Work Hard, Break Easy
by Ms. Jily
Summary: Nights of pleasure turn into days of pain when Bella takes on a case that brings her closer to the enemy then she ever thought possible. OOC/AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer………I am not Stephanie and I don't own the characters. :(**

**A/N: Here it is, the new story that is co-written with Laurajaexo. This is going to be more mature than our other stories. **

**Hope4more…..this is for you BB….After I sent you the Prologue and you were clapping, because you were so excited…(LOL) I got excited and wrote 2 more chapters….. So thanks for getting me excited, your enthusiasm is why this posted sooner! **

**Again, this is more mature than Forks at Twilight. Laurajaexo will also be posting this on her page. So please know there is no copyright infringement with this story.**

**We are going to stick to a once a week posting schedule. It will be Saturday nights. If we can, we will get more out sooner but for now, we are sticking to once a week.**

**As always, we welcome reviews, condensation, criticism, ideas or just to let us know that you want more of what is going to happen.**

**So with out further ado, Laurajaexo and Cydryna Maria gives you Work Hard, Break Easy……Enjoy...XOXOXO**

* * *

Prologue

I watched him from across the room, his biceps bulging, as he gripped the small of the unknown girl's back with his hands and grinded his hips into hers. I could see the sweat trickle down the side of his face and I tried to ignore the shiver of arousal that built up in my body as I watched him move his muscular body in the same rhythm as hers grabbing her hips and rubbing his pelvis against hers.

His jaw was clenched. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her throw her head back in laughter. I knew I should have looked away but I couldn't, envy burned in my body as I watched this man dance with the blonde goddess.

She was beautiful in every way, blonde hair, brown eyes that were shining under her long eyelashes. Of course a man like that would be with a woman like her. She has everything to offer and all I had was cheeks that blush on command and coordination of a toddler just starting to walk.

The girl slid her hands up his neck and he leaned in closer to her, their hips still moving to the music. He rested his chin on her shoulder and I tried to look away but our eyes met. I clutched the glass I was holding.

I tried to remind myself to breathe, but it was not working. This guy had the most erotic topaz eyes I have ever seen and they were gazing right at me. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her and walked over to me.

Mesmerized by this man's beauty and stance, I kept my gaze on his as he reached for my glass and put it on the counter. He grabbed my waist with force and steered me to the dance floor. I pressed my body against his. Locked hip to hip we grinded on the dance floor, my hands gripping his damp shirt. I wanted to reach in and explore his body with my hands. I wanted to taste the salt of skin. I could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as we moved in motion. He was hot and very hard and pressing himself against my pelvis causing my arousal to become painful.

I slowly lifted my face to his and our eyes met. We gazed at each other and as I looked into his topaz eyes I felt a shiver sting my body.

I wanted more from this man, I could not help myself. Without a second thought, I lifted up on my toes and kissed him. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip and he granted me access. He pulled my body closer to him.. He reached for my head and deepened our kiss and with his other hand, he started to roam my body.

The closer he got and rubbed himself against me, the more aroused I was getting and I could feel the pool forming in my panties from my excitement of this mysterious man.

His hands made their way to my shirt where he lightly tugged on it and lifted it a little dancing his fingers across my belly, his other hand holding on to my back pressing me tightly against his body.

He slowly let his hands trace my hip and down the side of my thigh. He gripped my skirt for a moment as we continued swaying our hips in unison to the sound of the music playing. I lost all train of thought. I forgot where I was, what I was doing. I was so infatuated by this man that I did not even notice that his hands had made their way to my sensitive spot and I could feel him slide his fingers under my thong.

"So wet." He said roughly as he stroked my sensitive folds with his fingers.

I did not stop to wonder about tomorrow, later, who this man was or what it was about him that made me gravitate to him, all I wanted was for him to be inside me, making me scream with pleasure.

"Come with me." I said.

* * *

**Lets us know what you think...Much Love CM and Laurajae**


	2. My Big Break

**Disclaimer........We don't own Twilight.....that would be a dream**

**With the time change, we are only 1 hour and 36 minutes late with posting. Sorry!**

**Hope4more.....my personal inspiration........I hope you got some rest after the girls went to bed...Edwardrocksmysocks......girl you totally rocked my socks for saying that was one of the hottest prologues......Laibballfan, sometimestheycallmejackie, Grey's Lover 4ever, Fanpire102, Icefang7, puresilver, edwardandbellabeling2gether, edwardbella001, MissRe, u2ugly2nv and tw-i-see-light…..you guys are awesome…..Every one of those reviews made me smile from ear to ear. Thank you!!!!**

**Laurajae….you are the best I would be lost without you!**

**So here it is. Chapter 1……**

* * *

"_Wake your ass up…..it's that time again….get out of bed and enjoy another rainy day here in Seattle, WA……you're listening to wake up Seattle on 94.8 now don't hit that snooze_……"

You would think that after 9 months of being in Seattle I would change my alarm clock so I did not have to hear that annoying voice in the morning. But like everything else in my life, I'm not good with change.

I rolled out of my bed and could hear my neighbor Jasper making the coffee. I strolled into my bathroom and turned on the shower. After I let the water wash away another night's sleep, I got out and dressed in my normal black slacks and whatever shirt was clean work attire.

"Good morning Bella," Jasper said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of his delicious coffee. Jasper lived in the apartment next to me. He and I always had coffee at each other's apartments in the morning. We're both very busy and don't have time friends or relationships.

"Good morning," I replied, sitting on the kitchen table to join him.

I have been friends with Jasper for five years. We met the first day of law school and we have been best friends ever since. I have never been one to gravitate towards people; I have always been a lonesome soul. Jasper is the same way. That's why we get along so well.

After graduation, Jasper got a job working as an associate at McDermott and Emery. I'm a junior lawyer in the U.S. Attorney General's office working for Mr. Smith, the U.S. Attorney General for the Western District of Washington.

Law school took a lot out of both of us, and we're now suffering paying the enormous school bills. I am working on some low-end cases and I keep praying each day that I'll get a big case that will get my name out there. It has only been 15 months since I graduated and 13 since I started at the U.S. Attorney General's office. I know that it's still too soon for me to get a good case but a girl can dream.

It has always been my dream to be a lawyer. Ever since I was 13, I dreamed of being a partner in a big law firm in New York City. I studied Business Law with a background in Accounting.

Jasper got his first break 3 months ago; this is going to make his career. Of course, Jasper can't tell me the specifics. All I know, is it's high class considering Jasper specializes in Medical Malpractice. From what I've heard, Seattle Grace is being sued by 30 patients and Jasper is leading the defense team alongside Seattle Grace.

"How was Sunday with your dad?" Jasper asked getting up from the chair and putting his cup in the sink.

"Uneventful as usual," I laughed.

My dad, Charlie, was the Police Chief in Forks, WA, the town where I grew up. My mom died last year. She had a brief battle with colon cancer. I go every Sunday to my dad's house ever since she passed away. It was hard on both of us. She was the glue that held the family together and losing her was the hardest thing that my dad and I ever went through.

"You're a good daughter Bella; going there every Sunday." Jasper said

"Thanks Jasper." I replied, smiling. I decided to change the subject. "So do you have court today?"

"Yes, I do. Actually," he paused and looked at his watch. "I'm going to be late. I will call you after I get out; maybe we can meet up for dinner." He said as he put his folders in his briefcase.

"Good luck." I said as he came over to kiss my forehead.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home." He headed to the door.

I nodded and waved. I slumped back in my chair and finished my coffee.

-

I loved living downtown. I was only one mile away from my office. There was no need for my car. I walked everywhere.

I had a great apartment right in down town and with Jaspers connections, I was able to get it and afford it while paying my way through Law School.

I walked into my office building and took the old elevator up to the third floor. I made my way to my office. It was not a big office, but it had a great view.

"Good morning Miss. Swan." My temporary secretary said as I walked into to my office. She was a young, inspiring actress who annoyed the hell out of me. I had hired her for a few months when my original secretary, who I loved, had a baby and much to my dismay, she decided to stay home after she had the baby. My mom was a stay at home mom as well but this is a new era and businesswomen are just as important businessmen. I plan in proving that I can become someone.

Today was her last day, thank God, and I couldn't wait for it to be over. Now the true quest of finding an administrative assistant begins.

"Messages, Tanya?" I asked settling into my chair.

"Mr. Crouch called again. Mrs. Miller called for the numbers on the Caldwell Estate, and Mr. Smith wants to see you in his office as soon you're settled."

"Mr. Smith?" I questioned as the butterflies started to float in my would the U.S. Attorney General want to see me? The butterflies swam around as the nerves kicked in.

"Yes Miss. Swan he's been down here three times looking for you." She replied handing me the messages.

"Thank you Tanya that will be all." I said as I took out my laptop, she nodded and walked out.

"Please shut my door." I called. She turned around mumbled under her breath and shut my door with a little too much force.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Smith is on hold asking if you're here yet." Tanya said on the intercom of my phone.

"Tell him I'm getting settled and will be up in five minutes." I bellowed. I hate when she uses that damn intercom on me.

I took a deep breath and headed out of my office and up to the 7th floor where Harry had his office.

James Carter who is the head Attorney of my division and Mr. Smith were both sitting in the conference room. I clutched on to my day planner as I opened the door. They both looked up and as I walked in and Mr. Smith sighed of relief.

"Miss, Swan, thank you so much for coming so quickly, as you can tell, I'm very anxious to speak with you." He said as I sat down across from him.

Harry Smith was an older man balding with white hair and a Santa clause round belly but he was the nicest man.

James on the other hand was about the same age as me; blonde hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous, but he knew it, so it made him that much more unattractive. I think he only hired me so he could get into my pants. When that did not work, he moved on the next young thing. James's father was the former U.S. Attorney General and is the reason that James is an attorney here. Mr. Smith and Mr. Carter Sr. were friends for years so when James's dad passed away, Mr. Smith kept him on and the promoted him to the head of my division. Mr. Smith is good to James; almost too good. He can't see the big idiot that James is. I swear he has no clue what the hell he's doing and he's not happy at all the Mr. Smith is in charge.

"Mr. Smith what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Bella, we need your help on a case that has come out of our White Collar Crime division, headed up here by James."

"Can I ask any specifics?" I asked trying to be as calm and professional as possible when truly I was dying inside.

"We're still collecting the facts, but generally speaking this is what I know: the defendant is a CEO of an investment company who is being charged with embezzlement of investor funds as well as tax evasion. He has been charged and let out on bail. Right now, Laurent Comcasi of C&C Enterprises is the primary victim. That company alone has lost millions of dollars through this investment scheme. We are still identifying additional individuals and corporations that may also be victims of this scheme. If we find the embezzlement is as widespread as we think, we may even be adding racketeering charges. I know that you know this, but I need to tell you that this needs to not leave this room."

My mouth was slightly opened and I could feel my heart beating in my stomach. I could not believe that I was going to be given this case.

C&C Enterprises is the biggest construction company in all of WA; hell it was the biggest construction company in the entire world. They build hospitals, and sky scrapers. The company is even one of the builders of the new Trade center in NYC. And they are giving me this case?

"Yes. Mr. Smith I am aware of the protocols. But I do have one question, why me? I mean do not get me wrong, I am more than happy to have the case but why wouldn't you want someone with more experience on such a high end case?"

Mr. Smith folded his hands and leaned towards me. James snorted and I glared at him. I could tell that he was not happy that I was being given this case.

"Well, Miss Swan, this is not going to be easy, and we are going to need your expertise in numbers. We are talking about millions and millions of dollars that has gone missing."

"Do we know the name of the CEO of this company?" I asked.

"It's not a name I've heard of but as we gather more information, I will keep you informed. Now Bella, I am going to ask you to take the next week off to collect yourself. This case is going to be for complex and is going to take all of your time for a very long time." I shook my head as I stood up.

"Oh yeah and Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"This case could ensure you a hefty promotion if won."

My heart jumped and my stomach was flipping, promotion? Me? This was my dream this is what I have been striving for, and now to hear that a case is being handed to me that will guarantee it? My face flushed as my heart beat sped up.

"Thank you Mr. Smith, Mr. Carter. I will not let you down." I shook his hand.

"We are hoping not Miss. Swan." James retorted and I walked out the door.

My own case, my own high end case, this was it. This is what I have been waiting for. I can't believe it's finally happening. I got on the elevator and instantly knew two things needed to happen: first Tanya needed to be replaced ASAP. I needed to find an assistant with brains. I needed someone better; someone who was not a bimbo or an aspiring actress and I needed to find her soon. Second, I needed to celebrate and I needed Rose to come with me.

Rose was my cousin and my only other friend. My father and her mother are siblings and we practically grew up together in Forks Washington. Rose is married to Emmett who is the air to some major business called McCarty Enterprises.

Rose is the morning local news anchor here in Seattle. She and Emmett have been married for about 5 years but together since 8th grade.

Rose and I grew up in Forks, WA, a small town north of Seattle. She was my only friend throughout high school. I have always been sort of a geek. My head in the books all the time, never going out or getting involved in school activates. Rose, on the other hand, was outgoing and beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, had the perfect figure. She and Emmett were a match made in heaven. Emmett was tall, muscular, and had green eyes. He was mean on the outside and very protective of Rose but like a great big teddy bear on the inside. He and Rose were the reason I made it through high school.

I've always been very shy when it comes to socializing. I've had one boyfriend. Jacob Black. _Ah Jake_….I thought to myself. Maybe I should call him instead. A night of great sex with Jake. No, I will go out with Rose and Emmett, have some drinks then I can have Jake!

I walked back to my desk in a trance; I couldn't believe what was happening. I walked right into my office and shut the door before Tanya could say anything to me.

I gather my thoughts, sent an email to Jasper begging him to meet me for dinner at our favorite restaurant and I called Rose and we were all set to go to the club and celebrate.

Who would have thought that when Isabella Marie Swan woke up this morning, she would be on her way up the ladder at the Attorney General's office?

* * *

**K.....So there you have it...we realize it was kind of bla after that Prologue but we have to have a story line. But we promise that next week will be worth it.......and who knows maybe we will be on time next week or even early!!! **

**Lets us know what your thoughts are. We love hearing from you!**

**Much love,**

**CM and Laurajae.**


	3. Navigate Me

**Hope4more.....as always this is for you.....give happy birthday wishes to your little one!!  
**

**I am a little later at posting this than Laurajae but I had a party to attend today..**

**The best of the best....that is what I am calling all of the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome and I get so excited, like a little school girl when I see the review.....**

**Laurajae..........Thanks for giving me the credit on the lemon!!! LOL**

**So here we go Chapter 2......Navigate Me.......(Laura you are so good at naming things)**

* * *

BPOV

I walked out of the office feeling great. This was it, my big break. Now dinner with Jasper and dancing with Rose; then call Jacob and have hot sex.

Jake and I tried the relationship thing for a while. Actually three years to be exact. Although the sex was great, we were not compatible at all in any other way.

When I'd have itch that needs to be scratched, or he did, I'd pick up my phone, send a text and a night of blissful orgasms came my way.

Walking towards, the restaurant, I noticed a girl running into the restaurant. She had short, pitch-black spiky hair and big green eyes. She was beautiful. I could tell she was late, but she had the biggest smile on her face and as she opened the door. She caught a glimpse of me and smiled. I smiled back and walked in behind her.

"May I help you?" The hostess asked when I walked in.

"Yes. Two please," I said. The waitress grabbed the menus "My friend will be here in about ten minutes." I explained and she smiled nodding in acknowledgment.

I sat down and looked at the menu. I loved TGI Fridays and it was happy hour so I knew just what to order. I put the menu down and the pixie-like girl came bouncing over to my table pulling her pencil out of her ear.

She smiled brightly at me and I found myself happy she was my waitress; there was something about this bubbly girl that got my attention.

"Hi, I'm Alice and I'll be your server."

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella and my friend Jasper will be here in a little bit to join me. I will start with a Grey Goose martini please." She smiled "I will be right back," she said cheerfully and then bounced her tiny little body to the bar. She leaned on the bar and the bartender said something to her, he looked over at me and smiled. I blushed my infamous red and smiled back.

Alice came walking back over and put my drink on the table she then handed me a piece of paper.

"Don't call him, he's an ass but I told him I'd give it to you any way." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks for the lookout." I said, happy she was honest with me.

"So Bella what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." I replied

"A lawyer huh? That's awesome!"

"Ya, well, it is but…" I sighed, not wanting to talk about my dilemma, but I needed to get it off my chest and she was here.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well the thing is, I just got a big case and I'm in dire need of an administrative assistant; one that knows what they are doing and hopefully has some kind of law background." I took a gulp of my drink. I felt bad for dumping this on a waitress I just met, but there was something about this girl that made me feel comfortable.

Alice's eyes popped in her head and she sat down across from me.

"OH MY god Bella, You have got to be kidding me! Today is your lucky day. This is a second job for me and I just so happen to be in college now. See my friend's company is kind of going through…well any way I have been his assistant for years and he had to let me go."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said excitedly.

"I'm serious Bella, this is perfect. I don't usually do this but please give me a chance. I promise I won't let you down and I can see that we will become best friends."

"It's yours Alice, the job is yours. I'm going to need you to start right away like tomorrow." I said. I don't know what came over me, but there was just something about this girl that caught my attention.

"Bella that's perfect. I have to go shopping and call Ed…" She went to get up and hit Jasper hard banging her hip on the table and almost falling over her feet. Jasper caught her and as soon as she looked up at him, I knew it was love at first site for both of them. Her eyes were glistening and his were shining.

He let go of her and she fixed herself. "Sorry about that…"

"Jasper" he said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Jasper." She whispered.

Jasper sat down in Alice's spot, she took Jaspers drink order and as she walked away, Jasper turned to watch her.

"Bella that girl….who is she?" He was drooling at the mouth and I held back a laugh as I watched him gawk at her.

I told him how we met and that she was going to be my assistant. His eyes lit up every time she would come back to our table.

"Jasper, come to the club with us tonight, Rose and Em will be there. We're celebrating and I would love it you came with us."

"I have court in the morning, I'm sorry. Any other time, I would, you know that."

"I know. But come on, just one drink with us, it won't kill you." I begged.

"Okay, one drink. Then I need to get home."

"Deal." I said smiling.

I was so excited to go out and celebrate even though I was not much of a dancer or a drinker. I felt the urge to do this before my big case. Rose and I go out to celebrate on occasions and today was one of those occasions and god knows I'm going to need to un-wind before the hard work begins.

Jasper and I left the restaurant but not before him and Alice exchanged numbers. Alice and I did as well. She is meeting me tomorrow at Starbucks at 11:00 so we can get to know each other and discuss her working for me.

I made it home to change for the club. Luckily, I have my one clubbing outfit that Rose bought me for my birthday last year. It's a jean skirt that came just above my knee and a low cut V neck spaghetti strap halter top blue shirt that was backless.

God granted me with one great feature, I must say, that my breasts are the best thing about me. They are perky and just the right size for my body. A bra wasn't needed with this shirt. It hugged my body perfectly. I touched up my make up from the day and fixed my hear. I wore it up in a pony tail to show off my back. I was not the most fashionable person but I did learn a little from Rose. She will be so proud when she sees me tonight.

I put on my one and only pair of heels; they made the outfit. As much as I did not want to wear them, my flats would not look good. I really wanted to celebrate tonight and I wanted to look good doing it.

Plus if luck has it, I can have Jacob and I know how much he loves me in heels.

The buzzer rang and I heard Jasper let Emmett and Rose in. I took one last look at myself and headed out of my room.

They were all standing there waiting for me.

"Bella you look hot!" Rose said.

"Damn Bella if Rose wasn't my wife…" Emmett trailed off not finishing his sentence. I laughed and Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow, Rosie!" He said, rubbing the back of the head. Rosalie was pretty strong for a girl. I'm not saying anything bad about my gender, but I just got to say, she was strong.

"Everyone ready?" Jasper asked.

We walked out and headed down to the club. It was not far from the apartment building, only a block away.

When we go there, the line was already starting to form but lucky for us, Emmett used to be a bouncer so we got right in. We made our way to a table in the corner and order some drinks. Emmett got a round of Jägerbombs. We toasted to a career in the making for me of course. We did three more shots together and continued drinking and talking for a while.

"Bella, our song, let's go." Rose shouted when Low by Flo Rida came one. She grabbed my hand and we headed to the dance floor.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

This was the song that Rose used when she was teaching me how to be more seductive on the dance floor. Emmett and Jasper joined us and we dance to five more songs. I was so sweaty and feeling very buzzed but I was having a great time.

"I need a drink." I yelled. Rose and Emmett were practically dry humping on the dance floor and did not hear me. I grabbed Jaspers arm and yelled "water." He nodded and we made our way to the bar.

On the way there, Jasper stopped in his tracks and I looked over to see Alice. She had a huge grin on her face. Jasper reached out and took her hand. He looked at me and smiled, I mouth 'go ahead' knowing that he wanted to go dance with her.

I walked over to the bar are ordered a fuzzy navel. The bartender gave me my drink. I took a sip and I looked out on the dance floor and saw Jasper and Alice dancing. They both had huge grins on their faces as their bodies moved to the music. I searched for Rose and Emmett and noticed them sitting on the couch making out.

I felt a little alone at the moment, I was happy for Jasper, he has been alone for too long. Victoria his ex girlfriend really burned him and took a lot out of him. He deserves happiness. I watched as my friends coupled away with each other and I felt a little pang of jealousy hit when I realized I was alone.

Then I remember Jacob. Of course, if I call him now, he can meet me at my apartment and then I won't be alone. I went to reach for my phone and as I averted my eyes from the dance floor, I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful topaz eyes I've ever seen.

I sat there like a school girl gazing at this man. I gulped my drink, put it on the counter and asked for another. I did this a few more times as I watched him from across the room; his biceps bulging, as he gripped the small of the unknown girls back with his hands and grinded his hips into hers. I could see the sweat trickle down the side of his face and I tried to ignore the shiver of arousal that built up in my body as I watched him move his muscular body in the same rhythm as hers grabbing her hips and rubbing his pelvis against her.

His jaw was clenched. He leaned down and whispered in her ear; she threw in her head back in laughter. I knew I should've looked away but I couldn't. Envy burned in my body as I watched this man dance with the blonde goddess.

She was beautiful in every way; blonde hair, brown eyes that shined under her long eyelashes. Of course a man like that would be with a woman like her. She has everything to offer and all I had was cheeks that blush on command and coordination of a wobbling toddler.

The girl slid her hands up his neck and he leaned in closer to her, their hips still moving to the music. He rested his chin on her shoulder and I tried to look away but our eyes met. I clutched the glass I was holding.

I tried to remind myself to breathe, but it was not working. He was staring right at me with his erotic, topaz eyes. After a few seconds, he whispered something to her pulled away and walked over to me.

Mesmerized by this man's beauty and stance, I kept my gaze on his as he reached for my glass and put it on the counter. He grabbed my waist with force and steered me to the dance floor. I pressed my body against his. Locked hip to hip we grinded on the dance floor, my hands gripping his damp shirt. I wanted to reach in and explore his body with my hands. I wanted to taste the salt of skin. I could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as we moved in motion. He was hot and very hard, pressing himself against my pelvis, causing my arousal to become painful.

_I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now, hmmm_

_Yeah, come on, dance for me baby, ha ha, yeah_

_Oh, oh, you feel that? Alright_

_Come on, don't stop now_

_You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on_

_Baby when we're grinding_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh, how I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_Oh, your dancing real close_

_Plus it's real real slow_

_(You know what you're doing, don't you)_

_You're making it hard for me_

I slowly lifted my face to his and our eyes met. We gazed at each other and as I looked into his topaz eyes I felt a shiver sting my body.

_Step back you're dancing kinda close_

_I feel a little poke coming through_

_On you_

I wanted more from this man. I could not help myself. Without a second thought, I lifted up on my toes and kissed him. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip and he granted me access. He pulled my body closer to him and reached for my head and deepened our kiss. With his other hand, he started to roam my body.

_Baby when we're grinding_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh, how I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_Oh, you're dancing real close_

_Plus it's real real slow_

_(You know what you're doing, don't you)_

_You're making it hard for me_

_Baby when we're grinding_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh, how I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_Oh, you're dancing real close_

_Plus it's real real slow_

_(You know what you're doing, don't you)_

_You're making it hard for me_

_I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah_

_I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh_

_I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah_

_I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh_

The closer he got and rubbed himself against me, the more aroused I was getting and I could feel the pool forming in my panties from my excitement of this mysterious man.

His hands made their way to my shirt where he lightly tugged on it and lifted it a little dancing his fingers across my belly, his other hand holding on to my back pressing me tightly against his body.

_Well baby I like the way that you grind_

_On me_

_Baby when we're grinding_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh, how I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_Oh, you're dancing real close_

_Plus it's real real slow_

_(You know what you're doing, don't you)_

_You're making it hard for me_

_I like the way you move_

_You're making me want you_

_Oh the way_

_I like those things you do_

He slowly let his hands trace my hip and down the side of my thigh. He gripped my skirt for a moment as we continued swaying our hips in unison to the sound of the music playing. I lost all train of thought, I forgot where I was, what I was doing I was so infatuated by this man that I did not even notice that his hands had made their way to my sensitive spot and I could feel him slide his fingers under my thong.

"So wet." He said roughly as he stroked my sensitive folds with his fingers.

I did not stop to wonder about tomorrow, later, who this man was or what it was about him that made me gravitate to him, all I wanted was for him to be inside me, making me scream with pleasure.

"Come with me." I said. I have no clue what got over me, but as I lead this man out of the club and towards my apartment, my heart beat exhilarated. I have never done anything like this before but at this moment, all I wanted was to be close to him.

He smelt amazing; he had a musky sweet smell that I wanted to taste. When we got outside, the cool night air hit me. I could feel my buzz more and I thought of nothing but being with this man who drove me crazy with one touch.

He didn't say a word. He kept his hand on the small of my back as I lead him to the destination I longed for; my bedroom. I reached into the pocket of my jean skirt and grabbed my key. When the door opened, I turned to him and he leaned down and he kissed me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth. His intoxicating smell clouded my thoughts.

He grabbed a hold of me and rubbed his very hard penis on my stomach. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He clutched my ass with his hands as my hands found their way to his soft tousled hair. I gently pulled on it pulling us into a deeper kiss. He fell against the door and I jumped off of him so I could lead him to my apartment.

We walked up the one flight of stairs. His hands still in mine. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. As soon as it was opened, I stood in the door way and looked up at him. His eyes were glossy and I could tell he was buzzed. He gave me a sexy crooked grin that made my heart leap and thump in my throat. I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him all the way into my apartment letting the door slam behind him. I lead him to my room. As soon as we were there, I locked my arms around his neck and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He stood leaned against the door and I attacked his lips. Our tongues met and fought for domination.

He trailed his kissed down my neck then up to my ear and kissed the hallow spot. My body got weak and I was finding it hard to breath.

"What's your name?"He asked in his velvet husky voice.

"Bella," I said barely audible.

"MMMM Bella. Delicious." He said seductively as his hands stroked my bare back and he kissed down my neck to my throat and up my neck again.

"W-What's your name?" I asked barely breathing.

"My friends call me Tony." He said as his hot wet kisses trailed right down my throat to my cleavage.

"Bella, you are so fucking wet. I can smell how bad you want this," he said making his way to my arousal.

"Oh god please." I breathed out.

Before I knew it, I was pinned against the door, he reached around my neck and un-did the snap of my shirt. My nipples peaked as the cool air hit my breasts. His eyes reverted to them and he let out a groan that settled in his throat. My skirt and thong were being taken off at unbearably slow pace. I bucked my hips in hopes of encouraging him a little, but he went even slower.

I leaned my head against the wall, I felt his wet kiss trail down my thigh then his tongue grated across my clit that was aching to be touched. I grabbed his hair and brought him up to me crashing my lips against his I started to unbutton his shirt. One by one the buttons came undone and I slid it off his shoulders, allowing my hands to glide down the sides of his arms. He was so fit and muscular; I wanted to see him, every part of him.

I let my nails graze across his perfect pecks down to his perfect abs. I left kisses all over the places that my hands touched. He let out a small grunt as I made my way down. At a slow pace just as slow as he did to me, I removed his pants and boxers to reveal my prize. And what a prize in deed. I reached over and began to stroke his very hard, very large penis. I put my tongue out and licked the head allowing his pre cum to coat the tip of my tongue. I put him in my mouth allowing him to go as deep as it could. I kept a fast, steady motion, massaging him with my tongue and stroking what couldn't fit with my hand.

I could feel he was close and I started to speed up my rhythm but instead, he grabbed my head and brought me to him. My excitement was not controllable. I let out a loud moan and he cupped my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled to my bed. We dropped down and I could feel him at my entrance. I lifted my knees on the bed and he grabbed my ass and brought to the edge. He was standing in front of me.

"Fuck me Tony." I commanded and he abided.

"God, shit, your pussy is so fucking tight and wet." He moaned as he entered me.

He pulled out but only to drive deeper in me with another thrust and another, and another. I was screaming things that I have never before in my life said. He was gripping my hips as he slammed into me over and over, causing waves of pleasure to penetrate throughout my whole body. I could feel it from the tips of my toes right to my fingers. He was a Greek god. I could see the sweat dripping from his hair. He reached his hand out and massaged my breasts. His thrust became gentler and slower. He leaned down and started to massage and suck on both breasts paying equal attention.

"Cum for me Bella." He whispered huskily in my ear, his thrusts started to quicken and his hands took their place on hips. Unintentionally I lifted my hips; his thrusts went deeper than I even thought anyone could ever go. I gripped my head board, the feeling that came over me was unbearable, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Oh…Tony…go…harder…fuck, yes. You are so deep inside of me…" I panted, I felt my walls closing in and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Shit Bella! Uh! Oh! AHHHHHH…god that was fucking amazing." He said as he dropped down on my chest. He gave me a kiss on the lips and I moaned. I could still feel him inside of me twitching with pleasure.

I scratched my nails up and down his back. He stayed in me and on top of me as we both caught our breaths. I could feel my core heating up again knowing he was still inside of me. I think he could feel it too because he was getting harder by the second.

He moved out of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then turned my light on.

"I want to see you this time; every part of your delicious body as I make you scream my name." And with that, I sat up and pushed him on the bed as I allowed my body to get tangled with his in pure sexual sensations.

* * *

**So there you go!....this is only a preview to what is in store for Bella.....but is it Edward? If you know me, you know I love to throw twists.....LOL**

**Let me know your thoughts..**

**CM&Laurajae**


	4. Take What You Want From Me

**The best of the best=my reviewers.....I love you guys...seriously...Keep them coming because they inspire me, make me feel warm and fuzzy and I just love you guys so much!!!!**

**Laurajae....you are my world....BB**

**Hop4more......remember what I said the other day.....when I sent you some inspiration.....and I may need some inspiring soon so I'm calling on you.....**

**Oh ya and go check out 2 stories.....Hand me down by Hope4more and For The Love Of Music by Laurajaexo. They are both on my favorites.......you little ladies rock my world!!!!**

**So now here we have it Chapter 3 nice and early for our readers!!!!**

**Chapter 3:Take what you want from me.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up feeling very tired and sore. Every muscle in body was aching. My head was pounding. I could defiantly feel the aftermath of those drinks last night. But why the hell am I sore? Then it came to me slowly; last nights indiscretion crept in my mind like a bad dream. I started to vividly remember what I did. Although it still felt like a dream, it wasn't. It was real. The box of condoms I had that was almost full is now almost empty. Just more proof that last night did in fact happen.

"Jesus what did I do?" I mumbled to myself.. I rolled over and I could feel the pain in my hips. Yup it was real. I had sex; hot amazing sex with some random guy. Who the hell was I last night? Where was my brain? Did Jasper or Rose see me leave with him?

I sat up slowly trying not to agitate my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and thought about Tony. I couldn't help it; he was amazing; everything about him was. His smell was still instilled in my nostrils. I could still taste him on my tongue. He was rough, but gentle. The second time with the lights on, he watched my every move like he was imbedding me in his mind.

There was something about him that made me feel like I was the prettiest, luckiest girl in the world. He had a trance on me. One that I wanted to explore. After we were done the second time, we laid back on my bed. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the whole area of my neck over and over. I let my eyes close as I breathed in his smell. He caressed my body from my shoulder to my leg, making me feel something I have never felt before. After we were relaxed, we went right back at it, like hungry animals who could not get enough. We did it till the sun came up and neither of us could keep our eyes open.

I went to get out of my bed to shower. A part of me didn't want to. I could still smell him on me and I didn't want it to go away, but I knew I needed to shower. I sat on my bed and reached for the pillow he laid on. I brought my nose to it and inhaled deeply, his scent still there. I smiled to myself allowing my lungs to be intoxicated with his aroma.

Who was this guy? I decided I really wanted to know. I was getting a big case, moving up in the world, and it was time to break out of my shell. Hell this guy saw sides of me that Jacob never saw and we have known each other for years. But how would I contact him? All I knew was his first name. I sat at the edge of my bed for a few minutes thinking about Tony.

I looked at the clock. Shit, 10:30. I'm supposed to meet Alice in a half hour. I jumped up to quickly for my sore muscles but I sucked it up and took a shower.

_

It was already 11:15 and Alice wasn't here. If her being late for this is what I have to look forward to with her as an assistant, then the hell with it. Just as I was ready to get up and go, she came bouncing in the coffee shop with Jasper on her arm.

"Sorry we're late Bella, I had a hard time waking Jasper." She looked over at Jasper and winked.

"Jasper I thought you had court this morning." I asked.

"I did but Mr. Murphy called last night and said that it got pushed back till 2:00 due to some cross examination changes so....Alice and I came to meet you for coffee." Alice smiled at me then at Jasper.

"I'll go get us coffee Jazz." She said standing up.

"Jazz?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Bella, you have no clue. She's amazing, everything about her is amazing. She's funny, smart, and energetic; she can carry an intelligent conversation for more than 10 minutes…" He gazed off over to Alice and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Jasper that's great, I'm so happy for you."

"Bella, I have to tell you something. She has a son. Bella, he is the best kid in the world. He's eight, but he's so smart and polite. He beat me, I mean seriously kicked my butt, this morning when we were playing Trivial Pursuit." Jasper said.

"Jasper that's awesome. You really seem to like her for someone you just met. Just promise me you will be careful. But I'm so happy for you," I smiled.

"Thanks Bella." He said patting my knee looking at Alice . "That means a lot to me and I'll be careful. There's just something about her."

Alice skipped back with the coffees. She handed Jasper his coffee and sat down next to him. She was so perky and cute. I loved the way she looked at Jasper. Victoria never looked at him like that.

Jasper was very handsome; blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes. He's built nice and has the cutest dimples when he smiles. But what makes Jasper who he is, is his heart of gold. He's the most unselfish, giving, reliable, caring, generous person you'll ever meet. He's a pleasure to be around.

"Well, Alice, Bella. I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to the office before court." Jasper stood up and Alice stood up next to him.

"Jasper, are you coming over tonight?" Alice asked excitedly.

"EJ's making me spaghetti and meatballs; I wouldn't miss if for the world." He leaned in and kissed Alice . He then came over and kissed my forehead like he does every time he leaves.

"Bye Jasper." I called as he made his way out the door. I turned to Alice , "So Alice , tell me about yourself?"

"Well let's see. I have an eight-year-old son. I had him when I was 18, a senior in high school. His name's Edward, but we call him EJ for short. He's named after his Godfather, and my best friend. That's who I worked for, EJ's Godfather. He's been my best friend since the day I was born. He's currently having some issues at work and no longer needed me as his assistant. I can have him call you or give you his number so you can check to make sure I'm legit."

I shook my head. "You know, it's strange but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I believe you're legit, and I'm so happy that we met."

"Me too Bella." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

We sat and talked for the next hour or so about life, love, work, friends. She grew up in Seattle and has lived there her whole life. Her parents are deceased and the only family she has is EJ and her best friend Edward. She is currently in night school two nights a week to be a paralegal. I could tell we were going to get along great. The only thing that may clash is the shopping. She loves to shop. I on the other hand, do not.

"Well Alice , I have the week off before my case starts. I would like to take you to the office and show you around if that's okay." I asked as we walked out of the coffee shop.

"That would be great." She said as we made our way to the office, learning more about one another.

I showed Alice around the office. I introduced her to some of my co-workers and other administrative assistants. We started to clear out Tanya's desk so she could get settled.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked when I noticed Tanya walking down the hall near my office. Yesterday was supposed to be her last day.

"Mr. Carter hired me as his personal assistant." She gleamed and walked towards the copier.

"Please personal assistant my ass. That's what he wants, is a piece of ass." I mumbled to Alice .

She giggled. "Well I'm glad he didn't hire me." We both laughed.

I then gave her the low down on 'Mr. Carter' and told Alice to steer clear from him. After a few minutes, Alice had to go to the ladies room. I went into my office and started to pull out some books I thought I might need. I was sitting on my floor in my office Indian style when I heard giggling from Tanya.

Here we go with the flirting. I stood up and looked over to the printer. My heart started to thump so loud and fast that I thought it would jump out of my chest. Standing there talking to Tanya was Tony. What the hell is he doing here?

I watched Tanya squeeze his arm then walk away. Tony looked around. Does he know I work here? I went to shut my door but he saw me, my face immediately started to blush, his eyes bulged out of his head. Nope defiantly had no clue I worked here.

I walked out of my office and pulled him so we could speak in private. I pushed open the door of the supply closet and pushed him in. He had that same damn crooked grin on. I shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked whispering.

"Nice to see you too Bella." He said in his mysterious husky voice and suddenly my back was against the wall. My heart leaped with excitement as he kissed me, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. He clutched closer to me and I could feel his hardness against my stomach. My whole body wanted him, needed him. So much for talking to him.

I started playing with the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoning them one by one while planting kisses on his chest as I went down. When his shirt was fully unbuttoned, I pushed it off his shoulders and attacked his upper body with kisses. He began to play with the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He ran his fingers down the crease of my back, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Bella…" He whispered as I sucked on his neck. He pulled my body over to the other side of the room and pushed it against the wall, knocking some mops and brooms over, making me laugh. He played with straps of my bra and pulled them down and unbuckled the clasp and threw it on the floor. He began massaging my breasts and sucking my neck all over. He moved his kisses down to my breasts and sucked on them. I ran my hands through his hair and bit my lip trying to suppress my moans.

He moved his way back to my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. I dug my fingers into the muscles of his back. He groaned into my mouth and his hands started to make their way to the buckle on my pants, pulling them down. He started teasing the waistline of my soaked panties, until he finally pulled them down. He trailed his hands back up slowly, leaving them on my heated core. He stuck two fingers in me and began pumping and massaged my clit with his thumb. He kissed my mouth to conceal my moaning. I could feel my juices pouring out onto his hand.. I felt heat starting to spread and tingle throughout my lower half, while my breathing and heart sped up. I gasped and my back arched off the wall.

He removed his hand from inside me and put it in his mouth while looking me deep in the eyes. He kissed me passionately again so I could taste myself. I fiddled with his belt and lowered his pants, showing his full glory, and boy was it glorious. He lifted me up and pushed me harder against the wall. I hitched my leg around his hip. He pumped inside me filling me with pleasurable vibrations. He leaned his head in to my neck and sucked on it licking it and breathing. "So good, god you are so fucking good," he whispered.

My back arched in pleasure again, the demanding passion of his kisses, the hardness of his body holding onto me tightly making me hit extreme ecstasy. I could not get enough of this man I gave him everything I had. Sensation rippled through me. The tension in my body spiraled out of control. His lips came crashing on mine to silence my moans.

With one final thrust, my body was done; he had brought me to another earth-shattering orgasm. He was panting against my shoulder I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He let me go and as he removed himself from me, I felt a pang of disappointment.

We put our clothes on and stood there for a few moments catching our breath and looking at one another.

"Tony…I…" he silenced me with a kiss.

"Meet me at the Holiday Inn, 1st street at 9:00pm, room 204. We can talk then." He whispered in my ear then turned around slowly opened the door and walked out.

I stood there for a few minutes dumbfounded by what I just did. Who had I become? This guy brought out something in me. Something I couldn't wait to explore further.

* * *

**Well there you have it..........TwiDi do you need a shower?.....LMAO.....I'm still laughing over that!!!!**

**You know what comes next...Review my besties!!!!**

**CM & Laurajae.....**


	5. Never Think

**OMG........OMG.....It's Wednesday and we are early!!! YAHOO.  
**

**The best of the best: You rock my world, like seriously make my day. When I check my email and see a review a smile comes on my face so big. I know you all have questions about what's going on and who Tony is and we promise it will be revealed but where is the fun in finding out right away? Now, I promise we will reveal it but its still a few chapters away so stick with us, we promise it will be worth it plus, we are lemoning up this story galore so that should make up for the cryptic life of one Tony. Right?  
**

**The chapter is named after our man Rob and his song Never Think. Now let me tell you I love the song. Yes its hard to understand him but once I read the lyrics I was like OMG!!! And I fell in love with him all over again.  
**

**Laurajae and Hope4more.....you two ladies are my life now!!! :) LOL Seriously though, you guys are awesome. Go check out there stories, I beta both...well not grammar wise but I give ideas and enhance things. I fix what I can but I like to suggest ideas and story lines. Plus I'm the sounding board for both of them and I love it!!!!  
**

**Well enough of my rambling. I'm sure you're sick of me. So with out further ado........**

**Chapter 4: Never Think.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After Tony left, I let my knees give out and I fell to the floor. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to try and stop the tears that brimmed. What the hell am I doing? I had no clue who this man was. Why was I being so careless? Why was he here? Was he another player? Was he here for Tanya? All these questions brewed in my mind. But the only thing I could think of was those eyes; those eyes that spoke to me. They were so sad, but gleamed at my touch. Who was this man? Tonight I would find out. Tonight I had to find out before I let this go any further.

After about five minutes, I took a deep breath and wiped the traitor tears. I peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. I headed out of the closet and back to my office. Alice was sitting at her desk filling out the paperwork that I had given her earlier. She looked up when she saw me and immediately she knew something was wrong.

"Bella, why are you crying?" She asked standing up and following me into my office.

She shut the door and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. I sat down on my chair and twirled it so I was looking out the window. All those questions were still clouding my mind and confusing my thoughts.

"Bella I know that we do not know each other that well, but I am here if you need to talk. I'm a good listener."

I turned my chair around. "I'm okay Alice, I just...I just have a lot going on right now, with this case and a guy and…"

"A guy?" she asked surprised. "You never said anything about having a boyfriend."

"Yes, a guy and no he's not a boyfriend. I met him last night at the club and I don't know…I am so confused. I am supposed to meet him tonight, but look at me. I'm a mess and he…he's perfect. Beautiful eyes, unmanageable soft, silky hair. His lips are perfect; his face puts Brad Pitt's to shame. And his body, oh Alice… the guy has an 8 pack and the perfect V leading right down to the perfect package. He's perfect and last night he was dancing with this woman, who's practically a goddess, and then he was here today talking to Tanya. Why the hell would a guy like him want a girl like me?"

"Wait…..did you sleep with this guy?"

"Alice I don't know what happened to me last night. I was watching you and Jasper dance then I saw my cousin and her husband and I felt alone. I drank about six drinks standing there at the bar and then I went to call an old friend, when I caught a glimpse of him dancing with this woman. I went to look away but he caught me looking and before I knew it, we were dancing…and oh my god what a dance it was. Then I don't know what came over me. I told him to come back to my apartment and yes, I slept with the guy. But he was here today talking to Tanya and I wish you could have seen the girl he was with last night. I must be a big joke to him. Maybe I'm a bet."

"Bella you do not see yourself clearly; you're beautiful. You have beautiful, shining brown eyes and what I would give to have your full lips. And your boobs, if I could go without a bra like you can, I would be ecstatic. But thanks to EJ, I'm blessed…well never mind, you catch my drift. Bella you're beautiful. You could use a little help in the fashion department, but that's where I come in. Come on, let's go shopping. Let me show you how beautiful you truly are." And with that little speech, I felt myself smile on the inside. Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I let Alice take me shopping.

_

Four hours and two hands full of bags later, we were still at the damn mall.

"Alice my feet can't handle any more. Please let's go," I whined.

"Bella one more store. You're going to be the new hot shot lawyer once this case gets under way, so a new wardrobe won't hurt." Alice declared.

"I don't need a new wardrobe Alice. My clothes are just fine. Plus, you spent enough on me and I already spent my yearly clothes allowance on those boots."

"Listen Bella. I bought you those clothes as a thank you for the job, and it was not much. We got everything on clearance. I am a smart shopper. You have over $700 worth of designer clothes in here for less than $400.00. Now that's a smart shopper. Let's go. The jacket you need is in the store over here."

Alice grabbed my elbow and steered me into the one last store that I was going in.

"This is it Alice; after this, we're done, then when we get home, you're buying me dinner and helping me put all this away."

"And I am getting you ready for your big date tonight." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, big date." I mumbled.

"What's his name?" She asked as she racked her fingers through the clothes racks.

"All I know is his first name is Tony." I said.

Alice raised her eyebrows and looked over at me.

"Tony?" She asked looking confused.

"Yes Tony. That's all I know."

"Hmm….no last name?"

"Nope, no last name."

"Well tonight make sure you get more details."

"Oh I plan on it."

"Here it is." She said holding up a white wool belted flair neck jacket.

"This is perfect, and it is on sale. Now we can go, your wardrobe is coordinated," she said as she walked up to the counter and pulled out her wallet.

" Alice you are not paying for that." I protested.

"Watch me." She screeched and pushed my hands away as I tried to pull out my wallet.

"DO. NOT. TAKE. ANYTHING. FROM. HER." She said sternly to the cashier.

The cashier smiled and took Alice's credit card she bagged the jacket and I crinkled my eyebrows and pressed my lips. Alice grabbed the bag and started walking away.

She turned towards me. "Let's go Bella. And stop making that face or you will get premature wrinkles. Now take me to your apartment,we have a lot to do." I stuck out my tongue to her.

"Very mature." She smiled and grabbed my arm. We walked out of the mall arm in arm and I could not help but smile. After one day, I fell in love with Alice.

-

" Alice what the hell is this?" I questioned holding up a blue lace see-through bra and matching g-string thong.

Alice gave me a bright smile, her perfect teeth gleaming. "Well, I thought that since you had such a hot outfit, another hot outfit underneath that wouldn't hurt." She laughed. I tossed one of my pillows at her; she caught it and threw it back.

"Alice Brandon I'm _not_ wearing this."

"Yes you are. Now get your ass in that bathroom and put this on, ALL of it." She threw me the outfit she had picked out. It was faded denim hip hugger pants and a light blue scooped neck fitted shirt.

I went into the bathroom and put on the barely there underwear and bra and my new outfit. I started to fix my hair when I heard Alice yell.

"Don't even think about touching your hair or your makeup!'

I rolled my eyes and opened my bathroom door. Alice was standing right outside with her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot.

I couldn't help but giggle at her. "Alice, how the hell did you know I was doing my hair?"

"You'll learn soon enough that I know a lot more than I let one." She teased and pushed me back into the bathroom and started to torture me with hair and makeup.

_

Alice really out did herself with my hair and makeup. My makeup was light, but my eyes were shining and my hair was down and curly. I looked like a completely different person and I felt like one as well.

I mustered up all the confidence I had left and headed out the door.

I went to the garage underneath my apartment and got into my car. I clutched the steering wheel as I drove towards the hotel. The closer I got, the more nervous I got. I could feel my hands start to sweat. I was so hot I felt like I could pass out. I reached over and turned the air on.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. I got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I stopped once I reached the door, took a deep breath, let it out and made my way inside.

I took the elevator to the 2nd floor and found room was 9:00pm exactly. Before I could even knock on the door, Tony was there standing in front me. My breathing stopped when I looked at him. He was gorgeous. I mean I've seen him before, but there was something about the way the light shined on his perfect face that took my breath away literally.

"I'm so glad you came." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. He took a deep breath and lightly kissed my neck.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me into the room. As soon as we were inside, the door was shut and I was pushed up against it. Tony was hungrily kissing down my jaw line making his way to my neck. My breathing became erratic and I tried to protest by saying Tony's name, but it came out as a moan which persuaded him even more to ravish me neck with his sweet kisses.

I dropped my purse on the floor and tangled my hands through his hair pulling him to my lips and kissing him with fierce.

"Eager, are we?" He mumbled into my mouth.

"You started it." I teased.

"And I plan on finishing it." His voice was low and sexy and I could feel the heat in my core rage out of control.

"Tony please, we need to tal….." I was silenced with a kiss.

"We'll talk. But right now, I want this." He made his way to my pants and started to unbuckle them.

"I have been imaging this all day and….god you're so wet. I can't take it any longer. I need you."

And before I could protest any more, my pants and shirt were off, leaving me in my bra and panties. He stared at me with his lustful eyes.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." I blushed. At that moment he embraced me and took the rest of my clothing off.

He laid me down gently and pulled out of his jogging shorts and shirt. I realized that I was laying there naked in front of him. Not that he hasn't seen me naked; but this was different. I was not drunk and we were not in a dark closet. This time I was sprawled on the bed. The moonlight shining in the window. I had a bout of self conciseness and I covered my chest with my hands. He came to me slowly like a predator seeking his pray. His eyes bored into mine. From the bottom of my feet he started to kiss me. He kissed and studied every part of my body and made his way to my stomach and moved my hands. He held them above my head.

"You're delectable. I want to see you."

I blushed at his words and he stroked my cheek with his finger. He continued his kisses all over my body, nipping and lapping areas that made me moan. I couldn't take in anymore. I was hot and bothered, my core dripping.

"Tony, please." He ignored my plea and made his way to my throbbing pussy. He started to tickle my clit with his tongue and entered two fingers in me gently moving them back and forth, hitting a spot so deep that I saw stars. I couldn't hold it in. With just his tongue and fingers, an orgasm hit me. My head was spinning with lust and my body was still aching for him.

"Please fuck me Tony. I want to feel you, I need to feel you." I begged.

With that one plea, he grabbed my hips and slammed into me. My body arched with his and we moved in unison. Skin on skin bumping, causing our moans to turn into screams of pleasure.

He pulled my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard. He bit it gently causing me to moan. He soothed his tongue over it and then did the same thing to my other breast.

I was so close. I could feel my walls start to tighten and I knew he could tell. He stepped up his pace plunging in and out. I pushed my hips towards him. I was pulsating, my inner muscles throbbing.

"Bella. oh shit, Bella, you feel so good; I don't want this to end."

Hearing him scream my name threw me over the edge. Every part of my body gave way and I convulsed, my walls clamped over and over and I rode the sensation with him. I felt his hot cum fill me. It met with mine and he slowly brought his thrusts to slow sensual glides.

He nestled his face to my neck and inhaled my scent. Pleasure washed over my body.

"So sexy, so beautiful." He whispered in my ear,

Our mouths met and we kissed tenderly for a long luscious moment. The sensations of his kisses were taking my breath away.

He pulled out of me and laid on his back. He was breathless as I was. I looked over at him. He looked like a god, sweating and panting. His eyes were closed; I sat up and couldn't help myself. I put him in my mouth. I sucked on his penis and nearly came as I felt him grow in my mouth. He reached his hands out and took a fist full of my hair.

"Oh my god that is fucking amazing…MMM baby don't stop." He panted. I continued with my rhythm.

He was moaning so huskily and sexy as I licked and sucked. His hot cum filled my mouth, it glided down my throat and I could hear Tony moan in pleasure. I looked up at him; his eyes were still closed and he had the sexiest half smile on his face.

I sat up and straddled him. His eyes immediately shot open and he reached his hands for my head and brought me into a searing kiss. I pulled away and let my head lay on his chest. He caressed my spine with his fingers.

"Tony, we need to talk." I half whispered.

"Mhmm. we will. I just want to feel you close to me for a few minutes." He said quietly.

I went to move off of him but he grabbed my waist.

"Please don't leave."

"I won't." I promised.

He allowed me to move off of him and I snuggle up to his chest. I let my finger tips lightly graze from his pecks down to his perfect V.

"Who are you Tony, and why do I feel this way with you?"

* * *

**HMMMMM who is he????  
**

**TwiDi have fun in the shower...LOL....when I wrote the lemon I laughed to myself thinking of the affect it would have on you.**

**Well my besties you know what comes next. Send me a review. I welcome everything I love to hear from you. Give me your thoughts they are fun to read and I reply to all my reviews so if you want to chat give me a shout!!!**

**Much love**

**CM & Laurajae**


	6. Better Than This

**It's Friday! It's Friday! Which means we are a day early....Yay for us.**

**Best of the Best: Each and every one of you have a special place in my heart. The reviews, the questions, the guessing, they all make me smile. You guys are like a drug the more I get, the more I want. Damn your reviews are addicting. So keep them coming.**

**Hope4more......Florida for 10 days, what am I going to do? Luckily I have this story to work on, your 3 other chapters and Laurajae's stories. So I will be busy and you will be home before I know it. Go check out Hope4more's story Hand Me Down....It is soooo good. Also go show Laurajae some love on For the Love of Music. While you are there, beg her to start posting her new story which is going to be great. These two girls are keeping me busy and I love it!!!!! You little ladies own me now...LOL **

**Twilight the movie: I saw it three times (only because I got different groups into the book and I'm good friend and went with all of them) and I have to say that I truly enjoyed it. I give kudos to the crew for working hard on trying to bring such a phenomenal book to real life with such a low budget and I give kudos to the actors for brining to life the characters we love.**

**TwiDi: the beginning is for you...Enjoy that shower!!**

**Scralett1921....I love you and I had so much fun last Friday. I love when we have our midnight parties. And I love you for reviewing each of my chapters on this story. You are and always will be my BFF.......**

**Enjoy and review my besties!**

**This chapter is called Better Than This by Busted. Laurajae names all the chapters. She is just so good at it...you know you're awesome BB!!!**

**Chapter 5: Better Than This**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Oh Tony, you feel so good, please don't stop." I moaned softly.

It felt so real, so good. I could feel him inside of me, sensations rippling through my body. I wanted more. I needed more. I reached out for his hips and was immediately denied the one thing I longed for.

No one was there. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was sleeping. I was having an amazing sex dream about Tony. It was so real. My body ached for him and he was gone.

I was mad at him for leaving me. I was right; he was just another player. He was a no good, son of a bitch who only wanted a piece of ass.

This is my fault; how stupid could I be? If I had listened to myself, this would've never happened. I hated who I had become. I hated the fact that I felt like a whore.

I took deep breaths and fought tears. I had never felt more alone. The discipline and boundaries that had formed my days had evaporated into nothing. In three days, I had become someone I didn't know. The worst part was I liked the way I felt. I liked the way he made me feel.

I couldn't help the dream I had. It was so real and I could still feel myself hot over the fact of making love to Tony.

I got up and looked for my clothes. I noticed the bathroom door was open and realized I needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the left knob and let the steam of the shower fill the room. I stood at the sink staring at myself in the mirror for few moments. Swallowing hard to push the lump back down my throat, I stepped into the shower allowing the water to stream down my face.

I closed my eyes and all I could see was Tony; his bright green eyes staring into mine; his hands caressing my body; his tongue playing with my nipples. The feeling was so strong, I couldn't help myself.. I plunged my fingers inside myself and started to pump while my thumb caressed my clit.

I imagined Tony's strong arms around me kissing my neck; his erection pressing against me. I could almost see him standing there. I moaned as I imagined him pulling me closer, kissing me, and plunging his tongue in my mouth. His hands would be all over my body, squeezing my nipples sliding his hands into my wet core. I would be wet, so very wet for him. He would push me up against the tiles and cup my ass. He would lift me and slide easily into me working me into a frenzy until I finally found my release. It was so real and something I wanted more than anything.

I started to go faster. I could feel it coming.

"Want some help with that?" I heard him whisper in my ear and I quivered, his hot breath making me shiver. He removed my fingers and his took their place.

He backed me against the wall and pressed his body to mine. He lowered his head and grazed his tongue on my lips before dipping it inside my mouth. I slid my arms around his neck and he cupped my ass, just like in my fantasy, he slid into me with ease. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hips moved against his.

"Bella." he groaned as he gripped me tight.

I grabbed his hips as he pumped hard inside me.

"You're so greedy for this. I never met a woman who is so honest about their needs. It's such a turn on." He said huskily before he ducked his head and brought my breast into his mouth.

His thrusts became poignant. I threw my head back in immense pleasure. I felt him deep inside me and I could not control the moans that had escaped my lips. I never felt so connected to someone in my life.

I smoothed his wet hair back and dropped my mouth to his shoulder. I bit his salty skin then smoothed it with a kiss. He thrust upward again causing my back to arch. Liquid fire filled my veins. I tilted my hips towards him he hit a spot that made me scream out his name. He licked my breast, biting a little then sucking on it. I shivered all over. My hands found their way back to his hair. He tightened his grip on my hips. I could feel my orgasm rising but I wasn't ready to surrender to the pleasure. I opened my eyes a little and I could see him watching me. He increased the rhythm of our movements until my flesh slapped against his. Our eyes remained fixated on each other.

I could feel his body tense and I knew that he was feeling just as I was. My own climax was thundering towards him my walls tightened around him. It hit me like a wall and I threw my head back and screamed his name.

He thrust into me one last time and his body quivered with pleasure.

He kissed my neck, then slowly put my feet back on the floor. We stood there for a few moments catching our breath, soaked and staring intently at the other. So many things I wanted and needed to say, but I couldn't. All I could do was stare at him and his beautiful face.

He went to get out of the shower but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." I pleaded. The desire faded when I said that and reality crept in my mind. I once again let things get out of hand. It was too late now. To my surprise, he stayed washed my body in a way that made my heart leap.

We got out of the shower and Tony held out a fluffy towel for me. I lifted my arms and he wrapped it around me. Tony grabbed another towel and it hung low on his hips, showing off that perfect V. I moaned internally when I saw him standing there.

I walked out of the room, dried myself off and got dressed. I turned around and notice Tony leaning against the door wearing a pair of black jogging pants and no shirt.

"How long have you been standing there?" I stuttered.

"You're beautiful." He said walking up to me and reaching for my hands.

"Here, sit." He said leading me to the small table near the window. He handed me a coffee and a muffin.

"Thank you." I said softly. "Look Tony, we…"

"I know, we need to talk." He sounded like a teenager who was about to get a scolding from his parents.

I looked at him. "Do you not want to talk? Or do you want me to leave?"

"No, Bella. Please. Don't leave."

I looked down and took a breath. "Tony, I need to know... Who are…? What is this we have? I mean what are we? Are we just hooking up?"

He just shook his head. "Dammit, I didn't want this to happen." He mumbled.

"What? Didn't want what to happen?"

"Look, Bella. Sometimes when this happens, when I 'hook up' with a woman, it's usually a onetime thing. But with you…" He put his hand on my face. "With you Bella…you're different."

"Different? How?" I was almost angry at this point. I took his hand off my face.

"You're special. You mean more to me than just another hookup."

"That's not what I want to know Tony. I know we've spent the last few days together having sex and that has been wonderful, but I want to know. Are we ever going to be more? Am I going to get to know you? Because I've never done something like this before."

He looked down. "Bella, we can't."

"But you just said I was special." I had tears brimming at my eyes. "You said I was different than all of your other fuck buddies. Is it just because I've lasted longer?"

"No! Bella, that's not it. I just feel different about you than I did them."

"Oh, so they didn't mean anything to you?" He let out a sigh. "Answer me Tony."

"No! They didn't mean anything to me Bella.." I started to cry silent tears. Tony reached his hand over to wipe them away, but I pushed it from my face.

"Don't touch me." I yelled. I got up and walked towards the window. "I don't want to be another one of your cheap floozies." I whispered silently, mostly to myself but I knew he heard me. I turned around and looked at him.

It was silent. He got up and ran his hands through his hair, but wouldn't look at me. Oh my god I loved it when he did that. He looked so sexy when he did...wait; I was supposed to be mad at him.

"What do you want from me Bella?" He finally asked in an angered tone.

"I don't know Tony. But I do know that this isn't enough. I need something more. I want to know you. I want share things with you. Physically we work great but what about emotionally?"

"Well right now I can't give you what you need; I'm not good for you. Please understand. As much as I would love to explore these feelings I have for you, right now is not the right time. It would better if you forgot. Forget about me. Forget about this." He motioned to his bed.

"Are you fucking serious you asshole? You want me to forget about you? Forget about the amazing sex? Forget about the way you look at me?" I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. "I can see the way you look at me Tony. You watch me like you have found the one thing you have been looking your whole life for. Why don't you want to explore this? I need more than I'm not good for you. Because frankly, I don't give a shit. I want a better reason than that and I'm not leaving till I get it."

"Bella please." He pulled my hands from his face and put them down to my side. "Just know that in the few days since you walked into my life, I felt for the first time that things could get better; but right now is not the time and I will do nothing but hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late, you've already hurt me." I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the hotel room.

I was so angry at him. Him and his damn cryptic answers, telling me that he is not good for me. How the hell does he know what's good for me? Hell I didn't even know.

I drove to a small park by my office. I sat on a swing and fought tears that were threatening to fall. I put my head in my hands and just let them fall.

I still could not understand what he meant by saying 'right now is not the time.' Dammit. I'm such a fool. Who was I kidding thinking that a guy like that would want a girl like me? Well at least now I know. At least I didn't get into deep. I mean sexually, yeah, he was a saint and I memorized his moves and the way he tasted and smelled. I know nothing about him personally. Sure, when I saw him at the club he was dancing and looking like he was having a good time. But there was something about the way he looked that made me think.. His eyes looked like they had a sea of anger and regret.

Then when we had sex the first time with the lights on, his eyes sparkled, they were different. He looked at me like I was the prize. His eyes looked content, the same way they did when he noticed me at the office. He saw me and they glowed. Was it possible that I really made him feel different?

Dammit STOP. I can't do this. I can't wonder about him. He does not want it and I will do nothing but end up hurting myself if I continue on wondering who he is. Where did he come from? Who are his mother and father? Does he have siblings? Where does he work? Oh god. I need to stop. I need a distraction.

I stood up and decided to make my way into my car. I stop and noticed a little girl with brown hair and green eyes play in the sandbox while her mother held a baby, who looked to be about six months old, with reddish brown hair and green eyes. I couldn't help but hope that everything would work out between me and Tony and that could be me and our kids someday. _God, what am I thinking? He just blew me off like a cheap slut! That could never be me and him!_

I got in my car and laid my head on the steering wheel. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." How could I let myself get involved with someone like him?

I started the car and drove to the office. I called Alice on my way in and told her that she did not need to come but that I was alive and would call her later. She invited me over for dinner and informed me that Jasper was going to be there and her friend Edward. I agreed and told her I would be there by 6:00.

I went into the office and was immediately greeted by James.

"Hey Bella, want to do dinner tonight?" he asked throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "Already have plans James."

"Your loss." He called as I walked away. I saw him walk up another girl that works in our office, Gina, and ask her out. I rolled my eyes and made my way into my office. I shut the door and turned on my laptop.

I let my head fall into my hands and sighed. There was a light tap on my door and I jumped.

"Come in." I called.

Mr. Smith came walking through the door followed by a paralegal who was wheeling in a cart stacked with four boxes, which were clearly overflowing with documents.

"Oh Bella thank god you're here." He said breathlessly as he sat down in front of me and dropped some binders on my desks, startling me.

"Sorry. Bella I know I told you take a week to prepare yourself before starting trial research but we just received word from the court that they have moved our trial date up to accommodate scheduling a lengthy murder trial early next month. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but we start trial in about 2 weeks, and I will need to get started on this right away." He said motioning to the boxes left behind by the paralegal, he continued, "Laurent and his partner signed everything over to us and here are just some of their records for the last two years. The FBI still has six more boxes relating to possible investment fraud on additional victims. They will be sending them via courier tomorrow. Are you ready for the details Bella?"

I was on Cloud Nine and I was more than ready to hear the details. This was my dream come true.

"I'm more than ready Mr. Smith. Let me just get my laptop ready."

I pulled up my recording program and hit record. I nodded to Mr. Smith. He cleared his throat and began.

"As you know, the Defendant is the CEO of an investment company by the name of EEM investments. EEM is being accused of embezzling Laurent's and potentially many other companies' money and not investing it as contracted. Now as of 9:00 pm last night, three other companies have been definitively identified as additional victims of EEM's investment schemes.

"According to the FBI, EEM investments has taken the money of seven very large companies and transferred the funds into fake investors. They were able to create fake documents to provide to these companies making them believe that their money was being invested in stocks and so on. Well after more than 15 months of fake documents, their plan seemed to be in place perfectly. When Laurent called in for some money, the money was gone; all of it. The worst part is that the owner of the company claims to have no clue and is claiming that he had a partner who did all this but that so-called person is long gone. Like I said yesterday, the CEO was bailed out last week. The FBI tried to get him to admit to it but he would not. So it's going to court."

He continued. "What I need from you is to go over the documents in these boxes as well as the additional boxes that will be couriered over tomorrow. I don't want there to be any loopholes. I want to make sure that the $92.9 million dollars that was invested over those 15 months was in fact embezzled. Then I want you to look over C&C's accounting books and make sure there are no holes. Make sure that there is nothing EEM's lawyers can do to let that man get away with this. There is a 135-page deposition being sent to you by James this afternoon. It will outline and enhance what we just spoke about. Any questions?"

I looked at the mess on my desk. "Nope. I think I got it all." I smiled at him. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Smith."

"It's my pleasure. You have potential Miss Swan. I would love to see you rise through the ranks here and I truly think if you do a spectacular job on this case, you can be almost guaranteed a very significant promotion."

He turned around and began to walk out. "And Bella?" I nodded. "Two more things. It was actually James who suggested you work on this case and I'm appointing you as the head associate on this case."

Me? _Oh my god! Oh my god!_ I squealed in my head. "I have assigned three other associates to you and of course James and I will be assisting as well."

I sat there with my mouth open. He winked and walked out.

I dialed James's number on my office phone.

"This is James, how can I do ya?" He answered.

"Uh." I scoffed at the double meaning.

"Why Bella, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"James, could you just come in my office please?"

"Sure, I'll be right down." He said seductively.

I heard a knock on my door about a half a minute later.

"Come in." I said. James walked in and shut the door.

"Why hello Bella." I looked up and James had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons.

"James?" I questioned. I decided to think nothing of it, until he came up and sat on the edge of my desk in front of me.

"So Bella, what's up? Besides me…" I glanced down, and he was right. He was…I couldn't finish the thought.

"James, I wanted to…" He put a finger on my mouth.

"Shh…Bella. I know what you want. You said you wanted me to _cum_ in your office."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant James."

"I figured that, but then I thought, what the hell, I might as well try anyway. I mean I did recommend you for this case. A think a little gratitude would be nice." He ran his finger along my cheek, but I pushed it away.

"Don't touch me you ass."

"Come on Bella, you know you want me." He reached down and tried to touch me. I reached up and slapped him. Hard.

"Ouch!" He put his hand on his face. "Geez Bella what's the matter with you? I'm throwing myself at you and you're slapping me?"

"That's because you're a dirty pig James and you always will be." He looked down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case to work on. I thank you for the recommendation. That's the only gratitude you'll get from me."

"So I guess you still don't want to go out tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "No James! Now get out."

I should've known better. Why did I call him down here to thank him? UGH! Will I ever learn that his always has ulterior motives?

I worked on the case, reading document after document, studying closer in some places. My eyes began to grow heavy after awhile and I looked at the clock.

"Shit." It was 5:30. I had to be at Alice 's at 6:00. I shut all the binders, shut my laptop, and rushed out of the office. All the lights were off and I assumed everyone had gone home. I heard giggling and an 'oh James' coming out of Heather, one of the other associates office. He had gotten over our little incident in my office quickly.

I sped over to Alice 's apartment without going home to change first.

I knocked on the door and who I assumed to be EJ opened the door. He had green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi there." I said in a child-like voice.

"Hi. Are you Bella?" He asked.

"Yes. You must be EJ." I replied.

"Yep. Come in." He opened the door wider. It smelled really good in the apartment.

"Mom's in the kitchen." He pointed towards the middle of the apartment. I smiled at him as he sat back in front of the TV.

I saw Alice and Jasper standing in front of the stove talking and flirting.

"Hi Bella!" Alice ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I laughed. "Hi Alice ."

She looked me up and down. "Bella…aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday?"

" Alice , only you would notice that." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Actually, I noticed that too." Jasper chimed in.

"Oh shut up Jasper. You didn't even see me when I left last night." He smiled.

"Well…" Alice pressed.

"Well…what?"

"We'll be right back Jazzy." She grabbed my hand and led me to the table. "Well, tell me."

I looked at her confusingly.

"Oh come on Bella. The only reason that people wear the same clothes as they did the previous day is because they're doing the walk of shame." I let out a sigh. "So…"

"So…" I mocked her.

"Did you go see him?"

I lowered my head. "Maybe…" I teased.

"Bel-la! Come on! Don't leave me hanging like this!" She stuck her lower lip out. How could I resist?

"Well I met him at…a Holiday Inn last night."

"Ooo…" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Hotel sex. Kinky."

"Let me finish. So we did…have sex."

"Did you fuck like animals?"

I blushed. " Alice ? Do you always talk like that around your son?"

"Aw, he can't hear me. Anyways, did you?" I blushed again. "I'll take that as a yes. So who is he? Is he hot? What does he do? Does he have any brothers?"

I ignored that last question. "See, that's just it. I don't know. The only thing I know about him is his first name. And…that he's _fucking_ amazing in bed. Oh my god Alice I've never had sex like that before."

"TMI Bella, TMI." She waved her hands. "Nah just kidding this is the fun stuff." She laughed

"Yeah, we fucked like animals." I smiled. "But I don't know what to do Alice . I told him I wanted to be more, but he just wants to be, well, 'fuck buddies'."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't know." I looked down so she wouldn't see the tears building. I couldn't say what Tony had told me this morning. But I knew she would push it out of me anyway. "He said…he wants me to forget about him. About everything. He said it's not the right time to do something because apparently he has something going on with him and apparently I would get hurt in the end."

"Did he tell you what was wrong?"

"No, that's just it. He's so closed off that I don't know anything about him! So after he said all that I stormed out of the hotel room and I'll probably never see him again."

"Well do you have each other's numbers?"

"No." I said sadly. "But…he knows where I work." I hid the incident of the janitor's closet from her because I had told too much.

"Well Bella, it sounds like you've been hurt and need to move on. Oh! Oh my god I forgot, my best friend Edward is coming tonight. He's perfect for you! You guys would be so cute together Bella." She gazed off like she was already planning our wedding.

" Alice . Alice !" I shook her out of her dream. "No, it's okay."

"But…" She was cut off by her cell phone. She held her finger up for me to hold on. "Hello? Oh hi Edward. Are you going to be here soon? We're about to eat…oh. Well okay. Well I hope you feel better honey. I love you too. Bye." I guess they were close enough to use terms of endearment like that. But I guess I understood because I told Jasper I love him occasionally.

"Edwards not coming?" I asked, secretly hoping I was right.

"No…he said he wasn't feeling well. He said he had really bad heartburn and a stomachache or something. I dunno. Well, let's go finish dinner up and we'll eat. Don't mind the boxes, we just moved to the apartment and I have not had a chance to unpack and decorate. That's my weekend project."

"It's ok, the apartment is nice though."

"Yeah, its home to me and EJ." We made our way back to the kitchen and finished preparing the meal.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Jasper and Alice were good together. If only they had met each other sooner, before Tanya happened. Maybe they would get married. Jasper told me once he imagined getting married and having kids of his own. We promised we would marry each other if we weren't married before we were 35. Of course, it was a silly idea and we both knew it wouldn't happen, but it was just there just in case.

EJ was everything Jasper had said he was; polite, smart, all smiles. He was an amazing kid. I could definitely see Alice in him. I wondered, though; where did he get that blonde hair from? If I could, I would adopt him and make him my own kid.

I proceeded to tell Alice about the case, leaving out names for security reasons..

" Alice we're going to be really busy tomorrow so be ready." I told her as I was leaving.

"Ooo! I'm so excited! My first real project!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Don't get too excited Ali. It's a lot of work. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed my cheek. "Bye Bella."

I left and drove home thinking about tonight. Was Alice right? Should I really forget about Tony? Maybe I should meet her friend Edward. Maybe he could be good for me. I mean, if he was friends with Alice , he has to be a nice guy.

I walked into my apartment and slugged into my bed, only bothering to change into pajamas. That night I dreamt of Tony; but horrible dreams. Ones of him telling me to get out his life and to never talk to him again.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I didn't get enough sleep.

"Uhh…" I groaned. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had circles under my eyes and my hair looked like a haystack.. I quickly got ready for work and rushed to the office.

I walked in the office and saw Alice sitting at her desk, perky as ever.

"Hi Bella!" She jumped up and gave me a hug. "You look like hell. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I can tell." I walked into my office, Alice on my heels, and slouched in my chair.

" Alice , I don't know what to do. I was up all night waking up from dreams about Tony."

"Hmm…Oh! I know. I know this great guy. He's a hypnotist…"

I cut her off. "No. No thank you. Let's just get started. It's going to be a long day. Let me go introduce you to the other lawyers working on the cases."

"Mkay!" She popped out of her chair and followed me.

" Alice , I don't know how you can be so energetic all the time."

"Well Bella, I always try not to see the bad stuff. Because there's always good in everything."

We walked into James's office. Mr. Smith was in there talking to James.

" Alice , you've met with Mr. Smith."

"Yes, Alice , how are you?" She nodded at Mr. Smith, but couldn't take her eyes off of James..

"Fine, fine." She whispered. This was not like the Alice I knew; well the Alice I've known for like a week.

"And Alice , this is James Carter. He'll be working on the Case with me. James, this is Alice, my assistant."

He got off the edge of his desk and shook her hand. "Hi Alice . How are you doing?" He asked, but with and edge in his voice..

"Why don't you ask how your son is doing JC?" Wait, what?

* * *

**So one more chapter down. I know you are all probably getting pretty mad at us right now but this is just the way it flowed but I promise that the next chapter will be worth it. I'm already like 6000 words into it and I can't stop. So my promise to all you loyal readers is that if the next chapter does not feed your need than I will give you my address and you can hunt me down. (not really but it sounded nice)**

**Well my besties you know what comes next......review review. I respond to each review I love to make new friends so if you are up for a chat you know what to do:)**


	7. I Wanna Be With You

**Best of the best: Thanks for the love. I really love getting the reviews. You all make me so happy. Seriously, your reviews inspire me and when I get them it makes me want to write faster for you all.  
**

**So we are early again this week YAY for us. I have a girls night tomorrow then a party Saturday night so you are in luck. Plus this is my favorite chapter and I couldn't wait to get it up.**

**So I had my 10 year class reunion last Saturday night and I was told that drunk me is funny. I was texting Laurajae...HAHA....I had a blast. Me and husband saw so many people we graduated with, it was awesome!**

**My story pimping....Hand me down by Hope4More and For The Love Of Music by Laurajae.......I'm the Beta's for both.....Those two girls rock my world with their stories!!!! and a new one I'm reading Summer of Heaven by danigurl23 and laibballfan, where are you? I miss your updates! High school Heartache....go check it out. **

**On am side note, I try my hardest to check out the people that read my story, and if they have written a story, I give it a chance but unfortunately, I have not had a chance to look at everyone on my alerts and so on soooooooo......if you read this and have a story, PM me or review me with your story and I will check it out.....I love new stories...  
**

**Twidi......This one is dedicated to you, for obvious reasons.....LOL (I showered after....for real...I think Laurajae did as well....LOL)**

**So here we go my besties**

**Chapter 6: I Wanna Be With You. By Mandy Moore. Love that song. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Yes, Alice , how are you?" She nodded at Mr. Smith, but couldn't take her eyes off of James.  
_

"_Fine, fine." She whispered. This was not like the Alice I knew; well the Alice I've known for like a week._

"_And Alice , this is James Carter. He'll be working on the Case with me. James, this is Alice, my assistant."_

_He got off the edge of his desk and shook her hand. "Hi Alice . How are you doing?" He asked, but with and edge in his voice._

"_Why don't you ask how your son is doing JC?" Wait, what?_

Alice turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Giving James daggers, I turned around and chased after Alice .

I turned my head towards my office when I heard the door slam.

I couldn't believe that James was EJ's father. I could see the hurt in Alice 's eyes when she said that to him. If was not for me she would not be here. Did she want to see him again? I had never asked her about his father. I didn't want to pry into her life.

I could hear her sobbing and I didn't know if I should wait to go in or just go in. I knocked and she didn't say anything. I heard her talking, so I opened the door thinking it was me she was talking to.

"Edward he's the head of the division. You should have seen his face when he looked up and saw me. It was like he saw a ghost." She paused.

"No All I said was 'why don't you ask how your son is doing'."

""I don't know Edward, I was just so excited I had found a job. And she always referred to him as James; he was never James to us, he had always been JC."

She paused again. She looked over at me and gave me a slight smile. I sat down next to her and reached for her hand. Hearing her say that, I felt a pang of hurt, but how would I know. So I relaxed a little and just held Alice 's hand while she spoke to Edward.

"No its ok, you don't have to come get me. I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle him."

"Thanks, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do. I love you Edward you and your wild ways. EJ has been asking for his god father so your ass better get to my house soon." Alice giggled and then hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Alice . I had no idea." I started but she interrupted me,

"It's okay. You wouldn't have anyway."

"No I guess not but I feel bad. I don't know what the situation is, but I'm here if you want to talk." I used her own words on her.

"Can we get out of here Bella?" She asked standing up.

"Sure, let's go get some breakfast."

We walked out of my office and were immediately stopped by James.

" Alice come here, we need to talk." There was an edge to his voice he sounded almost like a monster demanding that she go to him.

"Your demands may have worked in high school JC, but they don't work now."

"Come on Alice , don't be like that. You know you want to talk to me. You know you miss me as much as I miss you." His tone changed and he was actually flirting with her.

God this man makes me sick. One minute he was trying to be an ass and the next minute he was trying to get in her pants.

"Listen JC, your check comes to me every month like your dad set up so you're off the hook. You have no ties to your son just liked you asked."

" Alice please…wait."

For the first time ever, I heard a hint of sadness in James voice. I peaked over my shoulder as we made our way to the elevator. James was now standing at Alice 's desk and I noticed him pick up a picture and look at it. The elevator doors closed and I watched James walk away carrying the picture.

Alice had her hands covering her face. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," She was chanting to herself.

I put my arms around her shoulder, I could feel her shoulders relax a little; the glare of a tear caught my eye. She quickly wiped it away.

We walked out of elevator and down the street to a small café that was now empty. The breakfast rush was over and they were getting ready for the lunch rush. We took a seat in the back corner. We sat in silence for a moment to look over the menu. The waitress took our order and walked away.

I was about to ask her if she wanted to talk about it. She looked up just I was about to say something.

"He was the most popular guy in school; quarterback of the football team, dating the head cheerleader. Victoria was her name. Well they had this public fight in the cafeteria at school and they broke up right there. Everyone heard it; it was the talk of the school after that. I felt bad for him. They were fighting because she was accusing him of cheating on her but the truth was she was cheating on him and he had just caught her in the act in the auditorium."

"We had English together and he sat next to me every day, we used to talk a lot. He was really nice and polite to me. He was never any good with studying for tests so I would help him out. We were friends, but only in English. He used to get to class early before a test so I could teach him my tricks. When he walked in after the incident, he looked so sad and hurt. I felt so bad for him.

"Like usual, he sat next to me, he looked over at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes. 'I don't want to hear it.' He growled. I told him I was not going to say anything and that it was something private between him and Victoria, but if he wanted to talk, I would listen. He smiled a little. The teacher came in and began the lesson he sat the whole class with his head propped on his hand doodling in his notebook.

"After class he asked me if I wanted a ride home. I usually drove with Edward you know my best friend?" I nodded and she continued. "I called Edward and told him I was driving with JC or James to you. We called him JC in high school. Edward was not happy that I was driving home with JC but he said he needed to go out after school anyway and to be careful. I laughed at him and told him it was not like that. He just needed a friend."

Our waitress came over with the food and set it in front us. We started to eat and Alice continued with her story.

"So we drove up the coast, he asked if I minded. He said he didn't want to go home just yet and really just needed a friend. We talked for hours. He opened up to me Bella in those three hours that we sat there in his car listening to the ocean and talking. I learned more about him than I knew about Edward and we had been friends since the day I was born.

"We finally ended up leaving when my phone rang and it was my mom all panicked because Edward had gotten home and I was not home yet. You see Edwards's parents and my parents grew up together. Over 35 years of friendship. Edward and I grew up together as well. We're like brother and sister.

"So JC took me home and before I left the car, he asked if he could pick me up for school the next day. I of course agreed to it and then every day for almost a full 6 months, James and I were inseparable but we were not together, we never kissed, held hands, nothing. We were friends. I was helping him get over Victoria . Edward luckily had Lauren, so he didn't mind that I was not around as much and that he didn't have to take me to and from school; not that he wouldn't have done it, but you catch my drift." Alice took a bite of her food then a sip of her drink. I nodded letting her know I was following her.

"Well it was Junior Prom time and this guy Mike asked me if I wanted to go. I wanted to say yes, but I didn't know if JC was going to ask me or not. I mean we were friends but never once did we ever talk about being a couple. I felt something for him and at times, I think he did too. He used to let me wear his jacket and he would open the door for me, walk me to class all the teenage stuff that guys do in high school.

"I decided I was going to talk to JC about us before I said yes to Mike. Well word must have gotten out that Mike asked me because on my way to my history class, JC was storming towards me, his temples pulsating. I could tell he was pissed. He grabbed my arm and brought me into an empty classroom and kissed me. He placed his hands on my cheeks and said these are his exact words. 'You're my girl.' I was so happy that I grabbed his neck and pulled him into another kiss. We skipped class that day.

"After that it was the best time of my life. Edward and JC became friends and so did Lauren and I. We had the best summer, camping trips, beach days, rainy movie days. It was a true summer romance, like you read in a book or see in a movie. Senior year started and it was magical JC and I were so in love. His parents adored me and mine adored him.

"We have always been careful about sex; I went on the pill not to long after the day he branded me has his girl. Well a week into senior year, I got really sick with a bladder infection that turned into kidney stones then while at the hospital I contracted the flu and was on all kinds of antibiotics. JC was by my side the whole time; he was so kind and caring. When I got out of the hospital he took me out, showered me with gifts and love. He said that the 2 weeks that I had been in the hospital were the worst of his life. That night we went back up the coast to the same place we went that first day after him and Victoria broke up. We made love on the beach that night, more than once. That was the night I conceived EJ.

"Six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant and JC was at my door breaking up with me because things were getting out of hand and he was scared of the love we had. He was planning on going to law school and he didn't want to leave me behind. He wanted to break it off now. He said we would never survive college life together being at two different colleges. I was shocked to say the least. I threw my pregnancy test at him slammed the door and flew into Edwards arms.

I couldn't help it, my mouth flew open. Alice let out a little giggle.

"Just wait it gets even better. He had his dad, Mr. Carter, came over with paper work saying that JC was giving up all rights to his child and that there would be a trust fund set up for my baby. The paper stated in Layman's terms that when my child turns 18, he will have access to the money. If by some chance Mr. Carter passes before my child turned 18, the money would be given to me to put into a bank until the child's 18th birthday. I was also informed that I would receive $2,000 a month. Mr. Carter said that should cover everything I need to raise the baby." My eyes bugged out of my head and if possible, I think my mouth opened even wider.

"Then yes there is more…there was a letter from JC saying that there was going to be a break up and that it would be because I cheated on him with Edward and got pregnant. I threw the letter at Edward and the rest is history. Edward and I went through senior year pretending that the baby was his. Edward stood by me more than he had to. He and Lauren broke up-that I hated- but he told me that it was not going anywhere anyways. Edward stood by me the whole time, that's why I named Edward, his full name is Edward James Brandon. We call him EJ for short. I couldn't help myself. JC was such a big part of my life for so long and I loved him. I thought that maybe once he saw the baby or knew I had him that he would want to be there but sadly, it was not. Sure, he saw him and pretended to say congrats at our high school graduation but nothing else. The money came in every month and I would get a letter with some extra money from them around the holidays and his birthday, but that was it. EJ received his trust when Mr. Carter passed and in another ten years, my son will have 5.7 million dollars on top of the money I have saved from the $2000 I get every month."

"So when was the last time you saw James?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"I year and a half ago when his dad passed. He came by my old house to drop off the paper work for me to sign. Luckily, EJ was not there. JC didn't ask about him."

" Alice if you would rather not work for me, I completely understand."

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I'm going to work for you. JC is an ass and I will never allow him to win. If I run away, then he is winning. We are adults. He has no ties to his child and you need me."

I smiled on the inside I did not want for her to know that I was so happy she was staying. We finished our meal and headed out. I told her I had to go back to the office to grab work to bring home tonight so I could continue on the case. She called Jasper and asked him to pick her up at the café. Alice had told me that Jasper knew all of this so when she called saying 'I saw JC today' he knew exactly what that meant and he was there in a heartbeat. Plus he did not have court and was just in the office going over documents before he left on a trip. I left Alice telling her to call me if she needed anything and wear comfy clothes tomorrow because we will be researching and strategizing the case all day.

I snuck back into the office not wanting James to see me. I locked my and turned to notice more files on my desk and a note saying that the other clients were on board. I sat down and let myself get lost in my work. I was engrossed in what I was doing that I did not even realize it was 6:30. I packed up my laptop and all the documents that I needed and headed back to my apartment, grabbing some Chinese food on the way.

I parked my car under the garage I went to take the elevator up but it was out of order again so I walked out into the now pouring rain. I made my way to the front steps just as my umbrella flew up the opposite way causing the rain to now soak me and my bags.

"Here let me help you." The voice sent a tremor through my veins.

"Tony what are you doing here?" I asked shifting my body so he would not grab my stuff.

"Let me help you with this stuff Bella." He shouted over the sound of the rain.

"Why should I let you?" I snarled at him and went to walk past him to go up the stairs but he took a hold of my upper arm to stop me. I whipped around to face him.

"Tony what do you want? You said you wanted me to forget you. Well how the hell does this help me to forget you?" I lifted my arm eyeing his grip.

"I said it would be best if you forgot me, not that I wanted you to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mea…" He took his other hand and grabbed my head and his lips crashed on mine. He moved his lips vigorously and took a hold of my waist and brought me closer to him. I returned his eagerness, the umbrella flew from my hand and my now free hand took place in his wet silky locks of gorgeous bronze hair.

So many thoughts ran through my mind; the way his lips felt on mine, the feel of his body against me. I wanted to tear his shirt open right there and taste his skin. Then his words from this morning crashed into my mind like a tidal wave. Every detail of this morning's conversation came right to the forefront of my brain. I let go of the grip that was now making my fingers ache. I placed both hands on his chest and shoved as hard as I could.

"Please just leave. I have work I have to do tonight and I can't afford any distractions."

"Bella please let's talk." He pleaded but this time there was sincerity in his voice. The rain was dripping from his hair down the side of his face. His topaz eyes were glistening and I was finding myself melting into his words. His trance was working; his voice was drawing me into a place that I longed for.

"You had your chance to talk this morning and you blew it. I'm doing what you asked me to do. Now if you don't mind, I need to get inside and get dried off." I turned and started walking up the stairs. I heard him sigh and whisper 'I ruined everything.' That was all I needed. Damn he could have said my name and I would have caved but hearing him sound so sad I couldn't resist the urge that was pulling me towards him.

"Well are you coming in or not TONY!" I shouted his name and he looked up at me and gave me that wicked crooked smile and I knew it was going to be an adventurous night.

We walked into my apartment and Tony assisted me by taking my laptop bag and my bag that had all my documents in it and put it on the floor near the closet. He grabbed the Chinese food and put it on the counter. I felt his arms creep around my neck and he brought them to the front of my jacket to help me take it off.

"I'll go get some towels. Would you mind starting a fire?" I asked turning towards him. We were face to face, only inches apart and my breath caught in my throat. He reached his hand up and pushed away the hair that fell into my face. "Where's the fire wood?" He spoke softly and smoothly. I got the feeling he felt like I was going to snap at any moment and he was trying to remain smooth in hopes of me not throwing him out. If he only knew that I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to be right here with me. I was willing to explore this 'feeling' he was the one that was pushing me away.

"I think I might have some clothes that may fit you if want to change."

"I'm not wearing girl's clothes." He laughed.

"I have some guy clothes." I playfully shoved him I saw a look of sorrow on his face and realized what that must have sounded like.

"They're my cousin's husband's. They live in Forks and when they come to Seattle he always leaves something here." He let out a breath of relief. I smiled and walked towards my bedroom. I could hear him take off his jacket and walk to the living room to start the fire. I changed quickly into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt. I ran a towel through my hair to dry it then went to the closet and grabbed out Emmett's running shorts and a wife beater tank top. I put the clothes and a dry towel on the sink and walked out to the living room.

He was standing by the fire looking at the pictures I had on my mantel. I stood there and watched him reach up and grab a hold of my favorite picture. It was a picture of me and my mom. It was of my first ballerina class; she was kneeling next to me. I was in a pink leotard and tutu. I was smiling into the camera and she was looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"This is my favorite picture." He said I jumped when he spoke I did not realize he knew I was there.

"My mom was so happy that I decided I wanted to dance. All though I was not that good at it, I still did it for her."

"Your mom is beautiful. You look just like her you know. Are you guys close?" He looked over at me. I was standing next to him now warming my hands from the fire.

"We were close. She died last year after a battle with colon cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He put the picture back down and turned towards me.

"That must have been hard to lose your mom."

"It was, but me and my dad got by. We had a year to prepare; not that one can prepare for the death of a loved one, but I think it made it a little easier when the time did come."

"And you and your dad are you close?" He asked still standing there in front me staring at me carefully.

"Yeah. I go there every Sunday and spend the day with him."

"You're a good daughter."

"So I've been told. I have a change a clothes and a dry towel on the sink in the bathroom if you would like to change." He nodded. "Thank you." He said and turned, walking towards the bathroom.

I went to the couch and grabbed the plush blanket and laid it out on the floor. I took all the pillows from the over sized fluffy couch and threw them on the floor as well. I then went into the closet and took another blanket. I went to my stereo and put on my favorite nighttime radio station. Nice soothing love songs. Cheesy maybe, but I loved this radio station. I lit the candles and dimmed the light. This was a normal routine for me. But most of the time I was alone and curled on the couch reading.

I decided wine would be a nice way to relax so I went to the kitchen and looked at the wine rack for a bottle of wine. I took out two wine glasses and set up a little picnic of Chinese food and wine.

When Tony came walking out of the bathroom I had nearly had a heart attack. Can this man get any more beautiful? The wife beater defined his abs and shoulders almost to a point that it should be illegal that a man can look that good. The shorts were a little big but I could still make out the definition of his gorgeous ass. He sat down next to me and we leaned against the couch. The fire was crackling and "Crazy For You" by Madonna was playing in the background.

I handed him a glass of wine. "Tell me more Bella." He whispered almost too softly and took a sip of his wine.

"What do you want to know?" I asked taking a sip of my wine then putting it on the table. I laid my head down on one of the pillows. He followed me. I turned towards him and he did the same. We were lying face to face. We were now only centimeters apart.

"Anything you want to tell me."

"I'm 26 years old and a lawyer. I love what I dobut hate the attorney who is the head of my division at the office. My best friend is a lawyer as well. He lives right down the hall. We went to law school together. I love to sing in the shower and while I drive. I love to cook, but hate cleaning. Blue is my favorite color and amethyst is my stone of choice, but it is not my birthstone. I've read Wuthering Heights more times that I care to admit. _Romeo and Juliet_ was tragic, but I want a love like theirs. I've seen Titanic 26 times and I still cry when Jack dies. My dad is the Police Chief of Forks, Washington and I'm his only daughter. I was a nerd in high school and the only reason I survived was because of my cousin and her husband. I've had one boyfriend, Jacob. We dated for a while, but we were never in love. The sex was good, but there were no other feelings there. I have a big case that I should be working on right know. This case, if won, will guarantee me partner but I would much rather be here with you. I've never felt this way about any one before. I know nothing about you Tony but yet I can't help but feel this pull towards you."

His eyes glistened and the flames of the fire reflected off his skin. He reached his hand out and tucked my hair behind my ears. His thumb grazed my bottom lip one time before reaching for my hand drawing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"I'm 27. My parents died two years ago. My favorite color is blue as well. When I saw you at the club in the blue shirt, your brown eyes staring at me, something I never felt before came over me. Take-out is my meal of choice for every meal. I would love to hear you sing. Heathcliff's love for Catherine is masochistic. Rose became a better person because of Jack and if I were to die knowing that I helped someone I loved, it would be worth it. My best friend and I had a very trying high school experience but we are stronger because of it. I have never had a steady girlfriend. I'm in between jobs. I know now that the pull that has me here with you is not going away no matter how hard I try so I decided to break all the rules and just go with what I feel."

I shivered; not from the cold, but from the intensity of his words. My heart was beating in rib cage. His gaze stayed intently on me, topaz eyes boring into mine. I licked my lips as he inched closer to me.

When his lips finally met mine, my body began to shift restlessly. Our mouths tangled in until both our lips were bruised and we were breathless. I laid on my back Tony hovering over me. I knew know after hearing him tell me those things that there was no staying away from him and right now with him hovering over me staring at me with intense, sparkling lust full eyes, I wanted nothing more than to feel him.

"Touch me." I whispered. I could tell he couldn't resist. I saw the sexy smile creep on his face. My heart sped to my throat as Tony gradually started to touch my body with his masculine hands.

"First I'm going to kiss you here." He kissed the hallow area behind my ear.

"Then I'm going to trail down until I reach here," He pointed to my stomach and lifted my shirt a little and kissed that spot. I moaned internally as his fingers started to dance along my stomach while his hot kisses followed.

"Then I'm going to remove your shirt." He lifted my shirt and brought it over my head.

"I'm going to show great attention to those beautiful breasts; I'm going to suck and nip on them 'til you're panting for me."

Little did he know that I was already panting and my body needed him regardless.

"Then when I have you right where I want you, I'm going to move down here." His hands trailed down to my bundle of nerves that was now throbbing. His hand stroked the spot over and over as his tongue darted out, playing and sucking on my red hard nipples. Once he felt like each breast had equal attention he brought his luscious lips up to mine and gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"You're absolutely the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He mumbled into my mouth.

The words took my breath away. I wanted nothing more than to be with him every night, learning everything about him. I wanted to know his secrets and I wanted to share mine. I never imagined in all my life I could feel this way about another man. I never imagined that one person could have such a strong tug on my emotions.

He slowly, almost painfully, removed my pants until I was lying on the floor in front of the fire naked. His hands grazed every inch of my body from my feet, to my thigh, then my stomach, around my arms, shoulders and neck and back down again. He left trails of kisses all over. The heat of his breath sent electric shocks to my veins. I was quivering. I needed him; wanted him more than anything.

I felt my senses spin out of control as I watched him study every inch of my body like he was absorbing me into his brain. Needing more of him, I reached out sat up and removed his shirt. I let my fingernails drag down his chest, along his abs. I gripped his shorts and tugged them down. With one swift move, he had them off and was lying next to me. I let my hands roam his body just as his did mine. I kissed spots on his body that I've never before seen. When I made my way to his pubic bone, I breathed and sucked, his cock twitched and he threw his head back and a moan settled in his throat.

I licked him, one time; his whole length then sat up and straddled him. I slid into him with immense pleasure. His hands found their way to my hips and gripped them tightly, settling me in a spot that made my insides light on fire. I leaned down and our lips crashed together moving in unison our tongues massaging and exploring. I reached for his hands and held them above his head as I started to move my hips. His hands clenched mine and my lips grazed over his as my hips kept the same slow sturdy movement.

I moved slow and steady kissing his lips, neck and ear. His moans were like music to my ears and I could not believe that it was plain old me making him feel this way.

"Tony am I really pleasing you?" I half whispered.

He loosened his grip from hands and brought them to my face he cupped my face and brought my ear to his mouth.

"Yes Isabella. You are pleasing me in more ways than you know." He kissed my cheek then my ear and whispered, "I was serious when I said that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Bella I want you. I want this and I know now there is no denying it." He brought his lips back to mine and he urgently kissed me.

I loved the taste; the mixture of him and the wine was like my own personal candy. Breathlessly, I pulled away, sitting up I felt his hips buck up and I arched my back a slight moan settled as Tony brought his hand up and caressed my nipple between his thumb and index finger.

I was filled to the brim with his hot erection. He had an intense expression on his face as I continued the movement of my hips. He met each one of my movements with his hips. We moved like we were meant to be. He fit me like a glove. My body was spinning out of control and I knew that at any moment I was done for. I didn't want this feeling to end. He felt so good almost too good like this was too good to be true.

The greedy need in me spun out of control as I started to slam down on him wanting him to fill me more. Flesh slapping against flesh my breasts swaying. Needing something to grip knowing that my orgasm was on its way, I reached for breasts and threw my neck back.

"Oh shit Tony, I need to feel you…harder."

My words were not even out and I was on my back and Tony was thrusting into me. I lifted my legs to feel him deeper. He let out a load groan and continued with the magical thrusts that made my body clench. I reached up and grabbed his chest pulling him on top of me. My legs wrapped around his waist, my ankles locking not allowing him to leave. He buried his face in my neck and sucked and bit.

"Oh god…Tony…Don't. Stop. Harder. Please. Please this feels so….AHH."

I felt my walls clamp over and over and over. The best orgasm, if possible, hit me. My eyes shut and I saw white flashes. I felt sweat drip down my cheek as my walls just continued to clamp and spasm out of control. Tony's thrust remained eager as he neared his own orgasm. My legs stayed locked.

"Bella, fuck, you feel so fucking good. I feel your hot cum milking my dick. Oh fuck. Bella your orgasm is strong I can still feel it milking me. Cum again Bella; cum again for me."

He continued thrusting sweat dripping now, my nails digging into his back leaving marks as another orgasm sent waves of fire through every inch of my body.

"I can feel it Bella. I can feel it. Oh shit. I'm cumming!" He screamed and then collapsed on me. He kissed my neck over and over again breathing heavy he sat up and moved my hair from my face, kissing my cheeks, the side of my mouth, my fore head my temple then he brought his lips to mine and we kissed like we never kissed before. Sweat mixing with sweat, salvia mixing with salvia panting meeting panting. We both breathed deep breaths. I loosened my legs from around his waist and laid them on the floor.

"More Tony; I want more." I don't know what came over me. I could still feel his hard penis inside me. And as I spoke, I could feel it grow.

"Turn around." He whispered

I turned around and slightly lifted my hips. He grasped my hips plunging inside me filling me completely and throwing me over the edge. He lightly took a hold of my hair as he continued pumping me with his hot desirable erection. Grunts settled in his throat. I clamped down on one of the pillows as he continued a circular motion one hand gently pulling my hair and the other squeezing my hips surely leaving finger marks.

I reached between my legs and fondled his sac. A loud scream escaped his lips as his thrusts intensified. I lost it. I dug my head in my pillow and screamed.

We once again collapsed breathlessly next to each other. Sweat dripping from our bodies. The reflection of the fire sparkling off our wet skin. He pulled me close to him and embraced me in arms.

"I'm exploring this feeling further. I'm not giving this up and you are not a cheap floozie." He kissed me again and we rested on the bed on the floor. His words he had said today touched me. I didn't know what it was about him that drew me to him but I knew that there was now no turning back. I wanted him; I wanted him in a way that I never thought could exist.

__

" Alice wait, where are you going?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I can't stay. I will explain later but I can't now."

Alice ran out the door. I leaned back in my chair, folded my arms and let out a loud sigh. What the hell just happened? I thought that everything was okay with me and Alice. She told me she was going to stay here and work for me. Something must have happened to change her mind. But what? She ran out of here so fast. I handed her the deposition to look over so we could get started on the case I thought she was ready. Maybe she bumped into James. I tried calling her phone but she did not answer. I tried Jasper but he did not answer either. He was out of town until next Monday with his partner questioning a potential witness.

Just when things were starting to go great, something comes to ruin it. Tony stayed last night and we laid on the floor in front of the fire talking a little more and getting lost in our wild passion. He stayed the night and was there when I woke up in the morning holding me in his arms. Alice and I were getting close or so I thought. What now? When just happened? I tried calling her again but she did not answer.

I walked out to her desk and grabbed the disposition and went back into my office. I needed to concentrate. Court was starting in a week and I needed to be ready.

_

My efforts to get a hold of Alice were unsuccessful. She didn't answer. I went to her apartment but she was never home. I couldn't even begin to fathom what made her run off like that and not call me. I called Jasper and he said he only heard from her once. I was really starting to get worried but the case was keeping me busy.

The last week and a half I was not only busy preparing for tomorrow, but I was working closely with other associates and James. We were able to not only bring up embezzlement and tax evasion charges against the CEO of EEM, but racketeering charges as well. Things were looking up for me. As much as I hate to admit it, James was really working hard on this with me and I felt like I was learning a little more. He was actually teaching something I thought he could never do.

Tony was out of town for the last few days. Something very cryptic about his friend and a job. He was coming home tonight and I was going to meet him at the hotel. I woke up extra early this morning and got ready to head into my first day of court. I was meeting Laurent and his partner, and one representative from the other victim companies at 8:15 to review their testimony for trial.

I picked out one of the outfits Alice bought for me. She was right; new clothes were just what I needed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really missed Alice . We had only known each other a few days but I really took to her. I just could not understand why she was not answering my calls.

It was a windy day; I put my white coat on and headed to court. I made it through the metal detectors quickly by flashing my badge that indicated that I worked in the US Attorney General's Office. I walked into the courtroom and headed to area C, courtroom 3457. I was immediately greeted by Mr. Smith.

"Bella, there you are. Are you ready to head in?" He asked taking my jacket from me and putting on the coat hanger and hanging it up.

"Yes I'm ready." I replied. I let out a quiet sigh to try to relax my nerves.

"Everyone is in there waiting. We are just waiting for one more client." He said.

I walked into the room and headed towards the front. I put my bag on the table and took out all the documents I needed. I was studying some documents when Mr. Smith came up to me.

"Bella this is the opposing counsel. Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He is defending Edward Masen, the owner of EEM investments. I looked up and shook Mr. Cullen's hand. I then glanced over to his client and nearly fainted. My face I was sure turned white as a ghost. Staring up at me on the opposing side, the Defendant that I was attempting to convict of all these crimes was none other than Tony.

**

* * *

UH OH.......what does this mean for our Tony....(AKA Edward) and Bella......Guess what next week is??????? EPOV!!!! YAHOO!!!!**

**You know what comes next my besties.....show me some love PWEASE!!!!!**

**CM & Laurajae**


	8. Battles

**So here is where I insert this huge apology for being so late. Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down...LOL Sorry had to do that and if you know where that is from then 2 thumbs up!**

**Any way.....this is getting harder and harder well with the all the legal stuff coming up and we had to go back and change a few things. Nothing major, just that Bella works for the Attorney General's office not a private law firm. **

**Please know that I had to cut this chapter. I was getting into almost 15K words and Laura and I spoke and we decided that we would cut it down. So.....there will be another chapter coming very soon most likely in the blink of an eye then one more chapter after that and they are all in EPOV.....So first sorry but there is no lemon in this chapter but we will make up for it in the next two of EPOV and in all the others...LOL**

**Cater Wise this chapter, the next however many chapters and the previous 6 chapters are dedicated to you. You are my savior in so many ways....My besties. thank her because she is the reason why I continued this story!**

**My besties: I love you guys...I'm so very sorry I made you wait. It was killing me. You all rock my world with the awesome reviews. Now I'm a little EHHH about this chapter so please tell me what you think.**

**Hope4more.....thanks for your enthusiasm I need it more than you know. And thanks for being there and reading my ranting emails! Go check out Hand me down.....It's so good!! **

**Laurajaexo......Love the new chap of For the Love of music. Can't wait till your new story is up *hint hint* **

**Sendmeonmyway......my new friend and fellow New Englander. Get ready for the snow....and go check out her AWESOME story My Favorite Accident.....that one is sooo good as well.**

**Well my lovelies. I'm off to look over chapter 8 to hopefully post for you all tonight.**

**So here we go EPOV Chapter 7: Battles The Spill Canvas.

* * *

**

I felt my body go numb as I walked around my office. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks seeing all the papers thrown all around the place and my entire office trashed.

"Tyler. Where the fuck is Tyler?" I mumbled to myself as I called him for the 100th time today.

I threw my jacket on the chair and stumbled my way to my desk. I sat down and leaned back grabbing a fist full of hair. All of my money, my entire inheritance, all of it, gone.

"Where the FUCK is Tyler?" I screamed, I punched the desk and threw my phone.

"Edward, I can't get in touch with him either, it goes right to voice mail." My assistant and lifelong friend Alice Brandon said to me walking into my office gathering papers on her way.

"Damn it, what the fuck! Where the hell is that sleaze bag?"

"I don't know Edward, I just don't know. We have been friends with him for years. Why the hell would he do this to you? He has been your right hand man since the day you took over this company. Since the day your….."

"I know Alice!" I yelled causing her to jump. "And now I am being investigated by the FBI and accused of stealing billions of dollars from clients, Tyler is long gone without a trace on him or that he ever worked for me, he has my inheritance and our clients' money. The clients that my dad worked so hard to get and keep. What the fuck am I going to do Alice?"

"Edward, we're going to work this out together, you're not alone. Come stay with me and EJ, he loves his god father." She looked down and I could tell she was just as upset as me. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you out like you helped me when I found out I was pregnant with EJ?" Alice said barely whispering

Alice dated this guy JC when she was in High School. She and JC dated for over a year. She got pregnant her senior year and he left her, never to call or show up again. EJ is the cutest, smartest child in the world. He looks just like Alice, same green eyes, nose and lips. Although thankfully, he didn't get the pep that Alice has.

Alice is very pixie like and has more energy than the energizer bunny. She even wears her son out. Alice and I have been friends for years and years. Our parents grew up together and in turn Alice and I grew up together. She's like my sister, neither one of us have siblings so we have always been just like brother and sister.

"Come on Alice, there is no need in staying here any longer. There is no sign of Tyler and I need to get home, my aunt and uncle are on their way."

"What did Carlisle say?" Alice asked.

"Well he got his office to agree to let him defend me after he posted bail. Depending on what we can find, I could do some real jail time. But the FBI is still investigating and…..it doesn't look good Alice, Tyler knew exactly what he was doing. I don't want to talk about this, please just leave it alone."

"Edward…. I….what if…..Edward, you are being so strong and I want you to know, I am going stand by you. You will always have me to back you."

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate that. Now come on, I can't stay here any longer." I said as Alice and I walked out.

After I made sure Alice was home, I practically flew to my house. I ran inside and locked the door behind me. I went to the kitchen, reached for my comfort-nice smooth Coors light-I opened the bottle, went to my living room and sat on my black leather sofas running my hand through my already disheveled bronze hair I closed my eyes and could feel my world crashing down around me.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I murmured to myself. I bet my dad is up there right now just dying to tell me what a jackass I am for trusting Tyler. _"Edward, when will you learn to stay away from the bad crowd? Getting into trouble again Edward, what am I going to do with you? _I can hear him now up there fighting with my mom about me and my mischievous ways.

I looked over at the picture of my parents that was sitting on the end table. I felt a surge of shame rise in my body and I picked the picture up whipped it at the wall causing the glass to shatter.

I took the last gulp of my beer and headed to the kitchen to get another. This is bullshit, is this their way of repaying me for all the crap I put them through growing up? Is this their way to teach me a lesson? The bad boy who got away with everything as a child now has no one except Alice and EJ and the occasional call from Carlisle and Esme is now being accused of embezzling money. Thanks mom, dad, I got the hint.

Just as I was deep in thought, my phone rang.

_1 new message from: Lauren_

_Sexy, meet us at the club at 11:00, can't wait to feel your arms around me as we grind on the dance floor._

_L_

Just what I need, Lauren, god she was a goddess and this is just what I needed, night of erotic, meaningless, intense sex.

_I'll be there! Wear that little skirt for easy access I have some tension to relieve._

_E_

I shut the phone, threw it on the couch next to me and grabbed my beer. This is exactly what I need, Lauren, my fuck buddy. No strings attached just hot sex, and when we have both hit our climaxes, she leaves. None of that cuddling bullshit and with the last 48 hours I've had, insincere intense sex is exactly what the doctor ordered.

Lauren was my girlfriend in high school. We broke up senior year when Alice and I pretended that I was EJ's father. That was James's doing, making Alice pretend like that. But after a lot of debating with our parents we agreed to it.

Well the cat was out of the bag not too long after EJ was born. There was no denying he was James's son, he had blonde hair just like him.

Lauren and I stayed close but there was never any feeling there so we remained fuck buddies. I haven't had a serious girlfriend since her. I have been so involved in myself and trying to become a song writer that no one else ever mattered. My father being the dominant man that he was, made me take business so I have my bachelors in business management and then when my parents died I took over his company. EEM invenstments Edward and Elizabeth Masen Investments. My dad started the company right after he graduated college.

My dad wanted me to join the company after college but I really didn't want to. We fought about it all the time. "There's no future in music Edward, you'll never make any money."

My mother on the other hand just wanted me to be happy but I know deep down inside she wanted me to work with my dad. My dad and I were never close and never got along. My mom was hoping that if I worked with him, it would bring us closer together.

I just barely made it through business management so when my parents died and I was to take over the business, I had no clue what I was doing. Tyler, who was my best friend through college and majored with me, offered his expertise. So as soon as the dust around my parent's death settled I let him run everything. What a mistake that was.

-

I finished my 3rd beer and before I could get up and get another one, the door bell rang. I knew it was my aunt and uncle. As much as I appreciate all my uncles' help, I really wasn't in the mood for Esme. Yes, she was my aunt, my mother's sister but she was always reminding me of all the bad things I did. Of all the trouble I put my mom and dad through and like I needed that now. I just wish Carlisle could have come alone.

Before I answered the door, I threw my beer bottles in the trash and grabbed a piece of gum. Esme would still know I was drinking but I had to try to at least shun the confrontation about my wild ways.

I stormed over to the door, took a deep breath, counted till ten, let it out then opened the door.

"Oh Edward!" Esme screeched throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I was a little taken aback by the show of emotions she conveyed, I hesitantly returned her embrace by wrapping my arms around her waist. I looked up at my uncle who had a face of worry and my heart sunk a little. I shrugged out of my aunt's embrace to shake hands with Carlisle.

"Come on in." I said as I stepped aside letting them enter.

"Edward look at you, when was the last time you ate?" My aunt asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Esme, I ate lunch a little while ago." I blatted.

"I wish that you would just throw that bad boy attitude out the window. Your uncle and I are here to help you and I will not have you talking to me like that." My aunt said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I just had a real bad day, and all I want to do is figure this whole fucking thing out so I can go on living my life."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN. The language, on you, I know I am not your mother but my gosh Edward…." Esme complained.

"Esme, why don't you go to the store and stock up Edwards kitchen for our stay. I'm sure it's only holding take out and beer." My uncle looked over at me. His intense gaze scared me a little. Esme nodded. "Very well, Edward, I'll make your favorite tonight so don't fill up on too many more beers, I don't want you drunk." My aunt gave me a stern look and walked out.

"Thanks Uncle. I really don't need that from…."

"Shut it Edward." My uncle said with a look of anger in his eyes that cause me to shudder.

"Listen to me Edward, your aunt and I just paid $50,000 to get you bailed out of jail, on top of that, my law firm is willing to let me take unpaid leave of absence to help you and I'm working for you for free. So now if you will stop being a pompous asshole, we can sit down like adults and discuss what the hell happened to you and why your fathers company is being investigated for embezzling."

I ran my hands trough my hair and walked to the kitchen where I sat down on the table and let my head fall.

"Edward, I need you to be honest with me. Where you in on this scheme?"

I was a little taken aback by his question but I knew he needed to ask it. The worst part was that there was a hint of worry in his voice, almost as if he was afraid that I was in on this.

I sighed and looked up. "Uncle I swear to you on my parent's grave, I had nothing to do with this."

"Good now let's get down to some business before your aunt gets back. I want something to work on tonight so we can get this underway."

My uncle walked to the hallways where he had put his things down earlier and grabbed his lap top bag. He pulled out a small recording device and placed it on the table. I felt like I was in the FBI office again.

"First of all Edward, I see here on some of the paper work that you say you had a friend by the name of Tyler Crowley working for you. Is this correct? And can you explain his position with the company?"

I sighed for the 100th time that night. "Tyler Crowley was my best friend in college, we took business together. He graduated the same time I did. We remained friends and when mom and dad died. UM I mean my parents, he offered to help me telling me that he was in between jobs and he knew I inherited the company. I was more than happy to let him in. I do have a degree in Business but I barely made it by. He stepped in and took over everything. When I say everything, I mean everything. I would be in the office but mostly I would be doing my own thing on the side. It was Tyler who ran the company the last 2 years."

"So you are telling me that for two years you never did anything at the office?"

"Well I spoke to some clients and learned the system. I helped invest here and there but for the most part, I worked on my own thing. Business was never my thing. I only did it for my father."

I stopped, I couldn't do it anymore. I fought back the lump that was rising in my throat. _Did it for my father. Keep telling yourself that Edward, whatever makes you sleep at night._ The devil was on my shoulder panting away at me.

The rest of the conversation went pretty formal. He asked about the FBI's investigation to make sure they followed the law in how they went about gathering their evidence. After I explained that they came barging in my office, threw a warrant for my arrest at me, he then proceeded to ask if I'd be willing to subject myself to a lie detector test. He then gave me dates and times of certain transactions and asked for alibis. Of course Alice was one of them on many occasions and Lauren was another.

Then we got into the conversation I didn't want to have. He asked about my money situation. "He took that as well, all of it." I whispered. Once that was out, I handed him the print out of the transfer that was done to one of the fake investments then I handed him the paper work showing that I supposedly approved it.

We discussed possible secrets of mine that could hurt me, and I ensured my uncle that there were none at all. We then got back into it about Tyler, I provided pictures of me and him at graduation and I even showed him the book proving that he was at my parent's funeral.

We still couldn't understand how he was able to wipe himself clean from my company. Not even the FBI could find any proof that he existed there.

The worst part and that part that made my head hurt was when Carlisle told me that there was a witness that could prove Tyler never worked for me and that he held a steady job running her travel agency. That put me over the edge and I lost it. I got up from the seat and let it slam into the wall.

Carlisle knew that was it for the night and let it go. Not too long after we were done, Esme came back with groceries galore. She started to make my favorite. Chicken Broccoli sauté. Only she knew how to make that to its perfection.

We sat down and ate in silence. Esme and Carlisle kept glancing at one another I could tell they were relaying messages about me with their eyes.

"Just come out and say it, I know you want to." I spatted looking directly at my aunt.

"Edward I have no clue what you're talking about," she acted all innocent and that pissed me off even more.

"Esme I know what you are thinking, I know that you think I fucked up my life and in return that killed my parents so why don't you just come out and say it. Go ahead say it. You always hated me because you could never have children and my mother never wanted me."

"Enough Edward, that's enough!" Carlisle screamed.

"No, Carlisle let him finish. I would love to hear how he thinks he knows everything."

I stood up from the table and went to walk away.

"Your mother wanted you more than anything in this world, and I love you Edward, like you are my own son. You are my godson and before you mother died, she laid in that hospital bed and took my hand. Do you know what her last words to me where? Tell my Edward I love him."

She started to cry and I once again swallowed the lump that was threatening. My aunt got up and walked way. I punched the side of the wall and went to the fridge for a beer.

"Take this and go to a hotel for a few days, cool off. I'll be in touch tomorrow."

I took my uncles credit card from his hand, ran upstairs to my room threw anything and everything that was in my dresser into my duffel bag then ran down the stairs grabbed my keys and headed to the holiday inn.

-

After I was settled at the hotel, I got ready to head to the club. I called Alice and asked her if she wanted to join me for a drink. She told me she would meet me there when she got off her shift at TGI Friday's.

I made my way to the club and saw Lauren at our usual table. She immediately noticed me, she picked up my beer waving it to me so I knew not to grab one. I walked over to her kissed her cheek and plopped on the couch next to her.

"Damn Edward why so down today?"

"No reason just tired." I lied. I gulped my beer finishing it in one sitting slammed it on the table and grabbed Lauren's girl drink.

"Dam Edward."

"Let's dance." I grabbed her hand.

I told the waitress on the way to the dance floor that I wanted another beer. Laruen led me to the middle of the floor and we started to dance.

She immediately grinded her hips into me and mini me started to throb. I let my hands roam her body as we grinded.

We danced song after song till we were both hot and sweaty. She was clinging to my shirt and I had my head buried in her neck.

Alice shit I thought….I leaned into Lauren's ear "Alice is meeting me here and I forgot about her, see what you do to both my heads. I grinded my hips into her so she could feel my erection. She threw her head back in laughter and when she did I caught eye of Alice dancing with some guy. She nodded my way and as I went to look away my eye caught a glance of this women.

I looked over at her, she was staring at me. My eyes met hers. The depth of those beautiful brown pools were pulling me into unknown territory.

"Go dance with Chris, I see a friend." I lied to Lauren.

I walked towards the goddess not letting my eyes leave hers. She had me drawn all the way in. Her Mahogany hair up showing off her neck. Her lips luscious and plump. I reached for her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. I dance the most erotic dance ever.

My erection was throbbing harder, my pants tight and needed release. Her hips moved with mine like we were singing the same song.

When she leaned up and kissed me, I nearly came right then and there. She tasted so fucking good. Her tongue was massaging mine and I couldn't help the urge to touch her. I allowed my hands to roam her body. I couldn't help myself she smelt so good, my fingers went to caress her heat.

"So wet." I said huskily

She was hesitant for a second and then told me to go with her. I eagerly abided as she led me out of the club and down 2 blocks to an apartment building.

Once in her apartment, the wild animal that has been living in me came out.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first EPOV chapter. There are still 2 more to come and the next one will be out soon I promise.**

**Um....If there are mistakes, we're sorry. We both tried to look over it more than once but let me tell you this EPOV has not been easy so we appologize if you find mistakes.**

**Well Please review. First I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU and second they will make me happy and I'm sick. UGH. My whole house has had the stomach bug and of course the mom is always the last and the worst. SO I've been dealing with that. Well thats all for now.....You know what comes next.**

**CM & Laurajae**.


	9. I Caught Myself

**So I attempted to have this up last night but my stomach had other ideas. However at 4:00am after another bought of sickness I went through this and made sure it was OK. **

**Besties: Thanks for your reviews and wishes to get better. The stomach flu takes a lot of out of someone. I'm glad you guys liked the first EPOV. I like this one. You get into his head a little more. So I hope you all like it and again thanks for the reviews I love you guys.**

**Carter Wise......this is for you. All future and past chapters as well. Thank you for giving me mojo back....  
**

**Story pimping.**

**Hand me down-Hope4More**

**For the Love of Music-Laurajaexo**

**My Favorite Accident-Sendmeonmyway**

**High School Heart ach-laibballfan **

**Summer of Heavan-danigurl13**

**Love Bond-sometimestheycallmejackie.  
**

**Thats all for now. Here we have-Chapter 8: I Caught Myself by Paramore.  
**

* * *

The best sex ever happened to me last night. She was like a little vixen and I couldn't get enough. I watched her body move with mine all night. I have never before experienced that kind of connection with another person in my life.

When she asked me my name, I almost panicked. I couldn't use my real name. Not with all this shit going on, so I said Tony. My middle name is Anthony. I smiled to myself as I remembered her stuttering when she said her name.

Bella. Beautiful in every way. I made it back to the hotel, the whole time remembering my night. Remembering that girl that made my heart skip a beat. My pants got tighter just imagining being inside her.

I unwillingly took a shower. I wanted her smell to remain on me so I could remember her.

My uncle called and asked if I would go into the Attorney General's office and take a lie detector test. I pushed Bella to the back of my mind. I can't do this now, not with everything going on in my life. I haven't had a relationship in years, so why now out of all the times do I find a girl who I could see myself getting to know?

I made my way to the Attorney General's office. I took my damn test and made my way back down stairs.

Alice told me she got a job working here as an assistant for one of the lawyers, so I decided to go look for her. We of course fought about her working for them due to my current predicament but she insisted on taking it saying that the girl she was working for really needed her. I made her promise that she would steer clear from my case when and if it ever came up.

I think she told me third floor. When I got there, I walked past this girl. She made a slutty move by bending down a little to show me her cleavage. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey handsome can I help you with something?"

I had to laugh; she had the squeakiest voice I felt like I was talking to a mouse. She must have thought I was flirting because she laughed back.

"Can you tell me where Alice Brandon sits?"

She touched my arm and nodded her head to the left. I looked over and froze. I swear my eyes bugged out of my head.

Bella! She stormed over grabbed my arm and pushed me into a closet.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Nice to see you too." I said as sexy as I could make my voice.

Once again, my pants were getting to tight. I was sure my veins in my erection would burst they were throbbing so bad.

I couldn't hold it in, I needed her; no I wanted her more than I ever thought I would want another person in my life. My body craved to be in her again any part of. I started with my finger and when her juices poured out I crashed my lips on hers to silence her beautiful moans.

It didn't take me long before I was rocking inside of her. After my orgasm hit, and boy did it hit. I let her go. She went to say something but I silenced her.

"Meet me at the Holiday Inn, 1st street at 9:00pm, room 204. We can talk then." I whispered and the turned around and walked out.

I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to do this. I never had random sex with anyone and I've never had it in a closet. But this girl, this beautiful girl did something to me. As much as I wanted to be mad at myself or hate myself, it was impossible. I wanted to get to know this girl despite all the shit going on.

I made it back to the hotel after grabbing some Chinese food. I ate and then decided to lay down I still had about three hours before Bella was due to show up. God how I hope she does show.

I laid on the bed and though back to what Esme had said about my mother. I knew that my mom loved me. Why did I say that? Why do I say any of the things I say? Why was I such a punk growing up? Stealing cars, smoking weed, getting drunk and passing out in the front yards. Then in college, I joined a fraternity and spent Friday through Sunday drunk. Damn I wasted away half my life. It was no wonder why no one ever wanted me. I was good at pushing people away especially my parents.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:55, I quickly ran into the bathroom splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. I walked to the door and look through the peek hole and there she was. The angel sent from heaven.

I opened the door and in she walked. A little blush rose to her cheeks, god if she only knew how tantalizing she was.

"I'm so glad you came." I leaned in and whispered in ear allowing myself to take a deep breath. I wanted to breathe in that scent that made my head spin I lightly kissed the spot of her neck.

I grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her into the room letting the door shut behind her. As soon as it was shut, I pushed her against it and started to hungrily kiss down her jaw line. I made it to her neck, her breathing became erratic and my name fell from her beautiful lips. That was all I needed to continue my assault on her neck

Her purse dropped to the floor and her petite fingers found their way into my hair pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Eager, are we?" I mumbled into her mouth.

"You started it." She teased.

"And I plan on finishing it." I said my voice low and sexy.

"Tony please, we need to tal…" I silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll talk. But right now, I want this." I made my way to her pants and started to unbuckle them.

"I have been imaging this all day and…god you're so wet. I can't take it any longer. I need you."

She tried to protest but I had other ideas, I took off that sexy blue shirt and pulled her jeans down leaving her only in her sexy bra and underwear. I stopped and stared at her, my mouth slightly open at the sight of this beautiful person in front of me. Ever curve, every piece of her delicious body was perfect and I could not wait to put my hands on her.

"What?" she giggled.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." And again that blush rose to her cheeks and my heart dipped into my stomach. I embraced her and took the rest of her clothes off.

I laid her down gently and pulled out of my jogging shorts and shirt. She was lying on my bed naked I once again stared at her. God she had no clue how beautiful she was. The moonlight shining in the window, I could see her silky skin shinning. She covered her chest as I started my kisses along her body. I studied every part imbedding it in my mind. I wanted to remember her, remember this. My eyes bored into hers, I never left my gaze as I left my trail of kisses. I moved her hands and held them above her head.

"You're delectable. I want to see you."

She blushed again I stroked her cheek with my finger. I continued my kisses all over her body, nipping and lapping areas that I knew would make her moan. I could see the fire ignite in her eyes and I knew that she wanted more.

"Tony, please." She begged but ignored her. I allowed my fingers to get lost in her wet, hot core. I tickled her clit with my tongue and entered two fingers in her, gently moving them back and forth. I could feel her walls start to clamp and I quickened my pace. Her juices spilled out and I licked up every last drop as she breathed out her orgasm.

My erection was painful, my heart and my head wanted her badly. The feelings she gave me were like none I have ever known.

"Please fuck me Tony. I want to feel you. I need to feel you." She pleaded, how could I say no to that? I got harder if possible just with her plea.

I grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Her body arched with mine and we moved in unison. Skin on skin bumping, causing our moans to turn into screams of pleasure.

Her breasts were swaying and I pulled a nipple into my mouth and sucked on it hard. I bit it gently causing her to moan and my rhythm pick up. I soothed my tongue over it and then did the same thing to her other breast.

I could feel she was getting close. She was making her beautiful 'O' face and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before she was screaming my name. God I didn't want this to end.

"Bella. Oh shit, Bella, you feel so good; I don't want this to end."

I felt her walls clamp around me and her sweet juices spilled on to my dick. Her body convulsed as I continued pumping into her slowly allowing her to ride out her orgasm. I was so close, her walls were still clamping. My body gave way and my hot cum filled her, meeting with her sweetness.

I nestled my face to her neck and inhaled her scent. Pleasure soared through me as I laid there in her.

"So sexy, so beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

Our mouths met and we kissed tenderly for a long luscious moment. The sensation running through my body was unbearable. Just lying there looking in her eyes, I felt all my worries go away.

Not wanting to, I pulled out of her and laid on my back. We were both breathless. She looked over at me. God she was beautiful. If she only knew my heart was pounding for her. I closed my eyes and what came next almost shocked me. She put me in her mouth and I came undone. I reached for a fist full of her hair as she sucked and stroked me.

"Oh my god that is fucking amazing…MMM baby don't stop." I panted. She continued with her rhythm.

I was moaning so huskily. She had an amazing mouth, I bucked my hips up and my hot cum filled her mouth, I moaned in pleasure. I couldn't open my eyes. I was seeing stars. I have never, in my life, had a blowjob like that.

I felt her straddled me and my eyes immediately shot open I reached for face brought her into a searing kiss. She pulled away and her head rested on my chest. I caressed her spine with my fingers.

"Tony, we need to talk." she half whispered.

"Mhmm. We will. I just want to feel you close to me for a few minutes." I said quietly.

She went to move off of me but I grabbed her waist.

"Please don't leave." I really didn't want her to leave, I wanted her stay here. I wanted to hold her in my arms all night.

"I won't." She promised.

She snuggled up to my chest and let her finger tips lightly graze from my pecks down.

"Who are you Tony, and why do I feel this way with you?" I heard her whisper.

God I wanted so bad to sit up and tell her everything, but I knew I couldn't. She continued to graze my chest. She felt perfect in my arms. Her warm body next to me, our hearts beating the same erratic rhythm, I fell into a deep sleep, a sleep I haven't had since the day the FBI arrested me.

I woke the next morning to my phone buzzing. I didn't want to move from my current predicament. I looked over and saw an angel lying naked in my bed. I kissed the top of her head and reached for my phone.

"Carlisle shit." I whispered.

I made my way into the bathroom and answered the phone.

"What's up Uncle?"

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"I'll take the bad first."

"Lauren your ex girlfriend is the girl who is testifying that Tyler worked for her."

"WHAT!" I screamed as my heart literally sunk to the floor.

God dammit I should've know better, once again my judgment on people were all wrong.

"Listen Edward, she doesn't really have a case because you have me, your aunt, Alice, and plenty of other people to testify that she was your girlfriend and that you guys still hook up from time to time. I'm going to try and prove that she is only saying that because she is bitter that you don't want a relationship."

"MHM," Was all I could say. I couldn't believe this, who else in my fucking life is going to back stab me?

"What's the good news Carlisle?"

"Well you passed your lie detector test so now we just have to wait and see if it can be used in court."

As much as that was good news, there was still a chance that we couldn't use it and with my luck, we wouldn't be able to.

"Listen uncle, I had a rough night. I'm going to run out and get some coffee. I'll talk to you later"

"Come by the house tonight we need to talk some more. They're moving this up quickly and I expect us to be in court soon."

"Ok, I will," I hung up the phone and prayed that Bella was still sleeping.

I noticed she was so I threw on my jogging pants and shirt and ran out for some coffee and muffins.

I have to end this with her today, but how the hell can I do that? God I don't want to hurt her. I want to get to know her so bad. She has this tug on me and no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about her. She enters my dreams at night and my mind during the day.

But I can't do this, look what happened with Lauren, Fuck what am I going to do. I walked into the coffee shop and was immediately harassed by the same waitress who wanted to get in my pants.

That's it, I will pretend like I'm a man whore. God I can't believe it has come to this. The one time I find something I want.

I made my way back to the hotel and set the coffee and muffins on the table. I heard the shower running and moaning. My dick instantly grew as I imagined Bella in there playing with herself. I walked in and watched her threw the glass for a few moments.

_Don't do it Edward_.

_Come Eddie you know you want to_.

The voices were chanting away.

My mind told me to walk away but my body one particular part had other ideas. Using the wrong head, I stripped my clothes and entered the shower.

"Want some help with that?" I whisper in her ear, she quivered and I removed her fingers and mine took their place.

I backed her against the wall and pressed my body into her. I lowered my head and grazed my tongue on her bottom lip, she allowed me access, slipping her arms around my neck. I removed my fingers and cupped her ass. I slid into her and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her hips moved eagerly against mine.

"Bella." I groaned and gripped her tight.

She grabbed my hips and I pumped hard inside her.

"You're so greedy for this. I never met a woman who is so honest about their needs. It's such a turn on." I said huskily before I ducked my head and brought her breast into my mouth.

She threw her head back in immense pleasure. I was so deep inside her deeper than I thought was possible. Moans continually escaped her lips she smoothed my hair back and brought her mouth to my shoulder. I thrusted upward over and over. My body was trembling with pleasure induced by her. I hit a spot and my name fell from her lips. I took her luscious breasts in my mouth and licked and sucked till I'm sure they were sore. Her nipples were peaked and red and calling for me.

Her hands found their way back to my hair and I tightened my grip on her hips. She opened her eyes and they locked together as our skin slapped against the other. My body started to tense her walls tighten around me. I pushed into her one last time as my own orgasm hit. I quivered my mind cloudy my body aching with pleasure.

I had to get out, I was getting in too deep with this girl but she stopped me.

"Stay." She pleaded her voice raspy and sexy from her screams.

I grabbed the soap and started to wash her body, it was the most erotic amazing, and sexy, intimate thing I have ever done. My heart was pounding in my chest like I was a teenage boy again.

We finished the shower and she walked out into the bedroom, I put my towel on my waist and went to follow but I stopped and leaned against the wall watching this magnificent woman that was brought to my life.

I shuddered remembering what I had to do. I hated the thought of lying to her but I knew I had to.

"How long have you been standing there?" She stuttered.

"You're beautiful." I said walking up to her and taking her hands in mine.

"Here, sit." I said leading her to the small table near the window. I handed her a coffee and a muffin.

"Thank you." she said softly. "Look Tony, we…"

"I know we need to talk."

She looked at me. "Do you not want to talk? Or do you want me to leave?"

"No, Bella. Please. Don't leave." _Shit, think before you talk._

"Tony, I need to know... Who are…? What is this we have? I mean what are we? Are we just hooking up?"

I just shook my head. Here I go with the lies.

"Dammit, I didn't want this to happen." I mumbled.

"What? Didn't want what to happen?"

"Look, Bella. Sometimes when this happens, when I 'hook up' with a woman, it's usually a onetime thing. But with you…" I decided to sugar coat it a little put some of my true feelings in there because truth be told I didn't want to do this, I wanted to take her to the bed, lay there and get to know her. I put my hand on her face.

"With you Bella…you're different."

"Different? How?" I could tell she was getting angry she took my hand and removed it from her cheek.

"You're special. You mean more to me than just another hookup."

"That's not what I want to know Tony. I know we've spent the last few days together having sex and that has been wonderful, but I want to know. Are we ever going to be more? Am I going to get to know you? Because I've never done something like this before."

I looked down I couldn't look her in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that called to me.

"Bella, we can't."

"But you just said I was special. You said I was different than all of your other fuck buddies. Is it just because I've lasted longer?"

"No! Bella, that's not it. I just feel different about you than I did them."

"Oh, so they didn't mean anything to you?" I let out a sigh. "Answer me Tony."

"No! They didn't mean anything to me Bella." she started to cry I reached my hand over to wipe them away, but she pushed it.

_Damn, this should be easy I'm good at being the asshole!_

"Don't touch me." she yelled and got up and walked towards the window. My heart shattered in a million pieces. I ran this in my head over and over and there was no other solution, I had to do this I couldn't get caught up with someone now.

"I don't want to be another one of your cheap floozies." She whispered silently, mostly to herself but I still heard her and my heart still broke. She turned to look at me.

It was silent. I got up and ran my hands through my hair, but wouldn't look at her.

"What do you want from me Bella?" I finally got angry, I just needed her to leave before I took her in my arms.

"I don't know Tony. But I do know that this isn't enough. I need something more. I want to know you. I want share things with you. Physically we work great but what about emotionally?"

"Well right now I can't give you what you need; I'm not good for you. Please understand. As much as I would love to explore these feelings I have for you, right now is not the right time. It would better if you forgot. Forget about me. Forget about this." I motioned to the bed.

"Are you fucking serious you asshole? You want me to forget about you? Forget about the amazing sex? Forget about the way you look at me?" She walked over to me and took my face in her hands. "I can see the way you look at me Tony. You watch me like you have found the one thing you have been looking your whole life for. Why don't you want to explore this? I need more than I'm not good for you. Because frankly, I don't give a shit. I want a better reason than that and I'm not leaving till I get it."

"Bella please." I pulled her hands from my face and put them down to her side. How did she know that's exatly what I was feeling? Is this another punishment?

"Just know that in the few days since you walked into my life, I felt for the first time that things could get better; but right now is not the time and I will do nothing but hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late, you've already hurt me." she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the hotel room.

This was worse than anything Tyler or Lauren could ever do. I did this one to myself. FUCK!!!!!

I punched the table dead in the middle causing it crack. The coffee flew across the room.

I quickly got dressed and headed for my house.

Carlisle and I went over some stuff but not much Alice called and asked if I wanted to go dinner to meet a new friend of hers. I lied and said I wasn't feeling well. I went back to the hotel and attempted to fall asleep but every time I tried, my mind kept going to Bella and what happened. I'm not sure when sleep took over me.

I woke up again to my phone ringing this time it was Alice.

"What's up pixie?" I laughed at my own little nick name for her

"JC is here and I work for a lawyer that works for him." She was crying and I froze. All this time that has gone by that she's been able to avoid him and now she works with him.

"Edward he's the head of the division. You should have seen his face when he looked up and saw me. It was like he saw a ghost."

"What happened, did he say anything to you?" I asked

"No All I said was 'why don't you ask how your son is doing."

"Alice how could you not know, I mean his dad was the attorney general and weren't you ever given his name?"

"I don't know Edward. I was just so excited I had found a job. And she always referred to him as James; he was never James to us, he's always been JC."

"Do you want me to pick you up, i could kick his ass?"

"No its ok, you don't have to come get me. I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle him."

"Are you sure?"

"Thanks, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do. I love you Edward you and your wild ways. EJ has been asking for his god father so your ass better get to my house soon." Alice giggled and then hung up the phone.

Poor Alice it seems like right now for the both of us luck is not on our side.

-

I went back to my house for the day to appease my aunt who had all but begged me to make an appearance.

I got there and Esme was cooking lunch. I could hear her humming in the kitchen. She was humming one of my songs and my heart sank a little. I wrote the melody to that song for her when I was 13, right before my life plummeted into the tanks.

I walked over to my piano and sat on the bench. I haven't stroked these keys since my parents died. I let my fingers lightly brush over the white tips, closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the music that once filled my heart.

"I haven't heard that in song in years Edward, it's still just as beautiful?" She said sitting on the bench next to me.

"Thank you Esme." I replied turning towards her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, and I didn't mean any of those things I said. I know you love me like I'm your son and you have been a great aunt, godmother and friend. It's been me I've been the one who has pushed everyone out of my life. I've always been so wrapped up in myself that I never took time out to appreciate my mother or father and everything they did for me."

"Yes you did Edward. You may not think so but every time you came home from college or even made a phone call in the middle of the night, that showed that even in your worst of times, you cared for them."

"Then why do I feel so shitty all the time about the way I acted?"

"Regret Edward, regret. Regret is a wasted energy, you can't take back what you did but you can make better choices for the future. Wallowing in the regret you feel is going to take you know where. Edward I wish you could see how much your parents loved you and cared for you.

"Your mom had such a hard time conceiving you then her pregnancy was not easy and then your birth almost killed her. When all was said and done, you were a miracle. A miracle to the family. We all loved you. But I will admit that I may not have the best role model for you growing up."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know I wanted kids more than anything and when I found out I was pregnant and the drunken man hit me and took that away from me, I was angry and took that out on your mother and then you and that was wrong of me. I was jealous of her Edward, I wanted what she had. But I loved you and I still love you, you may not be my child but you are the closest thing I have."

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to her. I could see the pain in her eyes still after all these years. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she is going through.

I reached over and gave her a hug. "I love you Esme. And I'm sorry for everything I've ever done."

"I love you to Edward." She whispered her voice cracking.

"Would you like to hear a new melody?" I asked knowing how much she always loved my work. She was the only one who truly understood my passion for music.

I once again allowed myself to get lost in the new melody that came into my head recently. When the last cord was done I looked over at her tear filled eyes, she smiled weakly.

"It's beautiful Edward, you must have a great inspiration in this one."

"I wrote it for a girl." I admitted

"A girl?" she raised her Eyebrows and once again smiled.

"I met her the other night and there is something about her, my heart tugs with just the thought of her and I don't know what to do?"

"Well I can understand why you would be apprehensive about starting something but." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Edward did you have anything to do with this? You can tell me the truth I will not think any different of you."

I hesitated, I wanted to yell at her I wanted my anger to take over but when I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's face. The angel in front of me was a vision, I took a deep breath.

"No, I had nothing to do with this."

"And this girl, how long have you know her?"

"Just a few days."

"Well let me tell you something, I see a change in your eyes and if this girl has anything to do with those changes then don't let her go."

"Trust me, I don't want to. But I ruined it, I lied to her, I hurt her just like I did mom and dad and just like I did to you and Carlisle."

"Then fix it Edward, before it's too late. Don't make this another regret on your list."

My aunt was right. I wanted Bella and I know that if I don't do something about it, then I will regret it and I don't want that.

"You're right Esme, you are so right on so many levels. I'm so happy you're here, thank you so much." I kissed her for head and ran out of the house. I couldn't wait to get to Bella I needed to talk to her I need her to know I wanted to try us. I wanted to get to know her even though now is not the time. Seize the moment. I remember my dad telling me that once or twice and now I'm taking his advice and seizing my moment of happiness. Even if it is just for a little while.

* * *

**So there we go another EPOV chapter. Who wants to comfort Edward? I know I do!**

**You know what comes next. Review review. They make me OH so happy and well I'm still sick sooooo... :) Well I'm heading back to bed I would love to wake up to a box full of reviews...*hint hint*  
**

**  
CM & Laurajae**


	10. Realizations

**Thank you for all your get well PM's and reviews. My house had a bad case of the stomach flu then my daughter ended up with Strep a double ear infection then in the ER on oxygen. So it's been a crazy couple of weeks. **

**My Besties: You guys truly help me keep this story going. I really mean it when I say that. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**My normal three loves. Hop4more.....Laurajae .....TwiDi......thanks girls for everything!**

**Well I'm not going to ramble tonight. I'm tired and one of my stories just updated so I'm going to go read that then head to bed.**

**Thanks again you guys for the support and the reviews.  
**

* * *

EPOV

I walked to the club, then retraced my steps to get back to her apartment. It was getting dark and I could see the clouds coming together. Rain was on the way. I looked for the building with the red door. When I spotted it, my eyes went up to her window. The lights were off and I was relieved to know that she wasn't home. I went and leaned against a tree across from her apartment and waited for her, hoping that she would come this way.

My heart stopped when I finally caught sight of her; it had started to rain. With her only free hand, she opened her umbrella but the wind had a different idea. It was flying upward and I chuckled to myself as I watched her attempt to make her way to her front door.

"Here let me help you." I whispered huskily trying to take her bags.

"Tony what are you doing here?" She asked, her body shifting so I wouldn't grab her stuff.

"Let me help you with this stuff Bella." I shouted over the sound of the rain.

"Why should I let you?" She snarled and went to walk past me to go up the stairs. I took a hold of her upper arm to stop her. I didn't want her to walk away. She whipped around too face me.

"Tony what do you want? You said you wanted me to forget you. Well how the hell does this help me to forget you?" She lifted her arm eyeing my grip.

"I said it would be best if you forgot me, not that I wanted you to." I told her honestly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mea…" She looked so beautiful, standing there in the rain. I couldn't help myself. Her lips were calling out to me. I took my hand, grabbed her head, and crashed my lips on hers. I mustered up as much energy and passion I could in this kiss. My other hand found its way around her waist and I brought her closer to me. She fell in to my kiss; the passion ignited. The umbrella flew from her hand and her now free hand took place in my wet hair.

I wanted to pick her up, carry her into her apartment, and make love to her all night long. I wanted to taste her, feel her, and cherish her.

She let go of my hair and removed her lips from mine. She placed both hands on my chest and shoved me, hard.

"Please just leave. I have work to do tonight and I can't afford any distractions."

"Bella please let's talk." I shouted as sincerely as I could. I would get on my knees and beg if she wanted me to. I could see the driblet of rain trickling down her cheek. Her beautiful mahogany hair soaked. Her lips dripping with water and plump from our kiss.

"You had your chance to talk this morning and you blew it. I'm doing what you asked me to do. Now if you don't mind, I need to get inside and get dried off." As she turned and walked away, I sighed. "I ruined everything." I whispered. And it was true; I ruined what could possibly be a great thing. I didn't want her to leave. But what could I possibly do to make her change her mind?

"Well are you coming in or not Tony?" She shouted and my heart skipped to my throat then down to my stomach. I looked up at her and gave her my crooked smile. It was the smile that Alice called my truly happy smile. At this point I was the happiest I've been in a long time.

We walked into her apartment and I assisted her by taking her bags and putting them on the floor near a closet. I then grabbed the brown bag and put it on the counter. I crept my arms around her neck to help take off her jacket.

"I'll go get some towels. Would you mind starting a fire?" She asked turning towards me. We were face to face, only inches apart. I was staring into the depth of her eyes. I reached my hand up and pushed away a piece of hair that fell into her face.

"Where's the fire wood?" I spoke softly and smoothly. I was afraid if I made my voice to husky or sexy I would scare her away and I didn't want to do that; I wanted to make this right.

"I think I might have some clothes that may fit you if want to change." She said.

"I'm not wearing girl's clothes." I laughed.

"I have some guy clothes." She playfully shoved me. Bella must have seen the displeased look in my eyes because she immediately explained her comment.

"They're my cousin's husbands. They live in Forks and when they come to Seattle, he always leaves something here." I let out a breath of relief. She smirked at me and walked towards her bedroom.

I took off my jacket, walked to the living room and started the fire. Once the fire was blaring, I looked up at the mantel and studied the pictures. I saw one that looked to be her and possibly her father. I saw another one of her and a blonde girl and a large body builder looking guy. Then I saw the most beautiful picture I have ever seen. It was by far my favorite picture. I reached for the picture. She was a little girl in a leotard and tutu. She was sitting on her knees and a woman who looked like an older version of her was kneeling next to her, looking at her smiling.

I heard a creak in the floor and then a silent sigh.

"This is my favorite picture." I said.

"My mom was so happy that I decided I wanted to dance. All though I was not that good at it, I still did it for her."

"Your mom is beautiful. You look just like her you know. Are you guys close?" She was standing next me warming her hands by the fire, I looked up into her eyes and I could see sadness.

"We were close. She died last year after a battle with colon cancer." Her eyes pooled with tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I put the picture back then turned towards her.

"That must have been hard to lose your mom."

"It was, but me and dad got by. We had a year to prepare; not that one can prepare for the death of a loved one, but I think it made it a little easier when the time did come."

"And you and your dad are you close?" I was staring at her intently, absorbing her words and relishing her voice. She had so much emotion when she spoke. I loved listening to her sweet soft voice.

"Yeah. I go there every Sunday and spend the day with him."

"You're a good daughter." I replied simply.

"So I've been told. I have a change a clothes and a dry towel on the sink in the bathroom if you would like to change." I nodded and said, "Thank you." Before walking towards the bathroom.

I changed quickly into the oversized shorts and wife beater tank top, then made my way back out to the living room. I stopped in the hallway for a second and watched as she set up a place for us to sit by the fire. Bella put on some mood music and I laughed. She listens to the same station I do at night. There is nothing like good slow songs to help you unwind after a crazy day.

She set a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table and took a seat on the floor. She then caught my eye, her chest looked to have stopped for a moment, she licked her lips and my insides went into frenzy. She was so beautiful; her hair was still a little wet but thrown up into a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes were sparkling and I could see the reflection of the fire in them.

She handed me a glass of wine. Our arms brushed and I could feel the radiation of my skin ignite with the simplest touch. I looked at her and wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything there was to know about this girl who I felt could tame my heart.

"Tell me more Bella." I whispered softly I was afraid she didn't hear, so I took a sip of my wine as a distraction.

"What do you want to know?" She asked just as softly, almost as if both of us were afraid to speak. She took a sip of her wine and laid her head down on one of the pillows. I followed her. We turned towards one another, lying face to face; we were only centimeters apart.

"Anything you want to tell me." I said.

"I'm 26 years old and a lawyer. I love what I do, but hate the senior partner. My best friend is a lawyer as well. He lives right down the hall. We went to law school together. I love to sing in the shower and while I drive. I love to cook, but hate cleaning. Blue is my favorite color and amethyst is my stone of choice, but it is not my birthstone. I've read Wuthering Heights more times that I care to admit. _Romeo and Juliet_ was tragic, but I want a love like theirs. I've seen Titanic 26 times and I still cry when Jack dies. My dad is the police chief of Forks, Washington and I'm his only daughter. I was a nerd in high school and the only reason I survived was because of my cousin and her husband. I had one boyfriend, Jacob. We dated for a while, but we were never in love. The sex was good, but there were no other feelings there. I have a big case that I should be working on right know. This case will guarantee me partner but I would much rather be here with you. I've never felt this way about any one before. I know nothing about you Tony but yet I can't help but feel this pull towards you."

The feeling to be close to her took on a whole new purpose now. This was no longer a need; it became a want, a very strong want. I desired her like I've never desired anything or anyone before. It wasn't even a question any longer. I was giving in to the pull that she had on me.

"I'm 27. My parents died two years ago. My favorite color is blue as well. When I saw you at the club in the blue shirt, your brown eyes staring at me, something I never felt before came over me. Take-out is my meal of choice for every meal. I would love to hear you sing. Heathcliff's love for Catherine is masochistic. Rose became a better person because of Jack and if I were to die knowing that I helped someone I loved, it would be worth it. My best friend and I had a very trying high school experience but we are stronger because of it. I have never had a steady girlfriend. I'm in between jobs. I know now that the pull that has me here with you is not going away no matter how hard I try so I decided to break all the rules and just go with what I feel."

I gazed intently at her not wanting to look at anything else. She licked her lips and I inched closer to her closing the unbearable gap that was between us. Our lips met and tangled, our tongues met and danced the same dance. We were both breathless when I pulled away from her, I hovered over her, and my eyes flickered as I stared at her. I was not sure what I was looking for. I was lost in her deep brown pools.

"Touch me." She whispered. It was like music to my ears. I smiled at her and allowed my hands to gradually touch her silky body.

"First I'm going to kiss you here." I kissed the hallow area behind her ear.

"Then I'm going to trail down until I reach here," I pointed to her stomach and lifted her shirt a little and kissed the spot. She moaned as my fingers danced across her stomach.

"Then I'm going to remove your shirt." I lifted her shirt and revealed a simple but sexy blue lace bra.

"I'm going to show great attention to those beautiful breasts; I'm going to suck and nip on them 'til you are panting for me."

I could feel the anticipation radiate off her body as I spoke. It took everything I had to slow my pace and make this perfection last.

"Then when I have you right where I want you, I'm going to move down here." I let my hands trailed down to her sweet wet core. I stroked her clit repeatedly while my tongue played with her nipples. Once each nipple had adequate attention, I kissed her full on the lips as passionately as I could.

"You're absolutely the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I mumbled into her mouth. The words fell off my tongue so easily, naturally, as if I've said them every day to her for years and years.

Slowly trying to savior the moment, I removed her pants until she was lying blazingly naked in front of the fire. My hands grazed every inch of her body from her feet, to her thigh, then her stomach, around her arms, shoulders and neck and back down again. I studied her perfection before my hot kissed left their marks.

Bella reached out sat up and removed my shirt. On her way down to my pants, she let her fingernails drag down my chest and along my abs. She gripped my shorts and tugged them down. With one swift move, I had them off and was lying next to her.. She let her hands and sweet kisses roam my body. She kissed me like she was claiming her territory. Kisses were placed in places that one would never think of; my elbow, the knuckle on each of my hands, my wrist, my inner and outer thighs. It was the most erotic motion of affection I have ever felt. Here we were two people who only just met and yet the gestures of making love were strong and I could tell as she savored my taste on her tongue that she felt the connection that I felt. She made her way to my pubic bone, and breathed and sucked, my cock twitched and I threw my head back I let out a deep throaty moan.

She licked my length one time then sat up and straddled me. She was so wet and tight, and on contact with her juicy flesh, I hardened even more. My hands found their way to her hips and I gripped them tightly, needing anything to grip on to as I felt my tip hit a spot so deep in her. She brought her head down and kissed me lapping and sucking on my tongue. She reached for my hands and held them above my head as her hips started to move. My hands clenched hers. I was squeezing them tight as she continued to move her hips. The friction of her wet pussy on my length was causing my entire body to quiver the feeling that was going through my veins, my mind, my heart were agonizing I never felt this good before.. I've had sex, I even attempted to make love to Lauren but nothing no one could ever compare to the feeling I had watching Bella ride me. Her beautiful breasts swaying, perspiration forming on her forehead, her hands squeezing mine.

Bella slowed down her motion and kissed my lips, my neck, and my ear. I moaned with pleasure.

"Tony am I really pleasing you?" She half whispered and for a brief second my heart broke. Is she pleasing me? She really can't tell? If she only knew.

I loosened my grip and brought my hands to her face. I pulled her head so her ear was at my lips.

"Yes Isabella. You are pleasing me in more ways than you know." I kissed her cheek then I moved my lips to her ear. "I was serious when I said that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Bella I want you, I want this and I know now there is no denying it." I brought my lips back to hers and urgently kissed her. I wanted her to know just how serious my words were.

She pulled away, I could see her chest rising. She was trying to catch her breath. I love watching her chest move her breasts bouncing a little. I bucked my hips and she moaned. My hand found their way to her breasts and I caressed her nipples between my thumb and index finger.

I filled her completely and I could feel it. I met her movements like a hungry animal. Watching her move in sync with me was driving my insides insane. The feeling that was coming over me was making it hard to concentrate. She was driving me into a wild frenzy slamming down on me our flesh slapping together. I nearly hit my peak when she reached for her breasts and squeezed them.

"Oh shit Tony, I need to feel you…harder."

That did it for me I grabbed her hips and moved her so I was now on top. Her legs went out and I pumped into her feeling my shaft fill her. I let out a groan. She was so wet and so tight. She fit me perfectly her wet walls were rubbing against me perfectly with each thrust I took. She pulled me down on top of her and locked her legs around my back. I buried my face in her neck, sucked, and bit.

"Oh god…Tony…Don't. Stop. Harder. Please. Please this feels so…..AHH."

I felt her walls clamp over and over and over. Milking me. It took every once of energy I had not to cum. I wanted to feel her walls clamp on me again. I wanted to feel her milking my dick. I loved watching her beautiful face light up as I brought her over the edge. My thrust remained eager, her legs stayed wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, fuck. You feel so fucking good. I feel your hot cum milking my dick. Oh fuck Bella your orgasm is strong I can still feel it. Milking me. Cum again Bella; cum again for me."

I continued with thrusting I could see the sweat dripping now. Her nails were digging into my back and I could feel her hot cum spill out once again and that was it. I couldn't hold it any longer. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to let go.

"I can feel it Bella. I can feel it. Oh shit. I'm cumming!" I screamed and then collapsed on her. I kissed her neck over and over again breathing heavy I sat up and moved her hair from her face, kissing her cheeks, the side of her mouth, her forehead, her temple, then I brought my lips to hers. We kissed like we've never kissed before. Our sweat saliva was mixing, our breathing was erratic, we were both reeling from the incredible sex we just had. She looked over at me her eyes still fill of lust.

"More Tony; I want more." I grew instantly hard when the words spilled from her mouth.

"Turn around." I whisper.

I grabbed onto her hips with my hand. I didn't mean for it to be so hard but I couldn't help it. The feeling was amazing. I brought my hips to a circular motion. She reached between her legs and fondled my sac. A loud scream escaped my lips as an immense pleasure ran through my veins like hot liquid. I saw her bring her head down to her pillow and muffled scream came out. She sent me over the edge as I felt her cum run down my dick and her walls clamp.

We once again collapsed breathlessly next to each other. Both our bodies were sweaty and sticky but that didn't stop me from enveloping her in my arms. I laid there for a few minutes and thought about how much I wanted this, how much I wanted Bella in my life. I wanted to bring her to Esme and have her meet Carlisle . I wanted to bring her to EJ's birthday parties and I wanted her and Alice to become best friends. I wanted to meet her dad and go with her to her mother's grave. I wanted this. I knew now in this moment with her lying in my embrace that I was not letting her leave and I was not leaving.

"I'm exploring this feeling further. I'm not giving this up and you are not a cheap floozy." I kissed her again one more time sealing declaration of admiration for what we have. We laid on the floor and talked all night and kept getting lost in the passion that we built up being so close to another. I woke the next afternoon with Bella sprawled on my chest, her hair wild and stray. I breathed in her sent and my hand crept to her hand that was placed on my right side. I squeezed it and kissed the top of her forehead. I didn't want to get up but I had to head to my house to talk to Carlisle . I needed to know if I could tell her about my situation. I wanted to be honest with her and then let the chips fall where they may..

She stirred a little then her big brown eyes were looking up at me.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning."

I leaned down and lightly grazed her lips. We both sat up and leaned against the couch her head went to my shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said last night Tony? Do you really want to explore this thing we have?" She sounded so unsure of what I told her and I couldn't blame her.

"Yes, I meant it. I want to get to know you better. I want to know what makes you happy and sad. I want to learn to push your buttons just so I can see your eye burrows frown in the middle revealing a little wrinkle between your eyes. I want to know what makes you blush that beautiful red so I can always see it. I want to hear your laughter fill a room when I've had a bad day. I really do want to get to know you Bella, more than I've ever wanted anything before."

I lifted her chin as I spoke the last part her eyes shined and I could see myself getting lost in them. She had me mesmerized. She sat up and kissed me lightly.

"Well first of all, I hate having morning breath so if you'll excuse me for one second."

I watched as she stood up with one of the blankets wrapped around her. She walked away but not before turning around and flashing me a heartwarming smile.

I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Shit, I have no money. How the hell can I take her anywhere? How can I make this work if I lie to her? I need to talk to Carlisle. I called my uncle and briefly told him my dilemma. He informed me that it wouldn't be in my best interest to tell her anything. He said that if I truly liked this girl like I say I do, then he would lend me money. I could hear my aunt in the background saying 'I saw it in his eyes Carlisle' I smiled to myself. I found a new kind of peace with Esme and part of me was grateful for this... Even though nothing but bad will come out of it, I still learned a little more about the family I thought always hated me.

Bella made her way back out to the living room wearing a cute pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. She looked adorable. I sat up and put on the shorts that she lent me but left my shirt off. I followed her to the kitchen she was standing in the fridge, one hand on the top of door and the other leaned on against the opposite wall. I stood close behind her and studied the contents of her fridge. She wasn't lying when she said she liked to cook, there were containers of food and I couldn't help but laugh.

She turned around suddenly and almost fell my arms reached around her waist and I brought her close to me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She pouted and kissed her plump lips.

"You weren't kidding when you said you loved to cook."

"Oh." She giggled and let her head fall on my chest in fit perfectly under my chin.

"I do love to cook. But it's hard to make recipes for one so I make them for 4 and when Jasper can, he eats with me."

"Jasper?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. That name sounded so familiar but how did I know it?

"Oh ya, Jasper, he's my best friend. He lives two doors down from me. Remember I told you about him last night?"

"Oh ya, that's right." That's how I knew his name. She mentioned him last night, I thought to myself, then pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Would you like to try some of my leftovers? There not as good as the day I made them but they're still edible."

"I would love to."

I watched as Bella took out all her leftovers and heated them up. I set the table for her and within 20 minutes, we were sitting at her small kitchen table eating.

There was so much to choose from. I started with a piece of steak and a small helping of potatoes. Then I made my way to the lasagna. After having a slice of that, I couldn't wait to taste the rest. Bella watched me as I devoured and I mean devoured every last bite that I put on my plate. It was delicious.

"Well, I think I'm going to burst." I said leaning back in my chair and rubbing my stomach.

Bella giggled and stood up and began to clear the table. I helped her and when the last container was emptied and washed, I leaned against the counter and grabbed her she pressed her body into mine. Her hands found their way to my hair and she pulled me to her lips. I lifter her up and turned her around so she was sitting on the counter. We continued kissing as her my hands roamed her body. Her hands continued their assault in my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes groping each other and kissing like hungry untamable animals.

"Bella, I have to go. I hate to leave but I have to meet with a friend about a potential job."

She sighed into my kiss and I pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I have a lot of work to do anyway, I was just thrown on this big case and it's heading to court shortly."

"Come to the hotel tonight?" I asked hopeful.

"What time?"

"How's 8:30?"

"Sounds great." She said as I kissed her. I helped her off the counter and held her for a few short seconds.

"I need to get changed."

"Your clothes should be dried."

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my clothes changing quickly. When I came back out, Bella was setting up a workstation on the table. She had her radio turned on to the same station from last night. I laughed. I loved this station as well and it was one of those stupid ironic things that made my heart yearn. She blushed and I noticed she saw me staring at the radio.

I walked up to her. "I listen to this station all the time." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled in return and I kissed her. "I'll see you at 8:30."

"I'll bring food." She said.

"Sounds like a date."

I kissed her one last time and headed to the door; she followed me and held it open.

"Bye, Tony."

"See you later."

The door shut and I stood there for a few moments and took in everything that happened these last few hours and how I could feel myself slowly falling for Bella.

-

The next few days went by in a blur. Bella and I spent time together learning more and more. She was simple and easy to please. Not wanting or needing anything extravagant in her life. Her one and only passion has always been law. Ever since she can remember, she wanted to be a lawyer. She even confessed that she used to 'play' lawyer when she was little. I learned her favorite books, movies, TV shows and I found myself reliving my childhood and my crazy ways in high school. She laughed at the stories I told her of stealing cars. 'I don't picture that Tony' she said, her voice sultry and sexy.

After a day, night, or afternoon of conversation, we would end it with amazing sex. No matter how many times or ways we did, it always felt amazing. She was amazing and each day she left the hotel or I left her apartment there would be a hole in my heart.

It had been a week since my revelation about my feelings for Bella. I hadn't even realized that I kind of shut myself out to anything that wasn't Bella or my aunt and uncle. I got a panicked phone call from Alice and I realized that I hadn't talked to her almost a week.

"Edward, Edward I'm sorry I had no clue. Bella never told me the name of the company. She told me bits and pieces but I've been on such an emotional roller coaster since this whole thing with JC that I never pieced together 'til the other day. She handed me a deposition on her case and Edward. I'm so sorry. It's your case. After Bella handed me the deposition and I read it I stood up and left. I called Jasper and EJ and I flew out to be with him at his conference. I made him promise he wouldn't tell her. But I had to tell you. Wait where the hell have you been why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Alice did you just say Jasper?"

"Yes Jasper the guy I'm dating."

"Wait did you say Bella handed you a deposition?"

"Oh my god Edward, Please tell me you are not Tony!"

I don't remember much after that except for dropping the phone and my head hitting the floor.

* * *

**Please don't kill us....We promise we will not take as long this time.....**

**You know what comes next. I love to hear from you all**

**Much love to my besties.....Keep the reviews coming!!!**

**CM & Laurajae**


	11. Broken

**A/N: I know this is late and I apologize. It's my fault. My best friends mother is very sick and they gave her a few weeks to live so I've been spending a lot of time trying to hold her together. **

**Sorry I don't have an awesome authors note this time. I'm kind of bla but I do want to thank my Besties for reviewing this story. They really help to keep me going. So thank you so much for taking the time to review.**

**Well that's all I have. I hope you enjoy it. Its long and kind of a filler. I'm not going to go into much detail about court just the stuff that is needed and I want to thank CARTER WISE for being there for me and writing the opening statements and giving me the insight I need. Carter it's truly because of you that this story is still going so thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Broken

**BPOV**

_"Bella this is the opposing counsel Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He is defending Edward Masen, the owner of EEM investments." I looked up and shook Mr. Cullen's hand. I then glanced over to his client and nearly fainted. My face, I was sure, turned white as a ghost. Staring up at me on the opposing counsel, the client that I was attempting to convict of fraud sat Tony._

My hand found its balance on the table. I felt the wind knock out of me when I looked up and saw Tony sitting in that chair. He immediately looked away and grabbed a fist full of hair.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" I heard Mr. Smith say.

"Bella you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" I was still frozen in shock. I could hear Mr. Smith, but I couldn't speak. My mouth was open but the words weren't coming out. I shook my head. Maybe it was a dream. I closed my eyes just to open them and see him still sitting there.

"Bella please are you _okay_?" Mr. Smith sounded more scared and I finally regained myself and looked over at him.

"Sorry Mr. Smith, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." I leaned in to him so only he could hear me. "It must be the nerves."

He chuckled a little and I watched as Carlisle walked back to Tony and sat next to him. I couldn't help but glance over his way. He and Carlisle were talking and I wondered if it was about me. Was Carlisle going to bring up our indiscretions? I started to panic. My hands started to get sweaty and I could feel my stomach flipping. The feeling was unbearable. I glanced over to Mr. Smith, "Can I take a quick minute to compose myself?" I asked.

"Sure we still have about 10 minutes." He replied.

I walked out of the courtroom and sprinted to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked myself in a stall, put my head between my legs, and took deep breaths.

After a few minutes of that, I stood up and walked out to face myself in the mirror. "This is your damn career Bella, hold it together. You can do this. You had no clue who he was. Go out there and dominate this case. You have this, you know you do."

I splashed a little water on my face, composed myself and walked out back into the courtroom. I walked in and glanced over to where Tony was sitting.

He was still talking to Carlisle and he caught a glimpse of me out of the corner of his eye. His face turned red and I could see a little bit of perspiration build up on his forehead. I looked away quickly and made my way back to my seat.

I went to sit but I heard the door creek and as if things couldn't get worse, in came Alice . She went and sat behind Tony. Edward! Oh my god that's why she left; her best friend Edward. This is just getting more and more fucked up. What if this was all a cruel joke? Oh my god this was a joke to him. He wanted me to feel bad for him, to fall for his dazzling smile and then schmooze me in so I would ruin my career to help him.

Then he would take his girlfriend, who is probably laughing at me now, and the millions he stole and go to a tropical island and live happily ever after. What and idiot I am. I fell for it and Alice is probably just as much in on this as he is. But why would she open up to me and ask me to meet her best friend Edward? This was getting worse and worse and I fought the urge to run like hell and just go to Forks and hide in my room.

Mr. Smith stood up and pulled the chair out for me. We talked for a moment about the case and he looked over my opening statement once again. After a few minutes of grueling silence and the feeling of eyes watching me, we were asked to stand for the judge.

The next few hours consisted of choosing the jury. The courtroom filled with prospective jurors. The judge thanked the jurors for being there and doing their civic duty. He then explained the nature of jury service and the jury selection process that would take. He then asked the jurors the general question such as "Is anyone personally acquainted with the judge, the defendant, or any of the lawyers in this case?" Then Carlisle started his questions, which were followed by mine. After much deliberation and questions, the jurors that were stricken for cause were asked to leave and we approached the judge and chose our final 12 jurors and 2 alternates.

The jury was dismissed and sent to the jury room so they could go over the pre-trial motions and select the jury foreman. We took a 30-minute recess. I sat at the table with Mr. Smith afraid to get up and leave or bump into Alice or Tony.

After the recess, court reconvened and the jurors were sworn in. It was my turn for my opening statement. I took a deep breath, stood up and made my way to the jurors.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would first like to take this opportunity to thank you on behalf of the prosecution for taking the time out of your busy days to do your civic duty by being here and serving as a juror in this case. You are performing an invaluable service to your country.

"We are here today for the trial of the defendant, Edward Masen, who has been indicted on multiple counts of tax evasion, embezzlement and racketeering. Mr. Masen has been accused of concocting and carrying out one of the most heinous investment scams to hit the Seattle area, or for that matter, the country, in many, many years. The evidence we present will show that Mr. Masen, through his company EEM Investments, stole countless sums from his clients.

"For those of you who keep up with the business section of the local paper, you may already know Mr. Masen is the heir to the investment empire created by his father, Edward, Sr., who was a well respected businessman in the Seattle area prior to his death. During the reign of Edward, Sr., EEM Investments was considered one of the most prestigious brokerage houses on the west coast. The defendant, Edward Masen, was the only child of Edward, Sr., and was groomed to take over the family business. He was sent to a prestigious business school and handed a large book of business and clients, which was the product of his father's life's work.

"However, evidence will show, through the testimony of a longtime girlfriend and acquaintance of the defendant, Lauren Mallory, that the defendant Edward Masen, was never worthy of the privilege of running the family business; especially a business which he managed the financial welfare of so many businesses and individuals in the Seattle area. Ms. Mallory will testify that the defendant has a long and sordid history of general mischief and troublemaking and irresponsible behavior from the time he was a teenager on up through today. Ms. Mallory's testimony will paint a picture for you of a privileged young man who was blindly loved by his parents and who was simultaneously so undeserving of their trust, and of the trust of EEM Investments' clients.

"Ladies and gentleman, over the next few days we will be presenting you with exhaustive evidence of Mr. Masen's criminal acts. We will call Laurent Comacasi of C&C Enterprises who will testify about how he hired Mr. Masen's company to invest its capital in low-risk investments for the benefit of their shareholders. C&C Enterprises entrusted Mr. Masen's company with $92 million, which has now disappeared. We will also be calling several other victims of Mr. Masen's schemes, which will illustrate an ongoing pattern of conduct similar to the embezzlement of funds from C&C Enterprises. All said these victims will testify to a total lump sum of $250, million, which was stolen from these individuals and companies in a complicated, and sophisticated investment scheme, which only someone with Mr. Masen's education, experience, and contacts could carry out.

"We will also be calling a special witness, a lead financial analyst from the FBI who will testify about and illustrate for you the complicated web of transactions which was the basis of Mr. Masen's investment schemes. This same analyst will present you with evidence proving that the embezzlement dates from the time the defendant, Edward Masen, took over his father's company and ran it into the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I submit to you, that at the close of the evidence in this case, there will be only one conclusion for you to reach. That conclusion is to find beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant, Edward Masen, is guilty on all counts, as charged. Thank you."

The words hurt. I didn't want to believe them. I was speaking them, but they weren't about Tony, he couldn't have done this. The Tony I knew and started to fall for was not capable of this. Yes, he spoke about his adolescent and mentioned stupid things he used to do but this wasn't him. He wasn't capable of this. Was he?

I made my way back to my seat and Carlisle got up and started his statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to echo Ms. Swan's statement of gratitude for your service as jurors here today on behalf of myself and my client, Edward Masen. Your participation in this trial is an integral part of ensuring that justice is done in this courtroom.

"Now, you have had a chance for Ms. Swan to tell you the prosecution's version of the facts in this case. I would like to take this opportunity now to give you a very different version of this case that will be borne out by the evidence we will present in this case.

"My client, Edward Masen, is indeed the only child of Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr., and heir to EEM Investments upon their deaths, as Ms. Swan told you. It is also true that C&C Enterprises and others contracted with EEM Investments virtually lost all of their money. However, that is where the similarities between the truth and Ms. Swan's story. Not only is my client not guilty of the crimes alleged against him, he is in fact a victim of the very schemes he is accused of carrying out.

"When my client was so unfortunate to lose both of his parents, and his only immediate family, he was thrust into the unwelcome position of CEO of an established and prestigious brokerage company. Edward Masen was just out of business school and had little experience in running a company as large as EEM Investments. At that point, Edward did the only thing any prudent person would do in that same situation. He hired a person who did have the appropriate experience to run the day-to-day business of EEM Investments until such time that Edward was ready to take over the company himself.

"This person Edward hired was a man named Tyler Crowley. He was a long-term acquaintance of the Masen family and had years more experience in the business world than Edward had. It was, in fact, Tyler Crowley who orchestrated the investment scheme that embezzled not only the millions of dollars in client funds, but also the entire inheritance left to Edward by his parents. Ladies and gentlemen, I can assure you, Edward is now just as penniless as every other victim of Tyler Crowley's investment scheme, if not more so.

"You may be asking yourself that if what I say is true, why is Edward Masen on trial and not Tyler Crowley? That would be an excellent question. The truth of the matter is that Tyler Crowley has disappeared as well…presumably to the same place the money has disappeared to. Meanwhile, the prosecutor's office is so desperate for a conviction in this case that they are willing to accuse my client of the crimes committed by Tyler Crowley purely as a scapegoat, without stopping to ask if he had any actual involvement in the investment schemes. Rather, the only thing my client might be guilty of is trusting people too easily.

"The evidence in this case will show you that Edward Masen took and passed a lie detector test regarding the facts surrounding this case. We will also be presenting our own character witness who has known Mr. Masen far longer than Lauren Mallory and who will be able to attest that Ms. Mallory is a jilted ex-girlfriend who is vindictively misrepresenting the truth in an effort to lash out at my client for events in their personal relationship.

"Lastly, I would like to remind each and every one of you of one of the cornerstone premises of our justice system. Every defendant is considered innocent unless and until the prosecution has proven that he is guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. It is the duty of you, the jury, to ensure that the prosecution meets that burden of proof and that you look at the evidence with an open and critical eye. Do not be swayed by their arguments that my client had the opportunity to commit these crimes, but rather examine their evidence for proof that Edward Masen was in fact personally involved in these alleged schemes. If you do that, I trust that you will also come to the conclusion that Edward Masen is innocent of all charges."

I sat there and listened as Carlisle spoke and his words hit my heart. That was the Tony I knew. He portrayed him just as Tony was when we were together. Tony didn't get into detail about his parents and we only spoke a little about his past, but it all made sense now. The look he would get when he would speak of his mother or father or the sadness in his eyes when we would talk about friends, family and trust. He had none of that; he only had Alice . I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to run to him, hold him, and tell him it was going to be okay. I looked over at him and wanted to cry. How could I do this? How the hell could I convince the jury that he was guilty when I was falling in love with him?

**EPOV**

Alice 's words hit me like a ton of bricks and I fell to the floor. I have never fainted before in my life, but at that moment when Alice asked me if I was Tony, I knew it. I knew it. My heart stopped beating and the oxygen left my lungs. I fell to the ground. I was abruptly woken up by Esme screeching and yelling for my uncle. I sat up slowly and my uncle ran in asking what the matter was. I told him that I tripped getting up from the stool while talking to Alice . My aunt ran and grabbed me ice for my head. After I assured them both I was fine, I got up and sat on the couch and called Alice back.

"Edward what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing I just tripped." I lied.

"E-edward, are you Tony?" She stuttered out.

" Alice , please do me a favor and forget that name…Please. I need to think about what I'm going to do."

"Do you like her Edward? Please be honest."

I paused. I had answered that question in my mind over and over and the answer was always the same. But could I tell Alice that I was falling for her? Could I open up to her and not worry that she would betray me?

" Alice it's complicated." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Edward Anthony Masen. We have been through a shit-load of stuff together. You can trust me, and I don't even want you to think that you can't. I'm not turning my back on you regardless of the relationship I built with Bella."

"I know Alice , I'm sorry that I even thought about the fact that I couldn't trust you. It's just…everything is so fucked up and now with Lauren going against me. I just don't know what to do."

"Wait Lauren, what about Lauren?" She asked shocked.

I explained that Lauren has become a key witness with the prosecution and that she was going to dig up my past to show that I never wanted anything to do with my dad's company. After a round of 'I'll kill her' was done, she got back to the original question.

"Edward, do you like Bella?" she asked again.

I sighed. "Yes, Alice , I like her, more than I should. I'm not sure what it is, but she has this tug on my heart. Like when I'm not with her, I feel incomplete, but when she walks into the room, her brown eyes light up my life and I feel truly happy. She's so sweet and compassionate. She's smart and funny. She blushes this perfect crimson red and she's clumsy as hell, but I love it. She cooks great and talks my ear off about the stupidest, cutest things. She is so beautiful and she makes me smile from the inside. She has a genuine smile that melts my heart and when I'm with her physically, it's like my insides melt right into her. Alice , it's like she's the missing puzzle piece; she fits in my arms perfectly and I love just holding her and feeling her close to me. She's everything I never knew I always wanted and I now I have no clue what to do."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, so very sorry. You're not going to like what I'm about to say to you but here it goes. You need to tell Bella the truth. Then you need to break it off with her until this is over. Edward she likes you just as much, but this is her lifelong dream and I know I've only known her for a week, but I can tell that this is something that she's wanted, strived and worked so hard for and she won't give it up for anything. Edward she doesn't think she is worthy of you. Hell, she doesn't think she is worthy of anyone so I know that she's thinking you and I planned this and that this is a big scheme. So you really need to tell her, you can't blind side her Edward, it's not fair."

"Dammit Alice dammit…I can't do that. I can't tell her. Alice I have to go. I have to think. Please just don't get in touch with her and please don't tell Jasper that I'm Tony."

"I won't Edward. Please be careful and I love you."

"I know Pixie. I love you too."

I hung up the phone and let my head fall back. My uncle came walking in and sat down next to me.

"Uncle, that was Alice . She was the secretary for a week for Bella Swan, the prosecutor for my case." I cringed when I said her name and prosecutor in the same sentence. "Before you go any further, Bella had just been handed the case and did not disclose any information to Alice 'until just last week and when Alice looked at it, she got up and walked out."

"Hmm…okay. Well thank you, I'm going to go make some phone calls." He got up and walked out of the room. I was once again left with my thoughts of what the else could go on in my life.

"Edward?" I heard Esme whisper.

I turned to her slowly trying to fight back the tears that I did not want to shed especially in front of my aunt.

She sat next to me and put her hands on mine. "Edward, please listen to me for just a moment. I was not spying on you, I was coming into to check on you and I well I heard a little of your conversation. I walked away but I did hear some of how this girl makes you feel and Edward if you feel this away about this girl then what ever it is you need to tell her, you can. Love conquers everything and I can see that you are falling in love with her."

"You don't get it Esme. I can't. It's not possible for us to be together."

"I'm not going to pry or push you to talk to me; but I'm here if you need me and you know I love your uncle but whatever you tell me will stay with me. That's a promise." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Dinner is almost done."

"Thanks." I murmured.

I sat in the darkness of my dad's study and thought about what I was going to do. I decided, well the selfish boy in me decided, that I was going to tell Bella I was going out of town and give myself time to think. So I called her and told her that I was leaving town for a few days in hopes of a potential job and would call when I got back.

The next few days I hung low at my house with my aunt and uncle. I pretty much moped around the house like a lost puppy. I contemplated over and over in my mind if I was going to call her and tell her I was home like I said I would. I wanted to see her so bad. My heart ached to see her again. Court started tomorrow and I wanted to see her after it was over, so I decided to call her and tell I was home. I was secretly hoping that when court was over, she would show up at the hotel and we could talk. I'm not sure what would come out of it but I'm going to try. She of course agreed to meet me tomorrow night at the hotel. Now I'll just have to wait and see if after she finds out who I truly am, if she'll come here.

I tossed and turned all night. My mind was constantly going back to Bella and the time we shared together. Every time I tried to close my eyes, her face was there. The beautiful rose color rising to her cheeks or those brown eyes looking right into my soul.

I woke up with the worst feeling in the pit of stomach. I was sure if I tried, I would be able to throw up. I slowly rolled out of bed and made my way to the shower. I let the hot water run down my body. I put my hands to my face to wipe away the water, as I started to rub my eyes, I realized that it wasn't the water that was running down my face, it was my own tears. I swallowed hard, trying to suppress the feeling that had been building up in my chest but the swallow did work.

I let my hands rest on over my eyes and I just let myself cry. I had no clue what to expect today. Things are so messed up right now and I can't even fathom how I'm going to get through this. How am I going to be able to see her today? I'm going to see the hatred in her eyes and I'm not sure if I can handle that. I knew I wasn't right for her. I knew that I should've just let it be but she's like my drug, she's my own personal heroine and I've waited all my life for a girl to walk in my life and make me feel the way that she does. But now what? She's the prosecuting lawyer against my case and all I can do is sit back and watch as the girl who could steal my heart prosecute me. I decided to let all of these thoughts sit in the back of my mind.

**BPOV**

Court had finally let out. I stood there for a few minutes talking to Mr. Smith and James about the progression we made today. I had presented my evidence and my list of witnesses and Carlisle did the same. Mr. Smith was sure that I was going to be able to bring this one home. Little did he know that I know doubted my ability to be a lawyer and I have had amazing sex with the defendant.

After we were done, I gathered my things quickly and ran out the door. Alice , Carlisle and Edward were still there talking. I glanced at Alice and she gave me an apologetic smile. My mind was racing trying piece all the pieces of this puzzle together. As much as I hated to think about it or even do it, I had decided that I was going to the hotel and get some answers. I actually think I decided that when I first saw Tony or should I say Edward, sitting there this morning.

I got home and did my normal routine of cooking and cleaning. I avoided Jaspers phone calls and knocks on the door. I wanted to talk to him, but right now wasn't the time. I needed to see Tony without anyone's view on the situation. I'm not sure if Jasper even knows.

I left my apartment around 8:30 and made my way to the hotel. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I turned the corner into the hotel parking lot and into a spot. My hands were trembling as I reached for the doorknob to get out of the car. I finally found, somewhere deep inside, the courage to open the door and get out of the car.

I took that same courage that I mustered up and made my way up to Tony's room, the room I had come to love to go to. I closed my eyes for a second and seriously fought with myself about turning around. Just as I was about to turn around and nix this whole confrontation, the door swung open and there stood Tony. He still had his suit on but the top 4 buttons where undone. His hair of course was messy, perfect, and sexy as hell. His eyes were darker than normal and held no emotion whatsoever in them. I took a step into the room and he shut the door behind me.

We stood there in awkward silence just staring at one another. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I decided to break it.

"So are you going to talk or did I come here just to stare at you?"

He let out a loud sigh, ran is hands through his hair, and stayed silent for a few more minutes. He didn't look at me again and walked over towards the window and looked out.

"Well I guess I came here for nothing." I turned to walk away.

"Dammit Bella what do you want from me?" He spat. I whipped around my blood was boiling.

"How about the truth, Tony, Edward whatever your name is, I think I deserve at least that." I yelled.

"The truth, you want the truth? Well you are not going to like it." He walked to his bed and stood at the edge of it faced away from me. I walked towards him stopping a few inches behind him. I fought the urge to reach out to him. I remembering hearing Carlisle 's words and for a split second I believed them. That's that Tony I know, dammit, that's that the Tony I want.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" I replied. He turned around and faced me. I could see the sweat start to build on his forehead. He wiped it away and sat on the bed. I stayed standing and folded my hands across my chest.

"Listen Bella, I have lived my life recklessly and I never allowed anyone, including my parents, to break the barrier that I spent years building. For the last two years, I lived with the burden of my parent's death on my hands. I've let two people into my life and one of those two people took everything I had, everything my parents built and ran. He made it look like I'm a crook and now because of him the woman that makes me feel something I have never felt before is prosecuting me. I'm broken Bella, don't you see how damaged I truly am? I was barely hanging on to begin with. Then you walk into my life and I feel like I finally have a reason to live. I feel like maybe I do have purpose. Maybe my mother was right; there was someone out there who would tame me. And you did come, you're right here, right here in front of me. And when Alice called me, I put the pieces together and I freaked, I didn't know what to do, so I lied. Then when I saw your face when you saw me sitting there, I knew that it was just too good to be true. I knew that I would be left alone now. I knew that we could never be. And I'm back to falling apart. I can't do this, I can't pretend like I don't want this, like I don't want us, because I do." He looked over at me and I could see the tears brimming at the bottom of his eyes. I closed my eyes and took the breath I had been holding.

I turned towards him and reached up to touch his face. I let my hand snuggle on his cheek and I leaned in and brushed my lips to his. My mind was reeling, my heart racing, my stomach churning.

Our lips met lightly, neither of us deepened the kiss or moved away we rested their both our eyes shut. I could hear my heart in my ears and I knew his was beating just as fast.

I forgot all about the fact that I was trying to put this man in prison. I forgot that my career counted on this case. All I cared about was him and me.

I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and my hands found their way into his hair. I hadn't realized my own tears had started to fall until I felt the salty taste of one. He reached his hands up and brushed the tears away. The touch of his palm against my cheek sent a shiver through me almost like a shockwave and my mind finally registered what I was doing. I pulled away from him.

"Edward, I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't." I stood up and walked out of the hotel room leaving my heart behind.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, now go hit that little review button and leave me some love. PWEASE *gives puppy dog eyes* I need the smile!**

**And no chapter would be complete without saying thanks to HOPE4MORE-TwiDi-Laurajaexo......**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing??**

**CM & LauraJae**


	12. Falling Into You

****

Disclaimer.....I don't own Twilight!

**A/N: So how many of you want to kill me right now??? I'm so very very very sorry for the long wait. I lost my mojo, like bad. I have not been able to get into the zone for many reasons. The biggest one is over the last few weeks I've been emotionally drained and have not had the UMPH to write this. I tried to get Laura to get in the zone for it but she says I'm so much better :) that made me smile. So last night I cleared my mind of the real life shit that has been going on and just wrote. It's a short chapter; it's more a filler.**

**Hope4More: Thanks for the smiles that you send me daily. God knows I need them. Thanks for listening to my ranting emails about my mother in law, husband and kids. But most of all thanks for being there the last few days!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Falling into you by Matt Willis (thank Laura for coming up with great song titles!)

"_Edward, I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't." I stood up and walked out of the hotel room leaving my heart behind._

**EPOV**

I sat there on my bed and watched as Bella walked out of my life. I felt my heart sting and I had the urge to hit anything in sight. Not wanting to ruin the hotel and have to have my uncle pay for more broken things, I quickly undressed, got into my gym clothes and ran the five miles to my gym, then went straight into the kick boxing room and let my anger out.

I kicked and punched until my legs were worn. My hands were probably bleeding. The sweat was so bad that it looked like I just got out of the shower. I kicked and punched for my parents, for the trouble I'd caused them. I kicked and punched for my aunt and uncle and the way I treated them. I kicked and punched for trusting people and being walked all over. But most of all I kicked and punched for my heart and how badly it was hurt.

When I couldn't do it anymore, I went to the treadmill and ran. Then I went and lifted weights. When my body felt like Jell-o. I decided to run home. I pushed myself even though I thought my body was going to break.

I walked into the hotel and I could smell Bella's perfume. The smell hit me hard, burning my nostrils and cutting my heart. I reached for my cologne and sprayed it all over the room. I then went into the shower and allowed the water to wash away everything I felt. My body went numb. Every piece of me was like ice even with the warm water hitting me. I still felt the numbness that rang through my veins.

I ignored all the phone calls I received from Alice and my uncle. I allowed myself to be swallowed in the self-pity. I couldn't sleep. I sat in my bed until the sun rose and it was time for me to get up and face another day in court.

Today was brutal. I was a mess and Bella looked gorgeous. The design of her body was perfect; she was perfect and beautiful. She made my heart jump and there was nothing I could do but sit at this fucking table and pretend like I didn't want to take her in my arms and run out of here and make love to her.

Bella approached the bench with Carlisle; damn her and the cute ass. My dick twitched a little as I watched her walk. I had to close my eyes. I had to concentrate on something else. This was crazy. How the hell am I going to do this? And what if she questions me? There is no way I can do this. I should just plead guilty and get it over it with.

I sat there all morning and listened as Bella plead her case. She spent the first part of the morning questioning business specialists and going over the documents with the jurors. She explained each document in great detail. She was really good at explaining the figures. Hell, even I believed her that I was capable of this. The next half of the morning she spent dissected my financial background.

Court broke for lunch around 12:00 and she ran to the door so fast. Carlisle and I ate in silence. He could tell something was wrong and I knew he would have questions for me later on at home.

The afternoon court session consisted of Carlisle trying to prove Bella wrong and putting his own spin on things. I sat there as everything about this day in court went over my head. I thought of words for my new song but most of all, I thought of Bella.

At 4:15, the judge told us court was dismissed. I practically jumped when he hit the gavel on the sound block.

"Edward, wait up. Why are you running out of here?" My uncle called after me.

"Carlisle can we catch up tomorrow morning? I need to go unwind."

"Fine but be at the house at 6:00am we have to go over a few things."

"I will." I called back running out of the door and loosening my tie.

I made it my car and sped away as fast as I could without getting pulled over. Once I was at the hotel, I stripped myself from my clothes and decided to go for a swim in the pool.

**BPOV**

Being in court today with Edward was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. He looked so lonely, but most of all hurt. I could see the hurt in eyes and I hated myself for walking out of that door last night. I didn't know what to do. I mean, on the one hand, this was my career. But on the other, my heart was telling me to choose Edward. Shit, I was involved with the man I'm supposed to be putting away in order to rise in my career. What kind of person am I?

I made my way home and when I got there, Jasper was at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee, his hands folded on his lap looking at out the window.

I almost turned around and walked out when I saw him sitting there.

"Don't think about it Bella." He said sternly as if he was my father.

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked irritated. I wasn't ready to talk about this. Least of all to Jasper, the guy who is sleeping with Edward's best friend.

"Sit Bella. I made your favorite coffee. Butterscotch, light, no sugar." He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. I hesitated for a second then sat down next to him.

"Bella, we have been friends for a long time. You're hurting and I want to help you. Now enough running from me and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Come on Jasper, don't play dumb with me. You know what's going on. I mean you're fucking Alice, so if course she told you.." As soon the words were out of my mouth I regretting them and I didn't mean it at all. I think Jasper knew as much because he reached out and took my hand.

"Bella you are my best friend. Alice told me one thing. All she said was that she walked out on you when she found out that you were the one prosecuting her best friend. She said that she didn't want to get you in any more trouble so she just left. It broke her heart to do that Bella. She really likes you."

"She really said that?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes Bella, she did." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I messed everything up Jasper. The guy, you know the one that made me smile from ear to ear for a few weeks? Well it's him Jasper, its Alice's best friend. My Tony, the guy I was falling for is Edward, the guy I'm trying to prosecute."

Jaspers eyes opened wider and his mouth fell open a little. He looked down then back up at me then looked down again.

"I take it Alice didn't tell you that part?" I asked laughing a little at the whole situation. Not that it was funny but I guess in a way, you could say it was.

"Bella let me get this straight. Your case, the huge one, the one that is going to make your career, is in jeopardy because you're sleeping with the defendant?"

"I had no clue Jasper, no clue at all. I walked into court and there he was."

"This is bad Bella, you realize this right? If this ever gets out, your barred no questions asked. You need to get off this case now."

"No!" I yelled and stood up. "I can't Jasper, you don't understand. This is it; this is my break. I got this case, it's a no brainer and once I win, law school is paid off with the bonus I'll get and I'll still have extra to live freely with no debt and finally have a life and not mooch off my father anymore."

"What if he says something Bella? What if he rats you out? You're not thinking through this."

"Listen Jasper, nothing has happened the last two days of court, so apparently he hasn't told anyone and I really don't think he will. Dammit Jasper, I trust him. I trust him."

I walked over to the sink and leaned against it crossing my arms. The tears were falling like a river and Jasper walked up and stood in front of me.

"Bella, I'm not one to talk about love but here I go. I'm falling for Alice and I can't help it. I may not know all there is to know about her and we still have a lot to learn about one another but I can't imagine myself, now that I have had a taste of life with Alice, having one without her. Bella, the look in your eyes over the past few weeks was the look that I had, that I still have and if it's Edward that gives you that look, then by all means go after it. We can't help who we fall in love Bella. We just can't. Jobs will come and go but the one you're meant to be with only comes along once in a lifetime."

"I'm falling for him Jasper. I was falling for him hard. And take matters worse, I believe him. I believe he's innocent."

Jasper reached for me and pulled me into a hug. "You'll make the right decision, I know you will and no matter what decision that is, I'll stand by you. I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Jasper, I really needed this."

"Anything for you. You know that." He squeezed me one last time before going back to sit at the table. We sat there for a few moments talking a little more, mostly about Alice and EJ. I thanked Jasper again for his help and then he headed to his apartment. I sat on the couch and looked over at the picture of my mom.

"What should I do Mom?" I asked hoping for a sign. I closed my eyes and thought. How could I do this? Dammit, I want him I want him with everything I have. I don't care about the consequences. He didn't do this I know he didn't. But how can I, the prosecutor find the evidence to help his case?

I knew right then what I had to do. I ran to my car and drove away. I got to my destination and let my head rest on the steering wheel for a moment.

"Bella, Bella what are you doing out here?" I heard him call as he came running to my car.

* * *

**So…….what do you think? Let me know…..I love hearing from you guys and god knows I need the smiles!**

**Thanks again for being so patient with me.**

**Much Love!**

**CM & Laurajae**


	13. Hanging By a Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own a lot of Twilight merchandise.  
**

**A/N: The best of the best: This is dedicated to you. My mojo has been gone and I've had a hard time getting it back but because of all the great reviews, I feel like I'm getting back in the groove. So a great big thank you to each of you. I really wish you could all know what it means to me to get a review.**

**skynparisii.......My new friend. Do you have enough guts to post your story yet??? **

**Hope4more.....I have to personally dedicate every chapter to you. You are my late night ranting email make me feel better friend and I thank you. I only hope that this Saturday is better for me that last week......**

**Laurajae.....Can you beleive we are it this point of the story?? **

**Carterwise.....This chapter every future chapter and all the past chapters are all because of you!!!! I owe you big time. Your day in court is coming up. She's this stories real life lawyer. We would have been lost with out you. You really helped save this story. Thank you!  
**

**Here here you go guys one of my other personal favorite chapters. You all thought she went to see Edward.....well hate to say it but read on.....**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hanging By A Moment Life House

**BPOV**

_I knew right then what I had to do. I ran to my car and drove away. I got to my destination and let my head rest on the steering wheel for a moment._

"_Bella? Bella what are you doing here?" I heard him yell as he came running to my car._

I opened my car door, ran out, and flew right into his arms. "Oh Jake, I messed up. I messed up big time and I need your help." I said sobbing into Jake's shirt. He caressed my back soothingly.

"Come inside Bella, we can talk in there." Jake took my hand and led me inside. "Here, sit down." He said pulling out a chair for me.

"Jake I need you. I need you more than I've needed anyone in my life." I confessed trying to control my sobs.

Jake and I have been friends since we were children. Our fathers were friends and when our mothers were alive, they were friends as well. Jake's mom died unexpectedly six years ago. Jake took it pretty hard. That's when we became a couple. I loved Jake, really I did; but after three years, we realized that it was nothing more than sex. Luckily our friendship remained. He was there for me when my mom died. We still hooked up every now and then, but it's been a few months since we spoke or hooked up. Jacob and I have the kind of friendship where we can go months without talking and pick up right where we left off.

Jake is a detective. He graduated at the top of his class and rose to the top quickly in the La Push Police Department. The department doesn't get many cases but he helps out a lot in Seattle. The Seattle PD offered him a job, but he refused. La Push is his home.

"What is it Bella, why are you…"

"Is this Bella, Jake?" I heard a quiet voice ask from the doorway that led to the living room.

"Yes, Nessie, this is Bella." Jakes said as she walked towards him and sat on his lap. My eyes bugged out of my head. Jake had a girlfriend?

"Bella this is my Nessie. Nessie this is Bella." I smiled and reached my hand to shake Nessie's hand.

"Well Jakey I can see that Bella's upset and needs her friend. I'll let you two talk. I'm going to finish my homework." She smiled warmly at me. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Jake talks about you all the time."

_I wish I could say the same for you._ I thought to myself.

"It's nice to meet you as well Nessie." I managed to say quietly and with that, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Nessie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was love at first sight. I saw her at the beach and I knew she was the one. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you. I wanted to but I was…well, afraid."

"It's okay Jake. I understand. We haven't talked in a while. It's partly my fault as well. We haven't been together for some time now and it was only a matter of time before one of us found someone. We'll always be friends. You'll always have a special place in my heart and as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you. You two are perfect for each other and she's so cute." I reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

We were silent a few moments. "Bella what happened? Why are you so upset?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well I got a case, a case that will guarantee a promotion, a raise and make my career if I can win."

"Okay…" He cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"I'm sleeping with the defendant." I blurted out.

"Wait. You're what?" He asked shocked.

"Well, I met him at a club and we got…well…we, you know. Then it just kept happening and he gave me a fake name and then the first day of court there he was there and now…now…damn it Jake I fell for him and I need you to help me."

"Help you? How can _I_ help you?" He asked sounding confused.

I told Jake every last detail about everything. I went to my car, got the case file, and pushed it in front of him. I spilled my heart out. I didn't leave out one detail, except for the fact that he was a total sex fiend.

"Jake, I trust you and I need you to use your detective skills to help find this guy Tyler for me. I know he's the one who did this. I know Edward's innocent. I just know it, but I have no clue how to prove it and if you can find Tyler, then Edward will be free."

"It's not that easy Bella, my job will be in jeopardy. If anyone ever found out about this, we would both be in trouble."

"Jake." Nessie said walking in the kitchen.

"What's up Ness?"

"We need to help her." Jake went to say something but she put her hand on his mouth.

"Listen, this is a sticky situation and Bella, I can't even imagine what you are going through, but I can see you care a lot for this man. I'm in my final criminal justice class so I can help. We can do this without anyone knowing. We all know the consequences that are involved and Bella you know that legally if your infidelity with this man ever got out, you could get barred for good. But if we're smart about it and we work together and keep it just between us, I think we can help her. You're a great detective Jake, and with my help, we can find this Tyler guy. My gut says he's at a tropical island somewhere so when we find him, we can take a little vacation and…hey, isn't that Tyler? The one that some guy Edward Masen said was behind the embezzlement scam?"

"Ness, I could get fired. Bella could get barred." Jake shook his head and looked over at me. I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he could see that I was serious about this.

"Bella, is this man worth it? I mean is he really worth it? Because if you can look me in the eyes and tell me yes, then, because I love you and I am your oldest and dearest friend, I'll put my neck on the line for you. But if you have even an incline of doubt about this man then I will not do this."

"Jake," I looked him dead in the eyes. "I believe him, I know he didn't do it and…Jake he's my Nessie. I knew it the moment I saw him."

"Jake, she's telling the truth. I can see it in her eyes. We can do this Jake. True love always wins out in the end. Let's help her." Nessie pleaded and looked over at me and smiled. "I like her Jake, I like her a lot." I smiled. Jake still looked a little nervous about this, but Nessie and I both reassured him that this would stay in this circle and no one would ever find out.

We strategized and talked for the next two hours. Jake was going to run the information from his house and after a little debate, I agreed that we could let Seth in on this. He was a very good friend of both mine and Jake's for a very long time. He was a detective with Jake. We could trust him.I left Jake's house, feeling very satisfied, but still felt empty. I saw how happy Nessie and Jake were and I felt jealous. I was happy that he found someone, but I was jealous that he could openly love her. I wanted to be like that with Edward. I wanted Edward, more than I wanted my stupid job. I didn't care anymore. My heart was leading the way this time and for the first time, I was following it.

**EPOV**

I went back to the hotel pushing everything that happened today to the back of my mind. My aunt called and asked me to come over for dinner, but I refused. I didn't want to be around my uncle. He knew something was up. I felt like if I were around him long enough, he would figure it out, even though he had no clue what was wrong with me.

I went to my laptop and tried to Google how long I would get if I pleaded guilty. After some research, a pang of guilt hit me and the words 'I'm working for you for free' rang in my head. I realized I couldn't do that to my uncle, not after everything he's done for me and what I've done _to_ him; especially not after he and my aunt put all they had into the fact that they believe I'm innocent.

I went for my normal nightly run allowing the cool air to refresh my body and hopefully my brain. I stopped at a small park and sat on a bench watching the people walk by. I saw an old couple holding hands and the man whispering, what I'm sure was sweet nothings, in his wife's ear. I saw a young couple late teens early twenties. The girl looked mad, but the guy made it up to her by picking one simple daffodil from ground.

I imagined Bella and I loving one another open and freely like this. I imagined us taking long walks hand in hand. I closed my eyes and frowned. 'I'll never have that.' I whispered to myself.

I jumped when my phone started to ring. It was Alice and I really didn't want to talk to her but I couldn't ignore her. If I did, she would be at the hotel and I didn't want that.

"What is it pixie?"

"Can't I check in on my best friend?" She huffed.

"Of course you can, and your best friend is out jogging so I can't really talk."

"You don't sound out of breath." She said surely.

"I was just sitting at park bench."

"Mhmm"

"Alice, I'm fine I promise. Now don't you have a kid to tend to?"

"Well that's why I'm calling. So, JC showed up here last night and he wants to be in EJ's life."

I shot up off the bench. "What?"

"Yeah. He confessed, telling me that he never wanted to leave me. He said his dad made him do it because he was afraid I was going to hold him back. He said that he thought of us all the time. He told me that his father told him he would cut him off from everything if he went to me. He was so upset because he wanted to give me and EJ the life we deserved and he knew if he defied his father, then he would be broke and we would struggle. He wanted better for us and he knew his dad would take care of me if he stayed away. He was the one who sent the extra money on his birthday and holidays Edward. He said that he was even at the hospital in the waiting room and went to the nursery to see EJ."

I was speechless. I mean, I ended up like James, but then when he pulled what he did, I hated him. I wanted to kill him, but at the same time, as I listen to what Alice was telling me, I could see the truth in it. JC's father was very controlling of him. I did have one concern however.

"Why did he wait two years Alice? His dad has been gone for two years and he just now tells you this?"

"I asked the same thing. He figured it was too late. The damage was done and he didn't want to walk into our lives and ruin it."

"What about Jasper?"

"What about him? I'm with Jasper. JC and I can never be again and we both know that. I don't love him but at the same time I don't want to deny EJ a chance with his dad."

"Alice you know I love you and EJ and I trust your decision. If you feel that JC is telling the truth and he's going to be there for EJ as his father, then I will stand behind you. I will support you just like I know you would support me."

"Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me. Why don't you come over? Jasper is here and we are going to have dinner with EJ."

"Another time. I have to be at my house to meet my uncle tomorrow morning, so I'm going to go get some sleep. I'll see you in court tomorrow." And before she could ask anything else, I hung up.

I began my jog back to the hotel. I was happy that Alice made peace with James. I knew that she always had a special place in her heart for him and that she always felt this was not his doing and I guess she was right.

I ran into the hotel and up to my room. I put my key in the door and as I opened it. I was assaulted by the smell of her perfume again. The strength nearly knocked me over. I slammed the door and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

She stood up and walked towards me. She stopped right in front of me she was so close I could feel her breath. She let out a soft sigh and her eyes traveled up and met mine. I looked in her beautiful brown eyes and my heart started to hammer in my chest. She reached for my hand and gripped it lightly.

"I want this Edward. My job means nothing to me anymore, I want to be with you. I know you didn't do this, I know you're not capable of pulling off what I'm trying to prosecute you for and I'm not going to do it. I want you. I want you so much that it hurts inside when I'm not with you. I feel incomplete, like a piece of me is missing when you leave…and I just…dammit. I just want to be with you here, now, like this, without the worries of the outside world or the fact that you were framed for something that I know in my heart you didn't do."

I held my breath as I listened to her confess her feelings to me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell her she was crazy to give up this case. That I was no good for her and she should walk out the door and never look back. But the fact remains that I am selfish and I want her. I wanted her with every fiber of my being and I can't let her leave.

I went to say something but I couldn't. I let out a breath and looked down at the floor. After a moment, I looked up at her. She gave me a soft sexy smile and wound her hands in the hair at the nape of my neck. Her sweet mouth kissed me, circling her tongue around my mouth. She broke our kiss and eased her finger across my jaw line then around my lips and to my ear. She brought her lips to my ear and nibbled on my lobe. She looked over at me again and I half smiled at her and the blush rose to her cheeks.

Looking at her was amazing and maddening at the same time. I reached my hand up and grazed her lips with my thumb. She reached in and kissed my lips one more time.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to say no to you." I whispered.

"I don't want you to say no." She kissed my neck.

"This could be complicated."

"I can do complicated." She replied grazing her mouth along my throat.

"I have no money."

"I don't need money." She whispered in my ear and nibbled once again on my lobe.

"I'm not good for you."

"You're exactly what I want." She traced the arch of my ear with her tongue.

"We can't be seen together."

"Good. More time for this." And with that, her hands were at the hem of my shirt pulling it off. Her lips met every part of my body kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. I shivered and pulled her close to me. We slowly undressed each other savoring the moment. Emotions were radiating off us, filling the room, relaxing me. For the first time, since I found out who Bella was, I relaxed and allowed myself to get lost in this moment. To get lost in her.

I picked her up bridal style and laid her perfect naked body on the bed. I laid on my side and propped myself up with my elbow. She turned to her side as well and we laid there staring at one another. My other hand roamed her body, caressing every inch of it. Our eyes fixed on the other the passion flowing between us was unbearable and I crashed my lips to hers. I pushed her on her back and settled myself at her entrance.

I slid in with ease, her inner wall milking my erection. She let out a moan and a smile graced her face. I smiled as well. I was feeling what she was feeling. I was home; I was where I belonged. With Bella.

I knew I was going to come undone and soon. I didn't want this feeling to end. I couldn't describe it. Not only was it physical pleasure, I was feeling from being inside her but I was mentally pleased as well. I was looking in her eyes and I could see the truth behind the words she spoke to me earlier she wanted me. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

She tried to move her hips but I wanted to take pleasure in this moment, I wanted to feel her like this I wanted to look into her eyes.

"Hold on…I just want to feel you, I'm going to lose it fast and I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

I moved slowly and sensually. My mouth brushed against hers and she opened it intensifying our kiss. Watermelon and strawberries teased my senses and I explored her mouth with my tongue. She mated her tongue with mine in the same rhythm that our hips were moving. The feeling was intense, it got stronger and I moved faster. I ducked my head and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth. I teased the peaked areola with my tongue. I made my way to the other breasts and her hands found their way to my hips pressing me closer to her. I let go of her nipple but not before giving her breast one gentle kiss. My hands made their way under her bottom and I pushed her even more into me. My strides slowing to almost a stop. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder and took a deep breath before quickening my motions and capturing her lips with mine.

"Oh Edward." She moaned quietly. She was panting and moaning and her breathing was out of control. Hearing my name fall from her lips fueled my passion for her even more.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust and a little bit of sweat was building up on her forehead. Her heels dug into my back and her hands pulled at the sheets her hips rising off the bed pushing me further and further into her core. Her walls clamped violently around me and I couldn't stop if I tried. I rammed my hips, plummeting inside her, taking what I wanted since the second I noticed her in my room. I was making her mine. My hips pumped forcefully as her orgasm spun out of control.

The grip on my hips got tighter and she squeezed them fiercely. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt the familiar build up in my stomach. With each moan and whisper of my name, I felt my insides light on fire. She trembled, my hips pushed harder into her.

I could feel another wave of spasms and I was spent. I shuddered and let out a loud groan of pleasure before collapsing on top of her. I rested my head on the hallow between her breasts and her hands played with my hair. I could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breaths slowed, I could almost mimic the exact rhythm of her heart.

"I've never had two orgasms in a row like that." She confessed.

I sat up and looked at her. Our eyes flickered back and forth, I was trying to look for any hint of regret of her coming here to me but all I saw was lust and want.

"Care to make it three?" I whispered and my hand went to her breasts. I kneaded them making her nipples erect again. I flicked my tongue across both of them then rubbed my chin against the wet tips knowing that the effect of my stubble would intensify her pleasure. She sat up, pushed me onto my back, and straddled me. My erection already wildly ready. She pushed herself down on my hardness.

I gripped her hips and set the motion. She threw her head back and I took my thumb and played with her clit. She rocked back and forth and then reached down and gripped my pecks squeezing them. Her lips crashed onto mine as I kept my grip on her hips. We moaned and our tongues fought for dominance. I let her win and I could feel the small smile creep up on her mouth.

"God Bella I love the way your pussy feels. You feel so fucking good." I moaned closing my eyes and biting my lip. She began to slam down on me and I slightly opened my eye to see her breast sway as she bounced.

She smiled. "You like that Edward? You like when I rock down hard on you?"

"Oh fuck yes." I screamed and slapped her ass.

She cried out…"Fuck Edward." I slapped her again. "Shit that feels so fucking good." She screamed.

I sat up almost to a sitting position against the headboard and squeezed her ass hard with one hand while my other went back to the assault on her clit.

"Shit, I'm so close Edward. I can feel you, you're so deep." She moaned.

I closed my eyes as my own orgasm began to build and then eventually take over my body. I curled my toes and squeezed Bella's hips as the most intensive orgasm ran through my veins hitting my heart and clouding my mind.

"Fuck Bella!" I screamed and I felt her warm cum drip down my shaft and moan escaped her lips then met my own lips and we kissed as we rode out our climaxes.

After we were relaxed and breathing normal again, she shimmied off me and we laid down. She snuggled in the crooked of my arm and her petite fingers ran up and down my torso while my hand grazed her spine.

"Edward." She called to me softly.

"I love hearing you say my real name." I confessed.

She sat up and gazed into my eyes. I moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her softly. She was looking down and I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"I went to see Jacob." She said.

* * *

**So what did you think? You know I love hearing from you so don't be shy and if you are, leave an anonymous review. I love hearing your thoughts and I LOVE to make new friends!**

**So now you know what to do. Hit the little review button :) **

**Much love,**

**CM & Laurajae**

**Oh ya. I'm already ahead of myself and almost done with the next chapter then I send it to Laura so I don't think we'll be late anymore.**


	14. Thunder

**Disclaimer......I wish....I really do**

**A/N.....The best of the best. I love you guys. Thank you so much for reviewing. You'll make me smile and inspire me to go on. I stayed up till after 2:00 am last night to finish this chapter and send it to Laura. See how much I love you guys!!**

**Hope4more........this is dedicated to you.....you know why....I love me some jealous Edward.**

* * *

Chapter 13:**Thunder by Boys like Girls**

**EPOV**

I knew Jacob was Bella's ex and that they remained friends. Bella even confessed that they hooked up occasionally. Jealousy stormed through my body as the realization came crashing down on me. Why would she want me when she could have him? And be with him openly? I've seen him in pictures; he's a nice-looking man. Damn, my blood started to boil when I pictured his hands on her. All I can offer her now is a damn hotel lay. But why did she come here today and confess she wanted to be with me? Nothing is ever simple. This isn't simple; nothing about us is going to be simple. Who am I kidding? I can't do this. I sat up abruptly pushing Bella off me.

I turned and sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand through my hair. I felt her move and her hands snake across my neck and rest in front on my chest. She kissed my neck. I tried to move away but she grabbed a hold of me tightly.

"Don't." She said sternly. "Look at me, please, turn around." She was gripping my shoulders tying to turn me around.

"Edward, he's a detective. I went to see him and ask him for his help to try and find Tyler." She confessed.

"You did what?" I asked turning around and looking up into her eyes.

"I believe you Edward and I know Jacob can help. I know he can be trusted." She was biting her lip and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Bella you shouldn't have done that." I said softly reaching for her hand.

"Well I did and frankly I don't care what you think. Jake and his girlfriend are going to help me. I'm going to go in tomorrow to Mr. Smith and remove myself from this case."

"No you are not, Bella. I will not have you lose your chance. I'm not worth it." I averted my eyes from hers. I didn't want to see the look on her face.

"How can you say that?" She grabbed my face with both her hands and lifted it so I was looking at her. "How can you tell me you're not worth it? Of course you are. At least to me you are. I did this on my own. I went to Jacob for help. No one else knows. I wasn't even going to tell you but I don't want to keep secrets from you. I can't lie to you."

"No. Absolutely not. You will not remove yourself from this case."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"Let me think for a minute." I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Keep the case Bella." I said, opening my eyes and meeting her confused gaze.

"What. No, NO, you're not pushing me away. I won't let you."

"As if I could push you away." I said pulling her close to me. "I want you too Bella, I really do, but let's just think about this for a second. I'm not willing to allow you to lose this opportunity. I've heard you talk about it and I won't be that person." She went to interrupt me but I stopped her.

"Let me finish. Alice thinks we're through. I won't tell her. You don't tell Jasper and continue your side investigation with Jacob. We can meet in secret and hopefully your friends will find Tyler with all the money before the case is over and when they do, we're free. So for now, if we're careful, we can have our cake and eat it too." Bella looked up at me, her eyes wide and her face a little flush.

"What if they don't find him and you get prosecuted because of me? The FBI couldn't even find him."

"Let's not think about that. And come on Bella do you honestly believe the FBI looked for him? They had me and enough evidence on me. Do you think that they were going to waste money looking for Tyler when the can prosecute me? Tyler knew exactly what he was doing. My uncle and I are buying time by me pleading not guilty. My uncle has people looking for him too, but he thinks I don't know that."

"Your uncle? Carlisle's your uncle?" She asked sounding stunned.

"Yes. Why?"

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't." I smiled my crooked smile and she blushed. I reached my hand and stroked her cheek.

"How can you be sure he won't find out?"

"I'm not sure."

"This could be dangerous." She said.

"I can do dangerous." I kissed her lips.

"This can get complicated." She mimicked me with her own sexy smile.

"I can do complicated." I smiled and kissed her again.

"I have money."

"I don't want your money." I teased and kissed her again.

"I'm not good for you." She smiled again and I kissed her letting it linger a little longer.

"You're exactly what I want." I said.

"We can't be seen together."

"Good more time for this." I said pushing her down and hovering my body over hers.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to say no to you." She whispered.

"I don't want you to say no." I crashed my lips to hers and we allowed ourselves to get tangled in the sheets and get swept away in the passion that we both felt for the other.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up wrapped in the sheets, my head on Edward's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around me. The moon was peeking through the window and I had to shut my eyes again to try and get my mind to catch up with everything that has happened.

I remember Edward telling me to keep the case. I remember, oh god, I remember the connection we had all night. Our bodies stayed intertwined until we couldn't keep our eyes open. Then I remembered court and I sat up to look over at the clock. "4:45 damn I need to go."

I kissed Edwards chest then wiggled my way out of his arms. I stood at the edge of the bed and watched him sleep. His mouth was parted slightly and his chest was rising and falling. The muscles in his chest looked sexy as I watched his steady breathing. He squirmed a little and rolled over to his side and reached out.

"Bella." He whispered softly. Then squeezed the pillow tight and a small smile crept on his lips.

I kneeled over to the bed and ran my fingers through his hair. He opened and his eyes and then jolted up.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"I'm going to head home. Jasper usually comes over in the morning and if I'm not there, then he will know something's up."

"Oh…okay." He sounded so disappointed.

I kissed him lightly on the lips but was immediately assaulted by a deeper kiss, not that I was complaining.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"I guess I can stay for a little bit longer." I said as he nuzzled my neck.

I laid back down next to him and looked at him, God he was beautiful. His powerful shoulders and ripped abs. I fought back a groan as I eyed his naked body.

"Like what you see?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Very much so."

He shifted his body and I could see him growing harder by the second.

"See what you do to me Bella, only you can have this affect on me. All I have to do is, think of you."

I felt myself starting to lose it. He was hovering over me and I could feel his erection press against my leg. He ducked his head to my breasts, tasting them with his tongue. One hand played with the other breast while his other hand caressed my body sliding down my thighs then teasing my folds with his fingers.

He kissed his way down my stomach darting his tongue out to taste my skin.

"Open up for me Bella." He said his voice husky and full of need.

As Edward neared my core I closed my eyes tight then suddenly realized I wanted to see him do this. At first, I thought it might be awkward watching him go down on me but a thrill rippled through my body making me wetter and hotter. He gripped my hips and devoured my very wet core.

My hips jerked when I felt his tongue tease me.

"Yes, please." I murmured. His hands caressed my inner thighs while his tongue continued to please me.

He inserted a finger and I cried out grabbing a fist full of his hair. His finger circled and he found the spot massaging it perfectly. My body was full of desire and tingling all over. It was almost too much, feeling him play with that spot and his hot wet tongue on my clit. My orgasm vibrated through my body causing me to shudder.

The wave of pleasure was barley gone before he slid himself deep inside me stretching me with the best possible pleasure ever. He drove into me, one arm holding his weight while the other roamed my body. I stared at him intently wanting to memorize every face he made. He cupped my backside and thrust into me again and again. He felt so good, so hard and so perfect for me. I gripped his shoulders. I loved the way his muscles felt tensed underneath my hands.

"Bella…" He groaned. I tilted my hips and gave him everything I had. I lost it, I was gasping for air, as our two bodies became one again. I felt him tense and his hands clench me as he came.

He collapsed on top of me keeping his head up and gazing into my eyes. Our eyes were glazed over with lust. Our breathing harsh, my mind reveling in the intensity of the way he made me feel. I knew then I could never live without this intensity, that I would do everything in my power to keep Edward out of prison.

He rolled off me but only to pull me closer to him, nestling his head in my neck and placing sweet kisses under my ear.

"This is heaven. This is my heaven." He murmured softly.

"Mine too." I admitted turning around to look at him.

"I'm nervous." I conceded.

"Don't be nervous. You're a lawyer, you're good at lying." He chuckled and I playfully slapped his chest.

"I'm going to look like a zombie today at court. We barely got any sleep." I said stifling a yawn.

"It's Friday, we'll have all weekend to sleep." He said clutching my hands in his.

"All weekend to do nothing but lay in bed?" I asked blushing.

"Exactly. It's a good thing I have this suite, we have everything we need right here. So after court, pack a bag for the weekend and we can…enjoy each other." He said with a wink.

I giggled lightly as I felt his erection start to stir again. I rubbed my knee against it earning a low moan to escape his lips.

"I'm going to go to the store and buy stuff to bring here for food because if you plan on having this…I reached for his erection and griped it lightly with my hands. "around all day, I'm going to need strength." I responded with a wink and a giggle.

"Good because I plan on having him around for you all the time. _We _can't seem to get enough of you." He smiled and ran his hand through my hair.

We laid there for a few moments staring at one other. I never felt more content, desired, and admired in my life. Edward was looking at me with as much intensity as I was feeling.

I laid there and imagined life with him. I closed my eyes for a second and thought about all the things I didn't know about him. I wanted to know all there was to know. I wanted him to tell me his deepest darkest secrets. I wanted to be the woman he could trust his life with. But how could I be that woman when I was trying to prosecute him?

I hadn't realized tears had fallen until I felt his hand wipe one away then his sweet voice whisper, "why are you crying." I opened my eyes and met his piercing topaz eyes.

"Please love, tell me what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking about how badly I wanted to be the woman in your life, how I wanted to know your deepest darkest secret and how I wanted to be the one you trusted your life with but then I realized that as long as I'm on this case, I'll never have that. Edward I'm trying to convict you and put you away. How am I supposed to live with myself if Jake and Nessie can't find Tyler?" The tears were now a stream rolling down my face and I couldn't control the sobs.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I saw the tears stream down her face, my heart broke. I can't even imagine what she is going through. The guilt she must be feeling. I didn't look at her as the woman who was trying to prosecute me. I knew it was just her job but I felt that if the tables were turned, I would feel the same.

"Shhh…Shhh...don't cry. Bella, I want you to be that woman in my life. I want it so bad. Love, I don't see you as the girl trying to prosecute me. I really don't please believe me."

"I want to, I really do it's just….." I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers.

I decided I would prove to her that I wanted her to be that woman. I wanted her to know everything about me.

"Bella I killed my parents." Her eyes shot open and she jolted out of my grip.

"Y-You what?" she asked.

"I was such a bad kid but yet I had amazing parents. My mom was the picture perfect mother. She was there for everything, baseball games, school shows, and open houses. There was not a time in my child hood that I don't remember her not being right by my side being my biggest supporter."

I swallowed hard trying to fight back the wave of sadness that undulated off my body as I thought about my parents. "Then when I turned 16, something happened. I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard my parents fighting about me. My dad was telling my mom that I was spoiled, and that I was a mama's boy and she was turning me into a wimp. He wanted me to go to work with him at the office during my summer vacation but I was offered a summer study program at Juilliard in New York City."

Bella laid back down next to me and took a hold of my hand she was staring at me caressing my palm urging me to go on.

"So the next morning, when I woke up, I went down for breakfast and the tension in the air was killing me. I knew they were fighting because of me and I hated it. So I said I wanted to go spend the summer with my aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle. Esme is my mother's sister. My mom was surprised and tried to change my mind, but I told her that I wasn't going to take the summer program at Juilliard. I lied and said that I wasn't ready for it yet, that I was going to work on my music some more and then try again next year. My mom being the amazing she woman she is, supported my decision. My dad stormed out of the kitchen and whispered thank god under his breath.

"I packed my bag that day and was on the next flight to my aunt's by dinner time. My uncle set me up with a job at his best friend's pizza place and I got into drugs with the owner's son. I was so high one night when I got home to my aunt's that I was ready to call my dad and tell him off. I picked up the phone and heard my aunt, uncle, mom, and dad talk about me and of course my parents fighting about me and then I heard my dad say once again that I was spoiled and got whatever I wanted.

"It all went downhill from there. I went home to start my junior year. I was a changed man at home. I got in with the wrong crowd despite the many attempts by Alice to help me. I closed myself off from my parents and I continued to drug up my life. By the time I was senior, I had been arrested more than once on drug possession and had three DWIs. My dad bailed me out two weeks before graduation, yelling at me, telling me he couldn't figure me out. I was a straight A student but yet I couldn't keep that same good head on my shoulders outside of school. He told me I was going to the college of his choice and studying business and then taking over his company whether I wanted to or not. He told me that if I didn't, he would cut all ties with me and I would have nothing.

"So I went and did as he said, but spent the majority of the time high and drunk. I still however, managed to keep my grades and all the while, my passion for music never left. I would call my parents every once in a while at night, during a drunken stupor or on a high inflicted night and my mom would cry and tell me she missed me and my dad would say 'keep up those grades son; I'm not paying for you to mess this up.'

"After a couple more years, Alice finally couldn't take it anymore and she had an intervention and snuck me off to rehab. I stayed there for a month and I realized all the wrong I had done never helped my mom or my dad. I realized that their adult issues were not meant for me to hear and that I overreacted when I heard the initial conversation. My therapist helped open my eyes and see that regardless of what path I chose my dad would end up being proud of me but I never gave him the chance, I never gave either one of them the chance. So I called them and asked them to come to my 1-month sober ceremony and they were killed in a car accident on their way over to see me. And to make matters worse, my dad's last words to me where 'I never meant do wrong by you son.'

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Bella's hand cup my cheeks and her thumb wipe away my tears. I leaned my face into her touch. "Some truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel and hit them head on." I whispered quietly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I never told anyone besides my therapist that; not even Alice."

"Thank you for sharing with me…and I guess I can see why you think you killed your parents. But you didn't Edward. And living with that guilt and thinking that is not healthy."

"I'm trying to get past it. I've been trying for a long time now but I always felt like there was a void in my heart and…Bella that void kind of went away when I met you. I can't explain it but I feel at peace when I'm with you. I feel like you are the one person who can heal me, who has already started to. What I'm trying to say is, you are filling that void in my heart, you are making my heart beat again. Something it hasn't done in a long while, you make me want to be a better man...a better everything. I want to be a better nephew to my Aunt and Uncle. I want to be a better friend to Alice, a better Godfather to EJ. It's because of you, that I am surviving this trial." I reached out to wipe her tears and gathered her hands in mine. "Even if I do get sent away, I will never regret this...what we have. It's because of you that I want to live, that I am living. I will never regret or hate a minute with you, so even if I only have this for a day, a week, a month...you have given me the best moments of my life…Please know this is true."

I must have hit a spot because she pounced her tiny little body on me and kissed me dominating my mouth with her tongue. She pulled away breathless and laid her head on my chest as I stroked her back.

"No regrets." She whispered softly.

* * *

**BPOV.**

I'm not sure when, but sleep took over both Edward and I at some point after our conversation. I jumped up when I heard his phone going off and I realized I was still on top of him. I reached for his phone that was on the night stand and saw Carlisle name come up.

"Shit Edward, its 6:30." Carlisle on the phone. His eyes popped opened and muttered "fuck"

I handed him the phone and he opened it.

"Hey Uncle."

"Ya, I know…I'll be there in an hour…..Sorry I was up all night…no, no I'm fine…..Okay. Bye"

I was looking all over the room for all my clothes and attempting to get dressed when I would find a new piece of clothing. Edward was laughing at me in the background.

"Stop laughing Edward, it's not funny. Jasper is going to wonder where I am..."

"Bella, Jasper is probably at Alice's. She called for me to go over there last night."

I decided to call my house knowing that if Jasper were there, he would answer. Luckily, he didn't so it confirmed that he was with Alice.

"So…..We have an hour before you need to see your uncle?" I asked in a sexy sultry voice walking up to him and running my hands down his bare chest.

"UNG….I can be late." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and running to the bathroom.

We got into the shower and immediately started are assault on the other allowing our hands to roam each other's body. After we felt like each body part had special attention, we got out and dried up.

"Edward I have a change of clothes in my car, would you mind getting it for me? That way I don't have to go home?" I asked as I sat on his bed and watched him change into the tightest sexiest pair of black pants and baby blue and white striped button down shirt with a baby blue solid tie. He was having a hard time tying it so I wandered over to him, stood my naked body in front him, and shooed his hands away. I tied his tie and once it was done, he pulled me close to him. I breathed in his scent and felt myself start to get excited.

"Dammit Bella you will be the death of me, look what you did." he said rubbing himself against me.

I laughed and let my hand slightly graze his hardened erection.

"You think that's funny?" he asked his tone serious and his face hard.

"MHMM" I said.

"You will pay for this later." He promised, then made his way out side to get my clothes.

About five minutes later he returned breathless.

"Carlisle's here. He just pulled up. Here get dressed and I will meet him outside then you can sneak out." He said throwing my clothes at me.

I started to panic and threw my clothes on as fast as I could. I couldn't find my bra. I looked for it like a maniac. I ran to the bathroom but still couldn't find it. I just threw my shirt on and Edward looked over at me.

"He's here I'm going to walk out and pretend like I was just leaving. Give us 5 then you leave." He said walking up to me. He cupped my face. "Remember Bella, you can do this. I trust you. I know in your heart you believe in my innocence and this is just a job, please don't forget that." He kissed me and then turned and walked out. I heard him say hi to his uncle and apologize telling him that he lost track of time.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I walked out to meet my uncle thankful that I saw him the parking lot. I let out the breath I was holding then took a deep one and greeted him.

"Sorry Uncle. I lost track of time. I had a long night."

"Let's go get some breakfast and talk then we'll head into court." He said as we made our way to the elevators. I looked back to see Bella peeking her head out the door and I winked letting her know she was good to go.

My uncle and I ate and, of course, talked about the case. Today was going to be just as boring as yesterday. Bella was calling two more financial analysts and my accountant to the stand today. We were getting ready for Alice's and Lauren's testimonies, which were coming soon. My uncle was hoping to get in touch with an old friend named Ben who was a roommate in college. Ben knew Tyler as well as I did and we were hoping he could help.

We finished breakfast and headed into court. We made it in just in time, and not more than two minutes later, we were called to stand for the judge.

It took every last bit of energy I had not to look over at Bella. The urge was unbearable and I noticed I was clenching the table.

The judge called on Bella and she called her next witness. I watched as the little bald guy walked to the stand then swore to tell the truth. Bella began her questioning and when she turned around to go back to her table to get a piece of paper, I caught a glimpse of her. She looked over at me for a split second her brown eyes met mine and that was all that I needed. My eyes roamed her body. The tightness in my pants became unbearable as I watched the goddess, my goddess work. She was so fucking sexy. The way she bit the tip of her pen and listened intently as she the man spoke. I nearly came on thoughts alone as I watched her sway back and forth and when she would turn around and her brown hair would fall out of place…her tight ass in the cute little skirt she was wearing with her black hooker boots and her grey deep v neck shirt with a stripe blazer over it but opened showing her amazing cleavage and wait…_She isn't wearing a bra, she must have left it at my place._ I felt myself start to stir, and then I wondered if anyone else realized what I had realized. It made me anxious.

So instead of just watching her every move and constantly adjust myself, I was also watching every man in the room. My eyes darted from the judge, to the defendant, to the jurors, especially the guy in the back row. I even caught myself staring down my uncle. I didn't want anyone to know what I knew. No one should get to look at her, how I get to look at her. It was driving me insane. Back and forth my eyes moved. Following her like a hawk, as well as the men.

It wasn't until my uncle cleared his throat and leaned over to ask if something was the matter that I had to snap out of it. I would give myself away; give us away if I kept this up.

By the time the judge gave us a 15-minute break. I all but bolted from the courtroom. I needed to clear my head, and deal with a growing issue I had.

I went to the last stall in the bathroom and locked the door unzipping my pants and relieving the pressure that the restriction of them was giving me.

I looked down at my throbbing erection and realized that I couldn't sit here for another five hours so I started to stroke myself. I rested my arm against the door and leaned my head on my arm. My other hand was stroking my erection. I imagined Bella, her tight pussy milking me as she rode me. Her breasts swaying from the movement. I pictured myself pulling one of them in my mouth and lapping at her peaked nipple. I wanted her so bad and so help me in the confines of this stall I was going to fantasize about her. I fantasized about her tight body and how good it looked in her ensemble. I pictured taking her right there in the courtroom on the judges table. Her screams echoing the room.

She'd be wet and ready for me. I continued to stroke my shaft my eyes shut tightly as I lost myself in the rise of my desire. It wasn't long before the coil in my stomach burned out of control and I pushed myself over the edge.

**

* * *

BPOV**

God he looked so sexy sitting there at the table. My senses were out of control and at times, I had to remind myself to listen to my witness. My mind kept wandering to Edward and the things I wanted to do to him in that court room.

This was going to be the hardest thing. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to control myself around him. I kept having to shake the thoughts to the back of mind so I could concentrate on what I was doing.

I never in my life felt more relived then I did when the judge said that court was adjourned.

I ran out of there so fast and back to my apartment. I called Jasper and lied saying I was spending the weekend at my dad's luckily I left a message and didn't need to be grilled about it.

I packed clothes and then headed to the market to fill up on all kinds of goodies. I wasn't planning on leaving the room at all, not that we could anyway. I was pulling into the market when my phone rang.

1 new message

_I already went to the market and stocked the room hurry up and get here I need you. _

_E_

I smiled to myself and hit reply

_I'm on my way 10 minutes. I've been thinking about you all day_

_B_

_Me too…hurry I can't wait_

_E_

I shut the phone and pulled out of the parking lot.

I parked my car in the back of the hotel and made my way inside as fast as I could without tripping. I made my way upstairs and opened the door to his room.

"Edward?" I called out.

No answer.

"Edward, where are you?" I called again. Then I noticed a note on the table.

_Go to the lobby and make your way to conference room majestic. It's the last room at the end of the hall to the left of the elevators. I'll be waiting._

_Edward_

My heart exhilarated, I put the letter down and practically ran to the elevator. I went down the long hallway and stopped right out the door. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. The lights were dim and there was a grand piano in the corner of the room with one single rose and candle on the top. I walked in and shut the door.

Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist locking the door. He pulled me into a deep kiss and then when he broke the kiss, he walked me towards the piano.

I sat down next to him and gazed at him intently. He stroked my cheek with his hand and then moved his fingers across the ivory keys. The most beautiful melody filled the room and swelled my heart.

I could hear him sing a verse and I strained my ears to hear it.

_Looking in your eyes I see what I want to be, I see the man that I am and it's because of you , you brought the very best out in me. Love is the light that shines in my heart a love light that shines only for you always for you….always for you…._

He hummed along to the tune that was playing. Watching his fingers graze the piano keys was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. When the final note was finished, he looked over at me and I crashed my lips to his kissing him hungrily with urgency. I wanted him, I needed him. My hands started tearing away at his clothes and his did the same to mine. We stood up and stripped until we were both naked. He reached for my waist and lifted me up pushing me against the wall and filling my heat with his shaft. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took me against the wall pumping into me filling me to the hilt.

I held on to his neck and wound my fingers in his hair. My nails dug into his back as he continued with his movement. The physical need to feel him harder was so strong and I couldn't control the scream that escaped my lips asking him to go 'harder and faster' the feeling was there and I didn't want it to end.

The greed in me kept my orgasm away. I wanted to feel him longer I could tell he was doing the same because his thrust slowed and he moved us to the piano bench. My legs were still wrapped around his waist. He sat down and thrust his hips upwards causing a deep moan to flee from my lips and a grunt to escapes his. I rocked my hips harder and harder against him, he pushed me and I felt my ass hit the keys making our own music with our bodies as he continued his ministrations.

I started to shudder and my head fell back. My orgasm shattered through my body.

"OH Bella." He breathed and then trembled and nuzzled his head in the crooked of my neck.

We sat there on the piano bench breathless but still wrapped in each other's arms. He held me tight as we allowed our breathing to get back to normal and our heart rates to descend. Once we were both calmed from our ecstasy, he reached up with me still on him and grabbed the rose.

"A single rose for the one woman who touched my heart." He whispered softly and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N there you go. They are going to have their cake and eat it to. But what will happen? Can they keep this a secret? You saw what happened to Edward today......HMMMM Things are getting good....**

**Review review.....Please......I really love to hear what you think even if it is bad......Going to head to bed and I'm hoping that I wake up to a lot of emails ;) *hint hint***


	15. Hot N' Cold

**Disclaimer......I own nothing**

**Rate M for mature themes and language.**

**So here is where I go into all the apologizes and tell you how sorry I am that you had to wait so long. RL has been crazy and I can barely breath. But luckily things are settling down so I hope to get back on track.**

**The BEST of the BEST: Thank you so much for all your support with this stories. I really appreciate it. I love your reviews and can't wait to hear from you again.**

**Hope4More: thank you for everything........you are my muse :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hot 'N Cold

I was lying in bed wrapped in Edwards's arms; I could feel his steady breathing and his hot breath graze my neck. I was content laying here with him, feeling his big strong arms holding me.

My mind was wandering in all sorts of directions. My thoughts were scattered between the night we just had, how special he had made it and hearing him play the piano. Then it wandered to Monday and what that brought; Lauren to the stand. I didn't want to bring her up there. I knew exactly what the testimony was going to be and how it would bring up too many emotions for him. I wanted nothing more than to shield any pain that this would inflict upon him. How could I do this? How can ask her the questions I have to? I could feel the panic start to set in. I closed my eyes for a moment; my brain was starting to hurt. I could feel the headache surfacing and I knew if I didn't get to sleep soon, I would be miserable and I didn't want to be miserable not when I was going to be spending the day with Edward.

I looked over at the clock as it changed to 5:02. We had been lost in each other until three in the morning. I wondered if I would ever get tired of feeling him inside me. I squeezed his arms and pushed myself closer to him, not that I could get any closer. Another moment of panic crept up as I thought about losing him. I once again had to shake my head to try and stop my mind from going on overload.

My eyes started to get heavy and the sound of Edward's breathing was soothing and lulling me into sleep. I could feel my lids close involuntary. Just as I started to drift into dreamland, I heard my phone ring. I jumped as my heart started to beat loudly in my chest. Edward shifted and rolled over to his other side grunting something incoherent.

I rushed to my purse and pulled out my phone.

"Dad? What's up is everything ok?" I asked nervously.

"Ya Bells, everything is fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer and I wanted to make sure I talked to you and let you know that Billy and I are going out on the boat with Harry Clearwater for the rest of the weekend so you don't need to come up tomorrow."

"Oh sorry, I didn't answer my phone. It's been a long week at work and I was so tired, I went to right to bed."

"That's ok. I just wanted to let you know that I would be gone so you wouldn't have to ride up on Sunday."

"Thanks Dad, I have a lot of work to do anyway with the new case and all. But you have a blast and I'll talk to you next week."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye Dad." I hung up my phone and put it back in my purse; I looked over at Edward and saw his eyes slightly open.

"Everything okay?" he mumbled as I stumbled my sleepily body back into bed and was welcomed by his warm embrace.

"Everything's fine. My dad's going fishing so I don't have to go there Sunday." I turned towards him and nestled my face into is neck. I yawned and I felt his lips kiss my head.

"MMM so no running away on me Sunday morning?" he teased and I could feel his body shift as he chuckled lightly. I lifted my head to look in his eyes.

"Not unless you want me to." I pouted my lower lip out to make it look like I was sulking; he placed his thumb on my bottom lip before leaning in and kissing me.

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you go till Monday morning." His grip got tighter and I sighed in content feeling the pressure of his lean body against mine. I yawned again and he kissed my eyes.

"Sleep now, love," he whispered soothingly and softly and his hand went to my back and massaged lightly. I couldn't help the soft moans that escaped my lips as he continued with his magical sensations until I was fast asleep and in dreamland.

I woke up the next day snuggled on my side but missing the warmth of Edward's body. I rolled over to my other side just to be disappointed that he wasn't there either. I sat up slowly lifting my knees to my chest and smiled looking around the room for Edward. I sighed when I couldn't spot him and stood up wrapping the sheet around my body. I walked to the living room and saw white box with a note on top.

_Bella_

_Put this on and meet me in the pool._

_Edward_

I opened the box to a black bikini. I pulled it out, dropped the sheet and put it on as fast as I could. I ran to the bathroom splashed my face, brushed my teeth and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I threw on my jeans and made my way to the pool area. I was a little nervous, as I got closer to my destination. First, we were supposed to be private about us and second I couldn't wait to see Edwards face.

I got to the pool and noticed a guy standing at the door with a towel laid over his arm. He was standing there looking very professional almost like a statute.

"Miss Swan?" he questioned when I approached the door.

"Yes." I said with a sweet smile. He handed me the towel and opened the door.

When I walked in I nearly fell over. The dark shades were pulled down and the lights were dim. The table to the far left close to the Jacuzzi had a dozen red roses and place settings for two. I walked closer to the table and Edward emerged wearing a pair of blue board shorts with faint yellow designs. He had no shirt on and I could see drops of water shimmering off his body. His face sported that beautiful crooked grin as he reached for my hand then pulled and leaned into to kiss me.

His groan made me laugh and I felt his hands squeeze my hips then he grinded his hips to mine and the kiss deepened...

I pulled away not wanting to but panting and my heart was hammering in my chest. The feeling he gave me was crazy and regardless of what happened, whenever I was near him, thinking of him or with him, my heart was wild in my chest.

He let his hands linger on my hips and his forehead pressed up against mine.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Famished." I replied and he chuckled releasing me and walking to the chair to pull it out for me. I sat down and he helped me push it in. He went over his chair and sat down. A waiter came out of the door and handed us plates with eggs, bacon, sausage and French toast. He placed them in front of us then poured orange juice for both of us. He smiled at Edward and then walked away,

"Edward this is too much. You have no money, how are you doing all this?" I asked as I placed my napkin on my lap. I wanted to spoil him not the other way around. All his money was gone and yet here he was taking care of me in this hotel.

"Well my aunt happens to love seeing the twinkle in my eye and when I told her a special girl put it there, she handed me her credit card and said to use as much as I wanted." He winked at me. I went to protest but he put his hand up then reached for my hand. "When we find Tyler and my money, I will repay her…so no more questions. We have the pool to ourselves for the next four hours and I will not waste this time with you worrying about money." He smiled and I couldn't help but melt.

"Thank you." I whispered with a smile.

"I would do anything for you Bella. You make me so happy and make me forget about all this bullshit that's going on in my life. I will forever be grateful to you for making this easier on me than I ever thought possible." Easier on him? Is he kidding? This can't be easy on him. How can he sit there like this and pretend that I'm not the enemy.

"Bella what is? Why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing." I said putting a piece of bacon in my mouth and looking down intently at my food.

"I can tell you're lying." He retorted almost annoyed.

I shot my head up and looked at him and immediately started to bite my lip.

"Come here." He said standing up and reaching for me. He pulled me off the chair then sat down with me on his lap.

"How can you be grateful to me? I'm the one trying to put you away. I'm the one who's going to…" I stopped I couldn't say. I swallowed the lump but it didn't help the tears fell any way. I put my head down and tried to get up but his grip got tighter and he lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"I don't see you as anyone other than the woman who is slowly stealing my heart. The woman who makes me feel like I wanted to beat up guys who look at you especially in court when you bit on the pen and forget to wear your bra and look so fucking sexy questioning witnesses."

My head shot up when I heard him say forget to wear a bra.

"Edward Masen, you noticed that?" I shrieked and playfully slapped his arm. He laughed and nuzzled his head in the crooked of my neck.

"Yes, I noticed that and damn it was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. And…I went to the bathroom during the break and thought about all the things I wanted to do to you in that court room." I blushed profusely, grabbed his head, and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

"I thought about taking you on the judge's bench." I admitted.

"Hmm me to." he said as his hands went to my hair and he brought me back to his soft lips.

"Let's finish eating." He said. I sat back in my seat and we went back to our breakfast.

EPOV

I woke up to the most beautiful site in my arms. Bella's hair was scattered around her face and her mouth was slightly open. She was mumbling in her sleep like she normally does only this time I couldn't make out what she was saying. I didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of her next to me but I wanted to make today just as special as yesterday.

I got out of bed, grabbed my phone and made my way to the bathroom.

"Hi Auntie." I said with a smile when Esme answered the phone. She laughed. "You only call me Auntie when you need something." She joked. "It's her, she's the one and I need your help."

Without getting into all the detail, I told my aunt what I wanted to do today and she of course was more than happy to help.

I put the bikini that my aunt got at the store in a box with a note telling her to meet me at the pool. I rented out the pool and had breakfast made for us. My aunt was helping me with the finishing touches on the table.

"I'll pay you back every cent, I promise. I have a good feeling about that this will all pan out soon and I promise every scent you give me I will give back."

"Edward, I don't want your money. I can see the sparkle in your eye and hear the happiness in your voice. I'm so happy that you found someone while you are going through this."

"She knows; but please don't tell Carlisle. He told me not to tell her, but she knows and…It's complicated, so we can't be seen together and that's why I can't let you meet her yet but I promise you will meet her. She's the one Esme; she's the one my mother was talking about."

I couldn't hold it back anymore my aunt was looking at me the way I remember when I was a child. She was looking at me with love and understanding much like she used to when I would fall off my bike or get hit with a baseball. There was no more feelings of let down there with here and I know that I didn't let her down…I had her by my side, she was not my mother but she was the next best thing and I know that right now my mom is up smiling at me for truly trying to fix my life.

"I can't wait to meet her Edward. I'm sure she's wonderful. Now you have a good day and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She leaned in and hugged me then messed with my hair like she used to when I was a child. "Have a good day and will I see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sorry, no her plans got changed."

"Well then, I'll see you at court Monday morning." Esme smiled and me then turned around and left the poolroom.

I wasn't sure how long Bella would be sleeping for. We had been up all night with our activities. The activities I would never get sick. That I was sure of. I loved talking to her, I loved when she would get exciting about something she felt passionate about and she smile this brilliant smile and talk with this shine in her eyes. Then when the blush would rise to her cheeks, it only made my heart melt even more.

God just thinking about her made me grow a problem. I decided that I needed to control myself so I jumped in the pool and swam a few laps.

I got out of the pool and went to grab a towel around the corner in the towel room. When I came back round there was my angel standing there with her jeans on and no shirt. The black bikini fit her perfectly and I wondered how my aunt knew what size to get. I smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. I loved feeling her lips on mine. Hell, I loved feeling any piece of her on me. I groaned at the contact of our pelvises and she laughed and that only made me want her more so I grinded my hips to her. We kissed sensually and I allowed her tongue to dominate my mouth. When we pulled away, we were both panting and I could her hear hurt fluttering away.

I let my hands linger on her hips and my forehead pressed up against mine.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Famished." she replied and I chuckled releasing her and walking to the chair to pull it out for her.

"Edward this is too much. You have no money how are you doing all this?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile. She was worried about my money, she was so thoughtful and I felt my heart give a little jump with her concern for me.

"Well my aunt happens to love seeing the twinkle in my eye and when I told her a special girl put it there, she handed me her credit card and said to use as much as I wanted." She went to protest but I put my hand up then reached for hers. "When we find Tyler and my money, I will repay her…so no more questions. We have the pool to ourselves for the next four hours and I will not waste this time with you worrying about money." I smiled and I saw her shoulders relax a little

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile.

"I would do anything for you Bella. You make me so happy and make me forget about all this bullshit that's going on in my life. I will forever be grateful to you for making this easier on me than I ever thought possible." She went quiet, put her head down and started to bite her lip. I knew something was wrong.

"Bella what is? Why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing." She said not looking up but staring at her food.

"I can tell you're lying." I was getting annoyed; I thought we were past keeping secrets.

He shot her head up and chewed her lip, that nervous habit that was so sexy.

"Come here." I said standing up and reaching for her. She stood up and I sat in her seat pulling her on my lap.

"How can you be grateful to me? I'm the one trying to put you away. I'm the one who's going to…" She stopped and I heard her swallow then I noticed the tears start to stream down her face. She put her head down and I squeezed her tighter then lifted her chin so she could see in my eyes and hopefully see the truth.

"I don't see you as anyone other than the woman who is slowly stealing my heart. The woman who makes me feel like I wanted to beat up guys who look at you especially in court when you bite on your pen and forget to wear your bra and look so fucking sexy questioning witnesses."

Her head shot up when I said _forget to wear a bra_ and I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted us to have a good day today no tears no worries about Monday, just be together like this. Just the two of us.

"Edward Masen, you noticed that?" She shrieked and playfully slapped my arm. I laughed and nuzzled my head in the crooked of her neck..

"Yes, I noticed that and damn it was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. And…I went to the bathroom during the break and thought about all the things I wanted to do to you in that court room." She blushed, grabbed my head, and kissed me with so much passion I was left breathless.

"I thought about taking you on the judge's bench." she admitted.

My dick seriously just got harder and twitched a little with the thought. I loved hearing her confess what she wanted sexually it was the sexiest fucking thing ever.

"Hmm me too." I said as my hands went to her hair and brought her back to my lips.

"Let's finish eating." I said. She stood and we went back to our breakfast.

After we were finished eating, I suggested we go in the Jacuzzi for a little while. She smiled and agreed. She pulled her jeans off her perfect legs and I swear she did it slowly and sensually just to toy with me.

I got into the Jacuzzi first and then held my hand out to help her. I sat down right on a jet and allowed the pressure to massage my back. She came walking towards me and straddle my lap. My hands went around her waist and we just gazed at one another. I licked my lips and she leaned in and assaulted my mouth.

My hands roamed her back and our lips and tongues continued. My hands made their way to the snap of her bikini top and I undid it. Then I went to her neck and undid that clasp. The top fell off and floated away. Her head went back when my hand started to knead her nipple. I then let my mouth suck and tease the other breast. She moaned god I loved hearing her moan. She ran her hands through my hair as I continued my ministrations on her glorious breast. Giving each peaked harden nipple the same attention.

"God Bella you kill me. The things I want to do to you." I said breathlessly.

"HMMM and would that be Mr. Masen? What would you like to do to me?" she asked in the sultriest sexy voice I have ever heard. I swear I almost came right there.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "I want to take off those sexy fucking bikini bottoms and taste your amazing juices spill out on my tongue. I want you go crazy with lust as my tongue assaults your swollen clit. Then when you're close to your release, I'm going to plunge my fingers in you. When you can't take it anymore and you are screaming for me to make you cum, I'm going to curl my fingers and hit your g-spot and you'll cum so hard while my mouth is biting and nipping on your tits. Then I'm going to take you and bend you over grab your hips and thrust my hard cock inside of you." I felt her shiver and I licked the hallow spot behind her ear before taking her lobe between my teeth.

"Fuck Edward…..I….."

"I'm not done, Isabella…..don't you want to know how I'm going to take you upstairs and lay on our bed and ravish your body with my mouth. I can't fucking wait to taste your sweet skin. To hear you scream my name as your pussy milks my dick."

"Edward." she moaned and I pushed the air away from her neck and breathed my hot breath before kissing her.

"What, love what is it?"

"Take me right now, please…I need to feel you, I'm aching for you."

"No. We can wait." I teased her.

Her eyes snapped open in disbelief. I chuckled and knew I couldn't toy with her much longer.

"See what you do to me Bella? Do you feel this? I ache for you too." I grinded my hips into her letting her feel my erection. She moaned and stood up removing her bottoms. I lifted up and removed mine and she sat back down engulfing my erection around her tight perfect pussy.

"Fuck your pussy feels so fucking awesome." I said grabbing her hips and she started to rock back in forth. I leaned my head down and took one of her breasts in mouth. The sounds of the water splashing between our thrusts and feeling her milking me with her sweet juices was enough to send me into a frenzy.. I couldn't get enough of her. My senses were out of control I was napping at her breasts, her neck nibbling on her ear. I roamed my hands all around her body and gripped her hips, helping her rock on me. The heat from the Jacuzzi was making us both sweat and the splashing from the water dripping between her cleavage. I went and licked up a drop of water earning a loud moan to escape her lips. Her bouncing was tantalizing and then I felt her clamp around me and that's all it took to for me to fill her with my own orgasm.

She dropped her head on my shoulder and I lifted her up her ankles locked around my waist and I jumped into the pool. The feeling of the cooler water on our bodies caused us both to gasp but it was refreshing. I pushed her up against the side of the pool in the shallow end.

"More Edward, I want more." She pleaded. God she was so needy and I fucking loved it. I could do this with her all the time. There was never a moment that I didn't feel I wouldn't want to feel her like this.

She tightened her arms around my neck and I grabbed her ass and started to move inside of her. Our mouths met and did the same dance as our hips did until we were both spent and breathless for the ecstasy we just reached.

We enjoyed the pool for another hour or so until we were both prunes and ready to head up to our room. Once we were in our room and both showered, we laid in bed and watched TV.

I held in her my arms and stroked her spine as she let her graze up and down my chest.

"Bella, tell me about your mom." I asked. We never talked about her mother and I could tell that whenever she mentioned her there was sadness in her voice.

She didn't move from her spot and continued to graze my chest.

"She was my best friend. She was crazy and erratic and had a new hobby every week. One week it was going to the gym, and then it was pottery classes or scrapbooking. She was such a great person. She was a stay at home mom and growing up she would pick me up from school and then we would get home and she would sit with me while I did my homework and then we would make dinner for my dad. After dinner, we would always do something. Whether it was taking a walk on a nice night, going for a drive into town, or just sitting in the living room with my dad watching a game and me and mother reading, it was always nice. She loved to read. Her and my dad were so in love…it was just the three of us, we were happy and strong and outgoing. Although my mom used to hate it when my dad would be on duty, I can still here her words every time he left 'I love you chief, make sure you come home to me and be safe.' Then he would kiss her and say 'I will and I always am.'

Then one day when I got home from a bike ride, she was at the kitchen table with my aunt. They were crying. I walked in and immediately thought it was my dad. I ran to her and she stood up, hugged me and told me how much she loved me then I saw my dad walk in and I felt relief but I couldn't understand why she was crying. When that one word left her mouth, I thought I was going to be sick.

The cancer had spread already and they gave her 6 months to a year. She lasted almost exactly a year. She left us May 9th. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. My dad took it hard. I mean we tried to prepare for it as much as we could and when she took her last breath, I think a part of my father left with her. The hardest part is knowing that all the things she wanted for me, she'll never be here to see. She was my biggest supporter for law school and she always told me how proud of me she was. She was my best friend and there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss her.

"So every Sunday I go to my dad's for the day. He's so lonely he won't admit it but I know he is."

"Thank you for sharing with me Bella, She sounds a lot like my mother, maybe they are best friends up in heaven."

"Maybe they're the reason we here together." I said and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Maybe." She replied kissing my lips.

**BPOV**

The rest of our weekend was wonderful. We stayed locked in the room the rest of the time. Watching TV, playing cards, talking, kissing and getting lost in each other.

We were lying in the bathtub on Sunday night. I was lying between his lean legs, my head was rested on his chest and I could hear his heart beating.

"Edward, I'm afraid for tomorrow." I admitted. "I don't want to question Lauren."

"It's okay. I know it's your job. Please don't worry about me. As long as I know at the end of the day, you're going to be here with me then that's all that matters. Like I said no regrets. I know it's your job and I will hold nothing against you, I promise."

"I know, but…"

"No buts Bella." He demanded.

"No buts." I complied and we continued to relax our sore muscles.

Monday morning came way to fast and before I knew it, I was driving away from the hotel and heading to court. My hands were shaking and my heart was beating out of my chest. I knew what today was going to bring and I didn't want to do that to Edward, I didn't want to bring up his past but I knew I had to. _This is just my job._ I chanted to myself in my head.

I got to my bench and put on my work face. I put the entire weekend in the back of my mind and began to start my day.

I called Lauren to the stand and she was sworn in. After about a half hour of the boring questions, I walked back to the bench to gather myself for a moment.

_Here goes nothing_

"Miss Mallory? How do you and Mr. Masen know each other?"

"We dated in high school and we've dated on and off up until recently."

"And Miss Mallory what, in your opinion is was the relationship with Mr. Masen and his father?"

"Edward hated his father. They never got along. Edward wanted nothing to do with his father's company but Edward Sr. was adamant that about Edward eventually taking over."

"Who is Tyler Crowley?

"He was a friend of ours. Edward hired him right after his dad died because Edward knew nothing about the business."

"Didn't Mr. Masen take business in college?

"Yes he did but only because his dad made him"

"Miss Mallory what was Edward like in college?"

"He was a drunk and a druggy."

"Your Honor I give you evidence of Edwards ways in college in the forms of pictures of many drunken nights and notes written to his dad about his hatred from him."

I couldn't look at Edward. I knew I had this evidence but I didn't want to tell him. Lauren had found old notes and such stated how much he despised his father and how he would do anything possible to never have to take over his company.

"Miss Mallory where did you get those letters presented to the judge?"

"They were letters sent to me. We remained in contact for a long time."

"Miss Mallory how did Edward's parents die?"

"They were on their way to see him in rehab when a truck driver hit them."

"How did Edward take it?"

"He was relieved that his father was gone but devastated about his mother."

"How do you know he was relived about his dad?"

"He told me the night I called to check on him."

"What was Edward's reaction to taking over the company?"

"He was pissed, he didn't want too. So he hired Tyler and he tried to get Tyler and me in on the deal of stealing all the money but we said no and that's when Tyler decided to leave. His mom got sick so he went back to Thailand. It was the perfect chance for Edward to start his scheme. He tried to get me in on it again but I didn't want to have anything to do with it."

"Thank you Miss Mallory, I have no further questions."

"Mr. Cullen, your witness." The judge said. I caught a glimpse of Edward as I walked back to my seat but he didn't look up at me.

"Miss Mallory, are you an Edward an item anymore?"

"No."

"And who broke it off?"

"Edward did."

"Don't you still text him all the time and call him?"

"NO."

"So the text messages that he has saved to his phone begging him to take you back are not from you?"

It was silent and I looked over to Mr. Smith who shook his head then I looked back at Lauren.

"Miss Mallory, answer the question," The judge bellowed.

"Well yes, they are but…"

"No further questions Your Honor."

"We have no further witnesses Your Honor." I stood and informed the judge.

"Court will reconvene tomorrow at 9:00am." The judge said.

I excused myself to Mr. Smith saying I had to use the restroom. As soon as the door closed behind me I wretched into the toilet. I quickly wiped my mouth clean afterwards and took a quick look in the mirror before I rejoined Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith, James and I went back to the office to go over some details of Alice's testimony. We had worked on some details and our closing statement until about 3:30.

I left the office and made my way to the Hotel anxious to see Edward and feel his arms around me.

I ran to the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to get to his floor. Once the doors opened, I sprinted to his room and opened the door with my key.

"Edward?" I called. I saw him immediately sitting on the couch. He was looking down, sitting with head in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees.

I sat next to him and put my arm around him. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. I can't do this." He said looking down. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I felt tears sting my eyes. Edward looked up. My eyes met his and I saw the hurt and pain that I knew would eventually come because of me. I caused this look in his eyes, and I knew at this moment that this would not work. This is what I was so afraid of and sitting here, next to him, my worst fears have come true. I knew that we both would have no regrets but the worse was still yet to come and I never wanted to see that look in his eyes again.

Edward's head fell to his hands again and it took all the energy I had not to scoot closer to him and comfort him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I turned around and walked out the door. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid to the floor. I felt sobs escape my throat. I tried my hardest to be quiet so Edward wouldn't come out, but I'm sure he wouldn't anyway if he did hear me. This truly was this end. And I hated it.

* * *

**A/N 2....well there you go once again they are being tested....Hope to hear from you all I love to see your reactions.....Please review....it will make me so very happy :)**

**CM & LauraJae  
**


	16. You’re The One, You’re The One For Me

**Hello my lovely readers! Guess what? I'm on time! First of all, thank you so much for all my reviews. I love hearing from you all. I'm almost to the point that I think I'm begging to hear from you because I love it so much! ;)**

**UMM well I don't have anything major to say other than my normal dedication to Hope4More. She knows why I dedicate each and every chapter to her. Love you big sis!**

**To my new readers welcome to my old ones welcome back! Now I won't bore you anymore with my A/N read on to find out the fate of our lovely Edward and Bella.**

* * *

Chapter 15: You're The One, You're The One For Me

**EPOV**

When I heard the words 'I'm sorry' slip from her mouth and then the door slam shut, my heart sunk to the ground. She was sorry? What the hell did she have to be sorry for? This had nothing to do with her. I was mad at myself, she was just doing her job I was so angry that she had seen those letters. Now she knows what was truly going on in my mind. I wanted to shield that from her. I felt like if she knew that man, she would look at me different. I was so ashamed of myself. I was so ashamed of the person I used to be and now Bella had fully seen the man I was.

I had just pushed her away. She came to me and wrapped her arm around me and…OH MY GOD what did I do? I didn't want her to leave. I jumped up off the couch and ran towards the door. I needed to stop her. I opened the door and the sound I heard broke my heart. I looked down and I saw Bella with her back against the wall her knees up, her headed was resting on her arms and I could see her shoulders shaking and hear the sobs leak from her. My heart tore in my chest. I've never had this kind of feeling before. I've heard people talk about what it feels like to see someone you love hurting but I never thought I would ever feel this way. My angel was sitting on the cold ground crying because of me. I bent down and touched her arm lightly. She looked up. The black from her mascara streaming down her face and the redness and sadness in her eyes told me that she hasn't cried this hard since her mother died. Once again, my heart plummeted to the ground knowing that I caused her to cry like this.

"Bella?" I whispered softly, brushing a stray piece of hair off her face.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." she said standing up.

"No, please don't, I don't want you to." I pleaded with her. She looked down and bit her lip. I could see her hands trembling and her shoulders shaking. My heart was sinking lower and lower as I watched her.

"You're right Edward, we can't do this. Who are we fooling, this will never work. We should've broken it off sooner. We keep getting tested and the worst is yet to come. Alice is coming to the stand and I have to stand there and question her and…I'm sorry I let it go this far…"

"Don't say that!" I shouted. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Just let me go Edward! Its better this way, my heart can't take the pain anymore. I can't see that look in your eye and know it was because of me!" she shouted at me but my gripped got tighter. She was killing me with her words and I couldn't let her go. I didn't have the strength in me to let her walk away I pulled her to my chest. She fought it. She tried to pull away again.

She pushed.

She hit.

She cried.

She pushed again.

But I just held her tighter and tighter.

"We can't keep doing this. Let me go!" she begged with her strained voice as her hands kept pounding on my chest. "You need to let me go, please." she eventually wore out and her head rested on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight as she continued to cry. I'm not sure how long we stood there for, I just stroked her hair and eventually, her cries subsided.

"Let's go inside." I whispered.

I led her inside. She hesitated briefly but followed. I sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. I cupped her cheeks with my hands but her eyes never met mine.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I wasn't saying I can't because of you…I was just so frustrated that you had read those letters and you had an insight into me, into the man I was and I was…so ashamed."

She looked at me and the warmth I saw in her deep pools made me shiver. I stood up and sat next to her on the bed. We turned towards each other.

"Why were you ashamed? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Yeah, I read those letters. Hell, I even studied them before I knew it was you. The letters were so much more than bashing of your father; they were an insight into the battle you were having with yourself. I don't care who you used to be or what you used to do. All I care about is the man that you have become. We all have issues in our past and I'm not going to ever judge you for who you used to be."

I heard her words, and as I looked in her eyes I expected to see anger, but all I saw was understanding and I knew that she meant it. I knew that I belonged with her. I never had to be ashamed of who I was. As I sat there and searched her eyes, a small smile crept to my lips when I realized that I was staring at the other half of me.

I leaned in and brushed her lips softly with mine. I wiped away the few stray tears that still stained her cheeks.

"This is hard for both us and I'm sorry I pushed you away, I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to leave. I was just so frustrated with myself…and I'm so sorry I made you cry like this. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"I forgive you Edward, but if we want this to work, we have to be open with one another. If you doubt how I feel, then you need to confront me and vice versa. This is the most complicated thing I've ever done and we're trying to keep this a secret so that puts a little more strain on both of us, we both have a lot to lose if this get's out. I just think that we need to be open with each other; that's the only way we're going to get through this. Unless of course, you just want this to be a physical thing. Because what scares me the most is the fact that physically we're amazing and I'm just afraid that that's all it is. I'm afraid that it's only physical for you but for me it's becoming so much more and I find myself wanting to know everything there is to know about your past regardless of what it is. I feel so strong for you Edward, and I just…please don't push me away, tell me you are in this even after this mess is cleared."

"I'm in this Bella, I promise, I'm in this." I was going to prove to her that this was not just physical. I wanted every part of her. Mind, body, and soul and I would not settle for less. We sat there for a few moments just staring at the other. Reading each other. Our eyes conveying what our mouths couldn't; the love pouring out of mine was pouring just the same out of hers. I've never told anyone I love them before, not even Lauren. She said it to me all the time but I never once said those words back. But know sitting here in front of Bella, I wanted to say them to her. I wanted to tell her that I'm falling in love with her. I wanted her to know that she occupies my every thought and dream. I wanted to lie back on this bed and discuss our future, talk about having kids and growing old in my parents' house. I wanted her to know that I saw my future with her and only her.

I couldn't though, I couldn't convey those feelings not yet. I wasn't ready. I wanted it to be perfect and not in the confines of this hotel room. So rather than telling her everything I wanted to tell her, I stood up and took her to the bathroom. I ran the bath for her. I found some lavender bath beads and filled the tub. I lifted her so she was sitting on the sink. Wetting a towel, I brought it to her face and wiped the black tearstains away. Once her face was clean, I lifted her out of her shirt and unhooked her bra. I kept my gaze right in her eyes. I turned around and turned off the water then turned the dial on the jets. She scooted off the sink and kicked her shoes to the side. I finished undressing her and held her hand while she got in the tub.

"You stay in here and relax." I whispered leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Join me?" she asked shyly, the crimson I've come to love rising to her cheeks.

"You relax Love, let me order dinner." She pouted and I reached over to graze her lip with my thumb.

"I'm going to order some dinner and set up a picnic on the bed. Just relax, you had a long day." She nodded once then sunk into the water and closed her eyes. I stood there watching her for a few minutes and as I did, I vowed that tonight I was going to show her that it was not just physical that I wanted. It was so much more and I was determined to prove that to her.

I made a picnic for us and as I sat there waiting for her to finish her bath, I thought about today and how much my simple statement of, 'I can't', hurt her. I then laid my head back and thought about us once again, I thought about the future I longed for with her and I would do everything in my power to make that happen. I vowed that I would never see her face look that sad again about something I said and I promised myself that I would show her that what I feel is so much more than physical.

"Edward." she whispered as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yes, Love?"

"Thanks for the bath, I feel much better." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm glad." I said looking over at her. She was wearing one of my buttons down shirts and damn she looked so sexy. She sat down next to me and we ate in a comfortable silence. Just gazing at each other, once were done eating, I put the food back on the tray and put it out side for the maid.

We laid down on the bed and Bella snuggled up to my arms, the place she fit so perfectly. We sat there for a few moments and I stroked her hair.

"When I was little, my mom used to do that to me..." she said closing her eyes.

"My mom used to hum to me." I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Then when I was almost a sleep, she would lean in and whisper 'I love you my green-eyed boy' and she would kiss the top of my head and my dad would always know the right time to peek in and whisper 'goodnight son'. When I was in rehab, I used to dream about it. I used to dream at night my mother would be humming to me and then my dad looking all proud of his boy would come in and say goodnight. I think that's what helped me get through detox. I wanted to make him proud more than anything but after that fight he had with my mother, I felt like he was ashamed of who I was. I wish I would've known to even ask. But instead, I did make him ashamed of me. I threw my life away and now here I am being tried for it…"

"Edward, I don't think your father was ashamed of you. I'm not sure what it is about boys and their fathers but I feel like they always need to prove to them that they became what they hoped for when they were growing up. But I don't see how your father could not be proud of you. You are a wonderful man Edward Masen and I'm sure your dad is proud of you."

"I just wish he was here to tell me, you know what I mean? I just wish I could have heard it from him..."

"I know. Trust me I know." And with that, she leaned in and kissed me on my lips lightly.

"He was my baseball and soccer coach. I loved to play both those games. I still remember the night he signed me up for baseball. We spent hours out back playing catch. My mom finally had to pry us inside. Man its times like that that I miss the most."

"I miss cooking with my mother. We used to come up with recipes every weekend. My dad was always well fed and he loved it."

"I can't wait for you to cook with our daughter." I said and immediately froze. What did I just say? Damn it, open mouth, insert foot. We have never discussed a future together it's always been about one day at a time and I never knew how she felt about it. I sat there for a second praying that maybe she didn't hear me.

Her arms were wrapped around my waist and I felt her grip tighten a little almost as if she was giving me a hug.

"Me too." she replied quietly and I wanted so bad to jump up and pull her with me and tell her how happy that made me feel that she thought about the same things. But I had to control myself. We still needed to take this one step at time. I have to be careful; we don't know what my future holds.

We sat here like this till a little after midnight. We did the same thing I would tell her something about my past and she would follow. I loved that we sat there and reminisced about our child hoods. The more I got to know about her and the more stories she told, the more she touched my heart and the more I fell for this beautiful creature.

I started to hum her song and once again stroke her hair. It wasn't more than 5 minutes until her breath evened out. I leaned over and kissed her for head.

"Goodnight my beautiful brown eyed girl." I whispered and followed right behind her.

**BPOV**

The week had dragged on. Carlisle had called a few witnesses that worked with Edward at EEM Investments. They proved to be assets by showing emails and such of Tyler trying to get them to invest in a different fund than what Edward had them currently invested in. And Carlisle was trying to prove that the fund Tyler wanted them in on was the fund that he in fact fabricated. But our financial advisors proved otherwise and once again I stood up there and plead my case showing that the fund Edward had them invested in was the one that went bad. I hated myself more and more every day and now knowing that tomorrow brought Alice to the stand was making it impossible for me. I felt like complete utter shit every time I thought about it but I never said anything, I promised Edward that we wouldn't or shouldn't talk about the case when we were together. We also decided that we needed to lay low for a little while so I only went to the hotel on Tuesdays & Friday's for the weekend. It was a mutual decision that was hard but needed. We did talk on the phone every night though.

The night I left Edward and he came after me was the best night of my life. I've been beginning to think that this was all just physical but that night he held me and we talked, he proved to me that this was so much more than just physical. I was falling in love with Edward Masen and I was falling hard.

It was Thursday night and I was going through my testimony with Alice when I heard a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:00 I thought maybe it was Jasper. When I looked in the peephole, I wasn't expecting to see Edward, I opened the door quickly and he scooted inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked as he took off his sweatshirt and threw it on the back of the chair and putting his keys on my table. He pulled me into a kiss first which I melted right into.

"Bella, Carlisle got a call. I was over there having dinner and he excused himself then when he didn't come back, I excused myself to the bathroom, I heard him talking to his friend, and I heard his friend say that they are sending someone to Jamaica because they think they got a lead.

"Oh my god, I have to call Jake!" I shrieked. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake's number as fast as I could.

"Hello?" I heard him whisper.

"Shit did I wake you?" I asked apologetic.

"Nah that's okay Bells. What's up?"

"Jake, Jamaica, there's a chance! He's in Jamaica." I said hurriedly.

I heard some rustling around and then an 'oh shit' and 'go back to bed baby'

"Jacob what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Bella hold on…K…listen I got that lead seven days ago and it was false. Bella this guy is good, damn good. We're trying but…B, don't get your hopes up. This guy has covered all his tracks and I'm afraid that every lead I've had has been false. He knew your man would do this."

I sighed and fought back the tears as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I just didn't want to let you down. I wanted to call you with better news rather than false leads."

"That's okay Jake, I understand. Thank you and please don't give up on him please promise me."

"I promise Bells; Ness and I are working very hard."

"Thanks Jake, I love you."

"Love you too Bells."

I hung up the phone and plopped on the couch next to Edward. "He and Nessie got that lead a week ago. It was a trap. According to Jake, this guy's good," I said with no emotion what so ever in my voice.

"It's ok. They'll find him, he'll slip up, I know it. I know Tyler."

"I hope so."

"Me too." Edward replied. I stifled a yawn and snuggled to Edward. He squeezed me kissing the top of my forehead.

All of the sudden, I heard another knock on the door and panic took over my whole body.

"Go to my room and stay there." I demanded. Edward grabbed his sweatshirt and ran to my room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I looked in the peephole and felt my whole body go numb when I saw James standing outside.

I opened the door and without invitation, he came walking right in.

"James it's late, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on now Bella is that the way you talk to the love of your life?" He smiled smugly and put his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed his arm off. "Eww James, get our hands off of me. And please spare me the 'love your life' thing. You are far from it. Now what the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Well I can see you are tired so I'll get to right to the point."

"Good." I said standing by the door with my hands on my hips. He started to look around and I was getting very impatient.

"James!" I yelled causing him to jump a little.

"Oh yeah, right. UM….K so you've been looking a little blah lately and I was thinking that it would be better if I did Alice's cross examination tomorrow."

"What? James you know you can't do that. She's the mother of your son; Mr. Smith would never go for it. And why the hell would you want to? Are you going to be an ass to her up there tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick. Damn him he wanted to go up there and be mean to her. He is such an asshole.

He sat down on my couch and I followed him. Still standing with my hands on my hips.

"James what the hell is going on?" I said when I realized a little bit of sadness on his face.

"Bella please just let me question Alice. Please?" he begged liked a child.

"James you know Mr. Smith is going to say no."

"Not if you tell him to let me do it." he said. I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, me or himself.

"Why should I? You haven't given me a good reason."

"Dammit Bella just do it, just let me question her."

"No! I'm not going to let you take out your anger on her."

"What?" he asked sounding shock.

"You heard me, you're pissed at her and I'm not going to let her sit up there and take a beating from you." I said sternly. His eyes got wide and he stood up to look out my balcony door.

"Bella, I was afraid of letting you cross-examine her and being harsh on because…damn it I didn't want to say this but I don't want her up there. I don't even want in on this case. Edward was my man back in the day, and then everything he did for EJ when my father was being an ass and threatening me. Bella I don't want Alice hurt up there so I thought if I did it, I would take it a little easier on her…"

I was dumb founded; I had no clue what to say. James in not so many words just admitted that he liked Edward and that he believed him. I wanted to run and hug him, as stupid as that may sound.

"James, I promise, I'm not going to be hard on Alice. I really like her and I want a friendship with her after this stupid case is over."

"Promise me Bella, please. I'm finally getting somewhere. I'm spending time with my son and I don't want anything to come between that. I don't want Alice hurt because of this case."

"James I think that is very thoughtful of you and I promise I will go easy on her. I promise. I don't want her hurt either." I said feeling very relieved that we had talked about this.

I couldn't believe how messed up this whole situation was. Here I was sleeping, also falling in love, with the defendant, while James was the father of one of the witness's son. Man what a great lifetime movie this would make. I laughed to myself.

"Thanks Bella. I better get going. EJ's at my house now, I left him with my girlfriend. I want to get back in case he wakes up."

"Wait your girlfriend?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. He laughed. "Yes my girlfriend Tori. We met a few months ago and have been talking and well we became exclusive recently and….every things falling into place and I don't want anything to ruin it." he admitted.

"I'm happy for you James. But why do you still flirt with me?"

He laughed again. "Because you're so much fun to toy with." he said sarcastically and I threw a pillow at him.

"Bye Bella…Oh yeah, I think you know a little more about Mr. Masen than you are letting on. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

My jaw hit the floor when he said that. He gave me a stupid knowing smile glanced over at my kitchen table, then walked out the door letting it slam behind him. I nearly fainted when I saw Edward's keys on the table with an EEM INVESTMENTS emblem keychain right there in plain sight. I reached for the keys, heard my bedroom door open, and out came Edward. He was just as white as I was.

He grabbed his keys and laid them back on the table then he took my hands and led me to the couch.

"I heard the whole thing and first, I want to punch him for flirting with you…and second this is all my fault. I should have never come over here. I put your job on the line by coming over here and now if he goes and rats you out…damn it!!!" he screamed and stood up abruptly from the couch.

"Bella we need to, as hard as it's going to be, try and only see each other on the weekends at the hotel. Damn me and being selfish and wanting so badly to see you. I put you in jeopardy and I'll never do that again." God he was so sexy when he was angry. I stood up and reached for him embracing him in a kiss. "I would rather you did." I admitted. And that was the only words that were needed to start the frantic undressing of our clothes and tangling of our tongues and bodies.

Edward lifted me and carried me to the bedroom laying me on the bed gently then showering my body with his sweet kisses. I reached up and pulled him to my lips not wanting to wait another moment to feel him. He teased my entrance with erection causing me to whimper. He laughed at my eagerness and then crashed his lips to mine before thrusting into me. My breath immediately hitched and my hips lifted up causing him to go deeper.

"I don't think it can get any better than this." he whispered burying his face in my hair. Our movements became fast, exciting, and crazy. We were all over my bed laughing, moaning, and kissing.

I straddled him and he reached for my hips. "Don't move, I want to feel you like this, I want to memorize your body like this." he said huskily, gawking at the sight in front of him. I smiled at him and plunged down to his lips. He groaned and laughed into the kiss and I started to move my hips both of us panting, moaning, and screaming each other's names until our ecstasy was reached...

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. When I went back to my room, Edward was getting dressed. "Please stay." I begged, stifling a yawn. I was exhausted and I really needed to get some sleep but I didn't want him to leave.

I batted my eyelashes at him, smiled and pleaded with my eyes for him to stay here tonight.

He removed his shirt and pants and opened the covers for me. "Come here you." he said as I crawled in and he pulled me to him.

"I'm not going to worry about James, I think I saw a change him." I said snuggling to his chest.

Edward then explained to me how James went to Alice and spilled all about his dad and what he made him do. I felt so bad for Alice.

"So I think we'll be okay but we have to be more careful. We have to stay at the hotel and only on weekends." Edward said and I agreed.

I woke up to a load bang on my door.

"Uhhh..." I groaned. I lifted my head off Edward's naked chest, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Too early..." he mumbled. I pulled his arm stumbled out of bed and pulled my bathrobe on. I was shocked when I saw Alice standing there.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked in my groggy morning voice.

"Oh Bella, I just miss you so much and I want you to know that whatever happens today, I hold nothing against you, I promise." She lunged herself at me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Alice, that means a lot to me and I've missed you too." I hugged her back.

"Bella what's wrong with you? You've been looking like shit these last few days. Are you feeling okay?" she asked as we sat down on kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worn out, this case is taking a lot out of me and…damn Alice I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I wasn't trying to convict your best friend. I'm sorry I didn't call after I figured it out. I just figured you hated me and….please forgive me Alice, please tell me that once this over and Edward is free that you'll forgive me." Alice gave me a strange look and I realized that I said 'when Edward is free'. Fuck. I was already messing up. I was the one prosecuting him, which meant I wanted him to go to jail; not be free. I brushed of her look, as if nothing happened, hoping she didn't catch the last part. I'm sure she did, but being the kind-hearted person she is, she left it alone, for my and her best friend's sakes.

"I promise Bella, no hard feelings. I know this is your job and I would never ask you to give it up or jeopardize your work for my friend."

Alice and I sat there for a few minutes longer. Talking to her and being in presence, I realized just how much I actually missed her and even though we only hung out a few times, I missed the energy she had brought to my life in those few days.

Alice finally excused herself to go see Jasper. I walked back to the bedroom and snuggled next to Edward.

"Edward we need to wake up." I whispered.

"Nooo..." Edward groaned. "Ten more minutes."

"Edward, you sound like a little kid." He pushed me back on the bed, locking me in between his arms.

"Oh do I?" I laughed and nodded. He growled and pressed his lips to mine, sucking on my lower lips, and then biting hard on it.

"Ow! Edward!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"That's what you get." I smacked him on the arm and got out from underneath him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To shower. Care to join me?" I asked in a sultry voice. He ran towards me and lifted me up.

After our hour-long shower, which was much needed because of our sore bodies, we got dressed.

We were going to be questioning Alice today. I wasn't ready for it at all. Sure, I had my questions down to the pin, but I wasn't ready emotionally. Alice would have easily become my best friend, and she has been Edward's best friend since high school.

"What's on your mind Love?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

He grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed. "Tell me."

"I'm just nervous about today."

"Why? Because Alice is testifying?" I nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I understand."

"You do?"

He nodded. "I know you've grown terribly close to Alice and today you're going to ask her questions to put me in jail. I understand that you're nervous. But please, don't worry about it. You'll do fine." He pulled away and placed a single kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled. "You're welcome." He kissed me again on my lips. "I'd better get going. It's almost 8:30_."_

I pouted my lips. "I don't want to."

"I know me either. But it's your job Bella."

I sighed. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"Come on, walk me to the door." We walked to the door silently, holding hands. He pulled my hand up and kissed it softly. "I'll see you later." I nodded, looking down. Edward lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately.

"Bye." I said.

He gave me one last kiss. "Bye." he started to walk away, but Edward didn't let go of my hand. I pulled him back to me and kissed him again, only this time, it was slow and gentle. It wasn't deep or heated. It was well...romantic.

"Okay, I really have to go." he mumbled into his mouth.

"No..." I moaned.

"Yes." Edward looked back and sighed. I gave him a chaste kiss, another 'bye', and ran out the door.

I got to the courthouse at 9:42, I immediately spotted Alice sitting next a woman who had been here since day and it just dawned on me that it was Edward's aunt, it had to be. I made a mental note to ask Edward tonight.

I had a few minutes to go over things and prepare for today with Mr. Smith and James. James asked again if I wanted him to cross-examine Alice today, but I told him no and he didn't argue with me.

I felt a little dizzy with the pending day but made the best of it. Mr. Smith and James both asked me if I was ok and if I needed a break. To which I once again told them no.

After talking, the bailiff brought in the Judge and we sat down. The clerk read the case number and sat in a chair near the Judge. The Judge asked if we were ready, and Carlisle and Mr. Smith both replied, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. Cullen, you may bring in your first witness." The Judge said. Carlisle nodded and the clerk called in Alice, swore her in, and she sat down. Alice was wearing a black knee-length skirt with a pastel-pink silk, button up shirt. I laughed on the inside. Even when being questioned in court, Alice still wears pink.

Carlisle started his questioning. I had to hold back tears the whole time. I couldn't even pay attention I was so tense. Luckily James was taking notes during the examination.

"Bella." James whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. I started to nervously bite my lip.

I looked back up and tried to pay attention. I glanced over at Edward. He was staring at me with concern in his eyes. I quickly looked back down, and then saw him look away from the corner of my eye.

"Miss Swan?" The Judge said. My head shot up."Do you need a recess before you cross-examination? You look a little pale." The judge asked concerned. I shook my head 'no' and cleared my throat. "Then would you like to cross-examine the witness?" he asked starting to sound aggravated.

"Yes sir." I froze for a second then gathered myself and did the normal pep talk.

I started out just like with Lauren about the basics of who she was and how she knew Mr. Masen

I had to stop to drink some water because my mouth was extremely dry.

"How long have you and Mr. Masen been friends?"

"Our whole lives. There was not a time in my life that I don't remember not being with Edward. Our parents were friends."

"So you knew Edward Masen Sr.?"

"Yes, he was like my uncle."

"And what was his relationship with Edward like?"

"Like any normal father/son relationship, they had their differences but they loved each other."

"Miss Brandon, why was Mr. Masen in rehab?"

"He was a partier and took it too far once he got to college. I couldn't take seeing my friend like that so one night I brought him to rehab. I love Edward and I wanted him to get better."

"So him becoming a druggy and alcoholic had nothing to do with his hatred for his father?"

"Not that I know of. Edward never said that to me. He went away to his aunt and uncle's the summer before our senior year and when he came back he was into drugs and started hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"Alice what is always Edward Sr. dream for Edward Jr. to take over EEM INVESTMENTS?"

"Yes, he spoke about it often. That's why Edward took business in school."

"But didn't Edward want to take music?"

"Well yes but…"

"So why did Edward take Business and not music?"

Alice was silent and I started to feel sick. I was getting into my role well and I needed to back off. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Any other person would be squirming up there, with the questions I had lined up, but I couldn't do that, not to Alice, and not to my Edward.

"He took Business because his father made him." she said with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. She looked over at Edward with apologetic eyes and it my heart shattered.

I turned around towards Mr. Smith and saw him glaring at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and said my normal chant. This is your job. I turned back to Alice and saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Alice did Edward ever tell you he hated his father and that he didn't want to work for his company and he would rather see it go under than take it over?"

There was silence. Alice was staring at the microphone intently the judge was glaring at her then at me. I looked over at Mr. Smith and I could tell he was pissed because I skipped a lot of questions. For the first time fear of him knowing, something crept up and I lost it. I got nervous.

"Miss Brandon I asked you a question. Did Mr. Masen ever tell you he hated his father and that he didn't want to work for his company and he would rather see it go under than take it over?"

Still no answer. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes then the judge bellowed out. "Miss Brandon, answer the question."

"Yes." she whispered softly.

"N-no more questions..." I stuttered unable to gain my composure back as I attempted to make my way back to my seat.

**EPOV**

I didn't know who to feel worse for Bella or Alice. Bella was looking whiter than I've ever seen her and Alice was on the verge of tears but I knew that this needed to happen. I wasn't mad at Bella at all, but I knew she was mad at herself. When the judge yelled for Alice to answer the question I jumped a little and then heard her answer. I looked up and met Alice's gaze and I smiled hoping that gesture would let her know I wasn't mad at her.

I then looked over at Bella who was whiter than white and looking very sweaty. She was making her way back to her seat slowly, my uncle was watching me intently as I watched her and I felt him nudge me to try to get me out of my stare.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as he followed my line of vision as we saw my angel crumble to the floor.

* * *

**So what do you think? You know I want to hear from you, I love your guesses. **

**Well my awesome readers. I'm heading to bed now. The clocks go ahead tonight which means........we loose an hour of a sleep UGH I need that hour.......**

**Let me know what you think and I may just send you a sneak peak as to whats in store for E&B and it may not be from the next chapter. It may just be from a future chapter!**

**Just throwing that out there....LOL**

**CM & Laurajae**


	17. How do I live?

**Sorry this was late. I had it written on and sent to Laura on Saturday but she's been so busy. Laura is going to continue to post this on her site but for the rest of the story, she is going to be the BETA and the sounding board and all that but I'll continue with the writing. She's got a lot going on right now and I offered to take this off her hands and just continue with writing it. Since...like she says when ever I try to get her in the zone for it..... "you're so much better at this story than me." Go send her some love and tell her to concentrate on school! LOL **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews it was the most I've gotten for one chapter and I'm so friggen happy. I was squealing and my husband was like you're strange. Think you can beat that? Please try, for me. I would love to get over 30 for this chapter :) I think I'm begging something I said I would never do...LOL But hey I gave all of you a gift last week.....did you like it????? **

**Hope4more.......thanks for everything ILY......**

**TwiDi......OMG you saved me this week.....thanks! and go check out her story, You don't know anything. She's on my favorites. It's going to be a good one... **

**Um a few more....**

**Go check out**

**Magentism by my new friend ****beate73**

**and **

**.****Melting heart by my other new friend ****neonapple**

**Their all on my favorites.**

**Well that's all this is all EPOV! Hope you like it.....**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was late, it was cold, I was sweating and I was pacing. My hands clenched in balls as I paced the hotel room back and forth. Alice hadn't called but Esme did… _5 times_. I ignored it. Carlisle knocked for over an hour on the door. I ignored it. I didn't want to see anyone except _my_ _angel_. I was dying inside, my heart was hammering away, my head hurt, my legs pulsating from the anger poured into my pacing.

My aunt called _again_, I went to throw my phone across the room but stopped myself. I couldn't take my anger out on the only thing that was my connection to my angel. I stopped in front of my bed. I grabbed her pillow and pulled it close to me, cradling my face in her scent that lingered on the white pillow case. The pillow case that I would stash away in the closet, under my clothes before the maid would come. Sick? Stalkerish? I didn't care.

When she wasn't with me at night, I needed the comfort of her scent to lull me to sleep. Because not having her in my arms and not feeling her breath tickling my chest was _unbearable_. But, I knew she couldn't stay here every night. My selfishness of wanting her with me was starting to get a little too much and almost getting us caught. I didn't give a fuck about myself, but, I didn't want Bella to get in trouble. She's too pure and good to be _disbarred_ for being with me. But I couldn't let her go, I needed her. I needed her like I need the air I breathe.

I continued to pace and I realized that in a few short days, maybe a week, I could be leaving her for god knows how long. I didn't lie when I said that I hoped Tyler would be found, but I also didn't elaborate on the fact that I, too, know he's good. Hell, I left him in charge for so long and he had plenty of time to plot and plan. But I still had to have hope; I had to have hope for me and for Bella. I had to hold on to that little piece of hope… _I had to_, in order to get through this. She was the reason that I walked into that court room every day and sat there and listened as my name got dragged through the mud.

I looked at my phone, _again_. _Nothing_… I thought I made it clear to James that I wanted a call... I thought that he caught it. FUCK. I trusted him, I knew I shouldn't have.

_Flash back…_

"_Carlisle!" I screamed as he followed my line of vision as we saw my angel crumble to the floor. "Call 911" James screamed._

_It all had happened so fast... 2 jurors, one who was an ER nurse and the other who was a medical student, went rushing to her side. All I heard or could comprehend was 'swollen abdomen' and 'she needs an OR'. _

_Alice took my hand as I sat there trying so hard not to jump up and be by her side. My heart and head were having an extensive internal battle. My heart was pulling towards her; Yearning to be there right now and holding her hand. But my head won, because I wouldn't put us in jeopardy like this. I couldn't do that to my angel._

_I heard the EMT's come running in and I watched as they took her blood pressure, hooked up to the portable EKG machine and gave her a shot of something. My heart sank, I knew how much she hated needles and as I watched the needle go in, I wanted nothing more than to be there with her comforting her. The EMT then asked about her family and Mr. Smith said that they would call the office to get her emergency contact info._

_Then he asked who wanted to go with her. I nearly leapt from my seat to say 'me' and Alice knew it, too. She squeezed my hand a little tighter and gave me the 'look' that said 'don't do it'. And she was right; again my heart and head started to fight. Alice knew me too well. She could tell from the time I screamed Carlisle's name that she was 'the one' and that I was still with her… I thanked heaven for that because, she kept me grounded to the seat while my head and heart fought about the right thing to do._

"_I'll go. Jasper Hale, her best friend, is her emergency contact. I'll ask him to get in touch with her father." The EMT lifted up the gurney, she was pasty white, sweaty and breaking my heart. What the hell was wrong with her? James walked away with her and looked over at me and Alice. He stared at me for about 2 seconds and I nodded. I knew he was asking me if I wanted him to call me. And GODDAMNIT! I did and I trusted him._

_End flash back…_

What the fuck was I thinking, that's all he needed to get Bella disbarred and make this case 10 times worse for me. But I had to, what other choice did I have? It was a whim… a moment of panic. At that moment, I thought he was the only way to get updates on her. But I had Alice who had Jasper. I forgot and I made yet another stupid decision.

It was now going on 9:00pm and I haven't heard from anyone in hours. I was getting sick. I debated on whether I should be going to the hospital… yet, _again,_ my head had won the battle. I threw up, twice. I looked at my phone again willing it to ring, I needed it to ring. I tried Alice, I got her answering machine. I couldn't do it anymore… I _couldn't_ sit in the confines of this hotel room while Bella was _still_ at the hospital.

I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I was going to Alice's. I had to. I couldn't be alone. If I couldn't have Bella, I would have my best friend. I was speeding, down the side roads, praying that Alice was home and that Jasper knew something. The grip on my steering wheel was causing my knuckles to turn white but that didn't make me loosen up the hold. I wanted to punch and scream and just fucking cry.

I got to Alice's and all the lights were off. My heart fell as did a few tears. The battle within my head was still kicking in full force. I was done listening to my mind, my heart was pulling me towards the place that I knew I needed to be. I put the car in drive spinning my tires as I peeled out of Alice's driveway. I was about 2 minutes away, when it rang! My _fucking_ _phone_ _rang_ and I jumped. It was a number I didn't recognize, it had to be James.

"Hello." I said breathless sounding as if I had just run a marathon.

"Edward, man, it's James."

"James, _please_ tell me she's OK, _please_. Tell me something, _anything_."

"Edward, listen. Meet me at the hospital in the parking garage second floor row T. I'll be waiting and we can talk then."

"I'll be there in 5." I said shutting my phone and pressing on the gas swerving in and out of traffic, people beeping their horns.

I made it to the parking garage in less than 5 minutes. I was pulling into a space in row T on the second floor. I half expected James to have a posse of people with him just dying to out us, but I was surprised when I saw him, Alice and Jasper standing there by the door.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me; Jasper extended his hand and said "It's finally nice to meet you." In almost a southern like accent.

James also extended his hand then pulled me in for a 'guy' hug.

"How's it going, man?" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and just wanted to yell for them to tell me what the fuck was going on. "Edward," James began. "She just got out of surgery. She had an obstructed bowel and needed an emergency surgery. She's very lucky. They told her dad any longer and she could have died. She's resting in recovery now but will need to be here for a few days. When she fainted, she fractured a bone and hit her head pretty bad. They did a head CT and there was swelling and well… Edward she needed a surgery to release some of the pressure for that as well. She's pretty banged up..."

I nearly fainted; I fell against the wall and put my hands on my thighs and my head down. I took deep breaths. "I need to see her, I don't care what you guys have to do, but I need to see her." I said I didn't look up; I stayed in the same position as I spoke. I couldn't look at them; I didn't want them to see the tears that were spilling over.

"Well here's the deal… we knew you would want to see her so we arranged it with one of the nurses."

"James, why are you doing this man, why are you helping us?" I had to know, I had to know I could trust him. I wiped my face and took a deep breath then looked up.

He sighed and looked over at Alice, then back at me. "Edward, we were best friends in high school and when Alice told me she was pregnant, I was so happy and I wanted it with her, I loved her. I loved her and I wanted to build my life with her. But, you know my father, he wouldn't have it and he had a good way of manipulating me and putting things in my mind….. Edward, you stepped up and helped with my son, you became the man I couldn't and for that I will always be grateful to you… I owe you man, I owe you for helping Alice to raise my son to become a good kid. And you know what the funny thing is?" he paused.

"You hate wrestling but yet EJ tells me you guys used to watch it every Friday and Monday night." I laughed. "Well, I knew you like wrestling and…. I had hope for you man." I replied. I always knew James was a good guy, he comes off as an ass but like me, he had a domineering father who ruled his life. James and I were so much alike in so many ways and I wanted EJ to have pieces of his father here and there for if this day ever came.

"It means a lot to me. There are so many of my traits that I see in EJ and I know that you had something to do with it. So, thanks Edward and I promise what I said at her apartment the other night, is true. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me, it really does."

"So, does this mean that you and Bella are an item and have been?" Alice questioned. She was standing with Jasper, he had his arms wrapped around her body. I looked at them and longed for that feeling of openness with Bella.

"Yes, we have been for weeks now. She's been coming to the hotel after court, but I will not say anything else." I explained and they nodded in agreement.

"No need to, we get it and we will help you in any way we can." Jasper said.

"Edward, I've never seen you so happy but yet so sad and I won't ruin that little bit of happiness, if it's Bella that puts the sparkle in your eyes then I will support both of you."

"Thanks, guys. This means a lot. More than you know."

I felt a wave of relief after this conversation, the two most important people in Bella's and my lives knew about us and the last person we ever suspected to be on our side was just that, supporting us and actually helping me to go see her.

"I hate to break this up but Bella's dad is asking for you Jasper?" A red head girl walked out holding EJ's hand. I assumed she was Tory.

"Uncle Edward!" EJ exclaimed and came running to me giving me a big hug.

"I miss you, Uncle Edward. You never come over anymore." He complained. I bent down to his level and looked up at Alice to apologize with my eyes. She smiled letting me know all was good.

"I know, I'm sorry… there's some crazy grown up stuff going on with me now, but I promise when it's done...... I'm going to be seeing a lot of you. And I was thinking… how about when all this grown up stuff is behind me… you , Jasper, your mom, dad, Tori, a special lady friend of mine and myself all go away for 2 weeks maybe to Disneyland?" I questioned and his eyes lit up.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I said leaning in and ruffling his hair.

"Mom, dad, please, say we all can… _please_." EJ begged his parents and they both laughed.

"We can." They said at the same time.

I stood up and smiled. Things were going to be OK. They have to be.

After I was introduced to Tori and Jasper left to go see Bella's dad, Victoria left with EJ, James, Alice and I waited in the empty room that was right next to Bella's. We were waiting to get the 'go ahead' from Bella's nurse.

Bella's cousin Rose and her husband Emmett along with Charlie and his friend Sue were here. Bella was awake and talking but sounded very tired. I could hear their conversations. Finally, Jasper announced that Bella needed her rest and everyone else agreed. The nurse came in and told James that I would have till her shift ended at 7:00am. I looked at my clock it was 10:30. That gave me eight and ½ hours. I was so nervous. Not only about seeing my _Angel_ all banged up, but who this nurse was and could I really trust her.

I was still thinking about the consequences of this when Alice left giving me a kiss and telling me to call her tomorrow. James waited a few minutes.

"Edward, the nurse is Tori's sister so she's cool, she won't say anything." He must have been able to tell that I was thinking about her and why and how our secret would be sage with her.

"Thanks, James, this means a lot." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm holding you to Disneyland, when you get your money back." He joked.

"I don't break my promises." I declared.

"Go see your girl before you go crazy. You still have that damn nervous habit of running your hands through your hair." He laughed.

"Thanks again, JC." I said as he walked out the door.

I stood there for about 2 minutes taking cleansing breaths before I opened the door slowly and quietly. I looked over at my angel, she had a white wrap around her head, a sling on her arm and had 3 bags of fluids hung from the IV stand.

She was looking out of the window and I could see tears falling from her eyes. My heart broke. I started walking towards her. She hadn't seen me yet. She was deep in thought. As I approached her, her gaze moved from the window to the moving object in her room. Me.

"_Edward_." She gasped and her eyes lit up as I'm sure did mine.

I bent down next to her and took her sling-free hand in mine. I traced my finger along her entire face as I just leaned there and stared at my angel.

"Shhh, don't cry. Don't cry, love, you're OK, now." I said as I continued to trace her face and wipe her tears. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips letting them linger.

"I-I didn't think I was going to see you." She admitted.

"As if I could stay away." I joked.

"I was so scared Bella, the hardest thing I ever had to do was sit there and not get up and run to you. It broke me to see you like _that_."

"I dreamt about you and I, while I was out of it, I mean. I dreamt that we were free and we were on vacation with everyone and I was with you freely and all the feelings I have built up inside were out and we were happy. I was happy and you were happy."

"We're going to have that, Bella, I promise you. We are going to have _that_." I promised. My hand never leaving her face.

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked her voice strained and sounding tired.

"I won't hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"I'm on morphine, I can't feel a thing." She giggled a little and then shifted her body. I laid in bed with her and caressed her arm with my fingers.

"Edward, I'm off the case." She whispered softly. I didn't know whether I was happy, relieved, sad or angry but I didn't say anything, I just started to hum her lullaby as I held my angel in my arms promising that I would never let her go no matter what.

* * *

**A/N 2....let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all. I may just have another surprise. *Evil laugh***

**CM**


	18. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**I really have no excuse. I'm so sorry you had to wait almost a month for this chapter. RL is crazy right now and I haven't been able to get in the zone. Plus my daughter got a DS and the hubby bought me Mario and OMG.....I'm addicted. I'm so close to the end and I can't stop. I know I know that's not an excuse. But old school Mario with better affects? Any one have that game?  
**

**To all my reviewers, you guys rock my world with your thoughts, kind words and encouragement. Thank you all so much. **

**Hope4more.....My older more wiser internet sister. Thank you. For everything. Not only for being there for me personally but also during this story. **

**Twidi.......my other older, smarter internet sister.......first she has an amazing story called _You don't know anything_.....go check it out...second......thank you so much for you amazing skills and helping me out once again. Oh and thanks for calling me a genius. It made me smile!!!!  
**

**Gotta pimp again....._Magnetism _by beate73 and _Melting Heart_ by neonapple. They are both on my favorite.  
**

**Well here we go, Chapter 18. Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

**For all of you who reviewed, and got your sneak peak, read on to see if she is worth it? **

**Oh ya and I don't own it.......I still own both my Edward dolls though** :)

* * *

**EPOV**

The next week happened just as the first day. After a long gruelling day, I would drive to the hospital and then wait in the empty room right next to Bella's. Bella would announce she was tired, each day it got earlier and earlier and Jasper would then agree saying how tired she looked and everyone would leave. Once they were gone, Jasper would come into the room and tell me that the coast was clear.

Our eyes would meet and we would both smile. It was the best feeling in the world. She would blush that beautiful color, put her head down to compose herself then look back up at me, the sparkle in her eye was enough to make my knees go weak.

She was going home tomorrow morning and she couldn't be happier. And to be honest, neither could I. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms normally and not with the confines of her IV and this small bed.

We never spoke about the case or the fact that she was off it. I had no clue how that came about. All Carlisle told me was that we had one more week and court would be back in session.

Due to the current circumstances, the judge gave the prosecution two weeks. So Bella and I would have one week before my testimony and the impending doom of my sentence. I still held hope that Jacob and Nessie would find Tyler, but as the days turned into nights and the nights turned back into days still with no luck, my hope started to fade.

For her last night in the hospital, I arranged for a nice meal for Bella and I in her room and I had a present to give to her.

Jasper and Alice where helping me with this and thankfully Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had become good friends. So they were easily convinced to leave earlier tonight. Also, Alice had paid for Sue and Charlie to dine at the nicest restaurant in Seattle, so they too had left early.

Bella was off all her pain meds and was able to have her IV removed. I heard Charlie telling her that he would be there in the morning to take her home. She said goodbye to her dad and I heard the door shut. After that I heard her scurry over to lock it. As I walked through the door with the tray in hand, I caught a glimpse of her backside. She had on the cutest pink lace panties.

They were see-through and I couldn't help but stare. She turned towards me and blushed when she realized her gown was open in the back. She hurried to the bed and threw the covers over her. I laughed at her shyness and walked towards her setting the tray on the table.

I moved the covers from her legs and bent down and kissed her thighs. I traced the pattern of her lace panties then moved my lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"Those are some sexy panties." I chuckled and raise my eyebrows at her. She giggled and grabbed my hair pulling me back to her plump lips. She kissed me with urgency and tenderness all in one and I kissed her back with just as much urgency as I had; _and boy did I have some_.

Once we were breathless, we both pulled away but kept our heads together and just stared into each others' eyes.

After a few moments, the silence was broken when her stomach growled.

"Some one's hungry." I said, Bella nodded and laughed.

"How'd ya guess?" She giggled and I lifted the cover off the food and saw the biggest smile grace her face.

"My favorite!" She exclaimed and I pushed the table close to her and sat on the other side of the bed. We both sat Indian-style.

"How did you get this?" She asked as she cut her chicken and took a bite.

"Alice called in a favor to Mr. Abate." I said.

Abate's Italian bistro was down the street from her apartment and there was a week long waiting list even for takeout. It was the best Italian food in Seattle. Attillio Abate and his wife Ida owned and ran the restaurant. They came here from Italy when they were 15. They opened the Bistro in 1972 and it's been popular ever since.

As we ate our chicken parmesan and salads, we talked about anything but the case. She told me how her dad and Sue are going to stay one week and that Emmett and Rose where planning on trying to open a new shop out here so they may be coming here more often; even, possibly living here. I asked what was going to happen with the shop in Forks and she said that Quil and Embry would run it. They are friends of Jacobs and are both mechanics.

After our dinner, I set the tray aside and moved the table out of the way. I held her hands as we sat there.

"Edward, you seem nervous. What's wrong?" she asked. Noticing my now sweaty palms and heavy breathing… I'm not sure why I was nervous. Was it because I was about to give her a gift or the fact that I really wanted to talk about this case?

I took a deep breath and met her gaze.

"Edward, please… you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just trying to figure out the perfect way to give you something without you being mad at me." I confessed.

"Y-you bought me _something_?" she asked hesitantly.

"I did." I admitted and smiled at her. I knew how much she hated it when people buy things for her or show her too much attention. But I had seen this at the store and I couldn't _not_ get it for her.

"Edward…" She whined and I laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"The exact reaction I _knew_ I would get. You got flowers, gifts and cards from everyone in the world but _me_. Now how is that _fair_?" I asked.

"It's fair, because all these people that bought those things for me are _not_ on trial and have no money because some sleaze bag took it." She stated matter-of-factly and I swear if she could, she would have stomped her foot.

"Plus..." She continued. "These people don't give me the only thing you can give me." Her voice was sexy, sultry and dripping sex. I moaned a little and she giggled.

"UGH… you'll be the death of me, Isabella Swan." She pouted at my statement and I took the opportunity to capture her lips with mine. She instantly wound her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer.

"Stop distracting me…" I laughed. "You're getting your gift." She humphed and I sat back and I composed myself.

"Well, it just so happens that I had _earned_ some money and I am spending it on you!" I said and wouldn't allow her to say anything else. I pulled the blue tiffany's box from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I'm not taking this! It's from Tiffany's… here, take it back." She pushed the box back into my hands.

"Bella, it's a gift. _Please_, don't fight me. _Please_, accept it."

"_No_." she shook her head.

I leaned in a little closer to her.

"_Please…_" I said again, my voice softer and smother.

"No." she stated a little less hard this time. I leaned in more and brushed my nose against her collar bone.

"_Please_, for _me?_" I begged this time leaving light kisses on her bare skin. Her breathing sped up and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"N-No." she stuttered and this time my lips were at her ear.

"_Please_." I said again then kissed her ear and traced it to her lips.

"_Please_, accept it." I whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes and she sighed. She parted her lips to say something but I stopped her by kissing her. Her breathing was still erratic and I could still hear her heart humming. It was beating so fast.

"You're impossible…" She stated and I sat back with a look of triumph on my face as I handed her the box.

She hesitated then reached for it. She went to open it but stopped.

"One condition." She said, putting the box on her lap.

"HMMM... OK, one and _only_ one..." I said.

"How did you earn _this_ money?" she asked, pressing her lips, folding her arms and smiled once she noticed the look on my face.

"Ooops… No, not that one." I said and went to lean in to try to distract her again.

"Uh Uh! Romeo," She pushed me away and glared at me waiting for the answer.

"Damn… you promise not to laugh?" I asked now frowning as she smiled in triumph.

"Pinky-swear" She said holding out her pinky. I laughed and shook my head taking her pinky and we 'pinky swore'.

"Well, my aunt is part of this foundation that helps old people and… well, she offered to pay me if I would play the piano for them during their free time. So every day for the last month while I waited for our time, I would head to the nursing home before coming here and play the piano."

There was a long pause and her lips curled up into the cutest little smile.

"Edward, that's the… Oh my god… Edward, that's just so… so…... so damn _cute_. They must have loved you." She was smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well, it was cute… I guess and it was worth it because I was able to get you your present. Now, please open it." I asked pleading with her with my eyes. She groaned and then started to open the box.

I sat back waiting with baited breath as she opened the box slowly.

When the ribbon was off and she had the cover almost all the way off, she stopped and looked up at me.

I smiled at her and she continued to open the box. Once it was open, she took a deep breath and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Edward, it's beautiful…" She said as she pulled out the platinum charm bracelet.

I moved closer to her and fastened it around her wrist. She was touching it gently examining the charms.

"Right here…" I said lifting up a charm… "This charm is the blue ribbon to represent colon cancer I got it for the memory of your mom. This charm right here… this is a sapphire diamond to represent your birthday. This charm right here represents your love for cooking." She chuckled when she looked at the utensil charm.

"And this one right here… this is a blue topaz heart. It's my birthstone." I whispered that last part and looked down circling the charm between my fingers.

"It's perfect. Edward. It's beautiful and it means so much to me." I leaned in and kissed her and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying? Please, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy. No one has ever bought me such a meaningful gift before. I love it and I will cherish it always. But…… I know this happiness is going to end soon and as much as I don't want to think about it or ruin our night, I can't help but wonder what the future holds for us. We've both been so quite about it this week and with me getting sick… it bought us time. But next week is going to go by so fast, then you are on the stand and then that's it. Jake and Nessie are trying but I'm losing faith Edward. And…… I'm losing you."

She had conveyed everything I had felt. I was losing faith as well. But most of all, I was afraid that I was going to lose Bella. Did I want to ask her to sit and wait for me while I was in jail for God knows how long? Would I do that to her? The selfish part of me wanted to ask her to wait but I wouldn't, no. I couldn't ask her that. But I wouldn't allow our last few weeks to be like this. If that's all we had together, than I wanted to show her just what she means to me.

I leaned in closer to her and cupped her cheek with my hand. Her eyes were still brimming with tears. I looked down and took a deep breath. I was going to let my guard down. I was going to open up to my angel and I was going to tell her that I was just as afraid as she was. I wasn't going to hide anymore. I was going to lean on her and we would get through this together. I had to; it was the right thing to do. There doesn't have to be a strong one, we can be weak together.

"I'm scared too. I've never been more terrified of anything in my life, but…" I paused. She didn't let me continue. She pulled me to her and started her assault on my lips. Her hands got lost in my hair and shifted my body so I was hovering over her. She reached for the controls of her bed and pushed the bed back into a lying down position.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." I whispered into her mouth.

"Shh, you won't hurt me. I'm fine. I feel fine."

She pulled me back to her plump lips and I lost all self control I had. My hands started to roam her body pushing up her hospital gown, revealing what I had longed for.

She unsnapped her bra and I slowly brought it down tenderly caressing her arms all the way. She shivered and my heart leapt, I loved the effect I had on her. I smiled into the kiss and took her bottom lip between my teeth, biting gently on the plump flesh.

She moaned and started to unbutton my shirt and pulled it off my arms. Her hands were all over my body. Her touches were like electric current sending waves of shocks from my head right down to my toes.

She rustled with the buckle of my belt. I lost control and grabbed her head pulling her to my lips. She winced a little and I realized that I was hurting her. I pulled back and dropped my hands. Then I let my eyes look over her body and I saw the scar on her stomach.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt, Edward. I'm Fine." She tried to pull me back to her but I put my hands out to stop her.

"I want to, Bella, please know that I do, but you just had major surgery on your stomach and fluid drained from your head. I think us doing this, is a little too much." I moved the hair away from her face and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I saw sadness and it killed me to reject her.

"I know, you're right, I just want you so badly." she said her eyes glazing her cheeks fire red.

"Believe me, love, I want you too. More than ever, but I don't want to hurt you." I kept my gaze on her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her. We broke apart from our soft sensual kiss and I pulled the bed up a little and laid back pulling her into my arms.

"Let's lay here and just enjoy the closeness." I whispered and she snuggled close to me and laid her head on my chest.

We laid there in bed. I wrapped Bella in my arms and began to hum her song. It was not long before we succumbed to sleep.

BPOV

"Bella. Bella, why is the door locked? Bella, are you OK?" BANG BANG BANG "Bella, honey are you in there?" BANG BANG BANG

"UGH! Make the banging stop." I said turning over towards Edward and wrapping myself back up in his arms.

"Bella, please honey, are you ok?"

"Shit. Edward, get up. My dad and Sue are here." I jumped out of the bed throwing my hospital gown and panties on as fast as I could. Edward jumped up and started to look for his shoes while putting his shirt on as fast as he could. He was hopping around, grabbing his things and trying to clean up our dinner experience from last night. He looked so sexy. I stood there and watched him. His bronze hair sticking out all over the place. I tried to stifle my laugh but it didn't work.

"Shhh..." He hissed and gave me his crooked smile. "They'll hear us."

"Bella, are you OK?" I heard my dad call again.

"Yeah, dad. I was just about to get cleaned up and dressed with the stuff Rose brought for me, can you and Sue give me like 10 minutes?" I called from the door.

"Sorry." My dad and Sue said at the same. "We'll get some coffee and come back up in a few." Sue said and I heard them walk away.

"Phew! That was close. I said walking towards Edward and helping him button up his shirt. He rubbed my arms and kissed the top of my nose as I fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Will you be over tonight?" I asked. Hopeful that he would be.

"Do you want to risk it?" he asked still not moving away. Gazing into my eyes, making my knees go weak.

"Of course, I want to risk it! Why would you think…" I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

"Text me when everyone's gone, I'll be waiting." He gave me one chaste lingering loving kiss, leaving my lips tingling and I stood there frozen as I watched him walk into the other room.

I touched my lips with my fingers. I had to touch them as the tingling feeling was so strong. God, I loved the effect this man had on me and more than that… I loved the way he made me feel. I looked down at my bracelet and twirled the blue topaz heart between my fingers. _His_ heart… In not so many words, that's what he was giving me by adding this to my bracelet.

I decided to make use of some of the stuff that Rose brought me and I headed to the bathroom and to get ready to go home.

It was nice having Rose, Emmett, my dad and Sue around the last week. I really did miss being with them. So many times this week, I've wanted to tell Rose about my situation with Edward. Even though I knew that she wouldn't say anything, I really didn't want to risk it.

I hopped into the tiny shower in the bathroom and stood under the water letting the hot water sooth my muscles. I closed my eyes as scenes from the past week clouded my thoughts.

_Flash back…_

"_Miss Swan, you are at Seattle Grace. Can you tell me what hurts?" I heard someone say. And it sounded like that person was a million miles away. All I could do was moan._

"_Let's get her into surgery." Another voice sang out._

_Then the next thing I remember is being surrounded by my dad, Sue, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and James._

_My dad explained everything to me and I looked over at Jasper. He knew exactly what my eyes were conveying and he and James left the room. I wanted Edward, I needed him._

_I didn't know how this was going to work but all I knew was that I wanted to see him. It felt like forever before Jasper and James came back._

_Everyone left to get some food at the cafeteria. James told me that they talked to him and they will figure something out for me to see him._

_In my drugged up state, I heard Jasper say that he was going to find everyone and James said he would stay with me._

_James sat next to me and took my hand._

"_Bella, I don't want you to worry, you're off the case, I'm going to take over and you just worry about getting better and help your friends find Tyler."_

_I was stunned. How the hell did he know about Tyler? I think he saw the confusion in my eyes._

"_It's ok. I'm on your side, I promise. Jasper and Alice filled me in. We're all going to help you guys. Get some rest now and don't worry about anything." He brushed the hair from my forehead and leaned in and kissed it._

"_Alice is family to me and you and Edward are family to her so I guess you're stuck with me." He teased and then left the room._

_Then Edward showed up that night._

_End Flash back…_

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I unlocked the door, opened it and took a seat. I looked out the window and continued to let my mind wander. I thought about the dream I had. It was so real. We were all together having fun. Even James was there. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears.

Just then I heard the doctor come in and call my name.

I looked up and stood up to greet him. He motioned for me to sit on the bed.

He went over the normal questions he did every day, checked my scars and then wrote in his book.

"Well, Bella we got all your blood work results back that we took yesterday and…"

That's all I heard. My mind went hazy and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Bella, are you ok?" the doctor asked brining me out of my daze.

"I-I'm fine. Are you sure the results are accurate?" I asked.

"Yes, we ran them twice. That's why we took blood again yesterday. Here are some recommendations for some Doctors and pamphlets for you to read through." He handed me the stack of pamphlets and the prescription pad with names and phone numbers.

He left and the nurse came in. About two minutes later followed by my dad and Sue. My paper work was all completed and finally I was being wheeled out of the damn hospital.

* * *

It was Wednesday and I hated the fact that this week was flying by so fast. My dad and Sue where going to head back tonight since I convinced them that I was fine and I hated my dad having to take off more days off from his work. Rose and Emmett headed back yesterday. They found a spot for the new garage and decided to head back and get the ball rolling with the bank.

I sat in my living room drinking tea. Jasper just left for Alice's and I was waiting for Edward. He was going to be over in a couple of hours. He had to have dinner with his aunt and uncle.

The thunder was booming outside and flashes of lightening where scattering all around. I sat curled up on my couch looking out the window.

I heard a knock at my door and I jumped at the sound, spilling some tea. I grabbed a towel on my way to the door and cleaned myself up. I looked in the peep hole of the door and saw Mr. Smith standing there. My heart plummeted to my stomach.

Before opening the door, I composed myself and took a deep breath. "Hi Mr Smith, what brings you here?" I asked letting him in.

"Well I came to see how you were doing and… to talk to you about the case." He hesitated.

"Um… ok." I said, as he walked into my apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, motioning for him to sit at the kitchen table.

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked sitting down folding his hands in front of him.

"I feel great. A little soreness around the stomach, but nothing too bad."

"Well Bella, I'm here to talk about the case. I wanted to know if you thought you were ready to go back on Monday or if you wanted another week?"

"What do you mean if I was ready? James said I was off and he was going to take over."

"James what?" he practically yelled.

"He said that I was off the case. That I needed to heal and he would take over."

"Well I'm sorry but James does not get to make that decision." He bellowed scaring me a little.

"So, what are you saying Mr Smith?" I asked. I was feeling dizzy. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like my bubble of happiness was being burst wide open.

"I'm saying that I want _you_ on this case, Bella. This is _your_ case and I want _you_ to complete it. This case is maybe one week away from being won and it's all because of you and I want you to finish it."

I sat there stunned with my mouth agape. What could I say? 'I'm sorry Mr. Smith. I'm sleeping with the defendant and I actually think I love him, so no, I'm not going to take it.'

When I didn't respond, he stood up and said. "Bella, please think about this. This case is making your future. You are being looked at all over the legal community. Everyone has their eyes on you. This is your first big case, Bella. You are so close to winning it. Don't throw this opportunity away." And with that, he let himself out.

I was so confused. I had no clue what to do. Did I take the case back? Did I throw my career away for Edward? What if Tyler was never found and Edward went to jail? If I threw away the case and lost Edward, then I had nothing. I would have given up my dream just to lose another dream that I never even knew I wanted.

I'm not sure how long I sat at the table, but I heard keys in the door and I knew Edward was here.

He opened the door, walked in and immediately met my eyes. He ran to me and wiped my face. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying as he wiped my tears.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

"Mr. Smith wants me back on the case." I said quietly.

He hesitated for a second. "I'll support you, Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that… whatever you want to do, I _will_ support you."

"Just tell me how you really feel Edward. Say it. Tell me what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want, Bella. I'm the one on trial. I'm the one that's a week or two away from being put away. I'm not going to be selfish and tell you drop the case. I'm not worth it. I won't do that to you. This is your dream and I will go away happily; knowing that I was the reason your dream came true."

"Damn it, Edward. I want you to be selfish, I want you to ask me to get off the case… because, that's how much I want you. I'm willing to fight for you. Hell, I'll give up this case in a heartbeat if you asked me to. Don't you see? Having you in my life and feeling the way I feel for you is worth giving up this case." I pushed him out of the way and stormed over to the window.

"I'm not worth it, Bella." He repeated and my blood started to boil.

"Stop! Stop saying that! You are worth it to me. I would drop everything just to be with you and that includes this stupid case. You still can't see it, I would do anything you'd ask me to do, because I _want_ to… because I want _this_, I want us."

"I can't ask that of you, Bella. Not knowing that I'm going away I can't ask you to ruin your life just for a few more days of me. It's not fair. I… Lo- care for you too much to do that to you."

"Then if you cared for me, you would tell me what you are really thinking and what you really want. Unless of course. _I'm_ not worth it."

I wrapped my arms around my torso and fell to the couch. The thought of Edward not wanting me or thinking I'm not worth it was terrifying. I heard him sigh and I looked up and saw him run his hands through his hair. He caught my staring at him and walked briskly towards me kneeling in front of me.

"Why do we keep doing this, Bella?"

"Doing what?!"

"This… fighting, arguing, getting mad at each other over this case… it seems like every time something looks good for us, someone or something gets in the way."

"I don't want to fight with you. I just want to know what you are thinking; I want to know that I'm worth the pain and suffering, that I know you are going through. I don't want to look back and wonder if……"

"Bella, you _are_ worth it." He interrupted me. "You are _so_ worth it. But I can't ask you to give up the case. I can't ask you to walk away from this just to end up losing me at the end as well."

"What if I want to be off the case, Edward?"

"Then you get off the case. But I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"I just want to know what you want… is that so _bad_ to ask? I just want to hear you for once tell me. I'm not going to go running or be mad or even turn against you. I just…… I just want to know what's in your heart. That's all."

Edward stood up and sat on the couch next to me, he let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't hold back, Edward, just tell me what you want. I want… no I need to know. I promise, whatever you say will not derail my decision I just…" I trailed off. He brought his eyes to mine.

"I want so many things, Bella. I want a life with you. I want to walk down the street holding your hand while our child runs ahead in front of us." I shivered at the thought. I closed my eyes and I could see it, I could see us. I felt the sides of my mouth lift up as he continued to talk.

"I want to take you to my aunt and uncle and introduce you to Esme. She'll love you. I want to take you to my parents' grave so you can meet them as well. I want you to go Disneyland with Alice, EJ, James, Tori, Jasper and I when this mess is done. I want you to move into my house with me and make it a home again. I want to help you cook dinner and then leave the mess to sit the living room by the fire drinking wine. I want to pick out curtains and bedding and new dishware and I want to fight with you about who has reigns over the remote control even though I will pass it over in a heartbeat. I can just picture you laughing as I tickle you while we argue over watching the ball game or a Life Time movie. But most of all, Bella, I want _you_, because… You. Are. Worth. It. And one more thing, I don't want you to give up this case." I went to interrupt him but he pressed his finger on my lips.

"Just listen to my reasoning, please." I nodded my head.

"I want you to take the case because I don't want anyone else up there questioning me next week. I don't want James to do it and I sure as hell don't want Mr Smith to do it, either. I trust _you_ and I want _you_ to be the one that questions me."

My head was swimming with everything Edward had just said. I was floating on cloud nine and even though he told me he wanted me on the case, I was still happy with the fact that he admitted all those things to me. And truth be told, I wanted to stay on the case because I didn't want anyone else questioning him. I didn't want anyone else getting up there and badgering Edward. I would do it, I would go up there and ask him my questions and when it was all said and done… I would go back to his hotel and he would know that it was just my job.

I debated it in my head over and over. Give up the case go help Jake find Tyler. Finish the damn case, pray every night they find Tyler before the sentencing and enjoy the time I have with Edward and not feel guilty if he is put away. But could I do that? Could I not feel guilty? Could I stand by and watch him leave when I know he's innocent? So many damn questions and no answers the only thing I can rely on now, is time. Time was the only thing on my side.

"I want all that too, Edward. I want it so bad. And I want to stay on the case for selfish reasons. I don't want you getting hurt up there and I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent it from happening. But… _please,_ know it's just my job."

"I know, Bella. I know. I promise you. I will never ever hold anything you do to me in that court against you. I want you to have this. I want this for you. If you can get out there and have your dream come true then it will all be worth it. And hey, who knows, maybe I will get out on good behavior." He chuckled.

"That's _not_ funny, we'll find Tyler. Eventually I know we will." I said cuddling up next to him. He pulled the blanket over us and held on to me tight. I drifted off to sleep. I vowed that I would not worry about next week. I was going to hold on tight to Edward and pray for a miracle… a miracle that I knew both him and I deserved. Because truth be told, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

* * *

**A/N part 2: Ok well here is where I can tell you that I hated this chapter. No seriously, it took me so long to get it out because I felt like something was missing. It's not time for the 'I love you' yet, so it wasn't that. But I just feel so EH about this chapter. I seriously doubted myself with this one.  
**

**So I have a favor. Please review and tell me what you thought. I want to hear it all. Bash me, praise me, give me suggestions, anything. I'm serious when I say that I'm not happy with this chapter. Ask Laura, Hope4more and TwiDi they'll all tell you. **

**I'm being my own worst critic right now I know but haven't you just had one of those days, weeks, months? So again please give me your feedback! I may just have another treat up my sleeve for you all......LOL **

**Thank you all so much for sticking by me I appreciate it more than you can imagine.....  
**

**Much love,**

**CM & Laurajae  
**

**Review? Please? :)  
**


	19. The Heart Never Lies

**A/N: So here we are 3 weeks later, I know, I know, and I'm so very sorry. RL is crazy crazy. I can't even explain. With baseball and soccer and homework every night with both kids it's been hard to be able to sit and write and for that I'm so sorry. But I promise no matter how long I go between chapters, this story will be finished.**

**Longer A/N at the end and a little game for all my lovely readers. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really love getting them. When I'm feeling bla and trying to get in the zone, I go back and read them for that little UMPH I need to kick my ass in gear.**

**TWIDI Thanks for being a great BETA and giving me the encouragement I need!!!!**

**Hop4more.....Thanks for kicking a lil sis's but....LOL xoxo  
**

**Again check out the A/N on the bottom for a fun little game. Hope4more you are eliminated so don't go a guessing..... **

* * *

Chapter 18: The heart Never Lies by MCFLY

**BPOV**

I couldn't think anymore, my head was pounding, my body was aching. I had been up all night thinking about everything that had happened. I was playing with my bracelet, twirling Edward's heart around in my fingers. Even touching the heart gave me a tingly felling, the same feeling he gave me.

I looked up at his beautiful face, his mouth was slightly open but his lips were pulled up on the corners a bit. Almost as if he was smiling in his sleep. I traced the pattern of his face loving the way his 5 o'clock shadow felt on my skin. One arm was lying on the bed and the other was draped over my hip. I loved being in Edward's arms, I fit perfectly. My head contoured perfectly in the crook between his arm and neck, it was like that spot was made for me. I loved the warmth of his body and the strength of his hold. I could lie here all day watching him sleep.

I continued to outline his features with my fingers. First, I traced his eyes then his cheekbones. I then outlined the smoothness of his forehead then moved my fingers across his lips. My hands then made their way into his beautiful shiny hair. I let my fingers run through it loving the way it felt.

I just wanted to touch every part of his body so I let my hand wander down to his perfect chiselled chest. I outlined each definition of his muscles. My hands made their way down to his abs and I traced his perfectly V shape. Hearing him moan a little, I looked up to see if he was awake. He was still sound asleep. Smiling to myself, I got comfortable in that perfect spot in his arms. I continued to let my hand trail up and down his chest.

I sighed loudly, trying to let out breaths that I knew I'd been holding. Sleep was not an option for me these last few nights. I only had two nights left until we were back in court on Monday and I wanted to stay awake and spend as much time looking at Edward as I could.

I rubbed my temple with my other hand then let out another breath. I was so nervous, not only for Monday, but for the fact that regardless of what Edward had said, when it comes down to it, I… Isabella Swan… is the one who'll be responsible for putting Edward away if we can't find Tyler before the case is over.

We've talked about it repeatedly and Edward has assured me that regardless of the outcome, he holds nothing against me and never will. And I believe him but what about the guilt that I'll be carrying? Because God knows I'm carrying a lot. But I don't want off this case. I want to protect Edward and I feel like the only way I can do that is by staying on this case; so I will.

But there is one thing weighing on my mind…and that's James. Why would he tell me that I'm off the case when he never had the authority to make that call? I wanted to confront him but Edward asked that I leave it alone. Edward told me about the great things James and his girlfriend did for us during my stay in the hospital and he thinks that maybe… just maybe, this is a misunderstanding. So I did; I left it alone but tonight, I'm asking him. Alice, Jasper, James, Tori and EJ are going over to Jasper's house for dinner and since they all know about Edward and me, we're going to sneak over.

I'm kind of excited for tonight. It will almost be like a normal night out something Edward and I have never been able to do. We won't have to hide and we'll be among friends. I'm really looking forward to it.

I woke up to Edward's humming in my ear. He was caressing my body while humming the song he played for me. A smile crept on my face as I laid there and listened and relished in this moment with him.

_Looking in your eyes I see what I want to be, I see the man that I am and it's because of you, you brought the very best out in me. Love is the light that shines in my heart, a love light that shines only for you always for you always for you… oh oh always for you_

I heard the same lyrics that I heard that night in the majestic room when he played the piano for me and my heart dipped to my stomach. I turned around to face him and his smile matched mine.

"Good afternoon, Love."

"HMMM… good afternoon, it is." I leaned up and kissed him.

"What do you want to do before we head to Alice's?" I asked, as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Hold you close," He said leaning in to kiss me again.

"I like the sound of that." I snuggled closer to him.

And that's exactly what we did for the next 4 hours. We laid in bed, talked, made out, and caressed one another. He was so sweet and gentle and even though I knew that he wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with him, we never let it get past kissing. Plus, I know that very soon, we will be able to be together intimately again.

__

"Are you ready, beautiful?" Edward asked walking into the bathroom.

He looked so good… _too good_, to be honest. He had on faded blue jeans and a plain sweater that hugged all the right spots of his body. His hair was of course a perfect mess. I took one look at myself in the mirror and felt sick to my stomach. What a difference between the two of us.

I sighed and then felt his hand snake around my waste. "What's the matter?" he asked moving my hair and kissing my neck.

I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Nothing," I lied then leaned up to kiss him.

"Liar," He stated, staring at me intently.

"And how, pray tell, do you know I'm lying?"

"You're biting your lip."

"Damn habit..." I muttered.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing important. I'm just nervous but excited for tonight," I only half lied.

"It'll be fun. You'll get to know Alice better and you and Tori can become friends. Plus, it will give me a chance to get to know Jasper and get reacquainted with James. It will be like a normal night out with friends," He promised.

"You're right." I smiled and he smiled back then brought his lips to mine.

The passion between us was inevitable. Whenever our mouths met, an ignition was lit and it was like both of us were on fire; flaming objects clinging to one another. It was the best feeling in the world.

__

We walked two doors down to Jasper's apartment. I walked in and saw Alice and Jasper standing by the stove. Jasper was feeding Alice with a spoon. He laughed at her then leaned in and kissed her. It was nice to see Jasper happy and smiling. I was really happy that it was Alice who was putting the smile on his face.

"Hi, guys," I said breaking them from their moment. Alice jumped away from Jasper and put her hand on her heart. "You scared me." She laughed then bounced over to me and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful, Bella…"

"Thanks." I smiled. Then she went over to Edward and gave him a hug as well.

"Uncle EJ, you're here!" I saw EJ come running in and throw himself at Edward.

"Hey there, buddy, how are you?" Edward bent down to his level and hugged him.

"Uncle Edward, can we go Disney yet?" EJ looked at me. "Is the special lady that you're going to bring with us?"

Edward laughed and looked up at me and winked.

"Yes, this is the special lady and not yet, but soon, I promise." He stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said shaking his hand.

"Ok, boys, scoot into the living room with EJ while Bella and I finish cooking," Alice demanded.

"Come on, Uncle Edward, I'm going to beat your butt in Madden 09," EJ said as he reached for Edward's hand. Edward took his hand. "You wish, little man." Edward looked at me and smiled as he left the room with Jasper and EJ.

"Bella, are you OK? You look a little white," Alice asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine."

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?" she asked reaching over and taking my hand. Such a simple gesture made me lose control and break down.

Alice reached for a napkin and kneeled down in front of me.

"Shh… shh…" she cooed, rubbing my hands.

"Alice, I found out last week that I have endometriosis. It's severe, like so severe that I have about a 2% chance of having kids. Edward wants kids. I'm a terrible person. I'm the one convicting him of a crime he didn't commit and yet he's still committed to us. And now not only will he go away because of me, if we don't find Tyler, but being with me once this is cleared is going to trap him as well because I'll never be able to give him a child which he wants. We've talked about it, he wants a baby and I won't be able to give him that. I'm taking away his freedom soon and if things work out and he doesn't go to jail, then I'll take away one of his dreams if he stays with me; like he needs to have another disappointment in life. Oh my god, Alice, what am I going to do?" I couldn't help it the words just flew out of my mouth. I don't even know if they made sense or not.

It was silent for a few moments as Alice wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Bella, I wish I had some great words of wisdom for you. I wish that I could sit here and tell you that everything is going to be ok, but unfortunately, I can't. But what I can tell you is that Edward loves you. I know he does and he's not throwing anything away by being with you. I know that once you guys can be open about your relationship, you'll see just what you have done for him. I can't explain it to you but…please, know this, he is a happier person, he has a reason for waking up in the morning and you," She reached up and pushed my bangs aside, "you brought him back."

"I love him too Alice, I really do," I admitted.

"It will all work out, I know it will. There are some bumps now but it will be ok and you will get through this. I'm not sure how but you will. Your strength is amazing. I wish I could have the strength you have. You are in a tough situation, but I have faith and I believe that it will all work out in the end."

"Thank you, Alice. I needed to hear that from someone other than Edward. And coming from you, as his best friend, is exactly what I needed." I leaned in and hugged Alice.

"Now, come on, no wallowing tonight. Tonight is about friends and having a good time." Alice said, pulling me up off the chair.

"Help me with this sauce, I hear you're a great cook and I think that Jasper had put too much of something in it." She laughed and handed me the spoon. I dipped it in the sauce and took a little taste.

Making a face and sticking out my tongue, I looked over at Alice. "What the hell did he put in this?" I questioned. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hand me some sugar."

After the sauce finally tasted normal and was simmering on the stove, I started to bread the chicken.

"Alice, hand me another egg so I can moisten the rest of this chicken." Alice handed me the egg, I cracked it in the bowl and battered it with the fork. Once it was done, I dipped the chicken in the egg then in the breadcrumbs. Alice stood next to me with a glass of wine in her hand, watching intently as I breaded the chicken for frying.

"Where's Tori and James?" I asked, placing the chicken in the hot oil.

"They should be here shortly, Tori had to work."

"Alice, I need to know, can he be trusted?"

Alice sighed and set her wine glass on the table. "Yes, Bella, he can. I know you have your doubts and at first so did I… but he's really a good guy."

"It's just, well... at the hospital, he told me that I was off then case and then Mr. Smith came by and asked me when I could come back, I was confused and told him what James had told me. Mr. Smith got pissed and said James had no right to tell me that I was off the case."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wish that I could answer that for you, but James and I don't talk about his work. But I will tell you that he is really happy for tonight and to spend some time with Edward. And I do trust him, Bella, I really do."

"Thanks, Alice. Again, you're a really a great person."

"I know!" Alice sang, grabbing her wine and sitting at the table.

James and Tori arrived not to long after Alice and I talked. We were finishing up setting the table. EJ ran right to his father and a pang hit my heart. Edward would never have that, not if he stayed with me but how do I let him go? I couldn't, I didn't know what to do. I decided not to think about it now and enjoy this night.

James kissed my cheek and said it was nice to see me out of the hospital and doing better. Tori introduced herself. She was very nice and talkative. She talked our ears off about her James and how she thinks he's ready to settle down. She confessed that she really wants to marry him and she hopes that he's into this. Alice said that she could definitely see James and her getting married and she would love for her to be EJ's stepmother. Tori asked about my family, my work, and me, but stayed away from the case.

It was fun; I was enjoying hanging out with Alice and Tori. I could hear the guys yelling and screaming about the current Madden game that Edward was currently winning. James was telling him he was cheating. It was nice to hear Edward having a good time. My heart melted when I heard the happiness in his voice, and then - out of no control of my own - my guilt took over knowing that I would be the reason why he would not have that laughter.

Alice must have noticed my anguish because she came over and put her arm around me. "Bella, don't think about it," she whispered so only I could hear her. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to her and smiled.

Once the food was done, we called the guys to dig in. Edward held the chair out for me as I sat next to him. EJ had already eaten and was in the living room lying on the couch watching TV.

The conversation was light but nice. Edward and James talked about old times. The guys discussed the upcoming NFL draft while girls talked about how nice looking Vin Diesel looked in the new _Fast and Furious_ movie.

It was a very good time, but there was still that feeling in the pit of my stomach about what James had done. I didn't want to say anything but when I looked over at Edward and saw his beautiful smile, I realized that I had to know. I had to know why he told me I was off the case.

Edward looked at me, winking and then reached under the table to hold my hand. The table was silent for a moment and I couldn't hold in any longer.

"So, James. Did you enjoy lying to me and telling me I was off the case? Was that your way of getting back at Edward or something?" I seethed. I kept my eyes fixated on his. A fork dropped to my right and I heard Tori take a deep breath. Edward's grip on my hand got tight and I looked over at him. "Please, don't," he whispered. I shook my head and looked back at James.

"So tell me, James, did you know that Mr. Smith was coming to my house the other day? You put him up to it, didn't you?" I couldn't hold in my anger any longer. I was furious and it was showing.

"Bella, I…" I cut him off,

"YOU WHAT!?!" I yelled scaring myself a little. I stood up from the table a little too hard rattling all the glass wear.

"Bella, wait," he said causing me to turn towards him.

I stood there for a few moments just staring at him, waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

"James, just tell me? Please. Is tonight a set up? Will the paparazzi be out here later to out Edward and me? Why should I trust you? You've always been as ass at the office and it's been obvious for a very long time that you look out for yourself. So, why come in and tell me I'm off the case with no reasoning just for it to be a lie? Why get my hopes up? Why? I don't understand!?"

"Bella, when I said you were off the case, I really thought that you were. I figured that Mr. Smith would allow me to continue with it because of your state of health. I never in a million years imagined him going to you asking you to continue. You have to believe me. When Alice told me you were back on the case, I went to him and begged him to let me take it. But he said you already agreed. I promise Bella, I had every intention of taking on the rest of this case. Not to hurt Edward, but to protect the both of you. The only thing is…Mr. Smith is so adamant about you winning this case. He wants you on it and if you said no, he was going to beg the judge for a few more weeks."

I sat back down on my chair and took a deep breath. Edward reached for my hand again and I looked back over at James.

"Thank you, James, thank you for the truth and I guess if everyone else in this room trusts you and I know they do, then I trust you as well."

"Bella, Edward, I promise I'm the good guy. I want to find Tyler as much as you guys do. I don't want to see Edward going to jail. Bella, please, believe me. Edward was there for my son when I couldn't be, I owe it to him and I would never do anything to jeopardize you two, you have my word."

"OK…"

"Umm, Bella?" I heard Tori say in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"I was there when Alice called James to tell him you were on the case. He got so mad he punched a hole in our bedroom door. I then heard him plead with his boss for over 20 minutes."

"I believe you, guys, I do. I'm sorry I got so mad, I just…it's going to be a long week and I'm nervous and I'm angry and I…took it out on you James. I'm sorry, I believe you."

"It's okay, Bella, I'm not going to pretend like I understand what you are going thorough and I don't blame you for being angry with me. I, just like you, want this case to be over with and want to see Edward free, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks, JC, that means a lot to me," Edward interrupted as I was about to say something. He reached for my hand and caressed the front of it with his thumb. I looked over at him and pleaded with me with his eyes to drop the subject. I nodded and we didn't talk about it again all night.

After everything was cleaned up and EJ was in Jasper's room sleeping, we all went to the living room and decided to play some games. It was by far the best night I've had in a very long time.

After several rounds of Scategories and then a game of Cranium and a few rounds of Gestures, we were all beat. My ribs and stomach were sore from laughing. It was almost one a.m., we were all cuddled up in the living room with our respected others and just chit chatting away. I didn't want this night to end. We were all having so much fun.

I stifled a yawn then flinched a little when I got a searing flame in my side, no doubt from all the laughing. Edward noticed and reached over to caress my arm.

"You all right, love?" he asked kissing my temple.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly I wasn't all right, I was tired and in pain and really wanted to go take a hot shower and my pain meds. Edward noticed the not so happy shake of my head.

"Well guys…Bella's tired and she's in pain so I'm going to get her home, drugged and to bed," Edward said standing up and reaching his hands out to help me.

"Then you're going to have your way with her," Jasper joked. Alice slapped him and Edward quirked his eyebrow.

"Hmm," he smiled "That sounds like fun," he joked, then looked over at me.

"You wouldn't have to get me drugged to have your way with me." I laughed and Alice let out a loud whistle.

"Well, guys…all this _subtle _sex talk is making me horny. So, I'm taking _my girl_ home to have my way with _her_," James joked then reached for Tori and pulled her to him.

We all said our goodbyes then Edward and I walked back to my apartment.

"I want to take a nice hot shower," I said as I walked into my room and started to remove my shirt.

I heard Edward grunt and I smiled to myself. I knew this was torture to him, but he was being so sweet about it.

"Care to join me?" I asked in sexy sultry voice. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly on the lips.

"I would love to join you," he said leading me into the bathroom.

I undressed him slowly savouring the way his skin felt under my fingertips. I kissed and caressed his chest as I slid his shirt down his arms.

His head fell back and I heard a low moan escape his lips. I fiddled with his belt, when I finally got it, I unbuckled his pants grabbing his boxers on the way, I slide them both down. He stepped out of them and I stood back taking in his gorgeous naked body.

"Your turn, Love." He put his arms around my torso and un-hooked my bra. I loved the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw me naked. It made me feel special and wanted. His eyes glowed as he continued to undress me. Once we were both undressed, he held my hand as I got into the shower. Following behind me, he grabbed the nozzle and started to wet himself as well as me.

I reached for the soap and lathered it up on my hands. He put the nozzle back and I tilted my head back to wet my hair. Once my hair was wet, my hands went to his body and I started to lather the soap all over it, I was sweet and gentle about it. Edward did the same for me as he caressed my body, paying special attention to the parts that he liked the most. I didn't complain it was nice having his hands on my body.

We stayed in the shower for a little while longer kissing and clinging to the other. Caressing and embracing each other and just enjoying the closeness that we felt.

I went to my drawer to reach for my pyjamas but Edwards hand reached out. "Don't," he said leading me to the bed.

"I want to feel you close to me; I want to hold your beautiful naked body. I want to feel our bodies together with no confines of clothes." I blushed at his words. I still wasn't used to hearing this god-like-man call me beautiful.

He reached up and stroked my cheek. "I love this blush," he said leaning and kissing me.

Edward got in bed and held the blanket open for me. I looked down at him and saw his very prominent erection. I got in bed on my knees instead of going to his awaiting arms. I started to kiss his chest.

"Isabella," he moaned. I knew he was trying to make it sound stern rather than good.

"SHH," I said as I continued my kissing along his chest, around his stomach, making my way to his glorious package.

I licked the tip swirling my tongue around the precum. His fists twisted the sheets as I put him in my mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered bucking his hips.

I smiled, loving the effect I had on him. I kept my head going at a steady and a fast pace while my hand stroked what my mouth had just wet. I had a good rhythm going, up and down. He was panting, cursing, smiling, and saying my name and I loved every second of it.

I started to go a little faster allowing my mouth to cause a better suction around him.

"Bella, I'm gonna…Fuck…you feel so fucking good." He panted and I felt his dick twitch in my mouth, his release slid down my throat and I kept him in my mouth until I felt him go a little limp. I gave his length one last lick before removing my mouth.

I sat up and looked over at him. He was breathing heavily, his mouth was partly open and his hands where still holding onto the sheets tightly. I had the most satisfying grin on my face. I crawled up towards him and kissed him passionately. His hands wound into my hair and he returned my kiss with just as much passion as I was giving him.

Our naked bodies were intertwined as we kissed. His hands caressed up and down my back and mine held his face as if my life depended on it.

We were both breathless and panting and moaning and holding onto each other.

Neither of us spoke we just laid there and in silence I held onto his chest as I rested my head right over his heart. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't get them out. I just wanted to lay here and listen to the soothing sound that his heart was making.

"Bella?" he whispered softly.

"HMM."

"I… I…"

I looked up at him. "What is it, Edward?"

"Just...Thank you."

"You're thanking me for giving you a blow job?" I smirked.

He laughed and squeezed me a little tighter. "No. silly girl…well, maybe that does have something to do with my thank you. "He laughed again. "But seriously, I just want you to know that I appreciate all you're giving up and all what you're doing to help me."

"I'm not giving up anything, Edward. In fact, I'm gaining something much better. I have you and that's all that matters now. And no matter what happens, we will get through this."

His eyes bore into mine and I could see relief wash over him. He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose.

"We will get through this." He murmured wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me close to him.

--

**EPOV**

Before I knew it, it was Sunday night and Bella and I were lying on the couch watching ABC Family. She was so cute; loved all these cheesy Sunday night movies. Tonight's movie was about a guy and a girl who pretend to be engaged and have a wedding so they can get the presents.

She was so cute giggling at parts she thought was funny or awing when she thought something was cute. I didn't watch the movie; a much better show was lying in my arms.

Bella was wearing a tank top and boy shorts. My left arm was under her neck and my right arm was caressing her leg. Her hair was in a high ponytail. The silkiness of her bare neck was begging to be kissed. Dipping my head down, I kissed the exposed skin. Bella cricked her neck and I laughed knowing that I was tickling her. My tongue darted out to lick her skin and her neck cricked again. I laughed then let my breath fan over the spot my tongue just licked.

She shivered. "Edward, you're supposed to be watching this with me," she huffed. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Come on, love, you know they end up together."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Bella, honey, of course they end up together. All these chick flicks are exactly the same. Guy finds girl, girl finds guy, something major happens, girl and guy fight, girl leaves guy, guy goes to girl and then at the end he admits his mistakes and takes the blame the girl forgives him, they kiss and live happily ever after".

"Edward, that is so… so…"

"Right?"

"Wrong," she said turning to face me.

"You know it's right; tell me one movie that does not end up happily".

"Titanic".

"Besides that."

"My best friend's wedding; Julia Roberts does not end up with Dermot Mulroney".

"Oh, Bella, you're so ridiculously cute."

"Whatever. I'm watching the end of this now please, stop bothering me," she whined and turned back around to watch the movie.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"This arm, is supposed to be here, doing this." She took my arm and ran it up and down her thigh. A small smile crept to my face and she nuzzled back into my chest as we watched the rest of the movie. And low and behold, there was a happy ending; they were really in love after all that.

The movie was over and I heard a little sniffle come from Bella.

"Bella, are you crying?" I asked trying to get her to turn around and face me.

"Bella, _please_ look at me". I begged.

Finally, after a moment, she turned towards me with tears strolling down her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a half laugh, half-worried tone.

"Nothing."

"It's _something_, please, don't lie to me".

"I'm just sad, these stories make me sad and I mean I love the 'happily ever after' but…will we have that Edward? Will we ever have our 'happily ever after'?"

"Of course, we will. Of course, we will." I crushed her closer to my chest as I stroked her hair.

I wanted to believe my words. I said them and I wanted nothing more than to believe them. But I was just as scared and second guessing as she was. This could either go really bad or really good. I knew though that I had to be the strong one this week, I had to be the one carrying her weight as well as mine. I didn't want, for one moment, for her to feel any guilt or pressure but most of all. I didn't want her to feel like I was holding anything against her.

We laid on the couch for a little while longer. I relished in the feeling of her in my arms. I loved just being with her like this. It was everything and more to me, she was _my_ _everything_.

My heart was feeling so many different things, but the one that caught me, as the most strange, was the feeling it got when I knew I wasn't going to be next to her. It was as if a piece of my heart was missing when she wasn't around. I knew at this moment as I laid here with her warmth wrapped around me, enveloping me in a blanket of wholeness; that I was in love with Bella. I've never been in love before but I knew that what I was feeling was love. Bella had touched my heart, hell, she'd stolen it and without her, it would never be whole again.

The morning came all too soon; Bella and I were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee in silence.

The week had been great. We spent it here at Bella's and I had an amazing time. We spent time with Jasper, Alice, James and Tori. Bella and I hung around the house and talked, or watched movies. She read and wrote while I would watch the baseball game.

Jacob called a couple times to give us updates, but still he had nothing. They were following a lead on a client of mine but for some reason the client changed course and Jacob seemed to think that he was on to him. But he had assured Bella that he was working very hard for us and that he was not going to rest until Tyler was found and I was acquitted. I knew then that I would have to repay Jacob for all he's done for us.

Bella's cousins are coming to town in a few weeks. They bought a house near Bella's, the garage is right next it. Bella was very excited about that.

"I have to go," I whispered standing up and walking towards her. She put her head to my stomach and I gripped her shoulders. She sighed then her doe eyes looked up at me.

"No regrets," I whispered before capturing her lips with mine.

The courthouse was eerie and seemed dark when I entered. Alice and Esme where already there when Carlisle and I came walking in. Bella, James and Mr. Smith, however, were not. Alice gave me a weak smile. I smiled back but was really worried as to the whereabouts of Bella.

"I hope Miss. Swan is alright," My uncle said breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Me too," I said.

My heart started to beat fast and I knew it only meant one thing, I looked towards the door and there was Bella and James followed by Mr. Smith walking into the courtroom.

She glanced over at me quickly. My heart hammered but I let out a breath and steadied myself. I knew this was not going to be easy.

After about 20 minutes, all the jurors were seated and the judge was called in. After he made a speech about how he was sure everyone was anxious to get the case completed, he informed Carlisle to call his next witness.

"We call Edward Masen," he said. I took the stand and sat there as my uncle asked me question after another about my life, my financial background my private background. He asked me about my parents, my love life, Tyler, our friends in college, our friends after college.

"Mr. Masen, for the record, can you please tell me why you took over your father's company. We've heard speculation, but I think the jurors would really like to hear it from you." My uncle looked over at the jurors. I followed his sight and looked at them as well, then turned to look straight ahead as I spoke.

"My father passed away and his company was left to me. At first, I was not happy about it, but after the funeral when I was sitting in his chair in his office, I thought back to a conversation I had with my therapist and it clicked. I knew right then and there that I didn't want to let my father's company down nor did I want to sell it. And as luck would have it, Tyler happened to call me the next morning and offer his assistance."

"So would it be accurate to say that Tyler ran the company?"

"Yes, that would be accurate. It's no surprise that I didn't want to take Business in college and it's no surprise that I got through by the skin of my teeth. Business was not my strong point and actually still isn't but I tried it, I tried it_ for my father_. So, I took some of the skills I had remembered and I tried to run the company. I tried running it for the cliental my father gained and who trusted him over the years. I was getting good at it. I was actually starting to enjoy it. Tyler was a great teacher".

"Why did Tyler leave?"

"He told me that his mom was sick and that he needed to go take care of her. We even had a going away party for him".

"Mr. Masen, could you run the computer system your father had built?"

"At first, no. But Tyler learned it and was teaching me. He was the one who ran the company. I mean, I spoke to clients and I tried as much as I could, but at the end of the day, he was the one who invested, he was the one that had the final say in anything that happened during the day".

"So, is it accurate to say that when…let's say Laurent, shall we, when he wanted to close a deal, he would work with Tyler?"

"Well he would work with both of us...I would do what I could do then pass it to Tyler. Like I said, at the end of the day, Tyler had the final say".

"Can you think of any reason why your name would be tied up to this 'false' account?"

"I've thought about it over and over since this whole mess happened. The inheritance from my father was part of that 'false' account. The only conclusion I can come up with, is that since Tyler knew everything about me, including my passwords to everything, he was able to manipulate the system and the clients".

"Mr. Masen, did you have anything to do with this scheme?"

"No".

My uncle looked over to the judge, "No more questions, Your Honor," he said and walked back to his seat.

The judge called a 45-minute lunch recess and it took all I had not to run out of there.

Carlisle and I sat in the cafeteria for lunch with Esme and Alice. He kept asking me repeatedly what was wrong with me. I kept telling him nothing, something in me snapped and I stood up. "Please Carlisle; stop asking me 'what is the matter', there is _nothing__wrong_." I started to walk away and Alice came running up behind me.

"Edward, please honey…calm down, you're shaking".

"Alice I can't do this, I can't. This is it. It's over after this and I'm just having a little bit of a nervous breakdown". Shoving my fists in my pocket, I sat down on a bench and sighed loudly then let out an even louder groan.

Alice sat next to me and rubbed my arm.

"It's going to be alright, Edward, I know it is. It has to be".

"Alice, please stop pretending like it's going to be okay, because it's really not".

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm so scared, Edward. I want to help you, but I don't know what to do." I looked over at her and saw a tear escape her eye.

"Watch over Bella for me, please," I practically begged.

"I will, I promise."

"Come on, let's go. It's almost time to head back in." I stood up and Alice and I made our way back to the courtroom.

I sat back up at the stand and I could see Bella was shaking, I could see her hands trembling as she reached for some water. She took a sip then I saw her chest rise and fall. I knew she was taking a deep breath.

She couldn't look at me and I don't blame her at all; I wouldn't be able to look at me either. She cleared her throat and then looked over at the jurors then finally over to me.

"Mr. Masen, you've heard me up here with numerous finical analysts and computer experts you heard them tell us that there is no way that this could be a one man operation, was there anyone else that you can think of that could have helped Tyler, was there anyone besides yourself that was involved in this company?"

"No, like I told my uncle, it was just Tyler and I."

"You say you had nothing to do with this, do you think that if Tyler did have something to do with this, that he did it alone?"

"No, I don't think he did alone, but I can't be sure."

"Would you be helping him?"

"No, like I told Carlisle I had nothing to do with this."

"Well then, Mr. Masen, would you care to explain the withdrawals from your account two days before all the money was gone?"

"Like I said before, I invested in funds as well. That withdrawal was made after Tyler and I discussed it being a good idea to invest more money".

"Or maybe it was a ploy to make us think you were the victim," she shot back. Carlisle jumped up and called objection. I kept my cool; I knew she had to do things like this to keep Mr. Smith from being an ass to her.

Bella apologized and asked for it to be stricken from the record.

The next few questions just went over my financial status and working with the clients and Tyler.

She went back to the desk and took a sip of her water. Again, I could see her battling with herself to be calm.

"Mr. Masen, you said that you remembered a conversation with your therapist and that that conversation is the reason you decided to keep the business. What was that conversation?"

"Objection…" Carlisle called again, "Client patient confidently, he does not need to answer that".

The judge looked over at me and asked if I wanted to answer it. I nodded and said I would.

"Well you see, my dad and I never had a good relationship and I always felt like no matter what I did, I was never good enough for him. I always felt like I was a failure to him. But my therapist helped me to see that I never gave him the chance to prove to myself that he was proud of me. So, when I was sitting in his chair, I figured this was time to show him I could do him proud. I guess that plan backfired."

She continued with her questioning and I must admit she looked so fucking sexy up there questioning me. The sexual tension between us was unbearable and my pants where growing tighter and tighter. I couldn't believe I was up here, horny as a motherfucker getting cross-examined by the woman I loved. I had the biggest fucking boner known to man. I had to get rid of it. She turned towards the judge and said "no more questions". I looked over at my aunt and Alice in hopes of taming the beast that was awake in my pants before the judge told me to step down. Thankfully, it worked and '_he'_ was starting to go away.

The judge told me I could step down and my uncle announced that he had no more witnesses. The judge was wrapping up the hearing, but I was far too gone in my fantasyland of fucking Bella to even hear it. All I heard was court would reconvene tomorrow at 9:00 for closing statements.

I couldn't wait to get out of there and back to Bella's apartment. It was over, it was finally over, Bella questioned me and I survived it. We still had tomorrow; the closing statements and however long it took for the jurors to decide but we had made it through.

After my normal dinner with my aunt, I went right over to Bella's. I let myself in like I always do. She was standing there at the door when it opened. She flew into my arms, I kicked the door closed with my foot and picked her up kissing her with as much passion, as much love, as much of me as I could give her. Because I wanted her to have all of me, all the time. A tear rolled down her cheek and I held her beautiful face between my hands swiping the tears as they fell.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think, please be honest. I was so happy last chapter that people where honest and told me they felt like something was missing. Review, even if it's bad. I take them both and I believe they help me. So with that being said, I have a little contest.**

**So Laurajae and I have a little contest for you awesome readers. I'm going to give you a little teaser for an upcoming chapter (I'm not going to tell you which one) and you have to guess the POV AND the situation. You have to guess both, not just one or the other. Both. "But if I do guess both, what's in it for me CM?" you may ask...you do win something. You get a one-shot by either me or laurajae. You can make up one, choose an outtake from one of our stories (any story of ours, you choose, but it can't be someone else's story. That's copyright!). If you have any questions, pm me or CM (Cydryna Marie). Good luck!**

**Have fun and I can't wait to see your guesses. Oh ya and I'm so pipping my own story right now but go check out Little Black Dress. I decided to keep it and I updated and I'm very happy, it's going to light and fun and not to much angst or drama just some good old fashion B&E lovin......**

**Thanks again for being so good to me....**

**CM&Laurajae**

**Teaser:**

I stood at the gate waiting for the guard. I was a nervous wreck. I contemplated on throwing up or passing out. One or the other seemed like the best possible scenario at the time. The gate was open and my heart dropped to my stomach. I could feel it beating, the hard pulse of the blood flowing through my veins was making me even more nauseous. I stood there waiting, hoping, praying. I walked through the doors, my breath hitched and my heart beat got louder and louder. It was hammering in my ears. I was dizzy, I had to hold onto the wall for support. My eyes stopped searching and then it was as if time stood still. There was no noise, no commotion. The outside world faded out and I stood there fixated on my future.

*******Contest is over******** The winners were emailed.


	20. Deliberation

**Hey guys......thank you all so much for the awesome reviews last chapter and participating in the little game. I had 3 winners. Two have claimed their prize and one has not. **

**The one shot written for one of the winners is called Bella Sera. It was written by my very good friend in real life, Fragile human. (she is on my favs) She also started her own story called Collision Course, ****go check it out and show her some love. It's going to be an awesome story.  
**

**Also this chapter would not have been possible with out Fragile Human. Love you BB you are the Bella to my Alice :) Also a huge thanks to my other RL friend, who I just got into to fanfic, for giving me the UMPH I needed. Thanks for the awesome emails at work asking about this chapter and thanks for reading this two times and making me laugh with your funny 2am story!!!!! ILY!!!!  
**

**UMM something else. Oh ya, this is a filler, it's short. I just wanted to get something out there before I leave for the weekend. The BIG chapter is next :)  
**

**Hope4more.....I miss you.**

**TwiDi.....you will need a shower...LOL**

**Enjoy and review....Please :)  
**

**First POV is a secret can you guess who it is?**

* * *

? POV

I walked into my office, locked the door, and sat at my desk. I was running through the events of the past few weeks in my mind, relishing in my imminent victory. I was finally going to see the results of my hard work. The little shit would pay.

I remember the last time I had seen her alive. I would always remember her that way, the little lines around her eyes crinkled as she laughed. The way she would throw her head back, arching that long, beautiful neck. The way her green eyes sparkled when she had told me she was leaving him, finally. The long nights spent exploring each other's bodies in our hotel rooms. Then I remembered the day I heard she had died, so many years ago now. She was going to see him. She never stood a chance. I remember seeing her mangled car, flattened almost completely on her side, with her blood still staining the seats. I had gone to the site more times than I could count, still imagining her blood staining the pavement. That little fucker had stolen her from me, taken the only thing that mattered in my life.

She had told me she was leaving her husband that we would finally be together, openly. I wanted nothing more than to be able to go out to dinner, or to a park, while holding her hand and kissing her till people turned to stare. I wanted to create a scene.

She said she would tell him the next day, when he came home from work. I remember the sheer joy that had coursed through my veins at her words. She told me she loved me as she walked out the door. Stupidly I had answered, "You too, honey", never knowing it was the last time I would see her.

She called me the next morning to reassure me that she was ready, that she would need somewhere to spend the night after calling it off with him. We arranged a place where I would pick her up and said our goodbyes. She had whispered anxiously, "See you tonight," as she hung up the phone.

I was waiting for her at 9:00, like we had said; at the hotel we frequented the most. At midnight I got worried. I went up to the room I had rented, pacing, like a caged animal, desperate to know what had happened. Fool that I was, I was concerned that she had changed her mind, that he had begged her to stay and she had agreed. I was furious, my vision clouded with black anger towards her. How could she do this to me?! I fucking loved her! I waited all night in that room. I fell asleep sometime around 2:00am. When I woke up and she still wasn't there, anger took over my body and I was prepared to go to her house and get her.

When I went down to the hotel lobby, there was a crowd around the television in the bar. It was then that I saw the TV turned to a local news station. The story was of a local couple that had been involved in a car crash yesterday on their way out of town. The car looked suspiciously like her husband's; she had used it occasionally for our rendezvous. My heart turned cold when I saw the picture of her flash to the screen.

'_Local couple killed by truck driver on their way to visit their son. Edward and Elizabeth Masen were driving…… ' I_ broke out in a sweat, denying what I had seen. I took the stairs at a run, heading back to our room. My breathing was ragged as I finally turned the handle, flying into the room. Where was the fucking remote? There it was again, once I got the TV turned on. Her beautiful face, spread into the smile I had come to love, right next to her husband. She was dead.

I found out later whose fault it was. I swore to myself that day that he would pay. The rage consumed me as I sat in my dark apartment. It had been days since I had gone outside, the blinds pulled and the phone off its hook. I hadn't showered, eaten, even brushed my fucking teeth since I came home that night.

Nothing mattered. I could feel the burning sensation in my chest, like my heart was on fire. The fire raged from my heart through my veins to my brain, until I could think of nothing but revenge. That fucked up kid, too high or drunk to know what he was doing, had ruined my fucking life. Suddenly, the rage cooled, replaced by cold, calculating desire. Desire so strong I hadn't thought myself capable of. He would pay. I began running through scenarios in my head, different ways of making him suffer for what he had done. Did he even know the enormity of what had happened? I wasn't sure, but I would make it my life's work to incapacitate him.

I had imagined ways to destroy him before. Death was usually too quick, too kind. I wanted him to spend every day of his miserable existence with the knowledge of what he had done. I had considered disfigurement, deciding that there was too high of a chance he could either die or figure out it was me. I wished there was someone close to him, someone he thought he couldn't live without. Someone I could hurt, kill even, so that he would feel the same pain I felt during every second of every day. I wanted him to be in pain.

When I finally conjured up my plan, after my sorrow subsided, it was simple, really. Any idiot with some business sense and the will to devastate their enemy could have pulled it off. With my background, all it took was a pawn, some asshole to fill my shoes so no one would implicate me.

Tyler was really too easy a target; so greedy for money, he didn't care who he fucked to get what he wanted. But now that he was out of the picture, it didn't matter. I didn't give a shit about the money; I just wanted that bastard to pay. I thought it was a fair trade, his life for hers. I felt the black rage rising in me again, consuming me from the inside out.

When I finally put my plan into action, I was surprised by the relative ease of it. I merely had to sit back and watch as it unfolded before me. Tyler went along perfectly, gaining trust and respect in the company until no one bothered to check up on him anymore. When we had finally positioned ourselves for the greatest gain and damage possible, we struck. How easy it had been! And _he_ took the fall. No one questioned it; we had maneuvered so successfully that he looked completely responsible. What I wouldn't have given to see the look in his eyes when he realized he had been betrayed! And now I was watching his decent into hell.

And as if this plan was meant to happen, I was out and about one day when I saw Bella, the prosecutor, embraced in _his_ arms at the same hotel I had went to with Elizabeth. I started to watch her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and everything a man could ask for. I became obsessed with her.

She was doing a superb job of making him look like the criminal he was. I watched her every day in the courtroom, making her points direct and concise.

Then one day, I noticed she had neglected to wear a bra; I saw the swing of her breasts under her shirt, becoming harder than I had been in months. I wondered what it would be like to cup her full breast in my hand, to bend her over the judge's bench and fuck her from behind. I didn't particularly care if she wanted it; I just envisioned it as a fight, a struggle. I almost wanted to take her right now as I watched from my seat. The struggle would make it even better, to hear her cries for help. To see her beg for me to stop, tears running down those beautiful cheeks, staining her skin. I wanted to stain her. To taint her forever.

But for now, I would simply watch as she expertly guided the demise of my enemy and when he was away and could do nothing about it, I would take away the one thing he loved and wanted, just like he did to me.  
______

BPOV

My body was aching and my mind was hazy. Court was over, it was over, the questioning, the witnesses the thoughts and fears. All I had to do was go in there tomorrow and give my closing statement and wait. Wait as my future was decided.

I wanted to be with Edward. There was no doubt in mind that I was going to be with him, that I was going to wait for him. Because, truth be told, my life would be nothing without him.

I sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. Holding my knees close to my chest, I closed my eyes and prayed. Something I haven't done in a long time. I prayed for God to give us a miracle, I prayed for God to give Edward a break and prayed for God to give me the strength to let him go if I had to.

I could hear the keys in my door and my heart sang. He was here. I ran to the door and wrapped myself around him, allowing my body to mold to him the way that it is always does when I'm in his arms.

He cupped my face. I hadn't realized tears where falling till his thumb started to brush them away. When our lips met, everything my brain was carrying went right out the window. The only thought on my mind was this man and how much I loved him.

He lifted me up in his arms, and carried me into my bedroom. I had started to think of it as "ours" over the past few weeks, seeing as Edward spent as much time there as I did. And the truth is, I wanted it to be ours, I wanted everything to be ours.

I was choking back tears, sobs hitching in my throat. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, memorizing the way his lashes framed them, how they curled out naturally. I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'll never regret a moment I've spent with you." I whispered softly as Edward placed me on our bed, gently laying himself next to me. Propped up on one arm, he ran his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp the way he knew I loved.

I was really breaking down now, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks, soaking the chest of his shirt. I was struggling to catch my breath over the sobs tearing from my throat. Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as he rolled me on top of him. He began humming my song, and I heard his breath catch a few times.

I regained my senses enough to look up to his face, seeing wet paths leaving his eyes too. I couldn't bear to see him so upset. I composed myself for a moment before trying to speak.

"Edward, I need you to know that no matter what happens I am going to be here for you. Whether I have to wait an hour for us to leave the courtroom, or a year for you to get out of jail, I'll be here. You are like the air I breathe; I can't exist without you. You've given me more happiness in the short time we've been together than I've ever had, or even expected to have. You are truly the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't care how long it takes, we will be together." My voice was shaking with the meaning behind my words. I loved him. I couldn't tell him under these circumstances, but I hoped that my meaning got across to him clearly enough.

He took my face in his hands, and I raised my eyes to his. His eyes were shining with tears, and his expression frightened me. He looked beaten. He looked away from my stare, fixing his eyes somewhere over my left shoulder. When he finally spoke, it was so quiet I had to strain to hear him.

"Bella, before you showed up in my life, I had given up hope. I was resigned to the path my life was taking; I didn't have a reason to fight. I was on a collision course with failure and I didn't care." His eyes met mine again and he sighed. "Then you appeared like a gift from God himself, making me smile and laugh and feel, really feel things for the first time in forever. I finally began to hope again. But I can't put you through this anymore. I don't want you to have to wait for me to get out of jail. You deserve so much better!" He broke down then, burying his face in his hands. I moved off of him and his shoulders shook as his sobs broke free. I threw my arms around him, rocking him and myself, holding on for dear life.

"I deserve you Edward and I want you. No regrets….remember?" I whispered, running my hands through his hair and kissing the side of his face.

Pulling his hands away from his face, I replaced them with mine. His eyes were closed. I waited for a few seconds. His eyes finally opened and they met mine. "I want you to know that I have loved every moment I've spent with you and I will never regret any decisions we've made or anything we've done. I want to be with you Edward and I'll wait for you, however long it takes, I'll wait for you forever if I have to.

He kissed me like a drowning man gulps in air. The kiss was urgent and full of need from both of us. We greedily, hungrily kissed the other. Our salty tears mixed as our heads moved from side to side. Sitting up, we clung to the other. Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his body. My hands wove in his messy bronze locks and I tugged at his hair trying to deepen the already deep kiss.

He moaned and I started to unbutton his shirt. His hands were all over my body. His touch was like electric currents sending waves of shocks from my head right down to my toes.

We stood up, each of us standing on the other side of the bed. Removing our clothes, our eyes stayed fixated on the other. My heart was frantic in my chest and I could see him trying to steady his breath. He reached his hand out to me and I saw a tear slide down his cheek. We both climbed on the bed. On our knees, we reached for each other.

His arms snaked around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. I kneeled there, in his embrace, silent, trying to memorize the sound of his heart beat. Our naked bodies touching.

"Are you sure this won't hurt?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sure…..besides, the pleasure will overtake the pain….if there is any…pain I mean." I giggled and then we fell to the head of the bed.

I laid there under his body, shivers running up my spine as I looked into his eyes.

"Bella, I…" My heart skipped a beat and before he could continue his sentence, our lips were touching. I knew what he was going to say, I wanted to say the same thing. But instead, I poured all the emotion, all the love, all the compassion I had into the one kiss.

Then when he slid into me, my senses spun out of control. It had been so long since we were together like this.

"I've missed you, I've missed this." He murmured in my ear.

"God, I missed this too." I moaned, thrusting my hips up allowing him to go deeper.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and tilted me upward, hitting me so deep. I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You feel so good, so fucking good." Edward proclaimed as his hips moved in and out slowly, as if he was savoring this moment.

The light from the moon shone through the shades of my window and I could see the intensity in his eyes as he gazed at me. Our bodies moving in unison, his breathing erratic. He dipped his head down and buried his face in my neck, pulling my ass further up towards him.

"Bella, I'm not gonna last long." He confessed, kissing my neck then moving his hot breath to my ear.

"Cum with me, love." He breathed in my ear and his motions picked up.

I let out another moan and dug my fingers into his back. Tilting my hips more, he squeezed me closer to him; my legs were trembling, my mind hazy, my heart full of love and want.

"Just a little but longer." I panted. "Harder please." I released my legs from around his waist. Sitting up and grabbing my legs, he brought them to his shoulders and I lifted my pelvis of the bed. He continued with his thrusts.

"Oh shit Edward right there, baby, don't stop." I screamed as he engulfed my insides. The angle he was at, the spot he was hitting was making me see stars and then I felt it. The need, the tension, the pain, the satisfaction and with more thrusts that feeling got stronger and stronger and I released the tight hold my stomach was involuntary making on my muscles and a soon as I let go, it hit. I writhed underneath him as I felt myself orgasm stronger than I ever have. My walls spasmed out of control and I could feel the juices pouring out.

"OH. MY. GOD. Edward." I screamed, still feeling the feeling, still orgasming after a few seconds. The waves of pleasure were hitting and they were hitting hard.

With one more hard thrust, I still felt the pleasure and I felt Edward spill in me. We were both panting and sweaty. My legs fell to the bed and he collapsed on top of me kissing my lips. We kissed and kissed, still holding on to the other for dear life.

When neither of us could breathe, he pulled out of me and scooped me up in his arms and I snuggled right up against his chest. He brought the sheet up over our sweaty bodies. Leaning into my ear, he whispered, "I want you to wait for me." I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled his hand up and kissed the palm of his hand. My eyes got heavy and as I drifted into sleep, I could have sworn I heard him say. _I love you, angel._

_

* * *

_

**Well loves, let me know what you think.......Even if you hated it. I'm a big girl.....LOL.....I can't wait to hear your guesses on who you think the secret POV is. I'm leaving in a few for the weekend and when I get back, I can't wait to see my inbox!! Love you all and thanks for the continued support. Also, Laura is still posting this on her site no worries on the copy right thing. She's just very busy right now so I took over. But I let her post it since it was our baby once upon a time.....**

**MUCH LOVE,**

**CM**


	21. Fuse

**To all of my wonde****rful reviewers. I thank you so much. This story is still going because you guys. I really, truly, appreciate the time you all take to leave me a review. Let me tell you, reviews really do help drive an author to write. So for each and every one of you, I give you a virtual hug and kiss from Edward!!!!**

**To my girls, Eternally addicted, Fragile Human and Hope4more, I love you girls. My day at work would be hell without all the emails. And thank you guys so much for helping me with this story.**

**Go check out Fragile Humans new story Collision Course, she just posted chapter 2 and hot damn, she puts my lemons to shame. ILY BB.....**

**TwiDi, Thank you so much for your masterness. ILY....**

**This chapter is named after the song Fuse by Lucas Rossi. OK here's the deal (you can skip this and go to the chapter if you want LOL) any way. So my aunt is obsessed with Lucas Rossi (he won rock star supernova) so I go to one of his gigs in Boston 2 years ago. (I live north of Boston) I fall in love with this song. Then last year, May 31 to be exact, I read Twilight. I'm done with all three books and I'm going crazy I can't believe I have to wait do long for BD. ( I have not descovered FF yet) So I start trying to find Twilight songs. Well Fuse is my Twilight song. It's perfect, you have to listen to the words. You can find it on youtube as Can't Bring Myself to Light the Fuse as well Fuse. When and if you do find it, listen to the one with the just piano in the back round. It's awesome. Well anyway. This chapter kind of reminded of that song so I was like YAY, I get to use my Twilight song.**

**OK Enough of my rambling. Here we go. Enjoy and review please. I mean I think this is a pretty good story I would love to see some more reviews for it *Pouts out lip***

**Oh ya TanyaDenali started a thread for me at Twilighted...How awesome is that????? Go check it out, I post teasers. And I was wondering if anyone wanted to make me a banner? OK OK enough I know....XOXOX**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I want you." She whispered, tugging at my shirt…

"You have me. Always." I replied, pulling her close to me, allowing my fingers to caress her back in soothing circles.

"Promise?" She shifted her body and tilted her head up to meet my gaze. Her brown eyes were shining with tears.

"Shh, I'll never let you go." I said, wiping her cheek with my thumb. "Don't cry; I don't want us to think about anything but us tonight."

"Okay," she said haltingly, almost as if she doubted her ability to speak.

I continued stroking the soft skin of her back.

"The deliberation could take hours or days... I'm hoping for days."

"I'm hoping for days too."

She curved her arm around me and reached up to kiss my neck.

"I'm spending every day with you… here… in this bed."

"That's all I want. If this is all we have, then that's all I want." I pulled her closer and buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"That's all I want too." She smiled as she shifted her leg over mine, then straddled me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Passion crashed over me, flowing through my veins. Looking up at this beautiful creature, I knew that this was the moment. This was the instant that nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was her and I.

The closing statements were over, the jury was deliberating and I was here lying in bed with the most perfect woman in the world.

She gasped when I turned her on her back and pressed my erection against her. I could feel the wetness of her folds. I smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. Her red plump lips frowning a little, her red puffy eyes broke my heart. I stayed there for a moment just staring at her, our eyes flickering back and forth.

She looked away from me for a brief second then met my gaze again. She swallowed hard then whispered, "Make love to me, Edward, please." Hearing her say those words touched a part of me so deep inside that I had to fight back the lump in my throat. The last few months were more than I could ever ask for but not once had we referred to our 'rendezvous' as making love. Did this mean what I _think_ it meant? Did she love me?

An emotion so strong crashed in my insides and I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, slowly, sensually I kissed her, hoping that she would know that this is exactly what I plan on doing, I planned on making love to her.

Running her hands through my hair, she moaned into my kiss and her hips bucked up.

I slid into her with such ease and pleasure that it took my breath away. Pulling away from our kiss, I gazed into her eyes as I moved slowly in and out of her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Our gaze was locked, her lips slightly parted, breathing erratically and hips moving as one. We stared at each other as the pleasure, the heat, the love poured from our eyes.

No words were spoken. Just moans of pleasure as our hips rocked slowly. I didn't know how it was possible for two separate people to fit together so perfectly, but we did. She fit with me in every way.

She gasped again as I shifted her forward then back, lifting her hips to meet each one of my thrusts. I watched her watching me, her dark orbs shining in the night. I wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, afraid this was going to be our last time. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show her that I did love her, even if I couldn't say it.

Bella clutched me tightly and I could tell she was feeling the same way; she knew that this could be our last time. Determined to force all thoughts out of her mind, I picked up my pace and my thrusts became more powerful. I could tell that I had succeeded. Her eyes filled with pleasure and the sadness I had seen there a minute ago faded away. Bella started to follow my lead until her flesh slapped against mine.

Her breasts were swaying wildly and the world around me was fading as she took me over the edge.

When the first wave of pleasure hit, I stayed on top of her, still feeling her walls pulsating around me, knowing that her orgasm had hit right at the same time as mine. I stretched my legs and tangled them around hers.

I stayed inside of her, kissing her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead and her neck. I grew harder and harder again and as I kissed her lips, our movements began. Her hips rose off the bed, pulling me deeper inside.

I kissed her, aroused beyond belief at this moment. I was nearing my second orgasm and yet I still couldn't get enough. The low moan that tumbled from her perfect lips drove me insane.

"Bella," I moaned huskily as I clutched her hands in mine. Her back arching off the bed, the rhythm of our hips picking up, the sounds of skin slapping and our breathless breathing; I was aware of every movement we were making and I loved every second of it.

I lifted my face to hers again, her eyes soft. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips devoured mine and I could tell that she was close by the urgency of her kiss. I released her hands and grabbed her hips, helping her to arch off the bed. I knew I hit the spot when she moaned loudly and that fueled me more to keep going and make her come undone.

And I did just that, she was moaning my name over and over. I nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear as I continued to thrust in and out. My grip got tighter, her walls started to close over me, milking me with her cum.

"Oh God, Edward," she screamed as her nails dug into my back.

"Fuck," I grunted as I spilled into her for the second time within an hour. It was so intense, it was so amazing. I was looking right into her eyes, I was staring into her soul and I could tell she was doing the same. And only when I shifted and pulled her close to me had I realized I was silently crying.

Turning around to face me, Bella's tear filled eyes met my own. We laid there, embraced in each other, holding on for dear life, afraid to close our eyes.

Somewhere in the distance, the radio was playing a slow song and the only other sound was our breathing.

I'm not sure how much time passed; it could have been minutes or hours. I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure of was the feeling of my body pressed against Bella and the relaxing feeling of her running her hands through my hair.

"I don't know if I can do this, Edward, I'm starting to panic a little. Every time I see the hand on the clock change, my heart dips deeper to my stomach. I can't imagine lying in bed without you. I don't think I can go back to my apartment. I don't think I can…"

I kissed her hard on the lips. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip, she whimpered and granted me access to her mouth. I explored her mouth and pushed her on back gently so I was hovering over her. I held onto her head, tangling my fingers in her hair. I wanted to try and make her forget, I wanted to try and take away the pain that was evident in her eyes.

I slipped into her again and just laid there and reveled in the feeling of being buried in her heat. Our kissing became erratic she sucked on my bottom lip and opened her eyes to meet my stare. She smiled and the blush I have come to love filled her cheeks. She released my lips and I moved my kisses to her cheeks.

"Bella," I murmured, softly as I buried my face in her brown locks. I was inhaling her scent, trying to imbed the perfection of her smell in my mind.

"My sweet precious, Bella," I whispered in her ear, "You have been everything and more to me, you have brought out the best in me and I will never, ever regret one moment spent with you. You have changed me. You have made me a better person and I will be forever grateful for you. You are my world and I can't live my life without you." I looked up into her eyes, my hips moving slowly in and out of her. She was panting and writhing underneath me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I continued to move my hips slowly and I gazed in her eyes. "God, Isabella, I love you. I love you so much…"

My lips went crashing to hers and I mustered up every bit of love and passion I had for her and put it into that kiss. She returned the kiss and I realized that our tears were mixing. The saltiness of her tears was mixing with my own.

I have never ever told someone I loved them. I've never in my life felt this way before. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest and I could feel Bella's beating just as fast.

Her skin felt so good beneath my fingers as I touched her body. It felt amazing. "Oh, Bella," I moaned, bringing my head to her shoulder.

"Lay down," she whispered, sitting up a little. Pushing me down so she could get on top. The smile that was on my face was huge; there was nothing better than watching Bella ride me.

I laid on my back and watched as she seated herself on me. Once she was settled, she leaned back and let her palms rest against my thighs. I looked down and I could see myself in her. I could see the glistening of her juices on my cock as she rocked her hips. I roamed her body, touching her thighs and calves, caressing her soft skin. She threw her head back when I started to make circles on her tight little bundle of nerves. Her hair was grazing my legs, sending shivers through my body.

"Oh God, Edward, that feels so good." She moaned, loudly, beautifully.

She moved faster, her breasts swaying. She bit her lip and then met my gaze.

She smiled.

"God, you're beautiful." I said and reached my other hand up to cup her breast and tease her nipple with my finger. She let out another moan and brought her hands up and touched her own breasts. She squeezed them hard and started bouncing up and down.

I watched as she played with her own nipples. She was staring right at me. It was so erotic and amazing.

"God, that's fucking sexy."

"MMM, you like that?"

I couldn't respond I was too far gone at this point. The only thing I could I do was grunt. I closed my eyes and grabbed her hip. My other hand was still caressing her clit.

She rocked back and forth, up and down and in circles. She was pleasing herself and I fucking loved it. I removed my finger from her clit and she whimpered, pouting out her bottom lip. I leaned up and captured her mouth.

"You do it." I mumbled in the kiss. With both of my hands now gripping her hips, she slowly, seductively trailed her hand down her chest, her stomach then right to her clit. She circled her finger around it.

"Fuck." I grunted, sitting up a little on my elbows to watch her. That was all I needed. She started to move faster, her feet now flat on the bed. Bouncing up and down, screaming my name. I felt her walls clamp and she pulled me right over the edge with her.

Collapsing on top of me, I reached for her head and buried my hands in her hair. She was kissing and sucking on my neck. My other hand traced her spine.

We were sweaty and panting and still moaning. We stayed like that, allowing our bodies to relax.

After a few moments, I reached for her face and cupped her cheeks in my hands, caressing the apple of her cheek with my thumb.

I brought her head down to meet my lips. We kissed as if our lives depended on it. It was slow, it was sensual, it was perfect.

Once our breathing was back to normal, Bella rolled off of me.

"Take a bath with me?" she asked quietly.

"I would love to."

She went into the bathroom and I could hear her start the water. I got out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom. I stood at the door, watching as she added the bubbles and tested the temperature with her hand.

I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful naked body. I saw a few red marks on her hips and my heart plummeted to my stomach. Walking up behind her, I caressed the redness of her hip. She moaned and leaned over to look at me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not at all." She kissed me. "Get in."

I stepped in the tub and held her hand as she got in; in front of me. We sat down in the nice warm bath, she leaned her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

Leaning down, I kissed her collar bone, then her neck, then her cheek. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

We stayed in the tub till our hands were like old people and the water was warm.

It was almost 5:00 am when we got out and back into bed.

"You need to sleep, love."

"I'm afraid, I don't want to."

"Me neither, but being exhausted isn't going to help either of us."

"Hum for me?" she asked, turning around and cradling her arms in front of her, her palms pressed against my chest. I squeezed her tight and started to hum her song.

I started to drift into sleep. I felt her sigh and I knew she was asleep. I kissed her forehead as the darkness took over and in the silence of the room, I could have sworn I heard. 'I love you too, Edward, more than anything in this world.' But when I opened my eyes, hers were shut and she was quietly snoring.

__

The sound of my phone ringing woke me from the very comfortable sleep I was in. Bella and I were wrapped in each other's arms, I was warm and comfortable and I wanted to kill whoever was calling me.

I tried to shift out of the death grip that Bella had me wrapped in.

"No, please don't leave me." She begged and then I heard a low moan. "Edward, please I'm sorry. You promised."

My heart was tearing out in my chest. She was having a nightmare and it was about me and I'm sure it was about me turning against her. I squeezed her than kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, love. I'm not going anywhere."

She moaned again then turned around and buried her face into the pillow next to her. My phone rang again and I jumped up out of bed to get it.

"Hey, uncle." I said in a monotone voice. This was the call I had been dreading. This was the call to tell me that they had decided my fate. He didn't even have to say it, I knew.

"What time do we have to be at court?"

"8:00."

"Thanks." Then I hung up the phone. I sat on the bed and ran my hands through my hair then let my head fall to my hands.

"Hey." Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

"Hey," I said turning to face her.

She threw herself into my arms and kissed me passionately. I slowly lowered her down on the bed, still kissing her, caressing her with my hands.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. She started to bite her lip and I could tell that it was because she was holding back her tears. I kissed her eyes and caressed her face.

"This is it?" she barely whispered.

I nodded.

"That was fast."

"I know."

She looked over at the clock then back at me.

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Carlisle said 8."

"We have almost 19 hours."

"It's all going to work out." I lied. I knew it wasn't, I knew the verdict, I knew this was it, but I didn't want to tell Bella that, I wanted our last hours together to be memorable.

"I know you're leaving."

"Let's not think about it now. Just you and me, Ok? That's all I want to think about now…"

"Okay."

I leaned down and kissed her, devouring her mouth with mine. My erection grew harder and harder. I brushed it across her leg causing her moan.

"Make love to me again."

She didn't have to ask me twice, I slowly entered her, loving the feeling of being this close to her.

I worshiped her body with my hands and her mouth with my tongue. I didn't break my kiss or my movements I just kept going slowly in and out of her, relishing in the moment of being like this with her. Drawing out the feeling and mustering up the emotion that my heart felt. Pouring every thing I had into making love to her.

It was perfect, it beautiful, _it was making love._

We stayed right here in the bed, naked. We caressed one another, kissed and made love a few more times.

Alice called, we ignored it. James called, we ignored it. Jasper called, Bella answered said she was fine and she just wanted to be with me alone.

They understood and did just that, they left us alone.

The time was going by so fast. There was times it was quiet and all we did we stare at one another and other moments we talked. We talked about anything and everything. Bella was biting on her lip; she was staring at the clock. I chuckled. "You're not going to be able to will it to stop." I teased, "we have to face the facts, this is happening, and it's happening in less than 6 hours." I leaned in and kissed her.

She stiffened for a second and then jumped out of the bed. She quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on.

"Bella, what's the matter? Where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward, so sorry. I should have never..... Oh my God, what have I done?" She grabbed for her purse and I got off the bed and walked towards her.

"Bella, don't do this! Where are you going?" I asked, holding back the tears as I spoke.

"Edward," she looked away, "I'm standing here with my heart in my hands and I can't even offer it to you." I reached for her chin and pulled it so she was looking at me. "I love you. Edward, I'm so in love with you and now because of me, you're going to jail tomorrow and I can't sit there and listen as the judge sentences you... I can't watch as the man, who I love more than life itself, gets put away. I'm sorry, I have to leave... I love you," She whispered and then kissed my forehead. "No regrets." She said as she turned around and walked out the door. I sat there and watched as the one person I have ever truly loved walked out of my life. I fell to my bed and ran my hand through my hair pulling at the ends. No one has ever told me they loved me before. My heart shattered when I replayed her words. 'I love you, no regrets.' I reached in my pocket for my phone and pulled it out.

"Esme, I need you." I stammered, stumbling to my bed. I shut my phone and tossed it next to me.

My head fell to my hands and I let the sorrow consume my body as I began to sob.

--

**3rd person**

The hallway is empty except for James. He walks with his head down, looking troubled. He rounds the corner, not noticing anyone around him. He has to talk to Mr. Smith; he has to, he can't go on like this anymore.

He approaches the door, taking a moment to smooth his tie and prepare himself. Just then, he hears voices coming from Mr. Smith's office.

"The money is safe; it's in the account you set up in Grand Cayman. Richard, you have to get down here! You should see the pussy just walking around the beaches. Some of these girls have tits bigger than my head. They fuck like the best too; every single one of them is just waiting for a hard dick to fuck them senseless."

He hears a muted chuckle coming from the office; that first voice sounds like it's coming from the speakerphone. The reply is softer, it sounds like the person is walking around the office.

"Good, Tyler. You fuck those whores good… Just make sure you keep a low profile; we don't need anybody getting too nosy. I almost have the little fucker right where I want him; if I can just keep Ms. Swan in line, we won't have to worry about it for too much longer. If you fuck this up you know what will happen to you, don't you? You know I'll be able to find you. There are people looking for you right now, Tyler; one especially that you should be concerned about. His name is Jacob Black. He is a ruthless cop; one misstep and it will all be over for you. Consider yourself warned."

There is a sharp intake of breath heard over the phone line.

"FUCK! Who is this guy and why is he hunting me like some animal?! You better keep them away from me, Richard! I swear, if you throw me to the wolves I'll tell everything! I'll fucking scream it from the rooftops!" Tyler was hissing, his voice low and sharp.

"Tyler, Tyler, calm down. You know I'll take care of you. No one will find you if you keep to the plan. Now get off the phone, go find some pretty little whore to suck your dick. Get a drink, enjoy the sun and sand. Call me again tomorrow to check in." The phone clicks, then a dial tone is heard.

James lifts his head, his eyes sparkling and a grin spreading across his face. He pushes the office door open and Mr. Smith looks up, "You scared me, James." He says, unbuttoning his jacket as he takes his seat. He motions for James to sit. James takes a deep breath and sits in front of Mr. Smith.

"James, I have something special for you to work on next. You've done such a wonderful job with the Cullen case so far. Now, I need you to find out about Ms. Swan's whereabouts these last few days?"

* * *

**Almost all of you were correct in saying that the secret POV was Mr. Smith. I'm so proud of you guys :)**

**Well since the first A/N was like a book, I 'll keep this short and just ask you to review......Please :) until next time......go read Collision Course by Fragile Human and You Don't Know Anything by TwiDi and oh ya.....LauraJae started a new story called Kiss and Sell go check that out. And even though she is not a co-author anymore, I'm still letting her post on her site so the readers there won't have to change......So there is no copyright....**

**Thanks again!**

**CM**


	22. Arms Around Me

**I'm speechless, like completely speechless. I can't believe all the reviews I've received. I thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart. **

**All the wonderful reviews are the reason I keep going.**

**I don't have much to say today, I know strange, but I actually have a headache and I'm going to head to bed. **

**Fragile Human, JEEBRACE, EternallyAddicted and Hope4more, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you 4. You guys have a special place in my heart and ILY!!!**

**Fragile Human, thanks so much for your hard work on this one. You know IFLTSOOY :)**

**Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts. For the new readers, I would love to hear from you. Nothing would make me happier to hear your thoughts on the story......**

**Well that's all for now. This chapter is called Arms Around Me, by Tyrone Wells. I cried while listening to it.........**

* * *

EPOV

I was so consumed by sorrow that I hadn't even realize Esme had walked through the door of the hotel room till she sat beside me on the bed and put her arm over my shoulder. I leaned into her side and buried my face deeper into my hands.

"I messed everything up, Esme. I made a mess out of my life. This is it, my father was right. I'm nothing and I will become nothing." I sobbed harder.

"Edward Anthony, you will never say anything like that again. Do you hear me?" She grabbed my face between her hands and stared me down. Her gaze scared me a little, the intensity in her eyes made gulp.

"Esme you don't get…" I tried to pull out of her grip but she just held tighter and cut me off before I could finish.

"Edward, I know."

"Know what?" I asked now reaching up for her hands, gripping her wrists and pulling them from my face.

"I know you fell in love with Bella." She blurted out. I jumped off the bed, stunned by what she had said. I didn't know what to think. How could she have known? What did this mean? Where we not careful enough? Did other people know?

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I stared coldly into her eyes, trying to convince her to believe my words. I stood stone still, the muscles in my jaw working as I restrained my anger. She couldn't know.

"Edward, I could see it in your eyes, every time she walked in, they would become softer and relaxed. Every day I would notice you sitting there looking at the door, tense and bothered and then when she would walk in, you would let out a breath and your body would relax. A small smile would creep up on your face."

I stood there, frozen it was as if my body weighed a million pounds. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do or what to say. She was right, I was tense every morning. I hated leaving Bella before court, and waiting for her to arrive every day was excruciating.

"Edward," she began, standing up walking towards me. She reached for my hand and pulled me back on the bed. She sat next to me and I turned towards her. I saw the tears build up in her eyes. She swallowed hard and looked to the side, like she was trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm not giving up on you. Carlisle and I are going to stay here in Seattle as long as it takes to prove your innocence. I really shouldn't say anything, but we've been working with Alice and Jasper for quite some time now. We all believe in you Edward, every one of us and we are not going to sleep till you are cleared. You have to have faith in us, Edward."

I stood up again, running my hands through my hair. I took a few deep breaths to try and steady my breathing. My heart was beating frantically in my chest.

"She walked out, Esme. We made love, I told her I loved her and she walked out. It hit her, it hit her hard that she was the reason I'm going away. She wanted off the case. I didn't want her to give up her dream for me but I wasn't willing to give her up. I don't care that I'm going away. If I had never met her, I would have walked into the jail cell without a fight but now, now, this angel fell into my life and I feel like I can't breathe without her. I can't imagine not seeing her face, I can't imagine….." I couldn't do it anymore. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as I continued to sob. The pain of thinking of a life without Bella was crushing me.

I felt Esme wrap her arm around me and she just held me and let me cry. She held me and hushed me much like my mother used to do when I was younger. I no longer held back, I just allowed myself to be consumed with the sadness that my heart and my body felt.

BPOV

I couldn't see as I drove. The tears were like buckets of water pouring out of my eyes. The rumble in my chest from my sobs was the only sound I could hear. I felt like my heart weighed a ton and my chest was closing. I couldn't breathe. I continued down the road, the sun coming up in front of me. I took the right turn and drove up the hill, gasping for air. I pulled over, and threw the car in park. I got out of the car and stumbled towards the monument.

_Renee Swan _

_Loving wife and Mother_.

I lightly traced my hands over her name. I fell to the ground. "I need you mom, I need you so bad, I don't know what I'm doing, I need your guidance, I miss you so much," I blubbered out, wiping my eyes and caressing the grass were my mother laid.

My head fell to my arms and I continued to sob. I had made a mess out of everything. Edward and I had the best night last night. We made love over and over and he told me loved me. I was speechless. I was so consumed with emotion that I didn't know what to do. Then right before we drifted off to sleep, I said it back, because I do. I love him. I woke up and heard him talking to his uncle and I knew it. I knew it was over. But like he wanted, we didn't talk about it. We made love again and again and as I laid there in his arms and watched the clock, I started to panic. I had done this to him, I had put him away. I'm a terrible person. I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I couldn't stand myself; I couldn't sit next to the man I loved while I waited to put him in jail. I had to leave.

It was the hardest moment of my life.

I don't know how long I laid on the grass and cried. The clouds were getting thicker and thicker and the wind had picked up dramatically but I couldn't get myself up. I couldn't even lift my head. I was being crushed by the immense guilt I felt for being responsible for ruining the life of the man I loved.

My eyes had dried out to the point where they stung. My ribs hurt and my head had started to pound. I tried to lift my head but I couldn't do it. I felt a rain drop on my arm then another and another. I knew it was time to get up.

"I love you mom. I've a made a mess and I…." I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I turned around to see my dad. Flying into his arms, another round of tears built up and spilled over.

"Daddy, I love him! What have I done? How can I do this? I can't do this, I just can't. I love him." I sobbed uncontrollably, my chest heaving as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He tightened his arms around me, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here before the rain really starts to come down." He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his cruiser. I saw his deputy Mark in my car. He nodded to my dad and drove away.

We pulled up in front of my dad's house, he put the car in park and looked over at me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and he gave me a weak smile.

"I love him daddy." I whispered, reaching up my hands to wipe at my tears.

"Let's get in the house and we can sit down on the couch and talk. I think you have a lot to explain to me." He got out of the car and walked over to my door, opening it for me.

We walked into the house and he hung his gun belt by the door like he always did. I sighed at the memoires I had of him coming home and me and mom standing at the door ready to greet him. I felt the loneliness of this house for the first time. I had finally realized what it felt like to lose someone you love.

I was dazed and couldn't think. I barely knew where I was or what I was doing, I didn't even know what time it was or if it was still the same day.

"Come on, Bells," I felt my dad grip my elbow and pull me towards the living the room. I sat on the couch and curled up on my side, letting my head rest on the arm of the couch.

My dad covered me with a blanket and sat next to me. I started to cry again when I thought about Edward and what he must be going through right now. Then a whole new, different round of tears started when I realized that I had just gotten up and walked out.. I left him. He was alone now more than ever.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bells?" My dad asked, looking over at me with concern in his eyes.

I sat up and crushed myself to him while I sobbed in his shirt. As I relived every moment of love with Edward, my dad just sat there and held me. He rocked me and hushed me when I would get to a point that would make my heart break all over again.

At some point, he had gotten up to get me some water and he made me some toast. He tried to get me to eat some more but I couldn't. My stomach was in knots.

"How did you know I was at the grave?" I asked. My dad handed me the water then sat down next to me. I took a sip of the water, put it on the table then brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Jasper called, he told me that you had left Seattle and that he and his girlfriend were worried. I waited at home for a little while and when you didn't show up, I called Jasper and he said that he hadn't heard from you. He said that it was bad and that we needed to find you and I knew you would be there."

"I miss her dad. I miss her so much."

"I know, I miss her too, honey, I miss her too,"

"Dad, he didn't do this. He didn't embezzle that money. I have to help Jacob, I have to free him."

"We'll help Jacob, we will. Right now, you need to rest. It's been a long day."

"I need to call Alice, I need to know, I….." I couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of knowing the verdict, handed down because of me, made me sick to my stomach.

My dad brushed a piece of hair from my face. "I'll go get your purse."

"Thanks." I whispered, then flopped my head on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Here."

I took the phone from my dad and sat up, dialing Jaspers number. My dad excused himself to give me some privacy. Jasper answered in one ring.

A sob reached my throat and I hiccupped alerting Jasper I was there. I couldn't locate my voice. I tried a few times but nothing came out.

"Bella, its Alice." Her voice cracked and I could tell that she, too, had been crying.

"W-what's…." That was it, that was all I could say.

"Guilty on all counts, sentenced 10-25." I dropped the phone, it made a loud crash and my dad came running in. He picked up the phone from the floor as I sat there frozen. The tears streamed down my face. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I was dead. My heart was gone.

I had done this. I had made my choice: my job over my heart. I deserved every ounce of pain I was feeling because this was my fault. I had put Edward in jail, I had ruined both of our lives, probably irreparably.

All I remember is my dad thanking Alice and then telling Jasper he would take care of me. I felt like I was flying a minute later and I realized that my dad was carrying me up to my bed.

He laid me down and pulled the covers over me. "You need to sleep, Bells." He kissed the top of my forehead, shut the light and walked out closing the door lightly behind him.

I closed my tired, heavy eyes fell asleep with a heavy heart and stomach full of knots.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the rain pounding on my window. I rolled over to my other side to look out the window. A moment of confusion crept in my mind and I wondered why I was at my dad's. Then like a tidal wave, the events of yesterday came crashing down on me and that feeling in my heart got stronger and stronger as I started to remember what happened.

Not today, I can't cry today. I'm going to be strong for Edward. It's the least I can do to repay him. I'm going to see Jacob and Nessie and we are going to find Tyler.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I started to run the shampoo all over my hair.

'I love you.' I heard his velvet voice whisper. I jolted and opened my eyes. "What the hell?" I muttered, looking around the empty shower then out the door to the very empty bathroom. I closed my eyes again and I heard it, the same velvet voice, so clearly whispering 'I love you'. I decided this time to leave my eyes closed and enjoy the hallucination of his voice that I was going to miss so much. I could hear him talking to me. It was crazy; I was crazy but it was real and it was him. It was his voice and he was letting me know that even though I had walked away from him, he forgave me. He still loved me, no matter what.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I stayed in the shower and allowed the hot water to relax my muscles. With my eyes still closed tightly, I remembered the nights we would have in the bath tub or the wonderful feel of his skin on mine when we made love in the shower. I could feel his wet kisses on my body. It was so real. I could still taste the sweetness of kiss on my tongue.

It was maddening and heartbreaking all in one. I wanted to stay in the shower but the water started to turn cold. I finished as quickly as I could and turned off the water. I opened the shower door and allowed the steam to fill the bathroom.

I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me. I walked towards the foggy mirror and wiped away at it with my hand, causing a squeaky sound. I looked back at the girl staring at me. Red swollen eyes, blotchy patches covering my face. I took a deep breath and sighed just as another tear came streaming down. It was uncontrollable now, they just fell of their own free will. I shook my head and wiped the tears. _We will find Tyler, we have to, _I mumbled, then looked back up into the mirror to see the same girl but this one had a look of fierce determination on her face.

A knock on the door startled me.

"Ya," I called out.

"Are you OK, Bells?" My dad asked, sounding helpless. It panged my heart a little to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Dad. I'm ok."

"I have to get to work Bells, but I'll be home early, OK?"

"Ok dad, thanks for everything."

"I hate to leave you but I have some paper work that I have to finish up. I promise I will be back early."

"It's OK dad. I'm just going to go see Jake and Nessie. I may not even be home."

"I'll call you." He said and I could hear him walking slowly down the stairs.

I finished drying off and then headed to my room and put on my comfortable pants and a t-shirt.

Making my way downstairs, I decided to make a light breakfast then head over to Jakes house.

I turned the TV on in the living room and made my way to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and walked back into the living room sitting on the couch.

I turned up the volume and changed the channel to the morning news.

_And where is Isabella Swan? That's the million dollar question everyone wants to know. Yesterday the verdict was in and what should have been a day of celebration for the young lawyer turned out to be a day of disappearance. _

_Friends of Miss Swan say that she was feeling under the weather, but a source close to her says that over the last few months, she was secretly meeting with Mr. Masen in what seemed to be an __alleged __sexual relationship. _

_The truth still remains unknown but as new details come in, we will keep you updated on this very bizarre turn of events in the Masen case._

_This is Cydryna Hughes coming to you live from Seattle, Washington._

My full bowl of cereal crashed to the floor and I jumped up looking for my phone.

Once I found it I quickly called Jasper.

"Please, I need you and Alice," I practically begged.

"We're on our way." was his response. I shut the phone and threw it next to me. I let my head fall to the back of the couch, feeling the weight of what I had done crushing me. I couldn't breathe and my head was pounding again.

Lost in my thoughts, I had realized not only had I sent him to jail, but I had left him in what was probably his most vulnerable moment. I couldn't answer him when he told me he loved me, and when he needed me most I had walked out the door. I was despicable.

I was startled when the blaring ring of my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was the office. I didn't pick it up. I let it go to voice mail.

Once the phone chimed to alert me the voice mail was left, I quickly put in my password and listened.

_Bella, its James, I need you to call me right away. Please. I'll have my cell. It's important._

I was torn. Who the hell do I believe? What do I do? Who told the press about Edward and me? There was no proof, but still. Things just went from bad to worse.

I felt sick to my stomach. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I feel to my knees and hugged the toilet bowl as I heaved into the white basin.

I could hear people moving around outside the bathroom but I was too weak to answer them when they called me. I heard Jasper's voice telling someone where I was.

I felt his strong arms circle around me as he lifted me off the ground. I thought I heard Alice tell him to bring me to the living room, but I was too tired to care. All I could think of was the horrible mistake I had made. I had ruined my one shot at true happiness by putting the love of my life in jail. I didn't have the strength to move.

I felt a cool cloth touch my heated skin, gently wiping at my sweaty forehead and cheeks. I tasted the salt of my tears on my lips as I tried to wet them with my tongue. I hadn't realized I was still crying until I heard Alice whisper it to Jasper.

I was lost in my memories; our first night together, followed by the janitor's closet at my office. The first time we had made love, the way he caressed my cheek with his hand. The feel of his silky hair on my fingers as I ran my hands through it. His emerald eyes sparkling as he told me he loved me. The moment I realized I was prosecuting him, how hard I had tried to convince him I should quit his case. Seeing how hard he had fought to keep me on it, knowing it could make my career.

I didn't deserve him. I was a cruel, selfish person and I was suffering the consequences. I welcomed the pain. I knew I had to get a hold of myself, if not for my sake but for those around me, those trying to help Edward. I knew I needed to do whatever necessary to get him out of prison, whether he still wanted me or not. I owed him that.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" I asked when I finally felt strong enough to form a sentence.

"She's in the kitchen making you some food. You need to eat." He touched the towel to my forehead, and then brought his hand to rest against my cheek.

"Jasper, I love him." I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't have the strength.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper, I looked over at her. She was kneeling in front of me and reached for my hand.

"W-was he ok?" I asked, while trying to suppress a sob. I closed my eyes, prepared for the onslaught of guilt.

"He was... he was so strong."

"I made a mess out of everything. I left him Alice, I walked away from him. I'm a terrible person. I deserve to be the one in the jail cell for what I've done, he's innocent and I put him away and I love…..I love him…." I looked away and swallowed the lump. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to be strong. I needed to be strong. But how do I find the strength when my there is a hole in my chest? How do I go on when all I can do is think about the wrong I've done?

"Shh, Bella, it's all going to work out. I know it is. I feel it, we just have to be patient and believe."

"I'm trying Alice, I really am but….It's just too hard, all of it. My heart aches; there's a hole there and it just hurts so bad…."

"I know it does, Bella. I do."

"I wish I didn't leave him. I should have stayed till the end but I was so ashamed of myself. I couldn't sit in that court and listen. I didn't have the strength. I'm weak, I'm terrible, I'm no good. Edward deserves so much better than me."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Edward loves you….Here." Alice reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded white piece of paper.

"He gave it to me right before court and asked that I give it to you."

I reached for the note and brought it up to nose and smelled it. I could smell Edward on it. I closed my eyes again and heard the faint whisper of the velvet voice. 'I love you.'

I opened the note and saw his beautiful scripted hand writing.

"My dearest Bella" I started but couldn't go further. The build of tears were making it impossible to read.

"Read it for me, Alice?" I asked, reaching out to hand her the note.

She nodded once and I sat up and Jasper opened his arms for me. I cuddled to his side, knowing I was going to need the comfort when I heard Edwards's words.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Remember how we joked and said our mothers were up in heaven plotting to get us together?_

_Well as I lay here tonight in this empty bed, I know that it's true. I know that my mother sent you to me. You are an angel and I have cherished every moment spent with you. _

_Bella, I do not regret one decision I made or one minute of time I've spent with you. I love you more than anything in this world and I don't blame you at all for what life has brought my way._

_I know that you, Alice, Jasper, my aunt and uncle and your friends will find Tyler and I'll be out of this mess. I have faith in you and I love you._

_Please have faith in us, Bella. Please believe that we will be together again. _

_Take care of my heart, I left it with you._

_All my love,_

_Edward._

Alice folded up the letter and handed it back to me. I wiped away the tears with one hand as I clung to Jasper's shirt with the other.

I took a few deep breaths to try and clear my head. I thought over his words, _have faith in us._

I needed to do just that, I needed to have faith in him and I needed to not sit and wallow. I needed to get to Jake's and get my man out of jail.

I stood up and looked at Alice and Jasper, filled with a new determination. "Let's go, we have a criminal to find and an innocent man to get out of prison."

They both jumped up off the couch and we gathered our things and headed towards the car.

"Bella, James asked that you call him."Alice said turning from the front seat to look at me.

"The press knows about me and Edward, Alice. How does the press know? I'm not calling James. I know that he's EJ's father and I respect that, but I don't trust anyone except you, Jasper and Jake at this point."

"I understand Bella. I heard the news, too, and as much as I see a change in James, I can't help it if he was the first person who came to my mind."

"Let's just keep this between us." Alice nodded.

I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes to see the perfect face and bronze tousled hair that I loved so much.

3rd person

James paced the inside of his office for the 100th time that day. He clutched his cell phone in his hand hoping that it would ring and that Bella would be calling. He needed to warn her, he needed to let her know that the press somehow found out about her and Edward. He knew it was Mr. Smith but if his plan was going to work, he couldn't let anyone else know.

Alice had called him to let him know that she was heading up to Forks to be with Bella. He had practically begged Alice to have Bella call him.

He could tell that Alice doubted him. He could hear it in her voice. She didn't admit it but he knew that she thought he was the one to out Edward and Bella.

As he continued to pace his office, he thought back to what he overheard Mr. Smith saying. He stopped his pacing when he remembers hearing Mr. Smith saying something about a ruthless cop. James closed his eyes to try and remember the name.

_Jacob Black._ A huge smile spread across James's face. He ran to his desk and opened his laptop.

He found the number he was looking for and picked up his cell phone to call Jacob.

"Jacob Black" he heard the deep voice answer on the other end.

"Jacob, this is James Carter. I work with Bella at the DA's office. I have some information that's going to help you find Tyler Crowley."

"I'm listening."

"This is going to be tricky, Jacob, and I need for this to stay between us. If you want Bella to be safe, then she needs to think that I'm the bad guy. The DA is in on this. He has been since day one and I have all the information you need."

* * *

**Well there you go, what did you think? Let me know, I love hearing from you, I love making new friends so if you want to chat let me know :)**

**Story pimpage.**

**Fragile Human: Collision Course**

**Laurajaexo: Kiss and Sell**

**Cydrynamarie: Little Black Dress. Yes, I'm pimping my own story....HAHA**

**Review Review Review!! You would make me Oh So Happy and an Oh So Happy CM means happy readers as well.....XOXO**

**CM **


	23. Come On Get Higher

**I'm so completely blown away with the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I'm speechless, I'm like a giddy little girl. Thank you all SOOO much!!! I have not had a chance to reply yet because RL has gotten in the way but I promise I'm going to reply to you all because you all mean so much to me......**

**Fragile Human, wrote this chapter it rocks, it gave me the chills and made me cry. I added my own things here and there but most of the credit goes to her. FH, IFLTSOOY!!! We are the Fu**ing bomb!!!  
**

**H4M: Are you shocked?**

**EA: I made you wait :)**

**JEEBRACE: Don't make _me _wait this time...LOL**

**So here we go, I give you chapter 24 Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson, listen to the song and read. **

* * *

_"I hereby sentence you to the maximum sentence of 10 to 25 years confinement in a state penitentiary..."_

My brain shut down at the last sentence. I numbly stood when prodded, offering my wrists to the bailiff for cuffing. I shuffled forward, head down, eyes full of tears.

She hadn't come.

I noticed I was standing in what appeared to be a holding room with my fellow criminals. I bit back a sarcastic laugh at the thought of myself belonging with these scumbags. I certainly felt as if I belonged, if not for my actions with my father's company but for how I had put myself in this situation to start. Now, my heart, my life, was left behind.

I still hadn't seen her.

I felt the bus slow to a stop a while later. Devoid of emotion, I moved my legs woodenly, absently bumping into the man in front of me. He turned around to glare but stopped short when he saw the expression on my face. I'm sure my eyes were empty, my face blank.

I propelled myself forward, wanting nothing more than to be placed in my cell where I could _think_.

I felt my fingers being pressed on the paper to secure my prints, took the bundle of clothing they handed me, suffered through the strip search... all the while thinking of her. Picturing her mahogany hair splayed about my pillow as I looked down on her, her eyes blindly searching mine as we made love. I needed these mental pictures to get me through this day.

I shuffled after the officer down a long hall lined with cells. Through the iron bars, the other inmate's cat called me, whistling and yelling things that caused me to pucker up. I was furious, so much so that I imagined snapping the neck of the officer, stealing his keys and mauling any man daring to say a word to me. I raised my head, beginning to look around into the faces of my tormentors. I held each man's stare as I passed, willing him to taunt me further.

They never stopped.

I was finally shoved into a tiny cell, no bigger than 8' square. It held bunk beds, a toilet and a sink. No windows, cinder block walls, and a beast of a man. He looked to be roughly the size of Emmett, but more thickly built. His muscles flexed and relaxed as he watched me turn to have the cuffs removed. I turned once they were gone and asked him one question.

"Where do I sleep?" I noted the darkness of his skin, the way his eyes followed my every twitch. I saw him slowly peruse my body as one would do when sizing up a competitor. He never spoke, only pointed to the top bunk before turning around. I noted the tattoos scattered across his back and arms, images and words in Spanish. I saw two guns, roughly fashioned into a cross, tied with a rosary. I also saw a picture of a child with the name "Liliana" written on a scroll underneath it.

He must have sensed my eyes, because he turned and raised his eyebrows, his mouth turned into a scowl. He was sitting at some sort of small desk, the top of which was littered with magazines.

*******************************

I awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, and I could hear my cellmate snoring below me. I had been dreaming of her again, as I had every night for the past week.

Things were easier now, but harder at the same time. I was familiar with the routine here, knowing when to speak and when to shut the fuck up, when to be ready for meals and when I would be able to spend time outside using the free weights. I kept to myself, mostly.

She had been taunting me. She would appear suddenly, darting out from behind a piece of furniture. Sometimes she would be crying, others she would be angry. Once she had been saucy, lifting the hem of her skirt to flash me her lacy thong, giving me a glimpse of her perfect ass. Each time she was gone before I could reach her. I knew it was a bad sign that I was seeing her here, when I knew perfectly well she had never set foot into this prison.

Still, I lived for those moments. They kept me going each day, and knowing I would dream of her each night helped as well. My dreams were like a movie, replaying the times we had spent together. Short clips of her laughing, or shrieking as I threw her over my shoulder to carry her to bed. Frequently I would see her as we made love, her body responding to my every touch. Those dreams were the worst because waking up was getting increasingly hard to do.

I knew my control was slipping; that one day I would snap. I could feel a change beginning in me, a hardening of my very soul. I knew it was expressed physically, which I assumed caused the others to keep their distance. Even Raul, my cellmate, knew better than to try to communicate with me on any level.

I had caught a glimpse of myself reflected in the glass separating us from the staff yesterday. My hair was wild, standing on end. My eyes red, wide and searching. I knew they appeared crazed. I hadn't shaved since the morning I received the verdict. I had begun pushing myself mercilessly with exercise, running miles around the track before lifting weights till my hands were raw and blistered and my arms felt as if they would snap. Even after this first week, I noticed a change in my body. I had no appetite and had to force food down my throat, which combined with all the physical demands caused me to become leaner.

Even a nuance of a threat put me on my guard. I was no fool; I knew what could happen to a man in prison. I showered at off times, hoping to alleviate that threat before it even had the chance to occur. I knew Raul continued to size me up on a daily basis, but he had yet to try anything. I hoped my crazed appearance and demeanor helped him keep his distance.

By the end of the first month, I was prepared. I had honed my anger and frustration into a veritable weapon, ready at a moments notice. My new strength and agility from hours of weights and running had turned my body into a machine. I stalked around the prison, left alone by most.

I arrived back to my cell after another few hours of running and weight lifting. Raul was on work duty so I took the chance to sit alone my cell. I walked in noting a small, pale blue envelope lying on my mattress. I picked it up carefully, not sure what it could hold.

I flipped it over in my hands and froze. I would know that scrawl anywhere. I carefully pulled the flap open, exposing matching light blue paper. I saw a glossy corner sticking out behind the paper and immediately drew it out, exposing the one thing I had wanted most.

My beautiful Bella, laughing into the camera. She was leaning forward slightly, one hand curled around her neck. Her eyes were alight with happiness, her hair shining in the reflection of the sun from her window.

I remembered that day perfectly. I had taken this picture. We were sitting in her living room looking through old pictures and I had noted how there weren't any new pictures of her. I grabbed her camera from the book shelf and begged her to let me take it. It didn't take much begging.

I closed my eyes and pressed the picture to my heart, fighting the excruciating pain of the memory, how her lips felt on mine when I kissed her right before snapping the picture.

My breath was quick and sharp, my eyes clouded with tears. I pulled myself together quickly, not wanting Raul to see me this weak. I tucked the picture into my pocket, not wanting him to see that either. Someone as vile as him should never even lay eyes on my Bella. I took out the letter and held it tightly in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I flipped open the letter and began to read,

_Edward,_

_I'm sitting here in my room and the only thing on my mind or that's been on my mind for the last several weeks has been you. I see you and hear you everywhere. You are with me always. I miss you so much._

_I'm so sorry I walked out on us. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I hate my self for doing it. But I got so scared. Edward, I couldn't sit there and listen to them sentence you and know that it was because of me. But please know, the second I walked out that door, a part of me died. Every day we are apart, a little part of me dies._

_When I got your letter and read your words, asking me to have faith in us, something happened to me and my mind became clear. It became clear that I __do__ have faith in us. _

_I'm waiting here for you, Edward, with open arms. When Tyler is found, we will be together again and I'm never going to let you go. I love you so much. I fell in love with you that night in the rain when you came back to me. When we were standing out there I knew it; I knew that no one would ever be able to come close to touching my heart the way that you have._

_I love you Edward and I'm here, I'm waiting and I'm __keeping the faith__ in you, in me, in us._

_Be safe._

_Love forever._

_Your angel._

I sat there for a moment and just stared at the words. It was as if they were jumping out at me. Every word was like music to my ears. I could hear her saying them to me. I could hear her whispering in my ear. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. I didn't want the tears that were threatening to surface.

I tucked the letter in with the picture and laid back on my bed with a loud sigh. I had my motivation, my Bella's letter, with me at all times. I had taken to leaving her picture tucked under my mattress for safety. She may write another letter, but I would rather die than lose this picture. It was my one connection to my sanity.

I often reflected on her words, as I ran around the track. I heard her soft voice telling me that she would wait. I saw the fervent conviction in her eyes. The guards began calling us back to our cells, distracting me from her image.

I walked back sweaty and sore, exhausted from my six mile run. When I got to the cell, my blood instantly boiled and I saw red, blood red.

"Fuck, Masen, she's fucking beautiful." Raul panted, his dick in his hands, jerking off furiously while Bella's picture was held in his other hand.

The rage consumed me fully then. I grabbed his throat and lifted him off his bed. I slammed him against the wall, overturning his chair in the process. I drew back my fist and crashed it to his cheek. He shoved back against me but was no match for my anger. I wrapped my fingers around his throat, squeezing with every ounce of my being. No one could mar her image and escape my wrath.

I pushed him up, dragging him onto his toes while he struggled against me. I felt his knee connect with my balls andI gasped, releasing some of the pressure to his neck. He threw me back against the bunks, my back crashing against the steel bars. I felt him pummeling my chest and stomach with his fists.

Still, I fought back.

I threw another punch, hitting him square in the nose. The sight of his blood streaming down his mouth and chin only fueled my fire. I wanted to kill him.

The guards entered then, dragging me off of Raul and into the passageway. I felt the cold cuffs wrap around my wrists again, felt them dragging me as I struggled. I was panting, screaming at the top of my lungs.

They threw me into an empty room, devoid of furniture and windows. I heard the door shut behind me, throwing the room into darkness.

Hours later, it seemed, someone returned to remove the handcuffs and left a plate of food. I quickly ate it all, fearing it would be a long time before my next meal. I sat in the darkness, welcoming the solitude. The silence, however, was deafening. My mind wandered back to its normal thought process - Bella.

I envisioned her again at the club the night we met. I mentally relived each second that we had spent together. The visions were so realistic I almost believed she was with me. I could practically feel her small fingers caressing my chest, sifting through my hair, wrapped around my cock. I could almost taste her on my tongue. I nearly heard her, moaning my name, telling me she loved me.

She would appear to me often, just out of reach. It was usually when I had reached my breaking point, when the tears were falling of their own accord. I would see her from the corner of my eye, crouching in front of me; her long, dark hair falling forward as she impatiently brushed it from her eyes. Once she knew she had my attention, she would relax, sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching me. She would judge my mood for a few minutes before acting.

If she determined I was in a desolate frame of mind, she would do her best to cheer me up, joking and smiling, prodding me along. A few times she would yell, angered that I had let myself get to this point. She told me I needed to be strong, to survive this so that we could finally be together again. She said she knew it was hard, that it was hard for her too.

Then when I felt like I was going to die and my heart was literally breaking from the anguish of what has become of me, she would comfort me, giving me words of encouragement, or just humming tonelessly and it was at that moment that I realized just how much I missed her. I missed the sound of her voice; I missed her touch, the taste of her on my tongue. But most of all I missed the way my heart felt when she was in my arms.

It was enough to have her there. Inevitably, when I began to feel stronger, she would disappear. Literally, here one minute and gone the next.

I knew she was never actually with me, but it became harder to distinguish reality from my time with Bella.

Time seemed to flow around me, minutes lasting for days and days lasting for minutes. Alone, with just my thoughts to occupy me, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into depression. I couldn't forgive myself for doing this to Bella. She was out there, alone and unprotected, because of me.

I knew the kind of trouble she could get into without me watching over her. A beautiful, trusting young woman could easily fall into the wrong hands. I worried about her safety constantly. I was nearly insane.

Then, when I was losing my final battle with sanity, the door opened, revealing two burly guards. They were going to move me back to a cell, they said. I would be temporarily kept in the maximum security section of the prison, with no roommate.

I walked into my new cell and towards my bed. I was so overcome with emotion that when I saw the blue envelope and Bella's picture sitting on the bed, I fell to my knees and cried, clutching the picture and the letter in my hands close to my heart.

More time passed and strangely, I resumed my usual routine without event. I worked out as many hours as I was allowed out of my cell. I saw my cell as a sanctuary: the bars keeping me in were also keeping everyone else out. I spoke to no one. I was a robot, moving from one task to the next, using the routine as a lifeline. I was sure I had lost my mind, sure I was broken irreparably.

The days blended together in my mind. Not caring for dates or days, not needing to know for any reason, I paid it no mind. Instead I focused on keeping my memories of Bella sharp and intact.

I was in my cell, tracing the lines of Bella's face, when the guard arrived.

"You have a visitor, Masen. Back up to the bars so I can cuff you."

* * *

**Can you guess who it is? FH you don't get a guess...LOL**

**So what did you think? I can't wait to hear from all of you. I hope you liked and it and you kind of see what he is going through in the big house. **

**Please review. I want to see if I can beat my last chapter in reviews. So just hit the little green button and talk to me. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you all so much, I really can't express what it means to me to have you all reading my little story!**

**XOXOX**

**CM **


	24. Going Under

**Hello again all you awesome readers. First let me say thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't even explain to you what they mean to me. I'm hoping to beat my last count and I need your help to do that. I would love to see this story get to 750 reviews and if you really love me, than maybe 800 :) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I really truly appreciate it.**

**FH....IFLTSOOY!!!**

**JEEBRACE......I want more boxer Edward.**

**Eternally addicted posted her new story, The Game That Changed It All, go check it out. Edward in tight white baseball pants, yum yum.**

**Hope4more author of Hand Me Down was nominated for an indie......go read her story, (complete) and vote! **

**This chapter is called Going Under by Evanescence.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

**Update**** I know I sent review replies for the last chapter telling you if you were right or wrong with who went to see Edward and I'm so so sorry but I actually ended up changing it last minute because it didn't fit with what I needed. So If you got it right and I said you didn't, I'm so sorry.....like really really sorry!!!!..**

_More time passed and strangely, I resumed my usual routine without event. I worked out as many hours as I was allowed out of my cell. I saw my cell as a sanctuary: the bars keeping me in were also keeping everyone else out. I spoke to no one. I was a robot, moving from one task to the next, using the routine as a lifeline. I was sure I had lost my mind, sure I was broken irreparably._

_The days blended together in my mind. Not caring for dates or days, not needing to know for any reason, I paid it no mind. Instead I focused on keeping my memories of Bella sharp and intact._

_I was in my cell, tracing the lines of Bella's face, when the guard arrived._

_"You have a visitor, Masen. Back up to the bars so I can cuff you."_

My head whipped up and I looked at the guard with a confused expression. _A visitor_, I thought and immediately Bella came into my mind. I knew it wouldn't be her but for the brief instant when the guard said I had a visitor, I thought of her.

I stood up and made my way to the bars. The guard cuffed me and then led the way to the waiting room.

I was picturing the glass and the phone but I was brought to a big room with a table and a large mirror that I knew was a glass to the other side.

I sat down on the hard metal seat and put my cuffed hands on the table. It felt like forever till I heard the door creak. I looked up and saw my best friend standing there with Jasper. Her eyes were blood shot and red, Jasper had his hands around hers and it looked like he, too, had been crying. My heart sunk when I saw the pained expressions on their faces. Was it because of me that Alice had this look or was it something else? The first thought in my mind was Bella.

I gave Alice a slight smile and she and Jasper sat down. She reached for my hand and I allowed her touch, needing the contact of a person who loved me. It was at this moment that I felt all those emotions I had buried come bubbling up to the surface.

It was painful. I had completely closed myself off from feeling anything. The robot was gone, I was sitting here in front of my best friend. I felt the old Edward coming back but I didn't want him to, he couldn't. He needed to stay away so when I went back to my cell my shield wouldn't be broken.

Closing my eyes, I put my head down and swallowed the man I was back down. I couldn't allow him to come back, not yet.

"Edward." Alice whispered.

I looked up and I think what she saw scared her. My shell self was back and the real Edward had gone back to his waiting area.

"How's Bella?" I asked. If possible, Alice's eyes got wider and I realized that the voice she heard was strange, dangerous, almost growling.

She didn't say anything, looking over at Jasper then back at me. I got the strange feeling that something wasn't right. She and Jasper shared a moment and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Something was not right.

"Alice!" I called sternly, her eyes meeting mine, tears evident.

She tried to speak but I could tell she couldn't do it. Jasper reached over and squeezed her shoulder. The silence angered me more. Something was wrong and they were not telling me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered harshly, my hands balling into fists.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Fuck Alice, sorry about WHAT!?" I screamed loudly, my hand slamming down on the table.

The guard came walking over and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the seat. I was pissed. I tried to push off of him but he just gripped me tighter.

"Alice, please tell me." I begged as the guard dragged me away.

"Mr. Smith and James were in on the whole thing and they have her."

"Edward!" was the last thing I heard before my body went numb and I crashed to the floor.

**BPOV **

It was late, I was tired. We had been up for over 21 hours discussing the whereabouts of Tyler.

Alice and Jasper had stayed by my side for the last 2 months. EJ was with James, who was still on my shit list. Each day a new piece of information about Edward and I would be 'in speculation' and I couldn't help but think it was James. Who else could it be? He was the only one who knew about us, other than Jasper and Alice, and they have been with me the whole time.

Jasper drove down to get EJ the other day: it was his summer vacation and James had something he had to do. EJ and my dad got along great. Seeing him with EJ made my heart sink; I would never be able to give him a grandchild. The thought brought a lump to my throat.

My dad has been a saint through all of this. He was at Jake's every night after work, helping us and brainstorming. Even though I was surrounded by people who loved me, I never felt more alone than I have these last few weeks.

Every time Jake thought he had something, it would turn out to be a dead end. It was frustrating. Jake got a mysterious call a few weeks back and we all thought it was good but turns out it was nothing but false hope. That was the biggest disappointment, especially when I saw the look on Jake's face when one particular call came in. He had said 'I'm listening' then walked out of the room. When he came back, he informed us it was nothing.

Lauren proved to be an asset to us and I was thankful when I remembered some things she told me about her _boyfriend_ that just sort of sounded too familiar. Jake had her followed and bugged. We confirmed that she and Tyler were an item and she had been helping him all along. Then last week, Lauren disappeared. Luckily, we have her phone conversations taped.

I shifted for the hundredth time, pounding the pillow with my fist, trying to get comfortable in this damn bed. God, I just can't wait for this to be over! I can't wait to be in his arms again.

This was the hardest time of day, when I was alone in my room, trying to fall asleep. I would think of Edward. I would close my eyes and hear his voice or feel the touch of his hands. I dreamt about us every night. It was my time with him. Even if I couldn't physically be with him, I was with him mentally and for now, it was enough.

I had asked Alice if she was going to visit Edward, and she informed me that Carlisle said it was best not to. He felt that it would make things worse for Edward by seeing her, and he told her it was best she didn't go.

Carlisle has been working nonstop on the appeal and also making sure that Edward was protected in prison. That piece of information we found out through Jake.

James never called me back after the first time. Alice had spoken to him a few times, but only to arrange EJ's trip here. Other than that, when James called for EJ, he spoke to him and hung up.

It was mysterious and strange. For someone who wanted to help, sure as hell wasn't showing it now while Edward's in jail.

_Edward's in jail. _

I cringed at the thought, as I do every time I think about it or every time someone mentions it. Sometimes it throws me over the edge and the thought makes me cry on cue or get sick and run to the bathroom.

The news stations were still all over my disappearance, they even showed up at my dad's house. He brought out his shot gun with Jake standing behind him and said, as politely as possible, that I was not there and that anyone trespassing on the Chief's property would be sorry.

"I've been in Jake's guest room ever since.

I clung to Edwards's letter like it was life support. I read it night after night, hell I had memorized it. I hoped that he got my letter. I wanted him to have a reminder of me, like I have of him. It was Alice's idea to send the picture; she even drove down to my apartment in Seattle with Jasper to get my camera because I knew that was the picture I wanted to send.

It was late and everyone else was asleep. I couldn't fall asleep tonight, I was exhausted but my mind was restless. I hated not knowing how Edward was.

I stumbled to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something, anything to appease the ache in my chest. I knew food wouldn't do it but it was the next best thing.

When I couldn't find anything, I turned to the cabinets and raked through them. Still nothing that appealed to me.

I sighed and made my way to the dining room, which was set up as our head quarters.

I picked up a pile of papers and started to sift through them. I read a few of the notes and saw some of the places that Tyler was tracked but had disappeared from. I knew that there was no way he was doing this alone.

I continued to go through the papers till I came to a pile of Jake's mail; it must have somehow gotten mixed up with the papers. I put it down, but then noticed a stamp that said State Penitentiary. My heart fell as I pulled the white envelope from the pile.

BELLA SWAN was written on the front with my dad's address. What the hell was this doing here and how come no one told me about it? With shaky hands, I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

I inhaled sharply and unfolded the paper.

_My angel,_

_Your words were exactly what I needed. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that everything is fine because it's not. The only way it's going to be fine is when you're in my arms again. _

_But please know that I am taking care of myself and I am hanging in there. I see and hear you everywhere. It's getting me through the day knowing that my dreams at night will be of you. _

_I loved the picture, it's my sanctuary from this crazy place and I look at it whenever I'm down. _

_God, how I miss you, everything about you. But most of all, I miss the way my heart felt when it was near you. It felt whole, I felt complete and now there is just an empty hole in my chest. I can't wait for you to fill that void again. I'm keeping the faith, always._

_All my love forever, _

_Edward._

I folded the paper as the tears fell freely down my checks. Putting the paper over my heart and clutching it in my hand, I took breath and closed my eyes.

We have to find Tyler, we just have to. I can't stand another moment away from him. It's killing me and its killing him.

Oh god, how I miss him. I never thought that it would hurt so badly to miss someone this much. But the physical pain that was in my chest was unbearable and at times, I felt it hard to breathe.

I ached to remember everything about him. I would close my eyes in hopes of seeing his face or hearing his voice. I was miserable.

What the fuck! Why couldn't we find Tyler? Why the hell was this so hard? There was no way that pencil neck could be doing this alone, but who the hell could be helping him? All these damn questions and no answers. I couldn't take it.

Clutching the note, I pushed out of my chair and made my way over to the computer. I turned it on and started to scroll through the recent documents we found at Lauren's place.

I was looking over her phone calls when I heard someone descending the stairs.

I looked over to see Jake walking down, on his phone, whispering.

I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Are you outside?"

"Ok. Well everyone's asleep so I will just wake her and bring her down."

"No, she'll listen. Listen, we've been friends for years. I would never hurt her."

My heart was hammering in my chest. Who the hell was he talking to? Was it about me?

I stood up to move closer to the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of who was outside but being the klutz that I am, I tripped over a power cord from someone's cell phone, sending it crashing to the floor.

Startled, Jacob looked over at me. "Bella, what the hell are you doing awake?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I could ask you the same thing and who the hell are you talking to?"

"Bella, listen, please, you have to trust me. Promise me you'll trust me?" He took the phone from his ear and put it in his pocket.

"Jake you're scaring me, what's going on?" I asked, my hands shaking like a leaf, my breathing raspy.

"We know where Tyler is and we know who helped him but…." He trailed off when he heard the faint tap on the door. His eyes were still on me, he was pleading with them.

"Bella, please just trust me."

He opened the door and I saw James standing there. I nearly fainted but instead, I walked right over to him and slapped him across the face.

He brought his hand up to the spot that I slapped and rubbed it gently.

"Get. The. FUCK. OUT!" I hissed.

"Bella, please, you have to listen to me." Jacob attempted to have me hear him out but I was beyond angry at this point. I was sure that my nails were drawing blood on my palms, I was clenching them so hard.

"No, Jake!" I yelled and turned to walk away. I heard Jake sigh loudly and mumble an apology to James. I whipped my head around. "He ratted me and Edward out, and you're sorry?" I seethed.

"No, Bella, I didn't." James whispered.

"Oh no? Then who the hell did? No one else knew about us, James, just you and your girlfriend. What the fuck, James, we trusted you! Edward trusted you!" I could no longer control my anger.

James shoulders fell and he put his head down for a second. His breathing was picking up and he looked up at Jake.

"Jake, we don't have time. He's going to go to Edward if I don't bring her to him soon."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about, James?" I was just about to lunge at James when Jake jumped in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and held me tightly.

"Jake what's going on? Please tell me." I begged. Jake bet down a little, looking deep into my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Please just listen to what I'm going to say. You need to trust me, ok?"

I nodded my head. I trusted Jake, I trusted him with everything. It was James I didn't trust.

"James is the good guy and he's been helping me….." I went to open my mouth but he put his finger up. He looked over at James who was pointing to his watch.

"Bella we found Tyler. I need you to go with James. I need you to trust me and I NEED you to trust James. He will explain it all on the way but please Bella, please just trust us."

My heart was beating frantically in my chest. I was sure it was going to jump right out of my throat. My eyes flickered back and forth. I fought the tears I knew were coming. My body started to shake.

Jake wrapped his big arms around me and squeezed me tight. I started shaking more.

Jake released his grip and cupped my cheeks. "You're my best friend, Bella. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, just go with James." He begged.

I swallowed hard; it was painful. I blinked and the tears spilled over. I looked at Jake, then over to James' outstretched hand. I bowed my head and whispered "OK" so quietly that I could barely hear it.

Jake gave me once last hug. "He kidnapped you, OK?" was all he said. James reached for my hand and I reluctantly took it. Taking one last look at Jake, I walked out the door with James.

**So sorry the chapter was short and I cut it there but the rest of it was not flowing with this. The next two chapters are going to be big ones and they need to stand alone in order for it to work so please don't be mad. I promise it will all be worth the wait. **

**I can't say thank you enough to all of those who review. Not only the reviewers, but the people who have me on alert and favorite. It really means a lot to me. **

**If you like me, and you like to get teasers, you can follow me on Twitter CydrynaM........**

**Well loves, that's all for now. Review and I will be sure to keep writing :)**

**Much love!**

**CM **


	25. Let Me Sign

**OMFG!!! you guys all rock with your awesome reviews. I love each and everyone of you, hardcore!!! There was some reviews where readers were confused and I hope that this chapter clears some of that up. If it doesn't, let me know. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
**

**Fragile Human, IFLTSOOY and that's a fact!!! Go check out Collision Course. It's Awesome!!! And FH is awesome and me or this chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.....  
**

**Eternally Addicted, I love baseball pants Edward! Go check out her story The Game that Changed it All.**

**Hop4more, I love the first few chapters of your story. Bella and Em story. I'm not a big fan of un-canon couples but this is going to be a GREAT story and I'm not just saying that because she's my big FF sister...LOL**

**JEEBRACE......This is for you. :) **

**OK Guys. This is called Let Me Sign by our boy Rob!!!! Love him!!! Please please review. Even if you hate it, I want to know. I welcome all reviews and I love to make new friends!!!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My brain hurt, the humming sound wouldn't go away. It was constant, a never ending noise. It was annoying. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. The pain when I would move one my eyes hurt too much.

I could hear people talking and I could feel someone holding my hand. The fingers caressed back and forth against the front of my palm. It was soothing but it wasn't the touch I longed for.

I heard another loud, searing beep and then a voice say, "….think…. waking up….." I could only hear a few words. I struggled to push back the darkness and focus on the voice that I thought was Alice.

I heard that same damn beep and another voice spoke. It was muffled and unclear; it felt like I was immersed in water. My brain heavy, my ears blocked.

The hand that was once holding mine moved to my face. "….ward…..are…….us…" Again, I could only make out a few words. It was frustrating. I wanted so bad to talk, to see, to get out of here and find my Bella.

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me when Alice screamed out that Mr. Smith and James took Bella. The only thing I remember before I went down was Alice screaming my name. I was helpless and I knew it. When she said those words, my mind went blank and I went numb.

It was the worst moment of my life, my worst fear, my nightmares coming true. I had to get out of this water, or whatever it was I was in, so I could talk to Alice.

I could still hear the muffled sounds but the voices were becoming a little clearer; I was concentrating as if my life depended on it. My life did depend on it.

"Please……awake…." I shifted my body, trying to show her that I could hear her. I felt my eyes go back and forth of their own accord. The pain wasn't as bad. I actually felt a little better, more aware. My veins felt warm, like something was flowing into my blood stream. The pain started melting away and I was again enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

**BPOV**

I reluctantly got in the car, James holding the door open for me. I looked over to the front door of the house and could see Jacob standing there. He gave me slight smile. His eyes held their honesty. I realized then that I trusted Jacob. He would do nothing to hurt me.

Sitting down and pulling on the seat belt, I strapped myself in and bit my lip. I clutched my hands together and bounced my right leg maniacally.

James got in and fastened his seat belt as well. Putting the car in drive, he peeled out of the driveway and panic set in when I saw the look in his eyes. Was Jake wrong?

"Bella! Bella!" he yelled again, startling me. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking of how I could escape and run back to Jake, to tell him he was wrong and James was working with Mr. Smith.

I turned to him slowly, afraid to move, afraid to look at his face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, shocking me with the sweetness of his voice. Things just went from strange to Twilight Zone weird. One minute, he had this mean look in his eye and the other minute, he looked sincere.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered, still locked in his gaze. He reached his hand over and put it on top of mine.

"You're shaking Bella, calm down." He pleaded. My breath hitched and I realized that sobs were trying to work their way up to surface.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella, I promise I'm not. Please just take some deep breaths and calm down so I can tell you everything."

I looked away from him and closed my eyes. I felt the tears spill over and another sob emerge from my lips.

I took a few minutes to regain my composure. Feeling ready, I turned towards him.

"I want to trust you James, I really do." My voice quivering, my hands still shaking.

He looked at his watch. "We'll have to drive and talk. Mr. Smith is expecting us soon."

I shivered at his name and the thought of what was going to happen.

"Please just be honest with me, don't hold back. I promise I can handle it all." I pleaded.

James took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"I know I do need to tell you everything. You need to understand, and please try and keep up with me. I need to tell you this in the short amount of time that we have."

"I'm listening." I whispered my nerves on edge, my body shaking, fear creeping its way into my thoughts.

"Apparently Mr. Smith and Edward's mom was an item, from what Jacob and I found out; they were a pretty serious couple. Richard got drunk the other night and told me that the night she died was the night that Elizabeth was going to tell Edward Sr that she was leaving him. Richard blames Edward JR for taking her away. So he wanted to hurt him, he wanted to hurt him as bad as he was hurt. He planned the whole thing. He reeled Tyler in and it all went from there.

"Then I guess one night, somehow Mr. Smith saw you and Edward together. He said that he saw the love for you in Edward's eyes. He said it looked like he was staring at Elizabeth."

To say I was shocked was understatement. Like the biggest understatement of the year. My mouth was hanging open, my heart beating frantically.

"But how did you get involved, I don't get it…."

"I was at the office and I heard Mr. Smith on the phone with Tyler. I stood at the door and listened. Then when I walked in, Mr. Smith asked me if I knew where you were. I went on a whim and played into it to let him think I was on his side. I said that I was here now because I wanted to talk to him. I lied and told him that I hated Edward for taking my son away and that I wanted him to pay and I said that I knew exactly where you were and that you with Edward. I played into everything he told me, making it look like I was going to do this with him. Then as soon as I left, I called your friend Jacob. I had heard Mr. Smith say his name so I called him and we've been working together ever since. Mr. Smith was going to come and kidnap you himself, and then go gloat about it to Edward in jail.

"But I told him that you were being protected by your dad and Jake and I convinced him to let me come and get you. I told him that I would be able to do it and it would be better than him possibly getting caught. He knew I was right and it didn't take him long to agree.

"No one knows this Bella, only me and Jake. Jasper, your dad, Alice, they will all think it's true. They all think I'm the bad guy and we have to keep it this way. Edward has to freak out in jail so when and if Mr. Smith makes it to see him."

"So Alice believes the worst in you?" I asked hesitantly and for a brief moment I felt bad. I mean, I was grateful he was doing this for me but I didn't want him to get burned.

"Yes, after she hears this, she will believe the worst in me. But it was my decision and I know that after all this, we will all have our happy ending."

I could hear the happiness in his voice and for a brief moment, I felt happy.

Now the million dollar question I was dying know.

"James, do you guys really know where Tyler is?"

"Yes, I do. He's at the Cayman Islands. That's why it's important I get you to Mr. Smith, I need for him to have his 'project' so he can leave Tyler alone for a while and Jake can go get him. If Tyler doesn't answer his calls, he goes ballistic. So we need for Mr. Smith to _not_ be thinking about Tyler."

"Jake's going to go alone!?" I asked all of the sudden, feeling sick to my stomach.

"No, we have a plan. I know Alice: as soon as Jake tells them that you were kidnapped, she will run to Edward. She protects him. She will want to be the one to tell him. Especially because Jake has a message from Mr. Smith that he will show everyone and it's going to say how he can't wait to go Edward and flaunt what he has. So, Alice will want to go there and tell him first. She'll try to protect him and that's what I'm hoping for. Because I know Edward. I know that he will _kill _Mr. Smith. Or _kill_ someone to get out of there and look for you. And personally, I think Alice is the only other person besides you that will be able to stop him. So while she and Jasper are there telling Edward, Jacob is going to tell your dad our plan and call your cousin Emmett. Then they are all going to go get Tyler. "

"But Emmett and Rose don't know any of this."

"They will soon. We need Emmett." James said, looking at me briefly for a moment before putting his eyes back on the road.

"So wait. Alice is going to go to Edward?"

"That's our hope and I know Alice, as soon as she finds out, she will go to him."

"But I still don't understand why you'd want Alice to tell him?"

"Because Bella, if Mr. Smith went there and flaunted pictures of you in his face and said that he had you, what do you think Edward would do?"

Then it dawned on me. If he did that, Edward would _kill_ Mr. Smith. And then something else occurred to me, and it sent a chill straight to my core. I froze immediately, trying to wrap my head around what he had just told me. A horrible thought was forming in the back of my mind, trying to force its way through. I was almost afraid to ask, but I needed to know the answer. I took a deep breath and whispered it quietly.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"This can all happen very fast or very slow. I'm not really sure what he has planned. But here is what I do know; we are going to an old warehouse over by the docks. Mr. Smith will be waiting for us. Like I said, I don't know what he has planned for you Bella, but I promise I will be there the whole time, I won't leave and even if he makes me, I have a secret room that I will be in and I can see everything. If anything gets out of hand, I will stop him. I promise I will protect you."

My face whitened, afraid of what was going to happen, but if it meant clearing Edward, I would die to protect him. I began bracing myself for what was to come, mentally preparing for the worst. My hand started tugging on my lip. I swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears.

James must have sensed my fear because he pulled my hand away and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise Bella, I will protect you. We will get Tyler and we will free Edward."

"I trust you James, I do and I will do whatever it takes to help Edward get free. Whatever it takes!" I vowed and I would do it. I would die to free him, if that's what it came down to.

"The warehouse is over there, just another minute."

A chill ran up my spine, causing me to shiver. I shifted in my seat a little, suddenly very afraid of what lies ahead of me.

"Remember, he thinks I'm with him. So if you have to, struggle me, fight me, yell, kick and scream. Just make it look like I kidnapped you."

I put my hands on my head and ruffle my hair, making it messy, then I rubbed my eyes hoping to make them a little redder.

"Ok is this better?" I looked back of at James. "Perfect." He replied.

"Now Bella, I need to wrap this rope around your hands." He reached in the back seat and grabbed a white rope. "I'll keep it loose, but I need it for a 'prop''. We only have a second to get it around your hands once I stop, so just have them ready."

I put my hands together and out for him. "Here we are. He's going to see me in a second so be ready."

I nodded, he put the car in park and in a matter of one second I had the rope wrapped not too tightly around my wrists. James looked out the window and I saw his face go blank and his jaw tense. I followed his line of sight and saw Mr. Smith standing there.

"Here we go." James said and reached for the door handle.

The car beeped when he got out and I knew he was locking it. A few minutes passed and I just kept my head down. I didn't want to look up. A few minutes later there was a tap on the window. I jumped and looked up to see the red eyes of the enemy. A sharp silver knife tapped on the window again and a giant grin spread across his face.

"Open the door, James." He yelled. The locks opened and Mr. Smith forcefully opened the door.

"Aw, Bella, beautiful, naive, Bella." Mr. Smith slurred. I could smell the alcohol on him. It almost made me sick to my stomach. I had to swallow down the bile that threatened to come up.

He reached for my elbow and gripped it tightly, pulling me from the car.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" he cooed in my ear, causing yet another round of nausea.

He pulled me towards the door, James right behind him. We walked into a large open room. I saw bottles of vodka all over the place and a chair right in the middle of the room with another rope.

He led me to the chair and shoved me so I fell back on it. Taking the rope from the ground, he tied my legs tight and stood up. He walked towards the table that was in the far corner. James stayed leaning against a wall, a hard, lifeless look on his face.

Mr. Smith grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a large gulp, finishing off the last of it. He threw it against the wall. The loud crash scared me and I jumped.

Mr. Smith strolled towards me, leaning both hands down on the arms of the chair. He looked in my eyes and the anger I saw scared me. I tried to look away, but he pulled my face back and his hand stayed clamped on my chin. It was painful and the tears fell on their own.

"Oh poor Bella, so you think this pain is anything compared to the pain that Edward caused me when he killed his mother?" I shuddered.

"You didn't know about that did you? DID YOU!?" He yelled.

"N-No." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"That's right, you didn't you didn't know that the night Elizabeth and I were going to start our new life was the night that Edward called and killed his mother. I bet you didn't know that Edward's dad was an asshole to his mother, working all the time, never coming home at night. Leaving Elizabeth all alone with her son. She was broken and I fixed her and I showed her how to love again and we were going to have a life together. We were going to have a child….did you know that? Did you know that she was 3 months pregnant with my baby? Edward took that from me, he took my life away that night and I'm going to repay him."

His words scared me. His face terrified me and the sadness in his voice was evident. If it wasn't for the fact that he was doing this, I may actually feel badly for him.

"You see, we are going to make a little video for your dear Edward, and then tomorrow I'm going to go there and show it to him. I'm going to have the last laugh when he sees the video of you tied up and begging for him to save you."

"Just kill me and leave Edward alone!" I screamed, scared at the actual conviction my voice held.

"Kill you?" He laughed. "Not a chance, it's going to be so much better to see his face when he watches you being tortured. You don't get it, Bella. I want him to hurt ten times worse than he hurt me. I want for your pain to be forever imbedded in his brain, so when he closes his eyes, all he will see is you being tortured."

He turned away and walked towards the table, grabbing another bottle of vodka. His demeanor changed and he was back to walking aimlessly around the room. He started to gulp down the liquid.

"I can't let that little prick carry on like this forever. I can't let him only rot in jail for money laundering, no; I need to take away something he loves. It's a shame you had to be the one he picked. I was rather fond of you. I had plans for us, pretty Bella. We would have been a great team, you and I." He began his advance again, waving the knife back and forth in front of my face.

I thought of Edward, of all the pain he would go through because of me. All the pain he had already experienced paled in comparison to this last, final act. I could only hope that he would remember the good times, that he would focus on those and not try to avenge me. I wanted him to persevere, to be happy.

I felt the cold tip of the knife press against my throat, and subconsciously swallowed, forcing it deeper into my skin. I choked back a sob, wanting to think of only my Edward in these final moments. I focused on his beautiful face, his deep, echoing laugh, the feel of his hands on my skin.. I felt the knife press harder against my neck, and then Mr. Smith plowed into me and the chair fell back, my head slamming against the concrete floor, I saw James hold Mr. Smith by the neck and the everything faded to black.

I awoke on the floor; my head pounding painfully as I frantically searched the room for the awful noises I heard. I saw James locked around Mr. Smith's back, his hands stretching for the knife he still held. I saw him bashed against the wall as they struggled. Mr. Smith repeatedly threw his weight back against James, forcing them into the cinder block walls. I saw James weaken, his grip slackening against the brutal onslaught. I caught his eye only to see the burning rage barely contained in it. He let go completely before sliding to the floor.

Mr. Smith laughed a wicked cackle that caused the hairs on my arm to stand up. I winced as I tried to scoot the chair back as far as possible, pinning my arm under it and scraping it against the hard concrete floor with every movement.

A sudden movement caught my eye. James had stood up when Mr. Smith stalked towards me. He had a piece of pipe in his hand, and as he rushed towards Mr. Smith he raised his arm, ready to strike.

I saw his arm descend as if in slow motion, cracking the pipe against Mr. Smith's skull gracefully. He immediately collapsed to the ground, blood seeping from the wound on the back of his head. I shrieked in horror, knowing that image would be forever burned into my memory.

"Bella, don't worry. I didn't hit hard enough to do any permanent damage; he'll pay for what he's done to you. Now I need you to stay with me, I have to get you to a hospital. Stay with me, Bella." I struggled to keep my eyes open, for the first time feeling the warmth of my blood as it was spreading down my shirt. I could only nod weakly in reply.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could feel the darkness pressing against me, holding me down, unable to move at all. I fought against it, trying to force my weak muscles to move, twitch, anything. I tried to focus on the pressure I felt on my hand, willing my fingers to curl around it. I tried so hard, fighting with every ounce of will in my spirit. I felt like I should be shaking from the effort. Nothing.

I gave a sigh, relaxing my weary muscles. Instantly, I began to hear muted sounds, again like I was under water. I strained to make out the individual words. The sound was flowing together, sounding like one continuous note. I realized someone was humming.

* * *

**Well there you go....did I answer some questions? If not, let me know. **

**Lets see, if you guys can beat the last amount of reviews, I won't hold chapters, but I will update a lot sooner if I get more than 100 reviews for this chapter and the reason for that is because as a writer, hearing all the people praise your work or give you constructive criticism feeds the addiction and that in turn makes me want to write....LOL**

**So come on, you can do it!!!  
**

**Much love!**

**CM **


	26. Tremble for my beloved

**I love my reviewers like I love cheesecake!!! The more I eat the more I want and the same thing with all you awesome readers who review. I also love all the people who alert me and add me to their favs. With my RL shit right now, this is what I look forward to :)**

**I didn't hit my 100 reviews but I wanted you'll to know that I love you no mater how many reviews I get. I hope you like this chapter. It's short and I'm sorry but right now, my RL is not so good. There is a lot of stuff going on. I've actually gone on a hiatus from BETA'ing the stories I do because things are just so crazy for me. But like I've said before, no matter how long between chapters I take, I will finish this story. **

**Many thanks as usual to my girls. You all know who you are!! Sorry, My wrist is bothering me so I'm not typing to much :(**

**So, here I give you Chapter 27, Tremble for my beloved.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review. I need the smile :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The humming sound was getting louder, it was soothing. The hands that were running through my hair were relaxing. I felt my chest rise up and then down. The pain was bearable and when I moved my eyes this time, it didn't hurt.

I willed them to open, I wanted to see what was there, who was there. I felt a jolt, then another, and then I heard, "Edward please, are you awake? I'm sorry, so sorry!"

I grunted, my eyes still trying to open. Alice heard it and the loud squeal that I heard hurt my ears, but it was so nice to hear her voice.

"A-Alice." I said softly, my voice low and groggy, unrecognizable even to me.

"Oh Edward! Are you OK? I'm sorry, so sorry. This is all my fault and I'm just so sorry." She threw her little body over my torso, hugging me tightly.

My eyes finally opened and I took in the sight around me. It was all so overwhelming, my body felt as if it weighed a ton and my arm was in a black cast. I lifted it up and then looked over at Alice.

"You broke it on the way down." She looked away, but I could see her tears.

I could feel my strength coming back. I tried to sit up but Alice stopped me.

"Don't. Let me call the nurse." She said, pushing me back down gently.

"Alice, wait!" I yelled just as she went to walk away. "I need some answers, please!"

Alice took a step back and sat next to me. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Oh Edward, it's so bad. James came to the house and told Jake that he wanted to talk to me and EJ. Jake had no clue Bella was awake and in the kitchen, so when Jake went to go get me, James grabbed Bella and ran. By the time Jake realized what was going on, it was too late.

"He woke the whole house up and then Charlie went to try and follow after them but it was too late. We found a note on the floor; it was signed by Mr. Smith. It said, 'we have her and we will do as we please. How sweet it will be to see Edwards face when I bring the video of her to him in jail.' I dropped the note and Jasper and I ran to you as fast as we could. I couldn't let Mr. Smith come here and do that to you. But I also didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I'm so sorry, Edward. I'll understand if you never want to forgive me." Alice was openly sobbing now.

I could feel all the color drain from my face. I swallowed hard, feeling the anger building up.

"Well that's fucking fabulous, Alice. Thank you for handing my reason for fucking living over to your fucking baby's daddy." I seethed. My anger had finally surfaced. Alice's face dropped.

"You think I did this?" she sobbed.

"I don't know what to fucking think, Alice. James was playing us. The whole fucking time, it was just a show."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I trusted him."

"Get the fuck out Alice! Just get out!" I screamed, causing her to jump.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You can hate me and blame me all you want but I'm not leaving you."

"The fuck you aren't. Get out!"

I could feel my heart tearing out of my chest. She looked so much smaller with her shoulders hunched over. Her face crumpled as tears streamed down her cheeks. I felt bad for what I had said, but I was too angry. I should stop her, but I didn't. Alice looked at me one last time, her eyes puffy and red and slowly turned and walked out the door.

I wanted to rip this IV out of my hand and run out of here. I wanted to tear through this locked ward and get to Bella, but I was useless. I could barely move.

My head started to throb. I felt like I was losing who I was. I was no longer Edward. I had become a monster. I tried to move but the confines of the handcuffs on my good hand and legs prevented that.

I screamed a loud fucking grunt and pulled at the cuffs, drawing blood on my wrists.

How the fuck was I going to get out of here? There was no way, and I just pushed my only access to the outside world, to Bella, right out the fucking door.

_I'm an asshole._

I looked over to the blank wall and closed my eyes. I welcomed the darkness now. I needed it. There was no light for me. Fuck, I was useless. I thought ofBella_. _

_Be safe Bella, please be safe. Please come back to me, I need you._

I'm not sure how long I laid there with my eyes shut, thinking about Bella and praying that she was ok. It could have been hours or minutes but to me, they were one and the same.

I heard the door open and looked over, secretly hoping it was Alice.

_Alice_.

Fuck. I just fucked this up big time. I needed her now and I pushed her away. Who was I? What have I become?

I looked over to see a short girl, with dark, evil looking eyes walking towards me. I thought I was dreaming. I blinked a few times to make sure I was awake.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked, lifting my wrist and inspecting the damage. Even her voice was scary. She sounded so cold and mean.

I didn't answer. I looked away and I heard her let out a loud sigh. I looked back and caught her rolling her eyes.

_Bitch._

She checked my IV then went to the other side of the bed to check my arm. She asked if I was in any pain and I told her no. She went to walk away. Shit, I need Alice.

"Hey." I called and she whipped her head around.

"The name's Jane." She fumed, pointing to her badge.

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"My friend, the one that was in here a little while ago, can you ask her to come back here?"

Jane took a step closer to me; I could see her teeth gritted together.

"I'm only on for another 2 hours, then she has to leave."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that you have two hours with her and that's it." She turned around to walk out and I heard her say, "I can't believe I'm jeopardizing my job for this ass."

"What was that?"

All the little bitch did was turn around and smile this evil fucking grin, her eyes darker than before.

I had no clue what the fuck she was talking about and to be honest I didn't give two shits. I just wanted Alice to come back in here.

She walked out and shut the door and about three minutes later, Alice came walking back in, looking broken and afraid and lifeless. I felt my heart drop.

She looked at me and said quietly. "Jasper is in contact with Jake and your uncle set it up that I can be here, but only when a specific guard and nurse are on duty. Carlisle had a huge favor owed to him from Demetri, the head of the ward. So I can be here but only when Jane is on duty and she is only on for another few hours."

"I'm sorry, Alice, I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what day it is, what time it is. Fuck Alice, I'm so messed up right now." I looked away from her. I couldn't face her.

"It's OK Edward, I understand and I'm sorry." She sat on the bed next to me.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"You've been out of it for about a day. I wasn't able to come in till Carlisle had it all set up. I just got here not too long ago and you were waking up. But then Jane gave you your pain medicine and you went right back out."

"Alice, I can't be in here not knowing what the fuck is going on."

"I know Edward, I do and I promise you that everyone is out there looking for them. Everyone. Jasper promised he'd call as soon as he heard anything. I have my phone right here." Alice shifted a little on my bed and reached for my hand. The tears were streaming down her face.

We were silent. She just sat there next to me and cried silently. I caressed her palm with my fingers, trying to reassure her that I was OK and not mad. I knew why she did that, I knew why she came here to tell me about Mr. Smith.

I would have killed that prick if he came here and showed me what he was going to show me. I would have killed him with my bare hands, no second thoughts and no questions asked. Then there was James. I know Alice had nothing to do with him taking Bella and I hated myself for yelling at her the way I did. That no good son of a bitch. I should've never trusted him. What was I thinking? I practically handed Bella to him.

God, all this shit is my fault. I'm to blame, no one else, me and me alone.

My father was right. I am a selfish person who thinks of no one but himself. If I wasn't so selfish, I would have never gone back to Bella after I fed her lies. She was fine, she wanted nothing to do with me but I walked back into her life and I made a mess out of it, I made a mess out everything and now there is nothing that I can do.

I was hopeless and helpless.

I wanted to scream, punch something, to tear apart this fucking room and go find my Bella. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Alice stayed next to me, silently crying it was like high school all over again when James left her. I felt bad for her as well. We were both a mess and we were both useless to the situation.

Neither one of us could do anything about it.

I had lost all track of time. At one point, I moved over a little and she laid next to me. I rested my bad arm on her little body and she curled up next to me.

"It's going to be OK Edward, I can feel it."

I didn't respond. My optimism was few and far between. Wanting to believe her, the only thing I could do was squeeze her a little.

The silence of the room was starting to takes its toll on me. The silence of the last two months was making me feel like I was slowly going insane. I knew I would be if things didn't work out soon. I could feel the buildup of anger and resentment and longing and needing building up in my chest. I was here with my best friend and yet I still felt alone. But worst of all, I was stuck in here and Bella was out there all by herself. I couldn't protect her. I was a failure.

"It's almost time." Alice looked at her watch. "I'm going to get an update, Edward. I will be back soon, I promise."

Again, the feeling in the pit of my stomach and the ache in my chest got severe. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I was going to be alone again. Alone with my thoughts. I hated this feeling. I tried to swallow it away.

Alice sat up and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Edward and I'm going to fix this." She promised.

Just as she was walking out the door, Carlisle came walking in followed by two other guards.

He had this huge grin on his face. It made me even angrier.

"Un-cuff him, I want these cuffs of off him NOW!" Carlisle screamed.

It all happened so fast. The guards were un-cuffing me and Esme was running in. Alice was in Jasper's arms and a tall dark haired man was behind them all.

"It's over Edward, it's all over. You're free. Mr. Smith and Tyler have been caught and you're name has been cleared. Oh Edward, its over." Esme cried, throwing her arms over me and squishing me to her body.

I looked up at her and then over at my uncle. I was speechless. So many thoughts ran through my head, the first one being Bella. I looked around but she was nowhere in sight. It made sick. Where was she?

Esme stepped away and I stayed sitting on the bed for a moment. I looked up at Esme, "Bella?" was all I could get out. I let my head fall and my hand went up to grip my hair. Pulling at the ends, I stood up abruptly. Esme tried to put her arm around me but I shoved it off.

"She's OK." The tall dark man said.

I looked over at him with venom in my stare.

Esme walked in front of me; she could see my anger. Reaching up, she cupped my cheeks and pulled me down to her level.

"She's fine Edward. She has a little bump on her head but she's fine."

"Then where is she?" I could feel myself start to lose it.

"I broke her, I broke her beyond repair. She wants nothing to do with me now." I yelled, walking frantically around the room. My hands in fists, there was an ache in my jaw from clenching my teeth.

"And where the fuck is James!?"

Answers, I needed answers and no one there was giving them to me. The anger was surfacing. I wanted to punch something. I paced the room frantically then stopped at the bathroom door. I pulled my hand back to punch the door but a strong arm held it back. I looked over to see the tall dark man holding my arm. I pushed him off me and Carlisle walked up to me and handed me a bag.

"Go in the bathroom, get cleaned up and let's go. I'll explain everything. But know you need to calm down so we can get out of here." I walked towards the door and I heard him ask everyone to step out.

I stumbled into the bathroom, my mind hazy. Turning on the water, I looked up at myself and didn't recognize the guy in the mirror. My hair was a ridiculous length and my face was covered in a beard and mustache. The circles under my eyes scared even me.

Shaking my head, I splashed my face with water and scrubbed hard. I then got out of this god awful outfit and put on the jogging pants and t-shirt Carlisle had given me.

I tied the last lace of my sneaker and walked out of the room. There was a guard there waiting for me.

"I'm Demetri; I'll escort you out. Your family is outside. They had to leave. I don't want to lose my job by having them all here." Demetri was polite and it kind of shocked me.

I heard a buzzing noise and then the door opened. We walked another few feet through a cell-like door, then through to an open area. Demetri put his badge, then a number into the key pad and another door opened. We walked out that door and the sunlight hit my face and my heart started to hammer in my chest. I was free, but where was Bella? Why hadn't she been with the others? I had no clue what to expect but I knew I needed her and I was going to find her and prove to her just that. My stomach started to flip and I felt my palms get sweaty.

"The gate will open in a minute." Demetri said.

I stood at the gate waiting for the guard to open it. I was a nervous wreck. I contemplated on throwing up or passing out. One or the other seemed like the best possible scenario at the time. The gate was open and my heart dropped to my stomach. I could feel the beating, the hard pulse of the blood flowing through my veins was making me even more nauseous. I stood there waiting, hoping, and praying. I walked through the doors, my breath hitched and my heart beat got louder and louder. It was hammering in my ears. I was dizzy, holding on to the wall for support. My eyes stopped searching and then it was as if time stood still. There was no noise, no commotion. The outside world faded out and I stood there fixated on my future.

"Bella."

* * *

**Yay, no more jailward!!! I hope it was OK. I wrote this chapter over and over and I'm still not that happy with the results but it was approved by my girls so......I went with it.**

**I love you all and can't wait to hear from you!**

**  
CM**


	27. I wanna love you forever

**Hey guys, **

**So sorry about the wait. I will not get into anything up here so you can read on. Long winded A/N at end. Please read.**

**Thanks for all the GREAT reviews!!!!!!**

**Chapter 28: I wanna love you forever.**

**BPOV**

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of people moving around and talking. I opened my eyes to be greeted by my dad and Rose.

Rose practically threw herself on me when my eyes opened.

"Oh Bella, we were so scared." She cried, gripping me tightly.

"What happened, where am I? Where's Mr. Smith, James, Oh. MY. GOD. Edward, where's Edward?" Rose sat up and looked at me. Her look scared me and I started to panic. I had to get to him. I sat up from the bed I was lying in, confused as hell as to where I was.

"Bella, honey, relax." My father said, walking up to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You are in the emergency room. You bumped your head when James tried to push Mr. Smith off of you. Carlisle and Jacob are with the judge now, trying to get Edward acquitted. Mr. Smith is in custody and Tyler and Lauren are in custody as well. James is with Tori and EJ and Emmett is downstairs getting some lunch for us." He explained, the whole time trying to sooth me with his arms.

"Dad, I have to get to Edward, I have to. Alice told him that James took me; he must be going out of his mind. I need to get out of here!"

Just as I was about to move from my bed, an old looking man in a white coat came in.

"I see you are awake, Isabella. Let me check your pupils and this bump then I'll get you out of here. I hear that you are anxious to leave." He laughed and winked at me.

After 5 minutes of checking me out and poking and prodding at my head, he asked to speak to me privately about tests he had run. After my family left the room, I quickly asked him what he was referring to. He flipped open my chart and took a seat next to me, carefully explaining the results of my tests. My eyes widened in shock at his words, but I couldn't think about it now. I needed to get to Edward. I asked his permission to leave, and he nodded, telling me to take it easy for a few days.

I couldn't run fast enough. I ran to through the ambulance doors and nearly knocked over a man while doing so.

Once outside, I took a look around and realized that I had no way of getting to Edward. Frustrated, I turned around to go back inside but was immediately greeted by my dad, Rose and Emmett.

"Let's go." My dad grabbed my hand and led the way to his car.

Once in, he drove to the court house fast and like…well… like a cop. I saw Carlisle's car right outside and I saw Jacob and Jasper leaning against it.

I ran up to Jake. I was breathless and little out of control, I knew. I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. It was all so overwhelming. I needed Edward. I needed to see him, to feel him, to let him know that I'm alright.

"What happened, Jake?"

"We're waiting for Carlisle."

"How long has he been in there?"

"About 3 hours."

"3 HOURS!" I yelled.

"Wait, Bella, here he comes now." Jake had pushed me aside and started to walk up to Carlisle. I, on the other hand, ran up to him.

"What happened? What did they say?"

"Let's go get your boy!" Carlisle smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back. He led me to a car and opened the back passenger door for me.

Esme was in the front and turned to look at me. She smiled widely and I could tell she was just as happy as I was. She reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Carlisle, I have so many questions but right now all I want is to get to Edward. I just want to see him." I held back the tears. I had questions, lots of them, but none of them mattered to me. I wanted one night with Edward, I wanted to put the questions behind us and just concentrate on us. I needed him more than I needed anything in my life and that included answers.

"I know you do, dear, and I will answer them. Let's just get to Edward." I nodded and began the attack on my lip. I was so nervous. Butterflies were dancing in my stomach and I felt like I could just lean out the window and throw up.

"How's James?"

"James is just fine, he's with Tori and EJ."

"He saved me." I whispered to myself, then shuddered when I remembered the feel of the cold knife on my skin.

Luckily, my thoughts where halted when Carlisle announced we were there. It was when we pulled up to the front that panic set in. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go inside.

Opening the door, Esme was there at my side helping me out of the car. I felt as if every nerve in my body was alive. I was shaking so badly and only when I felt Esme's arm on my shoulder did I realize that I was trembling.

"I can't go in. I can't see him in there. He was in there because of me. Please, just get him and come out. I'll wait here." I all but got on my knees and begged.

Jake was at my side in a second and I heard him tell Carlisle I was white as a ghost. Jasper was there as well with my dad and Rose and Emmett. They must have come in the other car.

I heard muffled sounds and then Carlisle, Jake, Esme and Jasper headed in. Emmett had me in a death grip bear hug and Rose was rubbing my back.

"Bella, honey, you have to calm down." My father said, pulling me from Emmett's hug.

"He's free."

I looked up at him and smiled. Dad was right, he was free. It was the longest time of my life, standing out there waiting. Charlie, Emmett and Rose talked amongst themselves. A car pulled up and I heard the driver tell my dad he was there to take Edward and I back to Edward's house.

Then it all hit me. I was going to see him. It was now only a matter of minutes till I saw him. My heart started to beat frantically in my chest. Then, it was if I were a piece of metal: there was a force, stronger than anything I've ever felt, pulling me towards the gates like a magnet.

I felt my feet move. It was all hazy and felt almost as if I was dreaming.

"There he is!" I heard Rose say and then time stopped, the commotion, the noise, other people, it all disappeared.

I saw his beautiful bronze hair first as he exited the building, the light causing it to glimmer and glisten as he scanned the lot. It was much longer than I was used to; flopping in his eyes as he distractedly pushed it out with one hand before shielding his eyes. His skin was so extraordinarily pale, as if he hadn't stepped outside once in the months he had spent here. His t-shirt was filled out considerably, looking as if he had packed on at least twenty pounds of muscle. His biceps and forearms rippled as he ran his hand through his hair again.

I felt the intense longing building in my stomach as I watched him from afar, waiting. His eyes finally found mine and locked on, causing my heart to stutter out a disjointed rhythm.

I saw him drop the tote bag from his hand, watched as his face lit up and he began to run. I felt frozen in place, overwhelmed by the sight of him after what felt like a lifetime of being apart. The enormity of what we had overcome hit me like a tidal wave. Suddenly, I felt myself moving forward to meet him, my legs stumbling as I tried to run. I felt each breath burn my lungs and wished I could be faster. I needed to be in his arms.

His hand reached out and met mine and instantly I felt whole again. The tears started pouring out of my eyes. He crushed me to his chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he wrapped me up in his arms, lifting me of the ground, he was hugging me so tightly.

I could feel the sobs ripple from his chest. Looking up into his face, I brushed my lips against his and instantly the spark, the connection and the love poured from us and our kiss became frantic and just what we needed.

The kiss slowed down to just a few chaste kisses. Our foreheads connected, our eyes locked.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," My tears were streaming down my face. Edward reached up and cupped my cheeks, swiping the tears away with his thumbs.

I reached up and did the same with my hands, rubbing my thumbs along the bags under his eyes and wiping the tears as they fell.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for. Ever. And just so you know, I love you too, so much!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, my lips were back on his and we were kissing again, slowly and passionately

We were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Breaking away from the kiss, I looked up and saw Carlisle.

"Why don't you guys go back to the house, get cleaned up, get some rest then we will all meet you over there in the afternoon tomorrow. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Edward just nodded and I smiled. Taking my hand, Edward led me the car that was waiting.

We got in and as soon as the door was shut, Edward pulled me on his lap.

I nestled my head in his neck and breathed in his smell. I allowed it assault my senses.

.

"Are you OK?" He murmured.

"Never better."

"Bella, I'm going to make James pay for what he did to you."

I snapped my head up, not realizing that Edward had no clue that James helped me.

"Edward, James helped me. He was on our side the whole time. He's been working with Jacob for months."

Edwards eyes just about bulged out of his head. I reached my hand up and caressed his face. "He saved me, Edward."

A tear rolled down his cheek. He reached up quickly, wiping it away.

I brushed my lips against his softly and then nuzzled myself back into his neck.

The silence was welcomed by both of us, I could tell. I was content listening to his breathing and reveling in the feeling of him caressing my back. It was perfect.

We arrived at the house not too long after. I realized as we walked into the foyer that I had never been here before. It was breathtaking. Cherry hardwood floor throughout, a grand stair case right in the middle. To the left was an opening and I could see huge glass windows and the most amazing kitchen. Then to the right, I saw what looked to be a sitting room with a grand piano

Edward turned to me and asked me if I was hungry. I shook my head, letting him know that I wasn't.

"I-I really want to take a shower." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. They were so dark but yet still held that amazing sparkle.

"No."

"Are you sure? I can order something."

"I'm sure. Let's just head up stairs and clean up. I really want to just crawl into bed and hold you and talk."

"Sounds good to me." I whispered, leaning up on my toes to kiss him.

We made our way up the stairs to his master bedroom that was the entire west side of the house. Once in the bedroom, he shut the door. We were still silent. The mood was calm, very calm. It was almost as if we were in slow motion, like we were in our own little world. There was nothing else but he and I. Every one of my senses was on him and what he was doing. We were lost in each other.

"Join me in the shower?" He asked, reaching for my hand. I smiled and eagerly took it. I could feel his hands trembling a little and soothed it with my thumb.

I wasn't sure what Edward went through in there. Part of me didn't want to know but the other part wanted to be there for him when he talked about it.

What I did know was that his physique definitely changed. He was much more muscular and his broad shoulders became even broader. When he lifted his shirt, I noticed his chest and stomach, my breath hitched when I saw him standing there in front of me. He was beautiful, beard, long hair and all.

Taking off my clothes and throwing them to the side, Edward started the shower and then held his hand out to help me in.

The large shower accommodated both of us perfectly. He reached up to switch the setting on the shower head and the hot water sprayed over both us. Edward's head tilted back and he closed his eyes, allowing the water to cascade down his face.

I reached for the cloth and his body soap. I poured a good amount of soap on the cloth and then started to wash his body. When my hands touched his bare skin, the electricity that I felt every time I touched him ran through me. At first Edward flinched, than he looked up and gave me his beautiful smile.

We washed each other gently, reacquainting one another with our bodies. We stole kisses here and there and right before we got out, he pulled me tightly into his arms.

"I love you, God, I just….Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. More than you know."

He chuckled then looked in my eyes. "It feels nice to say it out loud." He kissed the tip of my nose and opened the shower door.

I wrapped a towel in my hair and put on Edward's robe. I looked over to notice him staring at himself in the mirror. His towel hung low below his hips. His hands came up and he rubbed his face then went back to looking in the mirror. I stood their watching him and noticed his body trembling.

When he reached up and grabbed his razor and shaving cream, with shaky hands, I took a breath and walked over to him, pushing him out of the way slightly and sitting on the sink. I took the razor from his hand and then finished rubbing the cream on his face.

"You're a little too shaky. I don't want you cutting yourself." I joked, smiling.

He half smiled back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just overwhelmed with everything and there is so much that I still want to know and need to know and I just feel so…..."

I put my fingers on his lips. "Let's enjoy tonight, Edward. Just you and I. OK? We'll deal with everything tomorrow. Like your uncle said, everyone will come over here and we'll all sit down."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

I finished shaving Edward and he helped me off the sink, but instead of putting me down he carried me to his bed. He set me down on my feet and reached over to pull back the covers. I shook the towel off my head and ran my hands through my hair. Edward turned back around to face me, slowly untying my robe, then his hands snaked inside. He pulled me to him and let out a sigh.

He reached for my shoulders and then slowly brought the robe down, caressing my arms on the way. It pooled to the floor around me.

I crawled into bed and my body shuddered as he followed. I needed this, I needed to be close to him like this.

"I'm not thinking of anything else now, Edward. Just you and I, the here and now. Nothing else matters."

"Nothing else matters." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on the flesh. He hovered over me, his eyes flickering back and forth. I could feel the love he felt for me pouring from them. The love he had for me consumed my body and soul.

"I would have killed him. If he was on Mr. Smith's side, I would have hurt him. I don't know if I would've been able to control myself if I knew James was the bad guy. I don't think I would have been able to handle someone else…." He paused and turned away, I could see the hard swallow, knowing that he was trying to stop himself from crying. I reached up to caress his cheek. He looked at me again. "I don't know if I could handle anyone turning against me again." He closed his eyes and a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

I took a much needed deep breath and whispered, "Well, we love you Edward and we'll never turn against you." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. I reached for his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I found out three weeks after…." I couldn't say the words. Edward stared at me. His mouth slightly open and I could tell by the pulse in his neck that he was straining a little.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was able to have kids because when I was in the hospital, they told me I had endometriosis and that my chances of getting pregnant where very, very slim. Then after you left, I started to get sick and feel fatigue and Alice brought me to the clinic in Forks and they ran a set of tests and the pregnancy test came back positive and I didn't tell anyone and then today in the hospital the doctor confirmed it again and he told me after they did an internal ultrasound once the test came back positive and…..we're having twins, Edward." I took a breath and kept my gaze on him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"We're going to have babies?" He asked, all choked up, swallowing hard again.

"Yes. And I realize that this so soon and that we haven't even been in the outside world together and that we aren't……" He silenced me with a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made my knees go weak even though I was lying down.

"Marry me, Bella." He asked, looking up at me. "Make us a family, all four of us. Marry me,"

It was my turn to be stunned; I was not expecting that at all. I didn't have to think about the answer, I knew deep in the depth of my soul that we were meant to be together.

I nodded, the tears pouring out my eyes. "Yes, yes, I will marry you!" He kissed me once quickly then jumped out of bed. He ran to his dresser. After a few seconds of shuffling through his top drawer, he walked back over to the bed.

I sat up and he sat in front of me, holding his hand out in a fist. With his other, he took my left hand. Opening his hand slowly he revealed the most exquisite ring. Staring back at me was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was an oval shape diamond that had to be at least 2 carats. The prongs to the center diamond were accentuated with diamonds and then lining the entire white gold band, were pave stones. The sight of this ring took my breath away.

"It was my grandmother's ring. She said this ring held the connection of true love and even though she was only married to my grandfather for a short period of time before he passed, she always knew that this ring was bound by true love. She gave it to me when I was 21, telling me that it was mine and she knew that I would find my one true love. You, Isabella, are my one true love. I've shielded myself for years from the possibility of love. I wasn't looking for that when my eyes fell upon yours. But once I saw you, I knew it. I knew by the way my heart felt and by the physical pain in my chest when ever I thought of you. I never believed in this before, I never believed in loving someone so much and so deeply, till I met you. I love you. I love you." he leaned and kissed me sofrly.

I wiped my eyes and sat there just staring back at him. I felt my body tingling at his words. I knew they were true, I knew what he meant.

"I didn't want this Edward; I want to be honest with you. I didn't want kids. I was so stuck on my career and climbing the ladder that having a family was the furthest thing from my mind."

"But…" he interrupted, but I put my hand up. "Let me explain this, Edward." He nodded and then shifted so he was now leaning against the headboard. I turned towards him and caught the glimpse of my ring sparkling on my finger. I smiled and then met Edward's eyes. He looked nervous and I reached for his hand and caressed his palm with my thumb.

"Watching my mom being taken from my dad was hard. Her being taken from me was even harder. I threw myself in my work and I too shielded myself from the possibility of love. I didn't want that pain. I only tried to imagine what my dad was going through. I wanted the career; I wanted to be the DA. I wanted to be powerful and in charge. I wanted to be the face of women who can make it in the corporate world. But then you came along and the feeling that you gave me was something new. At first, it scared the shit out of me but then it just….. Being with you, laughing, talking, getting to know you and falling in love with you….it just felt right. All of it. Even with all the shit we were going through I knew that my mind, heart and soul belonged to you. From the first night you touched me, I felt it. The connection only got stronger as time passed. When my old secretary left to have her baby I couldn't understand what the joy was about having a child but now, having your babies in me, growing, I see what she felt. We created something so precious out of the love we felt. The day I found out I was pregnant was the best day out of all the shit we've been through. I know it wasn't planned and that we've only been together a short period of time, but it almost felt like you gave this to me, just in case.

"I laid in bed the first night and I thought that this was God's way of telling me that I would always have a part of you. Don't get me wrong, I believed you would be free but knowing your son or daughter was growing inside of me gave me the strength, your love gave me the strength and now, I can't wait to be your wife and a mother and……" I sat up to straddle him; he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him on my thigh. Slowly, I slid down onto him. His eyes lolled to the back of his head. We both gasped when he was completely in me.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "and I love you, Edward. I love you more with every passing second, with every breath I take. I never want to be away from you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being with you and raising our babies and having a happy home."

"I want all that too." He pulled me to him and kissed me, his hands roamed my body before gently grabbing my hips.

I moved my hips slowly, reveling in the feeling of being connected to him again like this.

His hands took over my body, touching me lovingly. It felt like a twin ribbon of ice and fire racing across my skin.

Lifting my hips, he flipped me over so he was hovering over me. His eyes clouded….intense…..beautiful. I wrapped my legs around him to hold him to me, not wanting for him to ever leave this spot. I welcomed the weight of his body, I actually needed it. It made feel whole.

He reached his arms up and lightly took my hair, driving into me, faster and deeper, grunts falling from his lips as his hips moved, driving me higher and higher to the edge of explosion.

"Right there, God, don't stop." His hands unwove from my hair and he lifted my hips, hitting my spot.

"I'm close Bella, I'm so close. Come with me, love….come for me." He said breathlessly. His tempo picked up and I lifted my hips a little higher and felt the coil in my stomach. I clenched my PC muscles over and over and then with one last hit to my spot I was convulsing out of control. The intense pleasure caused my back to arch higher off the bed. Over and over again my walls contracted around him.

"Shit." He growled, and then I felt his warmth spread inside of me.

He was spent and collapsed to the other side of the bed. We both just laid there for a moment, trying to catch our breath.

I sat up and started to run my hands through his hair. His eyes stayed closed and he let out a sigh. Wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, snuggling right up to his chest. He shifted on his side and pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead.

I allowed myself to enjoy this moment. This was first night of forever in Edward's arms. I knew that tomorrow brought on questions and answers and things I was afraid for Edward to know but I knew we would get through it. The worst was over.

Laying here, watching the light from the moon play on his skin, I knew that neither one of us was going anywhere. This was where we both belonged, no matter what other obstacles came our way.

I fell in love and learned that even though you work hard, love can help you break easy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok my peeps, here's the deal. RL is crazy for me. To the point where I'm working hard and breaking easy!!! I want to give you guys more chapters, I want to give you guys some fun with Tori, James, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose and of course Edward and Bella. But I want to here from all of you. I got 64 reviews last chapter. I would love to see that number rise. I would love to see this story hit over 1000. It would be the one highlight to my sucky RL. If I hit 1000 reviews with this chapter, then I will go beyond just an epilogue. Now I'm doing this for you guys so you have to tell me you want some fun chapters in order for me to do them. My RL is a mess and there is A LOT going on but because I love writing for you all I will give you more chapters. Now here's the only thing, the updates may be sporatic. I can't promse a time but I will do them. Now if i don't hit the 1000 I'm not saying I won't do it because I know myself and I know that I will do it even if I get 5 reivews but come on who wouldn't dangle things to hear from their lovely readers?**

**Eternally Addicted: Thank you for talking me down from nervous breakdowns.**

**Hope4more: Big sis thanks for being there for my ranting emails and I'm still laughing over pissing on the lunch bag to claim the teritory...LOL**

**JEEBRACE: This is for you because I know you'll love it**

**and Fragile human: IFLTSOOYISFUHHM!!! My life would suck without you!!!**

**Laurajae: we need to catch up!**

**My readers and reviewers. I'm sorry I was an epic fail last time and my review replies came like weeks late but please know I read each one of them and they meant the world to me. They were the smile I needed. So thank you! Your reviews are like my kids. They make me smile when I feel I Have no purpose to! So thank you.**

**CM**


	28. Beautiful Love

**OMG......you guys blow me away with all the reviews....It's really beyond words just how much I appreciate all the love you give me for this story. I know you all know this, but RL is really crazy right now so the reviews help a LOT!**

**Eternally addicted, thanks for EVERYTHING!!! **

**Hope4more, I think we are going on like a year of friendship, thank you for everything :)**

**Fragile Human, JEEBRACE, we tore up the dance floor on Saturday and I had the BEST time.....Thank you both so much for all your love and support!! IFLTSOOYG :)**

**FH......YOMH :)**

**skyeblue0610, thanks for reviewing older chapters to help me reach 1000......  
**

**Ok guys here we go.  
**

**Chapter 29: Beautiful Love**

* * *

EPOV

My whole body ached. I was running towards Bella and no matter how fast I ran she just got further and further away. The sky was dark and then a big black hole formed behind Bella who was holding on to a double stroller. I was calling her name, screaming till my throat burned. My muscles were throbbing; it felt like my legs were going to fall off. But I kept running, faster and faster. The black hole got bigger and I could hear Bella calling my name, but I could never reach her.

I screamed again, telling her to hold on but it was no use. A figure appeared from out of the hole and took a hold of Bella with one hand and then reached for the carriage with the other. The figured looked up at me and smiled evilly. I felt my legs give way and I was on the ground as I watched Bella and our babies being sucked into the black hole. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face; the tears were streaming as I clutched my heart and cried. In the faint distance, I could hear my name being called.

"Edward, Edward, wake up. Baby, please wake up. I'm right here." I felt my head go side to side, my body thrashing back and forth. Then a hand came into contact with my forehead. There was a tingling feeling where the hand was and I felt my body relax. That same hand ran through my hair and I heard the voice of an angel whispering for me to wake up.

It was then that I realized I was dreaming. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Bella was staring at me, concern written all over her face.

"Edward, I'm right here, it's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She soothed, staring deep in my eyes, her hand still running through my hair.

Then a whirl wind of emotions hit me all at once. The overwhelming feeling of failure, defeat, happiness, love, it was all too much and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was gasping, but the air wouldn't register in my lungs. I shot up fast, startling Bella. She ran to the bathroom and I heard the water running. She walked back in quickly with a glass of water and wet cloth. Sitting on the bed, she handed me the water and brought the cloth up to my forehead, wiping away the sweat.

"Edward baby, drink the water." She said, leaning closer to me and caressed my cheek.

I reached up for her hand and turned my face to kiss her palm, my lips lingering on her sweet skin.

"Please take a sip of this." She said in a shaky breath. I realized that I must be scaring her. I turned towards her, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I took a sip of the water, finishing it all in 3 gulps.

Placing the cup on my nightstand, I turned back towards Bella and pulled her to me.

"I'm ok. I just had a nightmare." I confessed, feeling myself calming a little. Bella's presence was helping, her petite little hands stroking my back was soothing.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked looking up at me, her eyes a little watery with tears that were about to fall at any moment.

I shook my head, not ready to relive the nightmare. Knowing she understood, I pulled her down on the pillows.

The sun was shining through the windows and I knew that we were going to have to get up soon. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was going on 10:30.

"Everyone's going to be here soon." I said.

Her head lifted and her body shifted so she was sitting up, gnawing on her lip. I let my thumb smooth it out, keeping my fingers on her face, as she leaned into my touch.

"Let's get ready and go have some breakfast." She suggested.

Kissing her lips softly, I murmured, "I love you," against them, then headed to the bathroom to rinse off the sweat that my dream had brought on.

Once out of the shower, I stood in front of the mirror again and just stared at myself. What the hell was wrong with me: I should be bursting with joy. I'm engaged to the love of my life, we are expecting twins, I'm free; Tyler and Mr. Smith are paying for what they did. So why the hell do I still feel so utterly despondent?

"I love you," Bella said, coming up behind me and kissing the spot between my shoulder blades, her kisses continuing up around my shoulder. I turned towards her, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her against me.

"I love you too." I said, kissing the top of her head. I just stood there for a few minutes holding on to her as if she was my life support. Hell, she was my life support. I needed her now more than anything. She was my reason for breathing.

"Edward, we need to talk about some revelations that were made while I was with Mr. Smith." Her voice was cracked and I could tell by the heaving of her chest that what she wanted to talk about made her nervous. I could feel her body trembling a little. It frightened me to know what would cause this kind of a reaction in her.

I looked down into her eyes, a frown wrinkling her brow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Listen, you know I love you, and I'm going to be here for you. You and our babies are my life and no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. You are my home now, where you are is where I'll be. I need you to know that."

"I do know that Bella, I do. And I'm not going anywhere ever, unless you're with me."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and pulled me back to the bedroom and we both sat on the bed.

"This……this doesn't have to do with me, Edward. Mr. Smith, he did put a knife to my throat and he did grab at me forcefully but James was there, he never left me and when Mr. Smith got a little too dangerous, he stepped in. I was safe, but….."

I cringed at the thought of what happened to her. It took every bit of restraint I had to not move from this bed and go after that bastard. But what I didn't understand was why she said it didn't have to do with her. What else could possibly be so important to have her be this worried?

"I owe James my life." I said, pulling her closer to me. She sighed and pulled away.

"There's more, Edward. God……..there's so much more." She said hesitantly.

I knew I must look like a wreck and the way I woke up this morning wasn't the best for Bella but today was going to be hard as it is. I could tell by the way Bella was gnawing away on her lip that it was important and it was something she wanted to tell me alone and not in front of the others.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, Bella, but I can take it, I promise. And I know that you love me and I know that we will get through this together. We're a family, right?"

Smiling weakly, she shifted her body again so she was sitting right in front of me; she intertwined our hands, her thumbs rubbing circles along my skin.

She took a few breaths then reached up and cupped my face. "Edward, what you're about to hear is going to be very hard. These things that I found out are going to shock you and it's not going to be easy to hear…...hell, I don't even know if I can say it." She paused and glanced down, staring at our intertwined hands. I could tell by the way her jaw was set that what she was about to say disgusted her. My mind immediately went to the thought of that scum touching her. I took a breath to try and be strong for her because if that was what she was going to tell me, I needed to be strong. I needed to be there for her and I needed calm my fucking nerves.

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly, shakily. Her hands started trembling even more and I tried to soothe her with my touch.

She looked up at me with watery eyes and fear on her face.

"M-Mr. Smith and your mother were……having an affair." She said quietly. My mind went hazy and I started to feel dizzy. What the hell was she talking about; that my mother and Mr. Smith had an affair? It was a lie. He was just saying that to destroy me even more.

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered, letting go of her hands and standing up from the bed. I paced back and forth like a maniac, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. But Edward, there's more. Oh god…how do I say this…..Edward…..she….your mom, she was…..she was….pregnant."

My head shot up, the tears were now streaming from her eyes. She stood up and reached for me again. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she held me tight, her tears staining my shirt. I couldn't move. I was dead weight. I couldn't even lift my arms. I just stared blankly at the wall in front of me. I was frozen, numb. My mind shut down.

I'm not sure how long I just stood there staring at that wall. I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. I was so baffled. My mother and Richard Smith? How the hell did this happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? How long were they an item? Would I ever know the answer to these questions? Did anyone else know?

Then like a tidal wave, I started to feel guilty, like this was my fault. She stayed with my father for me. She was miserable all those years, but she put on a happy face for me and what did I do with the sacrifice she made for me? I fucked up, I became a hellion. And still all that time, she continued to be with my father and part of me felt like maybe she did that because when I did come around I would still have both my parents.

"It was my fault." I whispered. Bella dropped her arms and I sat on the edge of the bed letting my head fall to my hands.

Bella kneeled in front of me and removed my hands from my face. I looked up into her eyes.

"Tell me what he said Bella, please, I need to know."

She leaned back on her legs and took a breath. "He told me, that he and your mother were lovers and that the day you called, for them to go see you was the day that she was going to leave your father. She never showed up at the location and then he saw it on the news."

"He blames me." That I knew. Of course he did, why wouldn't he? I've been blaming myself for years. Bella confirmed my suspicion with a nod of her head. She then stood up and took the spot next to me on the bed, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Listen to me, please Edward. You can't blame yourself. You have to stop. None of this is your fault. You didn't force your mother to have an affair and you didn't force your parents to fight all the time. You were just a child when it all began. I know. Trust me, I know that you have a thousand questions and I hate that they can't be answered. But you blaming yourself or feeling this guilt is not going to help and it's not going to answer any of your questions or bring your mother back to answer them for you."

I stood up abruptly and walked over to my dresser. I dragged my hands from one side, pushing everything off, all of it falling to the ground with loud bangs.

"I just feel so out of control with everything! I always have. I feel like no matter how hard I try or what I do bad things are bound to find me! Motherfucker, I'm a magnet for trouble and aggravation and….I'm not good, I'm not good for you and I'm not good for this and…"

I reached the mirror and I was about to punch it after looking at my sorry self in the mirror but I felt Bella's hands on my back.

I turned around and she stood there right in front of me. Her gaze was intense, mad even. She stared me down and I noticed that she was getting angry.

"Shut up! Just shut up right now! Edward Anthony Masen, you will never….ever so much as think those words again. Do you hear me? You are good. I know you are. And I know that you are going to take good care of me and…." She grabbed my hands, placing them on her stomach. "And you are going to be a wonderful, loving father."

I pulled her to me, crushing her body to mine. I let my emotions take over and I scared her. I held her tightly, repeating that I was sorry over and over again. I had let my temper go. I hated myself for doing that.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's ok. It really is. Come here." She said, leading me to the bed. She sat against the headboard and I laid my head on her lap as she ran her hands through my hair. I was allowing her to take care of me. I was breaking down. Everything was bubbling at the surface. I didn't cry, I couldn't, I was angry and I wanted answers. I wanted this to end. I felt like I was coming apart at the seams.

I thought about everything, I tried to make sense of it but I knew I would never be able to. I knew that I either had to let it go and just make a better future for myself or I could go see Richard Smith and get some answers. But today I wasn't going to think of that. Today, I was going to meet with my family and friends, talk about the next step in this whole mess, share our good news and just be with Bella, love her, take care of her and allow her to do the same to me.

I looked up at Bella and once her eyes met mine, I instantly felt all my worries disappear. She smiled at me and I sat up to capture her lips with mine.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered against my lips and I knew it. Her words were true. It was going to be ok.

The door bell rang and we knew that it was time to face the music. I hurried to get dressed and Bella jumped in the shower.

Opening the door, everyone was there. Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Jacob, some girl who I assumed was Nessie, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and in the distance, I saw James and Tori.

James was kind of hanging back, holding on to Tori's waist. I motioned for them to all come in. Esme and Alice were in my arms in a matter of seconds. They were both crying. After a few minutes of hello's and look over's I asked everyone to wait in the living room. Just as James passed me, I stopped him. He leaned over and whispered something to Tori then she walked away.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Bella, and being there when I couldn't. It means a lot to me." I stuck my hand out to shake James' hand and he in return reciprocated.

"It was nothing, like I said, I owed you one."

"I know but, well, I'm not going to lie but I thought the worst of you and…"

"It's ok, everyone did and that was my decision. I needed to keep it that way for this work. Come on, man. Let's go sit down." James said as he started to walk away

"Wait." I called after him. "Did Mr. Smith say anything to you about him and my mother?"

James tensed for a moment then walked back over towards me.

"He did. But let's talk about later. We'll go for a ride or something."

Just as I was about to protest, Bella came down the stairs. "James!" She shrieked and then ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you all right? You saved my life. I'm so thankful, _we're_ so thankful." She said pulling away from him then walking towards me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch." He said smiling.

"Let's go." Bella said pulling me towards the living room.

When she walked in, her dad stood up and pulled her into a hug. I stood to the side feeling a little on edge. I kind of felt another panic attack coming on but then Charlie walked up to me introducing himself and patting me on the back..

"She loves you." he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, "I love her too, Sir."

"Take care of her."

"I will, as if my life depended on it." With that he sat down and I felt a little relieved.

Bella patted the seat next to her on the couch and I sat down, taking her hand in mine. I looked around the room that was eerily quiet until finally Carlisle, all business like, pulled out a folder and said we had many things to discuss.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said right before Carlisle was about to begin. I realized it had been way too long since I'd eaten and it started to catch up to me.

I looked over at Bella and leaned in and whispered. "And _you_ need to feed our babies."

She smiled and then I heard the loudest squeal ever. It was worse than nails on a chalk board.

"Oh. My. God." Alice yelled jumping up and running over to Bella. She grabbed her hand and stared down at the ring that was on her finger. Bella blushed and looked over at me apologetically, probably thinking maybe I didn't want anyone to know, which was far from the truth. Wanting her to know that I was more than ecstatic about this, I kept my gaze on Bella's eyes and said, "I asked Bella to marry me and she has agreed." Then I placed my hand on her stomach and looked over at our friends, who were all smiling from ear to ear. "And we are expecting twins."

It was the first time I said those words out loud and my heart swelled with love as I looked back at Bella and saw the water fill her eyes, I leaned over and kissed her, whispering to her how much I loved her.

There was a round of congratulations and hugs and then more introductions when Bella realized that I hadn't officially met Jacob, Nessie, Rose or Emmett.

"Bella, how far along are you?" Alice asked. Once we were all kind of settled from the round of hugs and introductions.

"Well I'm about 10 weeks. I found out the day that you made me go to the doctors in Forks." She informed Alice. Alice looked at Bella, quirking her eyebrow. I could tell by her façade she had questions.

"Is everything Ok? With the baby I mean…you know, since you took that nasty fall, b-because of me." James asked nervously.

"Everything's fine, I promise. And you saved me, James. I didn't fall because of you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper added.

Bella looked over at me and smiled. "I wanted to tell Edward first."

Charlie then walked up to Bella and hugged her. "My baby is having a baby." he said, swallowing hard. I then heard him whisper how happy her mom would have been.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she and her dad hugged.

"Well I think we need to get you guys fed and then we can all sit and talk." Esme chimed in.

After deciding on Chinese food, Esme went with Tori to go pick up our order while the rest of us stayed back and made small talk.

"Edward, Bella, can I talk to you two for a moment?" Carlisle asked. Bella was talking with Rose and Alice and I was listening in on a conversation between Emmett and Jake. We both looked over at him as he started to walk into the other room. I helped Bella up from her current spot and we followed behind Carlisle into the kitchen.

"Sit," he said, pulling out a chair for Bella.

"I wanted to talk to you two in private to discuss something that we need to hash out as soon as possible,"

Bella looked over at me, concern in her eyes.

"Bella, the Attorney General is asking for you. He wishes to speak with you right away."

I could feel Bella tense up.

"What's going to happen to me, Carlisle?" I pushed her hair aside and started to rub her neck, hoping that this would relax her a little.

"Well, honestly, nothing. You did your job. Edward was prosecuted. Technically, you did nothing wrong. But morally, he may ask you to resign and give up your license. Honestly, I have no clue. I do know that legally you've done nothing wrong. If anything, Bella, I think all he wants to do is talk to you and make sure you are alright."

I hoped my uncle was right and that the Bella wasn't in any trouble legally. I never thought of that during our time while I was on trial.

"Ok, I'll meet with him tomorrow." Bella said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. I stopped rubbing her neck and she looked over at me.

"It's going to be ok, regardless of what it is. It's going to be fine. All that matters is you and I and our babies. That's all I want now." I smiled at her, leaning in to graze her lips with mine.

"Edward," Carlisle interrupted. I looked over at him and watched as he took out some paper work.

"Listen Edward, as your uncle, not only your lawyer, I advise you it's best to close the doors of E&M Investments. The FBI got all your money back and I'm in the process of filing a claim against the state of Washington and personally against Richard Smith and Tyler Crowley. All of your investor's money will be returned as of 10:00 am EST Monday and I just think it would be better for you and all parties involved if you parted ways."

It didn't even have to think about it, I knew that I no longer wanted the doors of E&M Investments to be opened.

"I want nothing to do with the company any longer Carlisle, do what it takes to close the doors."

Bella tried to protest but I knew that I wanted nothing to do with the company.

"This is what I want, Bella. I promise."

"If you're sure, then I'll stand by you."

"I'm sure." I said.

She smiled in response and Carlisle handed me some paper work to sign that would close the doors to E&M Investments for good..

"Do you want to sell the property?" Carlisle asked when I handed him back the signed paper work.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Yes, take all the time you need."

"What's going to happen to them, Richard, Tyler and Lauren I mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, they are all now being held without bail. A preliminary hearing has been sent for next week. The Attorney General is anxious to close this case. Tyler and Lauren will probably get 10 years but be out in 5 for good behavior; I'm sure they are striking a deal. As for Richard, well, I doubt he will ever see the outside again. Not only will he be tried for tax evasion and embezzling, he's being tried for attempted murder, kidnapping and falsifying a court case."

"Who will the new DA be?" Bella asked.

"I'm not su-." Carlisle started to say but was interrupted when Tori and Esme walked in saying that there was a swarm of paparazzi outside.

We all went to the window to see and they were right, the paparazzi had swarmed my home. TV cameras and news stations were everywhere on my lawn.

"And that was my last plan of business, you and Bella talking to the paparazzi." Carlisle said, walking up behind us and putting his arm around both of our shoulders.

Alice had put on the news station and I could hear reporter talking.

_Sources say that DA Richard Smith was the culprit in the whole Edward Masen scandal. Mr. Smith, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory are being held without bail. _

_Edward Masen was released from prison just yesterday and was last seen entering his home with Isabella Swan last night._

_We have made numerous attempts to reach the twobut have been unsuccessful. We do however, have and inside source, who says they are parked inside of Edward's residence, surrounded by their families. _

_This is Cydryna Hughes, coming to you live from outside the Masen home. _

I reached for Bella, pulling her next to me by the waist. "Carlisle, you tell us what to do and we'll do it." I said.

"Well I think that Bella needs to meet with the Attorney General first but in the mean time, we can send someone out there as a representative for you Edward."

"I'll do it," James volunteered.

"I think that may work perfectly." Carlisle said.

In the blink of an eye, Carlisle had the door half way open motioning for one of the news crew members to come. They spoke briefly and then Carlisle closed the door.

"It's all set, James. In 15 minutes you will approach the press and only speak about Edward. If anyone asks about Bella you respond with 'no comment.'

"Got it." James said.

We moved into the living room, Bella was biting her nails and pulling on her lip. I could tell that she was nervous. I pulled her hand away from her face and rubbed it lovingly, trying to reassure her that it was all going to be ok. I pulled her to me and she curled her feet up on the couch and rested her head on my chest. Rose came and kneeled in front of Bella, taking her hands.

"Bella, you have to relax a little, honey. Everything is going to be ok." Rose sat there for a few moments talking to Bella and trying to make her laugh.

Charlie and Emmett were talking with Jake and Nessie, while Alice went to the kitchen to help Esme and Tori with the food.

James and Carlisle were talking quietly in the corner. I laid my head back on the couch and let out a breath. Bella squeezed my thigh lightly. Such a small gesture was enough to relax me just enough.

I looked over at Carlisle and he looked at his watch then over at me and Bella. He stood up and walked over to James, thanking him for what he was doing.

James walked out the door and all we could hear was the continuous clicking of the cameras and the reporters talking away, every one of them trying to outdo the other. They pushed and shoved to be the one that got James' attention first. They were relentless.

The news station was on and we could see James stand at a podium with several microphones. Carlisle walked up first and said that James was going to make a brief statement on behalf of Edward Masen.

"Edward Masen is home and happy to have this ordeal over with and relieved to have his name cleared. I'm working with the Attorney General's Office and the courts to ensure that Richard Smith is punished to the fullest extent of the law for the crimes he has committed. The DA's office will hold a separate conference tomorrow. I will not be disclosing any information on Miss Swan or her whereabouts. However, I will let you know that she is ok and is resting with her family."

"James what about you? Is it true that you and Edward are friends that go back to your high school days and that you share a child with Edward's best friend who also worked on this case? Also, is it true that you helped the FBI investigate Mr. Smith?"

I saw James take a deep breath then look over at Carlisle. Carlisle bowed his head, as if telling him go ahead.

"Edward and I are friends, yes. As soon as I saw the case, I informed the DA. Edward and I hadn't talked in years and since it was Miss Swan's case along with the DA, I was able to stay on. Yes I do share a child with Alice, Edwards's best friend but that has nothing to do with the case and I will not divulge any information in regards to my personal life. As soon as I found out what the DA was up to, I worked directly with a friend and the FBI. I've paid for my wrong doings on this case not only professionally but personally as well. I'm not ashamed of what I did because it has freed an innocent man. That's all I will be saying. As I stated before, there will be another conference tomorrow regarding information pertaining to the DA's office."

James then walked away. He and Carlisle came back into the house. When they walked into the living room, it was noticeably silent.

"Thanks," I said standing up, "We appreciate it, more than we could ever possibly say."

"Any time."

"Let's eat." Esme suggested and we made our way to the dining room.

Once we were all settled, Jake and James explained everything, how they tapped Mr. Smith's phone right after James called to tell Jake what he knew. They went to Lauren and tapped her phone as well and how they set up surveillance on her. That was how they found Tyler.

I asked how Emmett got involved and he said that Jake called for him to help just in case the FBI wasn't going to go get Tyler right away. Jake wanted to do it on his own with Emmett's help, but luckily as soon as the FBI knew where he was, they snatched him.

It was so incredibly nice to be surrounded by all these people who care so much for Bella and I that they risked their lives and their careers to help us.

After dinner, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper left. Alice needed to pick up EJ from a friend's house. Rose and Emmett had a meeting early the next morning. Charlie, Jake and Nessie were going to stay a few more days, they had a hotel room and they left as well.

Bella and I were sitting in the living room when James came in holding two beers and laughing with Tori.

"Want to go sit outside for a few?" He asked, handing me the beer.

I took the beer and gave Bella a kiss on the lips. Tori took my spot next to her and then Esme sat on the other side. They immediately started talking babies and weddings.

We stood on the porch drinking our beer in silence for a few minutes.

"I just need to know what he said, James. What did Smith say about my mother?"

James took another chug of his beer. "They were seeing each other for a little over 2 years. They met at one of your dad's Christmas parties and from what he said they hit it off pretty great. Then I guess they ran into each other a few times here and there, like at the market or post office. One day your mom was driving and she got a flat tire. She tried your dad but he never answered. According to Richard, that was something that happened pretty often. Your dad not answering his phone, I mean." He stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Well Richard was driving by and he noticed your mom's car and then pulled over to find her crying. She melted down about how she felt like a failure to you and to your dad and then one thing led to another and they were sleeping together. Richard thought your dad knew about it but could never be sure. Richard said that he was so engrossed in his work that if he knew, he didn't care and that he never said anything about it to her.

"The night that she was going to leave your dad, you called, that was the same night she found out she was pregnant and she had told Richard about the baby. He found out the next morning about them dying and that they were on their way to visit you. From that moment on, he blamed you and plotted his revenge, vowing that you would pay for stealing her and his child away from him.

"There isn't much more that I know. I know that you want answers and I just want to tell you that I'll go with you if you want me to. I'll take you to see him."

"Fuck, James….I don't…..I don't know what to do."

I was so fucking torn and mad and angry and tired that I had no clue how to feel, what to say, what to do. Things were just so fucking complicated. After everything I went through, from being an angry asshole to embezzler, to falling in love and going to jail and then becoming angry Jailward. Then, getting out of jail, having Bella, getting engaged, and going to be a father all in the matter of about 5 months. It was the worst fucking feeling in the world and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was so overwhelmed by it all.

"Yo Edward, man you're white as a ghost, what's the matter?" James asked, walking up behind me and putting his hand on my back. I closed my eyes tight and pressed my lips together. I pushed his hands off of my back and balled my hands in fists. I felt the emotions of everything surfacing and I couldn't take it. The anger in me came out full force. I closed my eyes again and saw the hatred of the guys in jail, then my mother crying for me. I saw Bella and our babies being taken away from me. I lost it. I punched the beam on the porch hard, my fist instantly bruising. All the pain I felt crushing my chest disappeared as I felt the wood connect with my fist. I felt like I had to keep punching it again and again, harder and harder, to dissipate the ache that was a constant reminder of how fucked up my life was. I heard James' loud voice yell for Carlisle before he grabbed me by the arms, pulling me away from the beam.

Everything was hazy, my mind was reeling. My blood was boiling in anger, rage, regret, all of it coming out in full force. Then it was gone, with one single touch, the feeling in my chest felt different and even though my eyes were open, I felt like I was opening them for the first time since we walked outside. Bella was there in front of me, her hands cradling my face, her eyes deep, and shining but sad.

"Come on Edward, let's go up to bed." She said softly, rubbing circles on my cheek.

I nodded, and then heard her tell my aunt and uncle she would call them tomorrow.

I followed her to the bedroom and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, moving the hair from my face and running her fingers through it scratching lightly on my scalp. I hummed in response and then I threw myself back onto the pillows as she walked away.

I slowly started to come out of my funk, my head was aching, and my hand was throbbing. I sat up quick to make sure that I was still at home and not dreaming. Just as I was sitting up, Bella came walking into the room with an ice pack, a glass of ice water and some pills. She reached for my hand and put the ice on my bruised knuckles. She then handed me the pills, tossing them in my mouth before I reached for the water and took a sip.

She sat down beside me, her hand caressing my thigh.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I….I…" I stopped and shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"It's ok, I'm not going to force you but I want you to know that I'm here for you, Edward. I love you and I'm going to help you. We will get through this together."

"I love you too, Bella, so much and I'm so sorry for…..this."

"Edward, don't apologize to me. There is nothing to be sorry for, I just want to help you. Right now you need to rest. You have been given a lot to deal with today. Just rest. OK? " I put the ice pack on the night stand and Bella stood up, her hands creeping under my shirt as she slowly pulled it up over my head. Letting it fall to the floor, she slowly started to rub my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my head on her stomach, her hands still rubbing my tense muscles.

"Do you want to go see him, Edward? If you do I will support you and stand by you every step of the way."

Looking up into her eyes and seeing the love pouring from them gave my heart the best feeling in the world. I was lost in her. Every bad thing that happened flew out the window with the touch of her hand or a simple look in her eyes.

"I want to, yes. But not yet."

"Ok….when you are ready, promise me you will talk to me first before you go?" She begged

"I promise." I stood up, brushing my lips on hers. "I promise you'll be the first to know."

I started to remove my pants as Bella went to the suitcase that Jasper and Alice had brought over earlier. I peeked out the window to still see some of the news stations outside waiting to get a glimpse of Bella in my home. Chuckling to myself at the irony of this whole situation, I walked back to the bed and lay down.

"I'm going to just go and wash up. I'll be right back." Bella said, as she headed into the bathroom.

"Ok." I smiled.

I laid there with my hands behind my head, trying to stop my brain from going on overload. The shock of my mother and Richard wore off a bit. I guess I didn't blame her for finding love. But what got me the most was the way he re-acted. I guess I can see why he did. I don't know what I would do if I lost Bella or our babies. Hell, maybe we aren't too different.

I closed my eyes and remembered what I did to Raul and the only thing he had was Bella's picture. All these thoughts were running through my mind. It hurt. Then another thought ran through my head and the anger started to build up again, the guilt, the anguish of what I did. I was afraid of Bella going to see the Attorney General. I had hoped that none of this would get her in trouble but if it did and she had to give up her license, I knew if that happened, I would feel worse. FUCK! These thoughts are just tearing me apart. I was ready to scream, I sat up quickly feeling a little bit of sweat on my eyebrow. I tried to take some calming breaths. I heard the door open and looked up to see Bella standing there.

Her hair was down, thick waves cascading over her shoulders. A short white silk nightgown hugging her body so perfectly and the blush I love so much blessing her cheeks when our eyes met.

Every thought, every emotion, flew out the window. All that mattered was her. I reached my hand out for her to come to me. I needed her, I needed the comfort of her touch, the feel of her body, the love that she had for me. I needed it like the air I breathe.

Leaning against the headboard, she crawled up and straddled my lap, her knees settling on each side of me. I ran my hand up her silky night gown, caressing her calves.

"I love you so much Edward. I know this can't be easy for you and I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you, to make you see just how much I love you and just what you mean to me. I know that right now your brain is going in a million directions and I can tell that you are on the verge of destruction but….just know, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Edward. Such a strong emotion doesn't do exactly what I feel justice. I wish there was a stronger word that could show….."

Tears welled in her eyes. I cupped her face and brought her closer to me. My heart swelled at her words and I swear that my bones were going weak with each word she spoke. I knew what she meant. I felt the same way. She was my everything, my life.

"I know what you mean, I really do. I feel it too…..here." I took her hand and put over my heart. "In my heart there's only you….and…..I want….I want to hold you close to me, I want to protect you, to love you, because your love has changed my world. No one has ever meant this much to me, ever. I love you. I love you." I pulled her down to me, kissing her lips. She moaned softly and I pushed her bottom firmly against me.

"Edward." She whispered and looked at me through her thick beautiful eyelashes.

"Let me make love to me; let me show you how me, I need you." I confessed, rubbing her hands up and down my arms and massaging in slow, lazy circles.

If I were to live for forever, I don't think there would ever be a way to truly show her just how much I really love her.

She leaned up and I could see her rose-tinted nipples peaking through the silk that covered them. She rubbed up and against my length eliciting a grunt. I cupped her ass and moved her so I was now hovering over her.

My hand moved over her chest to her neck, I could feel the heat of her flesh as I caressed her. My palmed cupped her cheek; I loved being this close to her. It made me feel cherished and surrounded by her love. The other hand pushed beneath her nightgown, stroking her legs on the way up then circling my hands around her stomach till I made my to her taut nipple. Teasing her nubs, I felt the heat of her skin.

"Oh God," she moaned, her voice low and raspy. Electric pulses of pleasure surrounded me as her hands gripped my biceps.

I slowly lifted her nightgown as she sat up slightly to help pull it off. My mouth traveled down her neck till my lips made their way to her nipples. I could feel her heart thundering away, loving the way her body reacted to my touch. My lips were on her breasts, my tongue stroking the distended peaks.

She was withering beneath me, rubbing herself against my legs. I could feel the wetness of her on my thigh. She jerked up and I shifted a little so I was right at her entrance.

Her back arched of the bed, "Please Edward, I need you." She whimpered.

"Shh…let me make love to you. Let me savor your body, this feeling….."

My body was straining against my control and she could sense it. "Please, Edward." She begged, her voice low and raspy.

She sat up, pushing me back so my ass was resting against the heels of my feet, and straddled my lap, sliding herself down my length. I hissed. The feeling consuming me. I leaned back on my hands, giving myself a different angle. I pushed my pelvis up slightly.

"Fuck." She yelled, moving her hips up and down, her breasts swaying with the movement.

Her hands fisted in the bed spread as she continued to move. Her eyes were on me. I could tell but I was too engrossed with watching as my cock slid in and out of her, the sleekness of her juices shimmering on me. I moaned when she went all the way up and slammed right back down, causing her hair to fall in her face. Reaching up, I pushed it off her face then dragged my hand lightly down her arm to cup her ass.

I could see the glistening beads of sweat build up between her breasts and I fought the urge to lick the light petal of shine that was sliding down to her stomach.

With my other hand, I cupped her other ass cheek and moved her back to lying at the head of the bed. Her hands reached up and gripped the head board while her feet were planted flat on the bed. She lifted her pelvis and I drove into her deep and hard. I could feel the adrenaline soaring through my veins. Her hands were trembling from holding on to the headboard so tight.

"Oh…Harder. Please…Fuck Edward harder." Like a prayer, the words fell from her lips.

Harder and deeper my hips surged against her until I felt her pussy ripple and tighten around my cock.

"Oh, god, baby, I'm cumming…UH…fuck don't stop." And I couldn't. She lifted her hips higher off the bed, causing me to hit the spot within her.

"Oh ya, baby, does that feel good?" I panted.

"MMM." She responded thrashing her head back and forth then straightening her legs out and wrapping them around my waist while removing her hands from the head board to grip my biceps. I leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

"Cum for me again, I want to feel you come again." I whispered softly and deeply. She moaned and arched to almost a breaking point, her muscles drawing me in tighter. I went faster, causing her to implode violently. Her walls were pulsating around me, coating me with her juices, my name falling from her lips over and over.

I slowed down, holding on to her for dear life, kissing her lips. She was breathless but returned my kiss with just as much eagerness.

I pulled her a little closer to me, still sliding in and out of her. The feeling of her wetness leaking on my inner thigh was driving me into a frenzy.

"Don't stop Edward. It feels so good like that." She whispered reaching up to run her hands trough my hair.

I brought my arms under her back and held onto her shoulders from behind, my face leaning against her cheek, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

"I love you…I love…I love you…" she chanted in my ear. Her warm breath was causing shivers to run down my spine.

"God Bella, I love you too…you feel so good like this."

I was going slowly but the feeling of being connected to her like this, almost all my weight on her, it felt like we were one. In this moment our bodies were so connected that I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. I loved it. I loved the way it felt, the way she felt.

"I feel like we're one. I love having you this close to me." She said, nibbling on my ear.

My breathed hitched with her words, and my heart melted, our sweaty bodies were connected, we were connected and the feeling alone was amazing. I felt her body stiffen a little and then she convulsed around me one more time but this time drawing me with her. I pushed closer to her as I shuddered through the echoes of ecstasy that consumed my body.

I rolled off of her, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her forehead. She reached over to grab the towel that was on the floor and cleaned both her and me up then settled on my chest, running her hand up and down from my pelvis to my Adam's apple while I lazily massaged her spine.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

I closed my eyes, knowing that the answer to that question right now was a no. I wanted to tell her but she needed me now. She was the one held prisoner, she was the one pregnant. She needed me. But I needed her as well.

"I……I…."

"I know, baby, I do. We'll get through this together. We'll take it one step at a time."

"I love you." I whispered, kissing the top of her head then I started to hum her song.

"I missed that; I love you humming to me." She whispered sleepily.

I leaned in a little closer to her ear and I hummed the same melody that I had in my head the first night I watched her sleep.

I thought about all we've been through since that night and where we are today and yes, it may not be the best of circumstances now, but we made it through, and we have a blessing to go with it. I took my other hand and laid it on her stomach.

I kissed her head once more, whispering that I love her. A low moan escaped her lips and I smiled. She was my everything, my life, my heart and soul and even though I broke easy, I worked hard to get to where I am today.

* * *

**Edward is going through a lot and I hope that I was able to show you how is emotions are all over the place. Send me a review and let me know what you think. **

**So we are nearing the end. Just about 2 chapters left. I'm going to give you guys some fun times though....I think you all deserve it....but you have to keep reviewing :)**

**Thanks again for sticking by me and being patient well I hash out my RL. It means a lot.**

**Review, review, review....come on you know you want to :)**

**CM**


	29. Epilogue

**Please please don't be mad at me. I know I said I was going to give happier times but honestly, RL is just not cooperating with me and I've lost my mojo to write. I'm hoping things turn around soon and if they do, then I'm going to write some outtakes of the better times. But for now I'm going to give you the Epilogue. **

**I'm sorry I didn't respond to the reviews last chapter. I read each and every one of them and appreciated them more than you can imagine. You guys and the wonderful words you leave, are the reason I never gave up on this story.**

**I have to thank some people here.**

**First, HOPE4MORE. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. For more than half this story, you were my muse and my sounding board and the person to bring me down from nervous breakdowns. I love you big sis :)**

**Eternally addicted. What would I do without you? Since the moment you came into my life you have been an amazing friend and I will forever be grateful. Thank you for always calming me down when I feel like I'm about to lose control. **

**Fragile_Human. My love for you is so deep that it scares me sometimes :) thank you for EVERYTHING.**

**Secamimom. I don't know what I did to deserve such a great friend, but that's what you have become in the short time we've known each other. I love tweeting with you and I appreciate all your help, you did awesome, BB. Thank you so much :)  
**

**Laurajae....This is for us, BB......I hope I did you proud!**

**Disclaimer. Stephenie Myer is their creator, I just like to play with them. Especially Edward  
**

* * *

I bolted up quickly when I hear the little whimper coming from next to Bella. I looked over and noticed Cali wide awake and sucking her thumb snuggled into Bella's embrace. I smiled as I looked down at my two precious girls. The feeling of love washed over me when my little girl's eyes met mine. I reached for her slowly, not wanting to wake Bella.

"Hi Princapessa, what are you doing awake, my precious." I cooed as I brought her tiny little body to my chest, rubbing circles on her back and kissing the top of her head.

She continued to suck on her thumb, and I could tell by the sounds that she was getting hungry.

"Do you want eat?" I whispered softly, repositioning her so I could see her beautiful face. She looked just like her mother. Big Brown doe eyes that shined, perfect peach skin and rosy cheeks and her hair, brown with a hit of bronze. She was the perfect combination of me and Bella.

"Let's check on your brother then get you changed and fed."

I got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet to check on James. He was a heavy sleeper and barley every woke up. He slept through the night since the day we brought them home 3 weeks ago. Our little Cali on the other hand loved to be awake. She didn't cry or fuss, she just loved to sit there and look around.

After fixing James' blanket, and caressing his bronze wild hair that matched mine, I smiled at my little boy sleeping so peacefully. We still couldn't yet decipher the color of his eyes; they were lighter than Bella's but darker than mine. He looked more like me.

I went to Cali's room to change her diaper then headed to the kitchen to make her a bottle. I went back upstairs and sat in the rocking chair in her nursery and fed Cali. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment on how wonderful my life had turned out.

It took a while for things to get better. Bella ended up quitting the DA's office. The Attorney General wanted her to stay on but she declined, saying that working at the DA's office wasn't for her anymore.

We didn't end up selling the property of E&M investments, instead we remodeled the location and Alice and Bella opened a cozy café called Cafe Lizzy.

We sold my parents house. As much I loved the house, I knew I couldn't live in it. I wanted a fresh start with my family so that's what we did, we sold the house and bought one in a small town about 15 minutes from Seattle.

Alice and Jasper married not to long after Bella and me. They stayed living in Seattle. James and Tori are still dating and expecting a child.

Jake was offered a position in the secret service and he and Nessie moved to Georgia. That was hard for Bella.

Charlie sold his house saying that he wanted a family to live there. He moved into an in law apartment that we built above the garage.

Our lives were coming together perfectly.

Emmett and Rose built their workshop in Seattle and are now expecting their first child. They just shared the news with us over the weekend.

Carlisle and Esme moved to Seattle as well. Carlisle is the new DA.

I don't know what I would have done without them. They stepped up and became my parents after everything I've put them through. They moved into the house not long after I got out of prison and I'm so glad they did.

They were there with Bella to help get me through my depression and anger over everything.

It wasn't easy but we made it through.

Bella and I got married on a Saturday night under the stars. It was small and perfect.

I loved seeing Bella pregnant. She was beautiful. It wasn't the best pregnancy due to severe morning sickness and carrying twins but she was a trooper and held on to 38 weeks.

James Jacob Cullen Masen came first weighing in at 5 pounds 1 ounce and 10 minutes later by C-section Cali Renee Cullen Masen came weighing 4 pounds 5 ounces.

The labor was long, almost 36 hours, James came with 2 pushes but Cali was stubborn and when her heart rate dropped, we were brought in for an emergency c-section.

We found out what we were having because Bella had to be watch closely but we kept it to ourselves, names, god parents and all.

As soon as we knew were having a boy, we both looked at each other and said James Jacob. We wanted our son to be named after the men who saved us both. So we named him James Jacob Cullen Masen. We put Cullen in there for Carlisle and Esme.

Cali was a little harder. We were torn on girls names and it took us till Bell was 7 months to finally agree and the moment she said the name, we both knew.

She was standing outside planting flowers with Esme. She walked in with a hand full of flowers and put them in a vase. She looked so beautiful, I took one of the flowers out and twirled it my hands.

"I love Calla lilies." She said, leaning in to smell the flower.

Then she looked up at me with her beautiful smile and said "Cali. Cali Renee." And we both knew it was perfect.

Esme and I were the only ones in the room for the birth and right before we went in, we asked Esme and Carlisle if our children could call them their grandparents.

I don't think I've ever seen two happier people in my life. I was honored to have the family I did.

After the birth of the twins, we called Jasper and Alice in first and placed Cali in Alice's hands asking them to be her god parents.

We then Asked Emmett and Rose to be James' god parents.

When we introduced little James to big James, I saw for the first time, the true friend that he really did turn out to be. He took James from Bella and we watched as a tear slid down his cheek, when we introduced him to James Jacob.

After everything we had all been through, we turned out to me one big family.

I never went to see Richard; I think it was fate that made up that decision for me. Bella and I were going through some things in my mother's office when Bella came across an envelope with my name on it. I sat on the couch and read the letter with Bella by my side.

My dearest son,

You have been the light of my life since the day you were born. It's because of this that it pains me to be making the selfish choices that I have chosen to make. You are no longer a child and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me.

When your father and I first met, he swept me off my feet and was my prince charming.  
We feel in love so fast that neither one of us knew what had hit us. It was a wonderful whirlwind romance and we were married before I knew it.

Not long after, you arrived, we both had never been so happy in our entire lives. I know that your father didn't often show a lot of emotion towards you as you got older, but my dear he has always been so proud of you.

When he first started E&M Investments, he spent many long nights in the office promising me that he was making the sacrifice so that we could one day live the good life and so that he could give you and me the best of everything. He wanted to give us the world.

The problem is, over the years, what you and I both wanted more than anything was him. I missed the loving attentive husband that I once had and you missed the father who used to play catch with you in the back yard.

As the years have gone by and the money in our bank accounts grew, your father still stayed all those long hours at work. I was left at home to find my own source of entertainment and to care for you. Please don't think that I regret one moment of the time I spent caring for you. You have always been the light in my life. And when you were young and needed me to be there for you it was enough for me. I was happy to spend every waking moment being the best mother to you that I could. But you grew up and the older you got the less you needed me to care for you. This meant I had more free time and as hard as I tired your father still remained in that office.

I tried to get him to travel with me. Telling him that you were older now, we could go and see things and do things we couldn't when you were young. There was always something more pressing at E&M that he had to tend to.

So over the years I had come to be very lonely and left to feel unloved. I felt unneeded by your father and as time went on and you got older I felt unneeded by you as well. This caused me unimaginable pain. I would have given back every penny we had just to see your father look at me with the love in his eyes that he had on the day we wed. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I didn't know who I was anymore. It was so hard to try and hide it from you. It became exhausting trying to play the happy wife to everyone.

I prayed that somehow, some way an answer would come to rescue me from this life of solitude I seemed destined for. It was then I realized that I had lost the sense of who I was. I somehow had to find a way to get that back.

Then one day that prayer was answered. I met someone, Edward. I never set out to have this happen and for a long time I felt so guilty for it. But he made me feel alive again. He made me feel loved like I hadn't in so many years. He wanted to be with me, spend time with me he couldn't get enough of me and just couldn't help myself no matter how hard I tried.

For a long time now he has begged me to leave your father and come be with him. I fought against the urge to do this out of the guilt feel over what I have done. I am not proud of what I have done, son. I took my wedding vows very seriously. It wasn't until very recently that I have decided that it is time for me to move on. I suspect that your father has known for a while but does not knowledge it.

I am writing this to you today in hopes that by the time you find it you will be able to forgive me for what I am about to do.

I have discovered that I am carrying this man's child. If your father by some chance has not figured out that I have been having an affair, he will very soon as it has been years since we have been together. Because of this I have made the decision to leave your father. It has been a very painful choice for me to make and I realize that it is also a very selfish one. But I want to give this child a happy loving home. I want to be happy again. I want to feel loved and whole again and this man makes me feel something I've never felt. Edward, I love you father but as the years went on, the only reason I love him is because he gave me you.

Please don't ever doubt my love for you my precious son. I have never blamed you for any of this and you must never ever blame yourself. You were innocent in all of this. I suppose it would be easy to blame your father, but it is not his fault either. I did this to myself, I let this happen. I know there must've been times when you felt unloved by us both, especially during those years when you rebelled so determinedly. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I let this happen to you and that I wasn't brave enough to come to terms with me and your fathers failing marriage and failing as parents.

Edward, I'm in love with this man beyond words. The word love is not strong enough for the way that we feel about each other and I only hope that one day, when you have found the love of someone who makes you feel as though they complete you like no other has, like they are you other half, you hold on to her and never let her go. I know you will have that love, Edward.

If you get nothing else form this letter then I hope there is one thing that you do learn and understand. You can't ever settle for second best. You have to be true to yourself and reach for the stars and know that you have within your reach to have it all. You and your personal life must always come first. Your career is second. There will never be anything more important to you than what it is that truly makes you happy. I pray that when you find the woman who makes you feel whole, you will understand why I have done this and you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

I want you to be a part of our lives but I will give you time to register this. I will always welcome you home, with open arms. You are my son and I love you.

All my love, always,

Mom.

I looked over at Bella and knew exactly what my mom was talking about. As much as I hated what Richard did to me and Bella, he was already suffering. He lost my mother and his child. I thought about what it would do to me if I ever lost Bella or our babies and the thought alone made me sick. Richard is living with what he has done. He got 25 years in prison and just as suspected Tyler and Lauren got 10.

When the news came out about Bella and me, we were like local celebrities. It took a few months for the hype to calm down.

Everything was settling in our lives. I was happy, truly happy. Bella and I ran the café, with Alice. I played the piano every weekend for our customers. The café was the home to our extended family. We were always there.

And just like I promised, I took every one to Disney World. 7 days 8 nights of nonstop fun. Bella was still pregnant but wanted to go. She wasn't fond of rides anyway.

"Edward," I opened my eyes to see Bella standing there holding James.

"Hey, love." I whispered. Not wanting to wake a sleeping Cali.

"How long has she been up?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Not long." I replied, removing the now empty bottle from Cali's lips. I shifted her carefully and motioned for Bella to sit on my lap. I wrapped my other arm around Bella and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I turned towards her and kissed the top of her head, then James'.

"I love you, Edward Masen." She said quietly a small smile playing on her lips.

"I love _you_, Bella Masen." I turned and brought my lips to her ear.

"My life is complete." I murmured softly as I held onto my family and thanked god for gracing me with 3 of the most perfect gifts anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

**Well there we go. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts. I can even deal with the bad :)**

**I'm going to end this with some story recommendations.**

**Go read anything by Secamimom.**

** Britpacksuccubus has very very HOT stories! (ILY!)  
**

**Fate and Forgotten Secrets by snshyne. (You're special to me!)  
**

**And the story that is owning me like no other, Emancipation Proclamation by Kharizzmatik. FUCKAWESOME story. **

**You can follow me on twitter, my pen name is CydrynaM. **

**My girls on twitter, I love you! Thanks for helping me to forget my RL exists! sunshine_00 whenever u make it to my story on that large list of yours, just know that you are my sunshine :) THANK YOU for putting up with my dumbass LOL ILY!  
**

**And last but not least this story is dedicated to every one of you that put me on fav, alert and reviewed. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**Till next time. **

**CM**


End file.
